Only With Your Love
by BearBunny
Summary: FF KAIHUN. EPILOG. " Tentu saja semua akan baik-baik saja, " Jongin. Tanpa bersuara Sehun melafalkan nama suaminya. Jongin. Saat Jongin berjalan menjauh darinya, bayangan lorong menyelubungi sosok pria yang menjadi suaminya itu dalam hun dihinggapi firasat buruk." Tuhanku, Kumohon berikan keselamatan pada suamiku. "
1. Prolog

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN ) YAOI

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Teluk Meksiko

Mereka berbaring di atas tempat tidur, mendengarkan suara kapal yang membelah laut. Dengan santai Sehun berbaring di atas dada suaminya, menoleh ke sekeliling kabin yang didekorasi dengan elegan dan sedikit sentuhan kemuraman. Dalam hari-hari setelah mereka berlayar dari Perancis, kabin itu sudah menjadi tempat pengasingan yang aman untuknya, tempat yang tidak ingin ia tinggalkan. Dunia yang berbeda sudah menunggunya di New Orleans, dunia yang ia tidak yakin apakah ia siap untuk memasukinya.

" Sekarang kita sudah berada di teluk." Ucap Jongin, menggeser Sehun dari dadanya dan duduk. Otot punggung Jongin bergerak saat pria itu merenggangkan tubuh.

" Perjalanannya sudah hampir selesai, Sehun. Malam ini mungkin kita akan tiba di rumah. "

" Rumah. " Ulang Sehun dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Merasa sensitif dengan kurangnya semangat dalam suara Sehun, Jongin berbalik dan menatap Sehun, menopangkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dengan sopan, Sehun merapikan piyama tidurnya dan menarik selimut ke atas dadanya.

" Sehun," ucap Jongin dengan lembut, " tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Kau akan dicintai di New Orleans. Kau akan mencintai keluargaku. "

" Andai saja aku bisa yakin mereka akan mencintaiku. "

Keluarga Jongin merupakan salah satu keluarga paling terkenal di New Orleans. Ayah Jongin, Siwon Kim, adalah seorang pria yang berkuasa, bangsawan Creole dengan kekayaan melimpah dan pengaruh politik yang luas. Selain memiliki perkebunan, Siwon juga memiliki perusahaan perkapalan yang kecil tapi menguntungkan. Bahkan, kapal yang mereka naiki, The Golden Star, merupakan salah satu kapak milik Siwon Kim.

" Mereka sudah mencintaimu, " ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. " Mereka sudah tahu semua hal tentang dirimu. Setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku di Perancis dan kembali ke New Orleans, yang kubicarakan hanya dirimu. Dan aku membacakan suratmu dengan lantang... "

" Jongin! " Seru Sehun, pipinya merona merah. Ia selalu sulit mengekspresikan emosinya. Membayangkan perasaannya pada Jongin disuarakan di depan keluarga pria itu...

" Versi suratmu yang sudah diedit dengan hati-hati. " Jelas Jongin, dan menyeringai penuh kasih pada Sehun. " Bagian tertentu aku simpan untuk diriku sendiri. "

Sehun menatap Jongin, ia selalu terpesona oleh senyuman menawan pria itu. Jongin adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa menembus sikap pemalunya. Kelembutan dan kesabaran Jongin mampu menaklukkannya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh pria lain. Dulu, ada sejumlah pria yang tertarik oleh kecantikannya, tapi mereka tidak berani mendekatinya karena sikapnya yang tertutup. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ketakutanlah yang membuatnya sangat canggung dan pendiam, bukan ketidakpedulian. Tapi bagi Jongin tidak penting bahwa dirinya bukan lelaki penggoda atau perayu.

" Apakah kau sudah mengatakan pada keluargamu kalau aku adalah ... perjaka tua? " Tanya Sehun.

Jongin tertawa. " Dua puluh empat tahun tidak tua, Sayang. "

" Tidak, untuk seorang pria sepertiku itu usia yang sudah tua. "

" Jika kau mau, kau bisa saja menikah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. " Jongin menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajah ke cekungan lembut di leher Sehun. " Kau pria yang cantik, Sehun. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk malu. "

" Aku tidak cantik, " ucap Sehun dengan murung.

" Iya, kau cantik. Luar biasa cantik. " Jongin membelai rambut halus Sehun, yang berkilau menjadi berwarna emas keperakan akibat pancaran cahaya bulan, dan menatap ke dalam matanya yang berwarna cokelat lembut. Jongin menyapukan ciuman ke atas bibirnya. " Dan sekalipun kau tidak cantik, aku masih tetap memujamu. "

Sehun dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan saat menatap Jongin. Terkadang sulit untuk percaya Jongin benar-benar miliknya. Jongin sangat tampan, dengan rambut hitam tebal dan mata biru. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa seorang pria bisa kuat sekaligus lembut seperti Jongin.

" Je t'aime, " ucap Sehun, suaranya lembut dan penuh cinta.

" Tidak, tidak," protes Jongin sambil tersenyum. " Mulai sekarang kau harus menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Di rumah keluarga Kim, bahasa Inggris digunakan sesering bahasa Prancis. "

Sehun cemberut pada Jongin dan menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris yang terbata-bata, " Tapi kata-kata itu terdengar lebih pas dalam bahasa Prancis. "

" Iya, memang, " ujar Jongin sependapat sambil tersenyum. Dengan hati-hati Jongin menarik selimut dari tangan Sehun dan menurunkannya ke pinggul. Sehun menegang dan Jongin tertawa lembut, tangan Jongin meraba tubuh Sehun yang masih terbalut piyama.

" Masih malu padaku? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, sayang. Sekarang kau sudah cukup mengenalku untuk merasa yakin aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. "

" Aku... Aku mengenalmu melalui surat, dan kunjungan yang didampingi. " Ucap Sehun dengan napas terengah, tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan eksplorasi tangan yang hangat dan lembut itu. " Tapi kita tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua Jongin, dan... "

Kata-kata Sehun menggantung saat Jongin meremas dadanya melalui lapisan piyamanya.

" Dan? " Bisik Jongin, menatap ke dalam mata Sehun.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Sehun mengalungkan lengannya ke seputar leher Jongin, melupakan apa yang hendak dikatakannya tadi.

Bibir Jongin melengkung membentuk senyuman. " Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku bisa bersabar denganmu. Aku menginginkanmu, Sehun. Aku merasa tersiksa, tidur di tempat tidur yang sama denganmu tapi tidak menjadikanmu sebagai istriku seutuhnya. Janji pernikahan sudah di ucapkan, dan kau sudah menjadi milikku sampai maut memisahkan kita. Tapi kau memintaku untuk menunggu, dan aku setuju karena aku tidak mau kau takut padaku atau pada keintiman yang akan kita lakukan. " Jongin mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut. " Kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama, sayangku "

"Aku... Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi... "

" Benarkah? " Sela Jongin. " Aku rasa tidak. Kau harus menunjukkan padaku. " Jongin menurunkan mulutnya ke mulut Sehun dan menciumnya.

Sehun memprotes dengan lemah, mengerti bahwa kesabaran Jongin sudah habis. " Jongin, kau sudah sangat baik... "

" Aku tidak mau lagi bersikap baik. Aku menginginkan istriku. " Tangan Jongin menyapu tubuh Sehun, meremas dadanya, menarik piyamanya. " Tunjukkan padaku, Sehun. " Bisik Jongin di leher Sehun. Sehun bergetar oleh gesekan rahang Jongin yang belum dicukur, dan menggeser mulutnya ke mulut pria itu.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan keras di pintu kabin.

" Monsieur Kim! Monsieur! " Teriak seorang awak kapal yang masih muda, kepalan tangannya menggedor pintu mahogani. Suara awak itu sarat dengan kengerian. Sehun menegang saat Jongin melompat dari tempat tidur. Tanpa repot-repot mengenakan celana selutut atau bahkan jubah, Jongin membuka pintu beberapa sentimeter.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Jongin dengan ketus.

" Kapten Tierney mengirim saya untuk memperingatkan anda... " ucap pemuda itu, dengan napas terengah.

" Ada kapal buatan Amerika yang mengalami masalah. Kami pergi membantu. Tiba-tiba saja mereka mengibarkan bendera Cartagena. "

Sebelum Jongin bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, pemuda itu sudah menghilang sambil berteriak dengan suara serak. Di balik pintu terdengar suara ledakan dan gerakan. " Menjauh! " Teriak seseorang. " Putar haluan kapal! " Sehun bisa mendengar suara tembakan dan pedang yang beradu dari geladak. Kapal mereka diserang!

" Perompak, " ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan.

Jongin tidak menyangkalnya. Kepanikan berputar di dalam pikiran Sehun. Ia pernah mendengar tentang para perompak yang berlayar dengan membawa surat izin berstempel Cartagena. Mereka menguasai teluk, selat Bahama, dan Karibia. Ia juga pernah mendengar tentang kisah perampokan dan kekejaman mereka, bagaimana mereka menyiksa korban mereka, hal-hal mengerikan yang mereka lakukan pada wanita dan pria manis. Ketakutan naik ke leher Sehun, dan ia berusaha keras untuk menelannya lagi. Tidak, ini hanya mimpi buruk. Oh, semoga ini benar-benar hanya mimpi buruk!

Jongin mengambil celana selutut dan sepatu bot, lalu mengenakan kemeja putih. " Cepat berpakaian," ucap Jongin singkat, dan mengaduk-aduk lemari rosewood untuk mencari pistol.

Dengan gigi bergemeletuk, Sehun melompat dari tempat tidur ke lantai, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang karena terburu-buru. Dengan panik ia mengobrak-abrik koper tempat pakaiannya tersimpan dan menemukan kemeja berwarna biru. Ia nyaris merobek piyama tidurnya saat menarik lepas, kemudian memakai kemeja biru itu. Rambut pucatnya yang selembut sutra terlihat berantakan. Saat ingin merapikan rambutnya, Sehun mendengar teriakan yang mengerikan dari atas dan ia gemetar hebat.

" Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? " Sehun mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya. " Bagaimana mungkin Kapten Tierney tidak tahu bahwa mereka adalah perompak? Kenapa kita tidak menembak mereka dengan meriam? Kenapa... "

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan meraih tangannya, Sehun menunduk saat ia merasakan tekanan metal yang dingin di telapak tangannya. Jongin memberinya pistol untuk berduel yang terbuat dari besi hitam! Dengan perlahan Sehun mengangkat pandangannya ke Jongin.

Ada tatapan aneh di wajah Jongin. Kewaspadaan, ketergesaan, ketakutan. Sehun rasa ia pasti terlihat bingung, karena Jongin mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan lembut, seolah untuk memaksanya kembali fokus. " Sehun, dengarkan aku. Pistol ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk menembak sekali. Jika mereka masuk ke sini, kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan pistol itu, kan? "

Sehun mengangguk singkat, napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

" Pria pintar," gumam Jongin, dan meraih kepala Sehun dengan kedua tangan, lalu menciumnya dengan keras. Sehun menerima tekanan bibir Jongin dengan patuh, masih mati rasa oleh kesadaran bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi. Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat, tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir.

" Katakan padaku semua akan baik-baik saja, " ucap Sehun dengan suara terbata-bata, bergelayut di bagian depan kemeja Jongin. " Jongin... "

Jongin melingkarkan lengan di seputar tubuh Sehun, memeluknya. " Tentu saja semua akan baik-baik saja, " ucap Jongin di rambut Sehun. " Jangan takut, Sehun. Aku... " Jongin tidak meneruskan perkataan itu, hanya memberikan pelukan erat pada Sehun sebelum melepaskannya. Sambil melangkah mundur, Jongin berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan kabin.

Tanpa bersuara Sehun melafalkan nama suaminya. Jongin. Saat Jongin berjalan menjauh darinya, bayangan lorong menyelubungi sosok pria yang menjadi suaminya itu dalam kegelapan. Jongin tidak menoleh ke belakang. Sehun dihinggapi firasat buruk. " Tuhanku, aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi. " Bisik Sehun, dan ia merasakan lututnya mulai gemetar. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Sehun berjalan ke pintu dan menguncinya dengan tangan gemetar, kemudian menyingkir ke sudut kabin, pistol tergenggam erat di depan dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Ini remake novel Lisa Kleypas dengan judul yang sama yaaa...

Kira kira ada yang berminat? Kalau ada bakalan lanjutttttt

Karena kalian udah baca jadi wajib review yaaa...


	2. Chapter 1

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

Jongin melingkarkan lengan di seputar tubuh Sehun, memeluknya. " Tentu saja semua akan baik-baik saja, " ucap Jongin di rambut Sehun. " Jangan takut, Sehun. Aku... " Jongin tidak meneruskan perkataan itu, hanya memberikan pelukan erat pada Sehun sebelum melepaskannya. Sambil melangkah mundur, Jongin berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan kabin.

Tanpa bersuara Sehun melafalkan nama suaminya. Jongin. Saat Jongin berjalan menjauh darinya, bayangan lorong menyelubungi sosok pria dalam kegelapan. Jongin tidak menoleh ke belakang. Sehun dihinggapi firasat buruk. " Tuhanku, aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi. " Bisik Sehun, dan ia merasakan lututnya mulai gemetar. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Sehun berjalan ke pintu dan menguncinya dengan tangan gemetar, kemudian menyingkir ke sudut kabin, pistol tergenggam erat di depan dadanya.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Belum sampai sepuluh menit berlalu, suara pertempuran berhenti dan sepertinya ada ratusan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar di geladak. Sehun tetap berada di kabinnya, menunggu dalam ketakutan.

Sehun menegang saat langkah kaki yang berat terdengar di sepanjang lorong dan pintu kabinnya bergetar.

" Dikunci, " ucap sebuah suara. Sehun terlonjak saat benda keras dibenturkan ke sisi lain pintu, membuat pintu itu bergetar. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat pistolnya dengan posisi siap menembak. Terdengar hantaman keras lagi di pintu dan engselnya berderit.

Pintu berderit terbuka. Dengan tubuh membeku, Sehun menatap dua orang pria yang berdiri di sana, keduanya berpenampilan kotor dan berantakan, wajah mereka terbakar sinar matahari dan ditumbuhi bakal jenggot. Pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari keduanya memegang pedang pendek di satu tangan, sementara tangan satunya lagi memegang tombak bersimbah darah.

Setelah menjatuhkan pedang pendeknya, pria bertubuh pendek tapi gagah itu melangkah masuk melewati ambang pintu. " Turunkan benda itu, " gumam pria itu dengan logat Amerika yang kental, menunjuk ke arah pistol di tangan Sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

" Aku akan menuntut bagianku sekarang, " ucap salah satu perompak pada rekannya. Perompak itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi kuning, saat berjalan ke arah Sehun.

Secara otomatis Sehun mengarahkan pistolnya dan menekan pelatuknya, merasa seolah ada kekuatan dari luar dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan tindakan itu. Darah berwarna merah merembes di kemeja yang belum dicuci. Darah terciprat di mana-mana dan Sehun menjerit saat mayat perompak itu terkulai di dekatnya.

" Keparat kecil. " Dengan marah, perompak yang lain menarik Sehun dan melemparkannya ke dinding. Pistol terjatuh dari tangan Sehun, tergeletak di lantai. Kepalanya membentur permukaan yang keras, dan ia setengah pingsan. Ia mengerang saat diseret di sepanjang lorong dan naik ke geladak utama, dimana ia di jatuhkan di atas papan berwarna kuning.

Sambil mengerjapkan mata dan mengangkat dirinya ke posisi duduk, Sehun melihat kesekeliling. Ada mayat di mana-mana, dengan lubang-lubang menganga di jasad mereka, bagian tubuh yang terpotong, dan tatapan nanar. Geladak kapal dipenuhi darah. Sehun mengenali sebagian wajah tak bernyawa, sebagian awak kapal yang pernah makan bersamanya dan Jongin.

Jongin...

Dengan panik Sehun merangkak di antara mayat yang bergelimpangan, berusaha mencari jasad suaminya.

Kaki yang terbungkus sepatu bot mendorong punggung Sehun ke geladak. Sehun berteriak kesakitan saat sebuah tangan mencengkeram rambutnya dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Tanpa bisa bergerak, Sehun menatap ke dalam mata paling kejam yang pernah dilihatnya. Rahang pria itu sudah di cukur mulus, kulitnya cokelat, dagunya kecil dan hidungnya lancip. Tidak seperti perompak yang lain, pria ini mengenakan pakaian yang bagus, yang dijahit pas dengan tubuhnya yang gagah.

" Kau membuatku kehilangan anak buah yang hebat, " ucap pria itu dengan suara yang tajam. " Untuk itu, kau akan membayarnya dengan mahal. " Pria itu mengamati tubuh Sehun yang berpinggul ramping dan tubuh mungil dengan sorot dingin.

" Iya. Kau bisa menjadi hiburan untuk adikku, Zitao. " Tangan pria itu mencengkeram rambut Sehun dengan lebih kuat. " Zitao membutuhkan persediaan pria manis. Sayangnya tidak pernah ada pria yang bisa bertahan lama dengannya. "

Salah satu perompak menghampiri mereka. " Kapten Yifan, kargo yang terbaik akan membutuhkan waktu sejam untuk di angkut ke kapal kita. Tidak ada banyak emas, sir, hanya barang-barang kering yang bagus... "

" Bagus. Awak mereka yang masih tersisa, kunci saja di gudang. Kita akan membakar kapal ini, sebelum kita kembali ke pulau. " Yifan mendorong Sehun ke pria muda itu. " Ikat pria ini dan kurung dia di gudang. Kita akan membawanya. Dan katakan pada yang lain untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Dia hadiah untuk adikku Zitao. "

Saat mendengar awak kapal Star disebutkan, Sehun mulai memberontak. " Ada sebagian orang yang masih hidup? " Tanya Sehun dengan suara terkesiap.

Pria muda tadi menyeret Sehun pergi, seolah tidak mendengarnya.

" Ku mohon, tolong aku," pinta Sehun, meronta dalam cengkeram perompak muda itu. " Ku mohon, tolong aku. Suamiku mungkin masih hidup, dia akan membuatmu kaya jika kau mau membantu kami. Dia seorang Kim, Kim Jongin... "

" Jika dia masih hidup, itu tidak akan lama, " jawab perompak itu dengan suara dingin. " Yifan tidak pernah meninggalkan korban hidup. Dia sangat teliti. Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang Wu bersaudara? Mereka pemilik teluk ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau mencoba menyeberangi... "

Perkataan perompak muda itu dipotong oleh teriakan ngeri Sehun. " Jongin! " Sehun meronta dengan sekuat tenaga, mencakar dan menggigit, hingga perompak muda itu melepaskannya sambil mengumpat. Sehun menghampiri tubuh yang terkulai di susuran geladak. " Oh Tuhan, Jongin! " Bagian punggung kemeja suaminya sudah basah oleh darah, yang merembes dari luka tikaman tombak. Mata Jongin terpejam, mulutnya membeku. Sambil terisak, Sehun mencari-cari denyut nadi di leher Jongin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Saat Sehun mencoba mendorong tubuh Jongin ke geladak, perompak muda tadi menahannya.

" Ini suamimu? " Tanya perompak muda itu dengan suara meremehkan. " Tebusan apa yang kudapatkan untuk orang yang sudah mati. " Dengan satu dorongan kuat, perompak muda itu menjatuhkan tubuh Jongin ke laut, di mana tubuh itu membentur air dan mengambang bersama dengan mayat yang lain.

Sehun tidak bisa bernapas. Tidak berdaya, Sehun jatuh pingsan dalam dekapan perompak muda itu, membiarkan kegelapan menyelimuti segalanya.

.

.

.

Ia memiliki beberapa nama, tapi semua awaknya mengenalnya sebagai Kapten Griffin. Layaknya monster mistik yang memiliki sayap malailat dan tubuh singa, ia mampu bergerak cepat, akurat dan mematikan.

Griffin menghisap cerutunya, dan menghembuskan asap putih. Ia duduk dengan santai tapi tetap waspada. Sekarang ia sudah dinyatakan sebagai penjahat oleh pemerintah Amerika, itulah sebabnya ia tidak boleh membiarkan kewaspadaannya turun.

" Kapten, " Sapa sebuah suara yang berasal dari meja di sudut. Griffin menoleh ke balik bahunya. Yang memanggilnya adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang pria Irlandia berambut hitam dengan lengan seberbahaya pedang dan seringaian jahil. Chanyeol adalah wakilnya dan penembak meriam terbaik di kapalnya. Chanyeol memakai penutup mata hitam di depan salah satu matanya. Sebelah mata Chanyeol hilang tahun lalu, saat Chanyeol menyelamatkan nyawa Griffin selama kontes bertarung dengan tangan kosong di geladak kapal.

" Kau lihat itu. "

Griffin melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. Wu Zitao memang sedang menyeringai lebar. Seperti biasanya, Zitao dikelilingi oleh piring berisi makanan dan botol wine.

Perbedaan antara Wu bersaudara memang sangat mencolok. Yifan adalah ikan hiu yang dingin dan efisien, hanya bisa mendapatkan kepuasan dari berburu dan menyediakan semua keperluan adiknya. Zitao justru sebaliknya adalah seorang lelucon, tidak pernah puas terhadap makanan, minuman keras, wanita dan pria manis.

" Yifan membawakan pria manis baru untuk Zitao. " Komentar Chanyeol.

" Iya, " ucap Griffin singkat, menganggap topik itu sangat menjijikkan. Sayangnya secara kebetulan ia pernah melihat salah satu korban Wu Zitao, saat mayat pria itu dibuang ke laut. Pria itu disiksa dan dimutilasi oleh permainan seksual Zitao yang terkenal sadis.

Griffin sudah menyepi ke sudut yang gelap. Perhatiannya terfokus pada Wu Yifan dan rombongan pria itu yang baru saja memasuki kedai dan berkumpul di sudut yang berseberangan dengannya.

Teriakan bersemangat membahana dan membuat dinding bergetar, saat seorang pria manis dikeluarkan dari tempat persembunyian dan didorong ke arah Zitao. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja yang sudah sobek dan bersimbah darah, kakinya telanjang dan lengannya terikat kebelakang. Tatapan pria itu menyusuri sekeliling ruangan. Dengan kekaguman yang tidak diinginkan, Griffin menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang menilai kemungkinan untuk melarikan diri.

" Cantik, " gumam Chanyeol. " Pilihannya sedikit lebih baik, iya kan? "

Griffin sependapat dalam hati. Jelas sekali pria itu memiliki kualitas, dengan kulit mulus dan wajah lembut.

Setelah memekik senang dan menyeka wajahnya yang berminyak dengan lengan baju, Zitao menangkap pinggul ramping pria itu dan menariknya ke atas pangkuan.

" Astaga Yifan, ini yang terbaik yang pernah kau berikan padaku! " Tangan Zitao meraba seluruh tubuh pria itu. " Sangat manis, sangat lembut, aku akan membuatnya menjerit untukku malam ini. "

" Iya Adikku, lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan dengannya. " Ucap Yifan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Saat pria itu mencoba untuk menciumnya, ia menyentakkan kepala kesamping dan menggigit telinga pria itu, cukup keras hingga ia merasa darah dimulutnya. Menjerit karena terkejut dan marah, Zitao melepaskannya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menjauh ke bagian tengah kedai.

Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit di kaki telanjangnya, Sehun berlari ke arah pintu. Tepat sebelum sampai ke pintu, sebuah kaki bersepatu bot menghalangi jalannya, dan seketika itu juga pelarian Sehun berakhir. Ia tersandung dan mulai jatuh. Tiba-tiba saja ia ditangkap dan ditarik oleh lengan yang kokoh. Penyelamatnya membantunya berdiri dengan memegangi bahunya, menahannya dengan posisi membelakangi orang itu.

Pemilik kaki yang membuatnya tersandung berdiri. " Park Chanyeol, " begitu perompak bermata satu memperkenalkan diri dan menyeringai. " Kemana kau akan pergi, sayang? Di luar bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk pria manis sepertimu. Dalam hitungan menit kau akan ditangkap dan diperkosa oleh penjahat di pantai. "

" Bantu aku, " ucap Sehun dengan putus asa, sementara anak buah Yifan mengelilingi mereka. " Aku adalah anggota keluarga Kim. Bawa aku ke New Orleans. Siwon Kim akan memberimu hadiah yang besar jika kau mengantarkan aku padanya dengan selamat. "

Ekspresi riang Chanyeol langsung lenyap, dan pria itu menoleh ke seseorang di belakang Sehun dengan sorot bertanya.

Sehun berdiri gemetar saat pria yang telah menyelamatkannya menunduk untuk berbisik di telinganya. " Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Kim? " Suara pria itu dalam dan parau. Sehun mencoba berbalik agar bisa melihat pria itu, tapi pria itu tidak membiarkannya.

" Aku adalah istri dari Dr. Kim Jongin. " Jawab Sehun dengan suara terbata-bata. " Kapal kami... The Golden Star... Mereka membunuh suamiku. Aku rasa kejadiannya kemarin atau mungkin kemarin lusa. "

Jari yang mencengkeram bahu Sehun menguat, kemudian menguat lagi, sampai ia memekik kesakitan. Tangan yang menyiksa itu mengendurkan cengkeramannya.

" Oh, Tuhan, " Sehun mendengar pria itu bicara lirih.

" Kau pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Kim? " Tanya Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja, Wu Yifan sudah ada di depan Sehun dan mendorong Chanyeol untuk menyingkir. Yifan menatap ke atas kepala Sehun, kearah pria yang ada di belakangnya, yang pasti bertubuh sangat tinggi.

" Terima kasih, Kapten Griffin, " ucap Yifan. " Sekarang izinkan aku mengembalikan hadiah ini pada Zitao. "

Sehun merasa syok saat merasakan tangan pria yang ada di belakangnya melingkari tubuhnya, menahan tubuhnya tepat di bawah dadanya. Ia menunduk dan melihat lengan berotot, tersingkap oleh lengan kemeja yang digulung. Suara yang lembut itu terdengar lagi.

" Kapten Wu, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bahas terlebih dahulu. Aku tertarik dengan pria ini. Apakah kau terbuka untuk menerima tawaran? "

Yifan menggelengkan kepala. " Sekarang, Zitao sudah melihatnya, aku rasa itu mustahil. Aku tidak pernah mengecewakan adikku. "

" Seratus ribu... dalam bentuk perak. " Ucap Griffin dengan tenang.

Sehun gemetar ketakutan. Kenapa Kapten Griffin yang misterius ini begitu menginginkannya hingga rela membayar sebesar itu? Dan jika Yifan setuju, apa yang akan dilakukan Griffin padanya?

Yifan terdiam karena kaget. Mata pria itu menyipit. " Ada apa dengan pria ini, hingga kau sangat tertarik? "

" Seratus lima puluh. " Tawar Griffin lagi.

Yifan memberikan senyuman tajam. " Tidak. "

Zitao bergegas mendekat. " Iya, iya! Biarkan Griffin bertarung untuknya, Yifan! Selama bertahun-tahun kita hanya mendengar kehebatannya dan anak buahnya. Nah, sekarang kita bisa melihat dia bertarung secara langsung! Pilihkan lawan untuknya dari orang terbaik kita. "

" Apakah itu bisa membuatmu senang adikku? Cukup untuk membuatmu berani mengambil risiko kehilangan pria yang kubawakan untukmu? "

" Iya, " jawab Zitao cepat. " Kita akan membiarkan dia menunjukkan pada kita dia terbuat dari apa, Yifan! "

" Baiklah. Ini penawarannya Griffin: kau bertarung dengan orang yang ku pilih. Tentu saja, sampai mati. Jika kau berhasil, kau boleh memiliki pria itu dengan harga seratus lima puluh ribu, semua dalam bentuk uang. Jika anak buahku yang menang, kapalmu dan seluruh properti milikmu akan menjadi milikku. "

" Baik. " Ucap Griffin dengan sikap serius.

Tiba-tiba saja Wu Zitao menghampiri Sehun, menyusupkan tangan ke rambutnya. " Aku akan membawanya sampai kontes selesai. " Ucap Zitao pada Griffin, dengan tidak sabar menjambak rambut keemasan Sehun.

Sehun berbalik menjauh dari Zitao dan mendapati dirinya ditekankan ke dada keras Griffin. Ada perasaan familier tentang cara Griffin memeluknya dan bagaimana rasa panas kulit pria itu melalui kemeja yang dipakai. Meskipun Sehun mempunyai tubuh yang cukup tinggi, tapi puncak kepalanya hanya sejajar dengan bahu Griffin.

" Tidak, " Sehun mendengar suara Griffin dari atas kepalanya. " Aku tidak mau dikirimkan barang yang sudah rusak, setelah aku bersusah payah bertarung untuk mendapatkannya. "

" Aku tidak akan merusaknya. "

" Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau tidak merusaknya? "

Park Chanyeol melangkah maju. " Aku yang akan menjaga pria itu. Tuhan tahu aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk macam-macam dengannya. "

Zitao beranjak menjauh sambil mengeluh dengan suara keras.

Setelah mengangkat kaki ke atas kursi, Griffin mengeluarkan pisau dari sepatu botnya untuk memotong tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Sehun. Saat Sehun berdiri di antara paha Griffin, akhirnya Sehun bisa melihat wajah pria itu. Sehun tidak bisa mencegah dirinya merinding ngeri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Okee ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi aza yaaa jadi jangan terlalu protes ama karakter yang ada di cerita ini. Aslinya mah mereka gak seperti itu hehehe

Oh ya, yang remake novel ini bukan aku yaa.. Ini Adikku Killa yang remake, aku mahh cuma ngepost in doank hehehehe

Jadi creditnya buat dia jangan buat aku..

So, masih ada yang mau lanjut.. Kalo udah ada yang pernah baca novelnya pasti bakalan tahu seiring berjalannya cerita bakalan tambah seru.. Yehettt..

Karena udah baca wajib review yaaa... Gak cape apa jadi silent readers mulu ckckckckckk


	3. Chapter 2

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

" Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau tidak merusaknya? "

Park Chanyeol melangkah maju. " Aku yang akan menjaga pria itu. Tuhan tahu aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk macam-macam dengannya. "

Zitao beranjak menjauh sambil mengeluh dengan suara keras.

Setelah mengangkat kaki ke atas kursi, Griffin mengeluarkan pisau dari sepatu botnya untuk memotong tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Sehun. Saat Sehun berdiri di antara paha Griffin, akhirnya Sehun bisa melihat wajah pria itu. Sehun tidak bisa mencegah dirinya merinding ngeri.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Penampilan Griffin membuat Sehun merasa terancam dalam semua hal yang bisa dirasakan seorang pria. Griffin seperti hewan buas yang ganas, dengan rambut hitam berantakan. Garis rahangnya tertutup di balik jenggot. Bagian leher kemeja yang terbuka memperlihatkan kulit yang berwarna cokelat karena terbakar sinar matahari dan dada yang berotot. Mata Griffin sangat tajam, berwarna biru terang yang membuatnya bergidik. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki mata berwarna seperti itu, kecuali...

Griffin berhasil melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Sehun, dan semua pikirannya disingkirkan oleh rasa sakit yang menyiksa, saat darah mulai mengalir lagi kepergelangan tangannya.

" Pria lemah sialan, " gumam Griffin, mengembalikan pisau ke sepatu botnya. Sambil mengerutkan kening, Griffin mendorong Sehun ke Chanyeol. " Bawa dia, Chan. Dan jangan sampai tanganmu macam-macam dengannya, atau aku akan mencambukmu dengan keras. "

" Iya, Sir. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan patuh, menarik Sehun ke kursi di sebelah pria itu.

Griffin melepaskan rompi kulitnya dan menjatuhkannya ke atas meja. Sehun mengamati Griffin dengan mata melotot. Sehun tidak pernah melihat pria seperti itu sebelumnya. Tubuh Griffin cocok untuk pertarungan, tinggi dan kurus, tapi gagah dan berotot.

" Apa yang kau inginkan denganku? " Bisik Sehun.

" Anggaplah ada utang yang harus aku hormati. " Griffin berdiri di depan Sehun, meletakkan tangan di belakang kursinya. " Dan aku selalu melunasi setiap utangku. "

" Jika kau membawaku ke New Orleans, keluarga Kim pasti akan memberimu hadiah karena mengembalikan aku dalam keadaan tak ternoda. "

Mata Griffin berkilat senang. " Jika aku membawamu ke sana, kau akan tetap diterima dengan terbuka oleh mereka, tidak peduli apakah kau ternoda atau tidak. "

" Tapi keluarga Kim pasti tidak ingin... "

" Dan kau pikir aku peduli dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh keluarga Kim? " Tatapan pria itu menyusuri tubuhnya. " Well, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan dariku, karung tulang. Saat aku tidur dengan pria, aku lebih suka pria yang lebih berisi. "

Chanyeol terkekeh, sementara Sehun menyentakkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tangan Griffin.

Griffin menatap pria itu dengan ketertarikan baru. Pria itu memiliki kulit semulus bayi, pipi yang lembut, dan hidung yang mungil. Bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik membingkai mata cokelat yang berkilau.

Griffin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. " Apakah Yifan sudah memilih lawan untukku, Park? "

" Sepertinya mereka memilih Shindong. Pria dengan tubuh sebesar beruang. Mungkin itu memang lawan yang pas untukmu. "

Griffin mengeluarkan pisau dari sepatu botnya. Setelah melemparkannya ke udara, dengan tangkas Griffin menangkap gagangnya. " Sayang sekali tidak ada ruang untuk bertarung dengan pedang pendek. Pasti akan lebih cepat selesai kalau bisa. "

" Tunjukkan pada mereka bagaimana caranya bertarung dengan baik, " desak Chanyeol. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat bersemangat. " Biarkan anak buah Yifan melihat kenapa kami bersedia mengikutimu ke neraka dan kembali lagi, Kapten. "

" Tidak, aku akan melakukannya tanpa pamer kekuatan. "

Griffin berjalan ke bagian tengah ruangan, di mana kerumunan sudah menyisakan ruangan. Pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol dengan nama Shindong ternyata bertubuh tinggi besar, dengan pipi bercodet. Shindong melangkah maju.

Shindong bertubuh seperti raksasa, dengan rambut cokelat berantakan. Griffin menunduk di bawah tebasan pisau dan menendang bagian perut Shindong. Saat lawannya jatuh ke lantai, Griffin menghambur ke depan. Kaki bersepatu bot Shindong menendang dada Griffin, lalu Griffin menghembuskan napas sambil menghantam kepala Shindong. Sambil berguling begitu menyentuh lantai, Griffin mampu berdiri dengan cepat. Mereka berhadapan sekali lagi.

" Kapten Griffin yang hebat, " gumam Shindong. " Setelah aku selesai denganmu, kau hanya akan menjadi onggokan sampah di lantai. "

Griffin tidak menjawab, mata biru pria itu terfokus pada wajah Shindong yang bercodet dan menyeringai mengejek.

Shindong menyerang Griffin dengan serangkaian tikaman pisau, dan Griffin melompat ke belakang beberapa kali untuk menghindari tikaman itu. Dengan gerakan yang secepat kilat, kedua petarung itu menyerang dan bertahan. Griffin memblokir salah satu serangan dengan tangan kirinya, memutar dengan gerakan tak terduga dan menikamkan pisau ke punggung Shindong dengan ketepatan yang mengagumkan. Seketika itu juga Shindong tewas, tubuh besarnya terhempas ke lantai.

Selama sejenak suasana berubah sunyi mencekam. Kemudian penonton mulai bersorak-sorai dan berseru.

Sambil tertawa senang, Chanyeol melonjakkan tubuh Sehun dengan lembut. " Nah, Sayang, sekarang kau sudah tahu dengan pasti bahwa malam ini kau tidak akan ditiduri oleh Wu Zitao. "

Wajah Sehun kaku dan pucat. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya. Griffin adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, yang akan menghancurkan apapun atau siapapun yang menghalangi apa yang diinginkannya. Mungkin siksaan Griffin lebih halus dari Wu Zitao, tapi tetap saja Griffin adalah monster yang sama kejamnya.

Di seberang ruangan Zitao merengek. " Aku harus mendapatkan pria itu. Yifan, aku harus mendapatkannya. "

" Tentu saja Adikku. Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merebut hadiahku untukmu. "

Yifan melewati mayat Shindong yang bersimbah darah untuk menghampiri Griffin, yang baru saja mencabut pisaunya dari punggung Shindong dan menyeka darah yang menempel di sana.

" Seperti yang sudah kita sepakati, pria itu akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi besok pagi, tidak malam ini. "

Griffin berubah tegang. " Pria itu milikku sekarang. "

" Sayangnya, Zitao pasti akan merajuk jika dia tidak mendapatkan satu malam bersama dengan pria itu. Aku akan memastikan Zitao tidak terlalu kasar dengan pria itu. "

" Kau tidak memgerti, " ucap Griffin dengan tenang. " Aku tidak terbuka untuk tawar-menawar. "

Tiba-tiba Park Chanyeol menyela mereka, menggendong Sehun dan membawanya membelah kerumunan. " Ini dia, Kapten... hadiah yang kau menangkan secara adil. " Chanyeol menyerahkan Sehun yang lemas ke dalam dekapan Griffin.

Wu Yifan memberikan senyuman sinis pada Griffin. " Kau akan mendapatkan pria itu saat fajar, Griffin. Tapi malam ini, dia harus melayani Zitao dulu. Dan jika kau mau menciptakan keributan, aku akan menanggapinya. "

Dalam hati Griffin mengumpat. Awak kedua kubu sudah siap untuk melanjutkan pertarungan tadi. Pertengkaran di antara kedua pemimpin sudah cukup untuk memicu perang yang ĺebih besar.

" Sekarang masalah uangnya... " lanjut Yifan.

" Aku tidak akan memberikan sesen pun sampai pria itu berada ditanganku untuk selamanya. " Ucap Griffin perlahan.

" Tentu saja, kita akan menyelesaikannya besok pagi. "

Chanyeol melongo tak percaya. " Kapten kau tidak akan membiarkan si babi pemabuk itu, Zitao mencicipi hadiah kemenanganmu malam ini ! Kau tahu Zitao pasti akan... "

" Diam, " tegas Griffin.

Setelah menurunkan Sehun ke lantai, Griffin mendorong Sehun dengan asal ke arah Yifan. " Katakan pada Adikmu untuk menahan diri dengan pria ini atau aku akan menghabisinya. "

Keangkuhan Yifan lenyap. " Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mengancam Zitao. "

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Griffin dengan penuh kebencian.

" _A demain_ , " ucap Griffin pelan dalam Bahasa Prancis.

 _Sampai besok_ , pikir Sehun dengan getir, padahal Griffin tahu tidak akan ada hari esok untuknya.

.

.

Sehun terhuyung masuk ke dalam kamar karena tendangan kaki Zitao. Ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Tertawa senang, Zitao menjambak rambut Sehun dan menyeretnya ke atas tempat tidur mahogani yang berantakan. Sehun menjerit saat ia di lemparkan ke tengah kasur. Sebelum Sehun bergerak, Zitao menarik pergelangan tangannya ke tiang tempat tidur dan mengikatnya dengan menggunakan tali kulit yang memang sudah tergantung disana.

Setelah membuat Sehun tak berdaya, Zitao mencengkeram bagian atas kemeja Sehun dan merobeknya hingga terbuka, menyingkap tubuh telanjangnya yang pucat, hal yang sama dilakukan Zitao pada celana Sehun. Perut Zitao menekan perut Sehun saat pria itu menunduk di atasnya. Sambil menyeringai, Zitao menunduk ke dadanya. Sehun seperti disiksa oleh kengerian yang tak berujung, dan pikirannya mulai berputar, tidak mau mengakui apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja beban berat di atas tubuhnya hilang. Jeritan Sehun memudar menjadi kebisuan, saat ia melihat pisau menggorok leher Zitao dengan cepat, mencipratkan darah berwarna merah gelap. Zitao jatuh ke atas karpet, sambil memegangi leher dan membuat suara tercekat.

Griffin berdiri di atas Zitao, dengan santai menyeka pisau yang bersimbah darah ke kemeja Zitao. " Aku berubah pikiran, " Griffin tersenyum dingin ke mata Zitao yang melotot kosong. " Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi. "

Zitao meremas lehernya dengan lebih kuat, mengejang sekali sebelum terkulai lemas.

Griffin memasukkan kembali pisaunya ke dalam sepatu bot dan berbalik ke tempat tidur, mengabaikan mayat Wu Zitao. Griffin melepaskan rompi kulitnya dan mulai membuka kemeja hitamnya, sementara mata biru Griffin menyapu sosok Sehun yang masih terdiam.

Griffin menjatuhkan kemejanya ketempat tidur dan memakai lagi rompi kulitnya. Pria itu mengamati dengan sorot bingung, saat ia membuka ikatan tali dipergelangan tangannya.

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya Griffin sambil menarik pria itu ke posisi duduk.

" Sehun, " bisik pria itu.

" Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Sehun." Dengan cepat Griffin menyingkirkan sisa kemeja Sehun yang sobek dan membantu pria itu memakai kemeja hitamnya. Sehun tidak bergerak saat Griffin memakaikan kemeja itu ke tubuh telanjangnya.

Griffin membantu Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur. " Dengarkan aku, pria bodoh. Hanya aku satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk bisa pergi dari pulau neraka ini. Dan setelah apa yang kulakukan untukmu, akan ada harga yang ditawarkan untuk kepalaku, yang bahkan anak buahku sendiri mungkin akan tergoda untuk mengkhianatiku. Kau akan pergi ke tempat yang kuperintahkan padamu dan kau harus melakukan apa yang ku katakan, atau aku akan mencekik lehermu. "

" Jangan sakiti aku, " ucap Sehun dengan suara tercekat. " Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau katakan. "

" Bagus. " Griffin melepaskan Sehun dan menarik tali yang tadi mengikat tangan Sehun. Sehun tidak bergerak. Setelah merapatkan kemeja yang dipakai Sehun, Griffin mengikatkan tali di seputar pinggang pria itu. Kemeja itu menggantung di tubuh ramping Sehun, panjangnya mencapai lutut.

" Kenapa kau datang untuk membantuku? " Tanya Sehun.

" Karena aku sudah bertarung untukmu dan menang. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku. "

Griffin menariknya ke pintu, berhenti tiba-tiba saat pria itu merasakan langkahnya pincang. " Sialan, ada apa? "

" Tidak ada, hanya saja... " Sehun terdiam saat Griffin berlutut didepannya dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Telapak kakinya yang lembut tidak terbiasa berjalan tanpa alas kaki di permukaan yang kasar, menyebabkan telapak kakinya tergores dan pecah-pecah.

Dengan cepat Griffin mengeluarkan pisau panjang, sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang pria bodoh, Griffin mengangkat Sehun dan memanggulnya di atas bahu. Griffin menggunakan satu tangan untuk menahannya dan mencengkeram pisau dengan tangan yang lain. Griffin memanggul Sehun melewati lorong yang gelap di benteng tua itu. Bergerak dengan keanggunan seorang singa, tak bersuara dan pasti.

Suara-suara membuat Griffin waspada, dan pria itu bersembunyi di gang yang gelap. Griffin membiarkan Sehun merosot turun di depan, sampai kakinya menyentuh lantai. Suara-suara itu mendekat, sampai ia bisa mengenalinya sebagai dua orang pria dan seorang wanita. Griffin menyembunyikan pisau di ikat pinggang, agar kilau cahaya yang terpantul di sana tidak terlihat siapapun.

Sehun menekankan tubuhnya lebih erat ke Griffin, saat ketiga orang itu melewati gang tempat mereka berada. Meskipun Griffin tidak bergerak untuk menenangkan atau memeluknya, Sehun merasa ketakutannya berkurang.

" Tunggu, tunggu, aku melihat... astaga! " Seru salah satu pria itu, berhenti dan mengintip ke gang yang gelap. " Ada orang di sana! "

Griffin menegang, meraba gagang pisau di ikat pinggangnya.

" Apa yang kau lihat sayang? " Tanya si pelacur.

Diserang kepanikan, Sehun bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Griffin, apakah Griffin akan membunuh ketiga orang itu di depan matanya.

Griffin berbalik dalam gerakan yang tak terduga, kemudian menekankan punggung Sehun ke dinding. Kepala Griffin menunduk, ada perasaan syok saat mulut Griffin menyentuh mulutnya dan melumat mulutnya dengan kasar. Sehun mengeluarkan pekikan ketakutan dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Griffin. Pada awalnya, ciuman itu hanyalah dominasi brutal, tapi saat merasakan bibirnya, Griffin memiringkan kepala dan menekan dengan lebih lembut.

Lutut Griffin ditekankan ke antara kaki Sehun, memaksanya membuka. Dengan satu sentakan, Griffin menarik Sehun ke depan sampai Sehun menunggangi paha Griffin yang kokoh. Sehun mengerang saat merasakan kenikmatan menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Kenikmatan itu membuatnya lemah dan ia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Si pelacur melihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang menggeliat dalam gelap, kemudian tersenyum penuh pengertian. " Itu bukan apa-apa, hanya dua orang yang sedang bersenang-senang. " Pelacur itupun pergi bersama kedua pria yang mengikutinya.

Dengan perlahan lutut Griffin ditarik dari antara kaki Sehun. Pria itu masih memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak, sampai Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkat dagunya. " Lepaskan aku. " Kebencian terdengar jelas dalam suara Sehun.

Griffin menunduk lagi. " Tidak, "

" Eughh... " rintih Sehun, tepat sebelum mulut Griffin melumat mulutnya lagi. Ia mengerang dan bergetar, pertahanan dirinya hancur oleh desakan Griffin, seluruh indranya kacau.

Griffin menciumnya dengan cara yang berbeda dari Jongin, mulut Griffin terasa kasar, dan memaksa.

" Aku kagum padamu, Sehun. Kau terlihat dan berbicara layaknya seorang bangsawan, tapi kau mencium seperti pelacur. "

Sehun gemetar oleh amarah, dengan membabi buta ia memukuli dada Griffin dengan kepalan tangannya. Griffin tertawa dan menggendongnya, memanggulnya lagi ke atas bahu. " Hentikan, atau aku akan menghantamkan kepalamu ke dinding. "

Setelah mereka keluar dari pintu yang jarang digunakan, Griffin menurunkan Sehun ke tanah.

" Apakah kau melihat deretan gudang di sebelah sana? Ada perahu yang menunggu di sisi lain gudang. Jika aku memintamu untuk lari, berlarilah dengan cepat dan jangan menoleh ke belakang. Setuju? "

" Setuju. " Jawab Sehun, matanya fokus pada bayangan gelap bangunan itu.

" Ayo. "

Diam-diam Griffin menarik Sehun di sepanjang dinding benteng, menuju ke sejumlah batu besar yang menjulang. Seorang pria yang tertidur di sana bergerak dan mendengkur lagi, pegangan pria itu pada botol wiski mengendur. Griffin berjongkok dihadapan pria itu dan dengan tenang mengambil botol dari tangannya. Dengan bingung Sehun menerima botol yang diserahkan Griffin padanya.

Griffin meraih lengan Sehun yang bebas dan menariknya ke arah gudang.

" Siapa itu? " Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menghadang mereka, salah satu anak buah Yifan yang ditugaskan menjaga gudang. Hanya dengan sekali melihat, pria itu berteriak meminta bantuan dan berlari ke arah mereka dengan pedang terangkat.

Sehun membeku seperti kelinci yang ketakutan.

" Pergi! " Bahkan suara perintah Griffin tidak mampu menyadarkannya dari kondisi lumpuh. Ia tersentak saat tepukan telapak tangan Griffin di bokongnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia mulai berlari ke arah laut.

Griffin menghantam tanah dan berguling ke samping, sementara pedang lawannya menebas pasir. Sebelum lawannya bisa mencabut pedang yang terkubur di pasir, Griffin memukul pria itu dan menikamkan pedangnya dengan tusukan mematikan. Pada saat lawannya mengejang dan menghembuskan napas terakhir, Griffin mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang teredam oleh pasir. Saat berbalik, Griffin melihat anak buah Yifan yang lain mulai berdatangan.

Kali ini Griffin tidak sempat menghindari sabetan pedang lawannya. Ia terhuyung, merasakan sapuan mata pedang di sisi bahunya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menusuk, Griffin mengulurkan tangan ke atas dan menangkap tangan lawannya, kemudian menarik pria itu ke pasir. Sambil berguling-guling, mereka bergumul seperti anjing, menggeram dan menyerang, sampai Griffin menggunakan kekuatan lengannya untuk mematahkan leher lawannya.

Dengan napas terengah, Griffin berdiri.

Sehun tersandung di pantai, paru-parunya terasa sakit karena napas yang putus-putus. Ada bayangan buram di depannya, sebuah perahu di atas air. Ia berhenti saat melihat sekumpulan pria berkumpul di sekitar perahu.

Seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan kulit hitam berjalan ke arah Sehun. Wajah pria itu seperti elang dan tidak berekspresi. Mata Sehun membelalak saat melihat pistol yang menggantung di pinggang pria itu. Setelah menjatuhkan botol wiskinya, Sehun melangkah mundur, kemudian berbalik dan berlari dengan panik.

Langkah cepat terdengar di belakang Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah diangkat dan dipegangi oleh sepasang lengan yang berotot. Sehun menjerit dan mencoba untuk mencakar wajah orang yang menangkapnya.

" Diam, dasar pria kecil bodoh. " Geram suara yang familier di telinganya.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di seputar leher pria itu, tangannya yang meraba-raba menemukan rambut hitam yang tebal. Itu adalah Griffin. Tanpa bersuara, ia menguburkan wajahnya ke cekungan leher dan bahu Griffin.

Griffin menggendong Sehun ke tepi laut, dan sebelumnya pria itu masih sempat mengambil botol wiski yang dijatuhkannya. Pria berkulit hitam yang dilihatnya tadi bergabung dengan mereka.

" Kita akan berlayar di tengah cuaca buruk, Chen. " Gumam Griffin.

" Seperti biasa, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya, Kapten. " Chen mengamati Griffin dengan lebih seksama. " Kau terluka. "

" Ini bukan apa-apa. Kita akan merawatnya nanti. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan awak yang lain? " Tanya Griffin.

" Mereka dan kapal kita sedang dalam perjalanan. "

" Bagus. Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang akan selamat sampai kita berada jauh dari pulau sialan ini. " Geram Griffin.

Senyuman tersungging di bibir Chen. " Aku rasa kau memilih Wu yang salah untuk dibunuh, Kapten. "

" Iya. " Ucap Griffin dengan sedih. " Ayo kita pergi. " Griffin berjalan di air laut yang dangkal dan menurunkan Sehun ke atas perahu, di mana sudah ada sekitar setengah lusin orang bertubuh kekar yang duduk dengan dayung di tangan mereka.

Saat mendudukkan Sehun, Griffin sulit melepaskan tangan pria itu dari lehernya. " Lepaskan aku, " pinta Griffin, tapi Sehun tetap menolak melepaskannya. " Aku bilang lepaskan aku. " Tambah Griffin dengan suara paling mengancam.

Pegangan tangan Sehun mengendur. Dengan enggan Sehun melepaskan lengannya dari leher Griffin yang hangat dan duduk di papan perahu.

Griffin dan Chen mendorong perahu ke tengah laut dan melompat ke samping. Meskipun Chen memprotes, Griffin tetap mengambil dayung dan ikut membawa perahu mereka menjauh dari pantai.

" Ini. " Griffin menjatuhkan botol air ke atas pangkuan Sehun. " Minum dengan perlahan. " Dan Sehunpun meminum air itu dengan rakus, membuat Griffin tersenyum geli melihatnya.

" Kau gemetar. " Nilai Griffin. " Karena kau tahu aku menginginkanmu. Tapi saat aku memilikimu, pria kecil, kau akan menginginkanku sama besarnya seperti aku menginginkanmu. " Ucap Griffin percaya diri.

" Bajingan sombong yang terlalu percaya diri. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara gemetar. " Aku tidak menginginkanmu. Apa kau tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa aku baru saja kehilangan suamiku? "

" Aku peduli lebih dari yang bisa kau duga. Tapi karena dia sudah mati, kesucianmu sebagai seorang istri tidak lagi penting. "

Sehun terdiam, akhirnya goyangan perahu menenangkan Sehun hingga membuatnya tertidur.

.

.

Cahaya pagi membangunkan Sehun dari tidur tak bermimpi. Dengan perlahan Sehun menyadari bahwa ia bergelung nyaman di antara paha Griffin, telinganya menekan dada tempat detak jantung pria itu terasa, dan segera saja ia menarik diri.

Griffin menatap ke seberang perahu, ke wajah datar Chen. " Apa tujuan selanjutnya? "

Chen menjawab dengan logat yang tidak di mengerti Sehun.

" Itu bagus, " ucap Griffin memindahkan Sehun dari atas pangkuan. " Kita harus pergi sejauh mungkin hari ini. Jika tidak Yifan akan menangkap kita nanti malam. "

Sehun menoleh ke Griffin di sebelahnya. " Bagaimana kau tahu Yifan akan... " mulai Sehun. Ia langsung terdiam saat untuk pertama kalinya melihat wajah Griffin di tengah cahaya matahari langsung. Mata berwarna safir itu memiliki semburat violet, dibingkai oleh bulu mata hitam yang tebal. Ia merasakan dirinya memucat.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Griffin dengan tajam.

" Matamu... warnanya sama dengan mata su... suamiku, dan... "

Ekspresi Griffin berubah sangar. Sehun melihat ia telah membuat Griffin sangat marah. " Ada banyak orang yang memiliki mata biru. "

" Tapi tidak seperti... "

" Aku tidak punya kesabaran untuk mendengar ocehanmu. " Sela Griffin, dan beranjak ke dekat salah satu dayung. Sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit dibahunya yang terluka, Griffin mulai mendayung. Sehun terus menatap Griffin, bertanya-tanya seperti apa wajah Griffin tanpa rambut berantakan dan jenggot. Griffin terlihat seperti penjahat kotor, tapi bahasa Prancis pria itu sangat sempurna, dengan logat bangsawan. Griffin memiliki perut seorang pekerja kasar atau pelaut, tapi mata pria itu menyorotkan kecerdasan tinggi, dan Sehun punya firasat bahwa Griffin pernah menjalani kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada ini.

Matahari merangkak semakin tinggi dan perahu mereka menyusuri rawa sepi. Suara cicit burung menyela kesunyian. Sehun mengerutkan kening dengan penasaran, saat Griffin bersiul dengan cara yang bersama. Ia tersentak saat melihat pergerakan di hutan, wajah-wajah gelap muncul di tengah rerimbunan, dengan membawa kampak dan senapan di tangan yang kotor.

" Awak kita yang lainnya. " Ucap Griffin pada Sehun.

Chen melompat dari perahu dan mengikatkannya ke batang pohon yang setengah terendam di tepi sungai. Orang-orang meletakkan dayung mereka dan memanjat keluar dari perahu.

" Pegang botol wiski itu. " Ucap Griffin. Sehun menurutinya, dan meletakkan botol itu di atas pangkuan. Griffin meletakkan tangan di bawah lutut dan di punggung Sehun, lalu menggendongnya dengan mudah.

Segera setelah mereka melihat rambut pirang Sehun, para penghuni sungai berteriak penuh nafsu dan melontarkan kata-kata cabul. Sehun memeluk leher Griffin dengan ngeri , saat pria itu menggendongnya berjalan di tepi sungai menuju jembatan yang terbuat dari batang pohon.

" Pria ini milikku. Jika ada yang berani menyentuhnya, aku akan mengoyak bagian tubuh kalian yang paling pribadi hingga lepas. "

Kumpulan penghuni sungai itu tergelak dan memilih mundur.

" Nah, umpanku yang menawan, jangan melihat ke bawah. Banyak buaya. Dan demi Tuhan, jangan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan atau kita berdua akan jatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur sebatas leher. "

Mata Sehun terpejam erat. " Jangan jatuhkan aku, " bisiknya takut. Sehun tidak berani bernapas saat ia merasakan Griffin naik selangkah demi selangkah menyusuri batang pohon. Setelah melompat dari jembatan ke tanah. Griffin menghampiri sekumpulan pondok reyot di tengah padang rumput. Griffin menurunkan Sehun ke tanah di samping pintu pondok. " Chen. " Teriak Griffin. " Percepat langkahmu, kita hanya punya waktu beberapa menit. "

" Masuklah. " Griffin menunjuk pintu pondok. " Dan minum wiski yang kau bawa. "

Dengan wajah pucat, Sehun masuk ke dalam pondok. Ada sebuah ranjang bobrok di sudut pondok. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun membuka tutup botol dan mengangkatnya ke bibir. Wiski itu terasa tajam, mengirimkan rasa terbakar ke perutnya. Setelah duduk di sudut ranjang, Sehun menunggu dalam diam.

Griffin melangkah masuk ke dalam pondok dan berlutut di depan Sehun, menyobek sehelai kain menjadi dua. " Jangan bergerak. " Griffin melihat telapak kaki Sehun yang bengkak. " Pria kecil yang malang. " Griffin membasahi kain dengan cipratan wiski. Sehun mengerutkan kening dengan bingung, karena tiba-tiba saja Griffin terdengar seperti Jongin.

Griffin membersihkan luka di telapak kaki Sehun dengan lembut, mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan pria itu. Chen masuk dan ikut berjongkok disamping mereka.

Dengan berat hati Sehun menerima saja saat Chen meraih pergelangan kakinya dan mengoleskan bubuk berwarna hijau ke telapak kakinya.

" Terima kasih. " Gumam Sehun pada Chen, setelah pria itu selesai memerban kedua kakinya.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Chen dan awak lainnya keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan.

" Kemana kita akan pergi? " Tanya Sehun.

" Ikuti langkahku. " Sahut Griffin singkat. Griffin menariknya ke padang rumput tempat berdirinya sebuah rumah kecil dan istal.

Tanpa berusaha untuk mengendap-endap, Griffin berjalan ke rumah itu dan menggedor pintunya. " Minseok, cepat keluar dan pasangkan pelana ke kuda. "

Terdengar suara bingung dari dalam rumah. " Kapten Griffin? "

" Ya, malam ini aku akan membawa Lebrun. Pasangkan pelananya dan lakukan dengan cepat. " Perintah Grififin.

Seorang pria bertubuh kurus muncul di ambang pintu.

" Minseok, apakah kau punya celana selutut lainnya. Temanku membutuhkan pakaian tambahan. "

" Baik, Sir. " Minseok bergegas ke dalam rumah lalu keluar lagi membawa celana selutut dan menyerahkannya pada Grifin, kemudian bergegas ke istal.

" Dia bekerja untukmu? " Sehun memakai celana itu dengan penuh syukur.

" Semacam itulah. " Sahut Griffin acuh.

Dalam waktu singkat, Minseok kembali dengan menuntun seekor kuda besar.

" Aku akan kembali besok. " Ucap Griffin.

" Iya, Sir. "

Griffin mengambil tali kekang kuda, memasukkan kaki ke pijakannya dan melompat ke atas punggung kuda dengan anggun. Kemudian Griffin mengulurkan tangan pada Sehun, membantu pria itu naik.

" Selamat tinggal, Minseok. "

Kuda yang melangkah maju membuat Sehun tersentak ke belakang dan membentur dada Griffin. Ia tetap di sana, di tahan lengan Griffin yang melingkari tubuhnya.

" Kapten Griffin, bisakah kau mengatakan padaku kenapa kau bersedia membawaku pada keluarga Kim? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tidak sekarang. " Sahut Griffin. Matanya tetap fokus kedepan.

" Tapi kenapa... "

" Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun. " Sela Griffin.

Untuk keseribu kalinya Sehun bertanya-tanya siapa Griffin sebenarnya. " Apakah semua orang memanggilmu Kapten Griffin? "

" Aku juga menggunakan nama yang lain, tergantung situasinya. " Jawab Griffin.

" Siapa nama depanmu? " Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Griffin.

Griffin terdiam sejenak. " Kai... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Well, udah baca wajib review yaaaaa.

Chapter depan ratenya naik yaaaa... Masih berminatkan?


	4. Chapter 3

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

Untuk keseribu kalinya Sehun bertanya-tanya siapa Griffin sebenarnya. " Apakah semua orang memanggilmu Kapten Griffin? "

" Aku juga menggunakan nama yang lain, tergantung situasinya. " Jawab Griffin.

" Siapa nama depanmu? " Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Griffin.

Griffin terdiam sejenak. " Kai... "

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Kai, " ulang Sehun dengan lembut.

" Apakah nama itu mengingatkamu pada sesuatu? " Tanya Griffin.

" Tidak. " Sahut Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku sudah menduganya, " ucap Griffin, ada kesan sinis dalam suaranya.

Hutan terbuka di depan mereka, memperlihatkan pemandangan danau yang berkilau. Pondok kecil di dekat danau setengah tersembunyi di balik pepohonan pinus. Griffin menghentikan kudanya, turun, dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sehun. Sehun meletakkan tangan di bahu Griffin yang lebar, merasakan otot bahu itu bergerak saat pria itu mengangkatnya dari pelana dan menurunkannya ke tanah. Griffin langsung melepaskannya dan berjalan ke pondok.

" Masuklah, cobalah untuk mencari lilin. Aku akan mengurus kudanya. " Perintah Griffin.

Sambil menyipit di kegelapan, Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam pondok. Lantai berderit di bawah kakinya. Ada sedikit perabot di pondok itu, hanya ada koper yang sudah rusak, tempat tidur kecil di sudut, tungku, meja dan dua buah kursi.

Dengan perlahan Sehun berjalan ke arah koper dan mengangkat penutupnya, ada selimut yang sudah usang, sebuah kampak, palu, cangkir dan bermacam benda lain. Embusan angin dari jendela menggoyangkan rambutnya. Tanpa peringatan, rasa dingin yang aneh menyusup masuk ke dalam dirinya, perasaan yang tidak kunjung hilang.

Ada gerakan di luar pintu. Seketika itu juga ia berlari keluar pondok dengan ngeri, merasakan sebuah tangan menangkap sikunya. " Sehun... "

Sehun menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari cengkeraman Griffin dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan mata membelalak.

" Sehun. " Griffin berbicara dengan suara lembut, menatap wajah Sehun yang pucat. " Sehun, kemarilah. "

" Tidak. " Tolak Sehun. Ia masih ketakutan.

" Kita akan mencari air. "

" Tidak... "

" Kalau begitu, lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan. " Griffin berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah santai. Setelah bimbang selama beberapa detik, Sehun mengikuti Griffin.

Griffin sampai di tepi danau dan mengamati keadaan sekeliling dengan mata terlatih. " Lepaskan perban dari kakimu. Kau mungkin harus membersihkan bubuk yang dioleskan Chen itu. Sekarang efek bubuk itu pasti sudah hilang. "

Sehun duduk di tanah, mengulurkan kaki rampingnya satu persatu. Sambil bertopang pada kaki kanannya, ia menarik lilitan perban, dan mengendurkannya. Bau herbal tercium olehnya. Dengan susah payah ia membuka perban, mendapati tangannya gemetar hebat hingga tugas sederhana itu terasa sangat menyulitkan.

Dengan umpatan pelan, Griffin berlutut di samping Sehun. Dengan efisien Griffin membuka perban di kakinya dan menurunkannya ke air. Sehun memejamkan mata saat merasakan air dingin dan tangan yang kuat menyingkirkan bubuk obat dari telapak kakinya.

Momen itu berlalu dengan cepat dan Sehun membuka mata untuk melihat Griffin sedang melepaskan sepatu bot. " Apakah kau juga akan mencuci kaki? "

Griffin menjatuhkan rompi kulitnya ke tanah. " Aku akan berenang. "

Saat Griffin menanggalkan pakaian yang terakhir, Sehun memalingkan wajah sambil terkesiap, menutupi wajah dengan tangan.

" Sangat sopan untuk pria yang sudah menikah. " Ejek Griffin. " Atau apakah suamimu menidurimu dalam kegelapan? Tidak perlu dijawab. Kau sangat mudah dibaca. " Sambil tertawa Griffin melompat ke dalam air.

Sehun mengamati telapak kakinya di bawah cahaya bulan, terkejut melihat betapa cepatnya luka itu mengering dan sembuh. Sambil mengerutkan kening, Sehun menoleh ke arah danau, bertanya-tanya betapa menyenangkannya jika ia bisa mandi juga.

Griffin membelah air, menghadap Sehun, sepertinya bisa membaca pikirannya. " Sampai saat ini, aku bisa saja memerkosamu beberapa kali. Apa kau tidak memercayaiku sedikitpun? "

Dengan bimbang Sehun menyentuh kancing paling atas dari kemeja yang dipakainya. Griffin berbalik dan menyelam ke bawah permukaan lagi. Sehun memutuskan untuk melepaskan kemejanya dengan cepat dan menurunkan celana selututnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam air.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau menginginkan aku?_ _" Tanya Jongin lembut. "_ _Aku akan selalu ada disini jika kau memanggilku._ _"_

 _"_ _Oh, Jongin, aku pikir kau sudah mati. Aku pikir kau sudah meninggalkan aku..._ _"_ _Ucap Sehun._

 _"_ _Tidak, aku ada di sini,_ _" gumam Jongin. "_ _Di sini, jangan takut._ _"_

 _Tiba tiba bayangan Jongin memudar, digantikan wajah dingin Wu Yifan. "_ _Kau pasti cocok sebagai hadiah untuk Zitao._ _" Dan Yifan memdorongnya ke arah mayat Zitao yang bersimbah darah._

 _Sehun berusaha berlari, "_ _Jongin, kembali padaku. Kembalilah._ _"_

 _Sehun sampai ke susuran kapal dan menatap ke laut. Suaminya ada di sana. Air laut terlihat gelap oleh darah Jongin. Jongin tenggelam di depan Sehun._

Sehun terbangun dengan meronta-ronta dari lengan yang menekannya. " Tidak! Tidak... "

" Jangan takut. " Ucap suara lembut di atas kepalanya. " Sudah berakhir sekarang. "

" Jongin? Jongin... "

" Tidak, aku bukan Jongin. Kau tahu siapa aku. " Tangan yang besar membelai kepala dan punggungnya, dan ia duduk sambil terengah di dada yang keras.

" Kai. " Ucap Sehun lemah. " Aku melihat Jongin, dia masih hidup. "

" Jika Jongin masih hidup, aku akan kembali dan mencarinya. Tapi Yifan tidak pernah meninggalkan korban hidup-hidup. " Bantah Griffin.

" Kenapa kau peduli jika Jongin masih hidup? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku akan mengatakannya padamu saat kita sampai di New Orleans. "

" Kenapa tidak sekarang? Memangnya apa pedulimu apakah aku bisa sampai kesana dengan selamat atau tidak? " Sehun mulai menangis terisak. " Kau sama bersalahnya seperti orang-orang yang telah membunuh Jongin. "

Griffin melepaskan pelukannya, berdiri dari ranjang, lalu berjalan pergi. Syok karena kesendirian dan kegelapan membuat Sehun terguncang. Dengan liar ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah pintu, menariknya sampai terbuka lebar. Tapi lengan Griffin melingkari pinggangnya sebelum ia bisa keluar dari pintu.

Griffin menunduk dan menggendong Sehun, membawanya ke tempat tidur.

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu dari keluarga Kim, atau... mungkin kau berutang sesuatu pada mereka. Apa alasanmu sebenarnya? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku tidak pernah berutang pada siapapun, " ucap Griffin dengan suara parau. " Tapi kau berutang sesuatu padaku. "

Tidak mungkin ada kesalahpahaman tentang maksud Griffin. Jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak. " Aku menginginkan bayaranku sekarang. " Suara Griffin serak dan tegang.

" Aku tidak punya uang... "

" Bukan uang yang aku inginkan... " Sela Griffin.

Tiba-tiba Sehun melompat dari pangkuan Griffin, berusaha untuk merangkak keluar dari ranjang. Lengan Griffin menjadi lingkaran besi yang mengunci dada dan pinggulnya.

" Tidak, " ucap Sehun terkesiap.

Jenggot Griffin menggesek bagian belakang lehernya, panas mulut pria itu membakar bagian atas tulang punggungnya. Sehun berteriak pelan.

" Ku mohon, " ucap Sehun dengan panik. " Jangan lakukan ini... "

Griffin membalikkan tubuh Sehun menghadap pria itu dan melumat mulutnya dengan ciuman yang sangat lembut. Sehun menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan meronta dengan sekuat tenaga, jeritan pendek terlontar dari bibirnya. Tangan Griffin menyusup kerambutnya, mendorong kepalanya ke ranjang. Paha yang kuat terayun di atas tubuhnya, dan Griffin menunggangi pinggulnya, berjongkok di atas tubuhnya. Sehun merintih ketakutan, mencakar wajah dan dada Griffin, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mulut rakus Griffin yang menjelajahi lehernya, pipinya, dagunya, dan bulu matanya yang basah. Teriakannya teredam saat bibir Griffin memaksa bibirnya untuk terbuka, lidah Griffin menyusup ke dalam mulutnya.

Pada awalnya, Griffin berniat memasuki Sehun tanpa penundaan. Tidak masalah apakah gairahnya berbalas atau tidak, ia harus menguburkan dirinya di dalam selubung hangat Sehun dan memuaskan rasa laparnya. Dengan kasar ia menarik kemeja yang menutupi tubuh Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun diam tak bergerak. Sehun memalingkan wajah darinya, memejamkan mata, menguatkan diri untuk menanggung apa yang akan terjadi. Griffin menatap tubuh telanjang Sehun. Tubuh Sehun ramping dan rapuh, selembut sutra.

Bibir Sehun basah dan bengkak oleh ciumannya. Dengan perlahan Griffin menunduk di atas Sehun, merasakan bibir yang manis itu dengan kelembutan yang terasa asing untuknya. Sehun menggemeretakkan gigi dan tidak bergerak, saat mulutnya dilumat mulut pria itu. Ia menyentuh bagian dada Sehun. Tubuh Sehun memiliki aroma yang manis, aroma alami yang hanya dimiliki pria itu. Griffin melumat puncak dada Sehun, sampai bagian itu mengeras dan menonjol.

Sehun gemetar oleh amarah. Cara Griffin menyentuhnya terasa seperti ejekan untuk apa yang ia jalani bersama Jongin. " Jangan. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara serak. " Cepat selesaikan ! Jangan berpura-pura aku bersedia melakukannya... "

Griffin seperti tidak mendengarnya. Mulut Griffin meninggalkan jejak panas saat beralih ke puncak dadanya yang lain. Dengan erangan tertahan, Sehun berguling tertelungkup, berusaha mendinginkan panas membakar di dasar perutnya dan di kejantanannya. Seketika itu juga Griffin menemukan bagian belakang lehernya dan menyiksa titik yang sensitif disana dengan ciuman dan gigitan lembut. Tangan Griffin yang hangat menyusup ke lekukan punggungnya, menekan dan memijat, bergerak turun ke bokongnya. Sehun mengepalkan tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya yang berkeringat ke seprai katun. " Aku membencimu. " Ucap Sehun terkesiap, suaranya teredam. " Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Lepaskan aku. "

" Aku tidak bisa. " Sahut Griffin.

" Ti... tidak peduli apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku, aku bukan milikmu dan kau tidak punya hak... "

" Kau adalah milikku. Sampai aku memberikanmu pada keluarga Kim. " Griffin menunduk lagi ke mulut Sehun, berpikir bahwa sebelumnya ia tidak pernah harus merayu pria, karena di setiap sudut dunia dipenuhi oleh pria dan wanita yang bersedia melayaninya. Untuknya, persetubuhan selalu berlangsung dengan cepat dan intens. Tapi sekarang ia menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda, ia sangat menginginkan Sehun hingga ia rela menunggu dengan kesabaran yang tidak pernah dimilikinya.

" Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. " Lirih Griffin.

Sehun mengeluarkan tawa tercekat saat mendengar ucapan Griffin, padahal saat ini tubuh berotot Griffin menindih tubuhnya dengan sangat mengancam. Sehun bisa merasakan kekuatan gairah Griffin, berpikir sebentar lagi Griffin akan membuka celananya dan menyetubuhinya seperti binatang. Mulut Griffin menyentuh mulutnya, dan tawanya langsung mereda, meleleh oleh panas mulut Griffin yang melumat mulutnya. Dengan perlahan lidah Griffin menggoda bagian dalam pipinya dan tempat sensitif di bawah lidahnya.

Sehun merasakan dirinya terseret ke dunia yang seperti mimpi. Ia tidak lagi peduli siapa dirinya, atau apa yang ia lakukan. Yang terpenting adalah perasaan itu tidak berhenti. Dadanya terasa sakit, dan ia mengerang nikmat saat Griffin melingkarinya dengan ujung jari yang lembut. Tangan Griffin bergerak ke tonjolan tulang punggung Sehun.

" Sebutkan namaku. " Sehun mendengar Griffin bergumam di lehernya.

" Tidak. " Tolak Sehun.

" Katakan. "

Sehun terisak, berusaha untuk membangkitkan bayangan wajah Jongin, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya pada kenyataan. Tapi wajah Jongin sudah lenyap , dan yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan dan belaian menyiksa yang dilakukan oleh orang asing. Air mata mengalir ke wajahnya. " Kai... " ucap Sehun sambil terisak.

" Iya. Sebut namaku begitu. " Bisik Griffin, memegangi kepala Sehun dengan kedua tangan dan menurunkannya ke atas ranjang.

" Kai... " Sehun bergetar saat ciuman Griffin menghujani wajahnya, menghapuskan air mata dari pipi, dagu dan rahangnya. Ujung lidah Griffin berkelana di sudut mulutnya, mencari jalan masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang lembap. Ia tidak pernah dicium dengan cara seperti ini, dengan begitu menyeluruh hingga membuat pikirannya berputar seperti pusaran air.

Samar-samar Sehun menantikan rasa bersalah yang siap menghinggapinya jika ia membiarkan Griffin memilikinya. Jika ia menolak dengan sekuat tenaga, masih ada kemungkinan kecil Griffin akan melepaskannya. Tapi yang membuatnya malu, ia mendapati dirinya tidak lagi ingin melawan. Tubuhnya menyambut belaian memabukkan yang menyingkirkan semua rasa sakit dan semua kenyataan.

Dengan perlahan Griffin berdiri dan melepaskan sisa pakaian, tapi tatapan pria itu tidak pernah meninggalkan Sehun. Ranjang kecil itu berderit memprotes, saat bobot tubuh Griffin menekannya sekali lagi. Sehun mengerang saat kaki Griffin menyusup di antara kakinya. Bibir Griffin memagut bibirnya, sementara jari-jari Griffin menjelajah hingga ke pangkal pahanya. Griffin menemukan daerah intimnya, kejantanannya yang menengang. Dengan lemah Sehun berusaha mencegah, tapi Griffin membuka kakinya dengan lutut dan menaklukkannya dengan gumaman pelan.

Telapak tangan Griffin bergerak naik di paha dalam Sehun, sampai bertemu di pangkal pahanya. Merasa malu dan takut, Sehun berbalik ke samping. Griffin menariknya agar berbaring telentang lagi, dan tangan Griffin menyusup ke pangkal pahanya sekali lagi dan jemarinya menggoda di kedutan _hole_ nya. Otot bagian dalam Sehun berkontraksi saat ia merasakan jari Griffin menyusup masuk kedalam _hole_ nya.

Sehun meringis merasakan rasa sakit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan, ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan desahan nikmatnya, mencoba untuk mengabaikan dorongan kuat untuk mengangkat pinggulnya ke tangan yang hangat dan memabukkan itu. Salah satu jari Griffin masuk, membelai dinding bagian dalamnya. " Kau sangat ketat. " Gumam Griffin, ujung jari pria itu menyusuri dinding rektum di dalam dirinya, mencari cari sesuatu.

Sehun tersentak sambil terkesiap kaget, merasakan jemari Griffin menyentuh sesuatu di dalamnya

" Tenang, sayang... tenang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. " Bujuk Griffin.

Tangan Sehun menyentuh wajah Griffin yang berjenggot, lalu beralih ke rambut dan punggungnya. Kaki Sehun bergerak semakin dekat dengan kakinya, menekan tekstur keras dan kasar dari tubuhnya. Griffin menahan pinggul ramping Sehun di antara pahanya, sementara kejantanannya bergesekan dengan perut Sehun membuat kejantanannya semakin menegang.

Griffin mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya dan menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya ke hole Sehun sebelum memasuki Sehun dengan perlahan, ia terdiam saat merasakan hole Sehun luar biasa ketat. Sehun menggeliat di bawah eksplorasi mulut dan tangan Griffin, memohon pelepasan. Tangan Sehun melingkar di bagian belakang leher Griffin, terkesiap oleh takut dan kebutuhan tak tertahankan. Tanda penyerahan Sehun menggoda Griffin, dan ia mendorong ke dalam kelembutan hole Sehun dengan sekali hujaman. Pada saat itulah pikiran Griffin mengalami syok berat, saat ia mendengar teriakan kesakitan Sehun, merasakan usaha canggung Sehun untuk menyesuaikan dirinya. Selubung yang berdenyut di sekelilingnya tidak pernah ditembus sebelumnya.

Syok saat berhadapan dengan pria perjaka pertamanya adalah perasaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Griffin menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, memelototkan mata pada Sehun dengan marah. " Siapa kau sebenarnya? " Tuntut Griffin. " Kau bukan istri Jongin, bukan istri siapapun. Katakan padaku, sialan kau. "

Sehun meringis, tidak mampu bicara. Tubuhnya diguncangkan oleh rasa sakit. Griffin terlalu besar, pria itu menyakitinya. Amarah pria itu membuatnya takut. Griffin bergerak sedikit dan Sehun berteriak kesakitan, air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Sambil bernapas dengan berat, Griffin melepaskan cengkeraman di wajah Sehun. " Sialan, jawab aku. "

Sehun merintih dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, berusaha untuk menangkis amarah Griffin.

Griffin bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Sehun lebih jauh. Sehun mendorong dadanya dengan kedua tangan dan menggeliat di bawahnya. " Jangan. " Ucap Griffin, memaksa Sehun agar tidak bergerak. " Jangan bergerak. " Griffin menurunkan mulutnya ke antara alis Sehun dan membiarkan bibirnya terus menekan di sana.

Kehangatan mulut Griffin ternyata memiliki efek hipnotis yang aneh, dan Sehun mulai merasa lebih santai.

" Seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku sebelumnya, aku bisa membuatnya lebih mudah untukmu. " Griffin menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun ke atas kepala. " Biarkan tanganmu di sana, sayang. Dan jangan bergerak. "

Sehun menarik napas tajam, saat ia merasakan Griffin meluncur lebih dalam di tubuhnya. Ujung jari Griffin menyusuri bibirnya, kemudian jari itu digantikan oleh mulut. Dengan nikmat, Griffin merasakan, menggigit dan menghisap bibirnya, terkadang dengan lembut dan ringan, sesekali dengan keras dan intens, sampai mulutnya hangat dan bengkak.

Tangan Griffin membelainya dengan lembut, menyiapkan jalan untuk penjelajahan mulutnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Griffin menarik diri darinya, dan Sehun merengek protes. Ia merasa kosong dan gelisah, tubuhnya mencari-cari tekanan yang keras dan maskulin itu. Bibir Griffin bergerak turun ke bagian tengah dadanya, merosot lagi ke perutnya hingga sampai ke pusarnya. Dengan lembut lidah Griffin melingkari tepi pusarnya sebelum menjilat bagian dalamnya. Karena tidak mampu menahan rasa basah mulut Griffin, Sehun mengerang nikmat.

Griffin kembali menggeser tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Sehun. Ia merasakan tangan Griffin menyusup ke bawah punggungnya, dan ia melengkungkan punggungnya dengan sukarela, membiarkan tangan Griffin menemukan dasar tulang punggungnya. Napasnya tertahan saat merasakan kenikmatan menyebar dari bahu ke belakang lututnya. Griffin mendorong beberapa senti lagi kejantanannya ke dalam holenya yang berdenyut, merenggangkan dirinya sampai ia meremas bahu Griffin untuk menahan sakit.

" Tatap aku Sehun. " Perintah Griffin dengan suara serak.

Sehun menatap ke dalam mata Griffin, terpesona oleh kedalaman mata biru itu. Rasa sakit di holenya memudar, dan ia tidak protes saat Griffin mendorong masuk lagi, mengisinya dengan penuh. Griffin bergerak dengan perlahan, menikmati tubuh Sehun yang lembut.

Sehun berpegangan pada Griffin dengan kuat, tahu seharusnya ia mencakar dan melawan Griffin sampai akhir. Sungguh gila karena sekarang ia justru menginginkan Griffin. Tapi Griffin membawanya pada kenikmatan, memaksa kenikmatan itu meluap dengan bibir dan tangan yang lembut. Sehun menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Griffin, menahan mulut pria itu di mulutnya, sementara ciuman pria itu membuatnya mabuk oleh gairah. Pinggul Sehun terangkat ke arah Griffin, dan dengan erangan pelan Griffin meremas bokongnya, menunjukkan gerakan memutar yang memperbesar api di antara mereka.

Kenikmatan yang manis sekaligus menyakitkan itu meledak di dalam diri Sehun dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan. Tidak berdaya, Sehun melengkungkan tubuh ke pinggul Griffin yang menghujam dan terkesiap di dada pria itu, pikirannya kosong, hanya ada pikiran bahwa ia pasti sedang sekarat. Griffin menghujam ke dalam dirinya sekali lagi, setiap otot di tubuh Griffin mengejang.

Puncak kenikmatan itu bertahan untuk waktu yang lama, sementara Griffin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang bergetar dan menarik kepalanya ke bahu pria itu. Sehun terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. Ia merasakan dirinya terseret ke alam tidur karena kepuasan dan kelelahan. Ia tidak beranjak dari dekapan Griffin, hanya meringkuk lebih nyaman di tubuh pria itu dan membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasainya.

Lama setelahnya Sehun menyadari kegelapan yang menghanyutkannya. Dengan perlahan ada tangan yang membelainya dengan lembut. Mulut yang keras dan bergairah melumat mulutnya. Lututnya di buka dengan mudah, ia berbaring dengan santai dan mengantuk saat Griffin bergerak ke atas tubuhnya.

Dengan lembut Sehun mendesahkan nama Griffin, tidak menolak saat Griffin menarik kakinya untuk melingkari pinggang pria itu. Seolah bisa memahami kebutuhannya dengan ketepatan yang menakutkan, Griffin menyesuaikan ritme gerakan untuk mengakomodasi tubuhnya, membangkitkan api dan mengobarkannya sampai gairahnya sama besarnya dengan gairah pria itu. Nanti, Sehun akan membenci dirinya karena membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi, tapi untuk sekarang hanya ada perasaan yang manis. Dan ia mendambakannya melebihi ia mendambakan apa pun dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi, tapi suasana hati Sehun sudah murung dan gelap. Sehun berjalan keluar dengan hati-hati, merapatkan kemeja hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia tidak berani mengeluarkan suara karena takut membangunkan Griffin yang masih tertidur di dalam pondok. Saat ia berjalan ke tepi danau, ia merasakan perih yang tidak biasa di pangkal pahanya. Yang menjadi pengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

Sehun merasa sulit untuk tidak menangis saat menjatuhkan kemeja hitam itu di tepi danau dan mengambil air untuk membasuh pahanya yang bernoda darah. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun membersihkan diri, rasa sedihnya meningkat dengan setiap memar dan goresan kemerahan yang ditemukan dikulitnya. Teringat bagaimana ia mendorong tubuhnya ke tubuh Griffin dan menggeliat di bawah tangan pria itu, Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Terdengar suara gemerisik di belakangnya, Sehun berbalik dan melihat Griffin sedang berdiri di sana. " Jangan lagi pergi kemana-mana tanpa aku. Kau harus mematuhi perintahku jika kau masih menghargai lehermu. Kita masih belum sampai di New Orleans. "

" Ya. " Bisik Sehun lirih.

" Kenapa kau masih perjaka? "

" Jongin adalah pria terhormat. Dia bilang dia bersedia menunggu sampai aku merasa nyaman dengannya, sebelum dia memintaku menjalankan tugasku sebagai istrinya. " Sahut Sehun.

" Menjalankan tugasmu. " Ejek Griffin. " Tidak heran Jongin tidak memaksa, jika seperti itu caramu memandang hubungan suami istri. Berapa usiamu? "

" Dua puluh empat tahun. " Gumam Sehun. " Jika kau tahu aku masih perjaka, apakah kau tidak akan menyentuhku? "

Griffin menatap Sehun untuk waktu yang lama. " Tidak. Kau tidak kehilangan apapun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang curiga bahwa bukan Jongin yang telah menidurimu. "

" Bagaimana jika aku hamil anakmu ? Kau tidak akan tahu apakah aku hamil atau tidak. Kau tidak ada disana untuk mengetahuinya. " Marah Sehun.

" Aku akan mengetahuinya. " Jawab Griffin singkat. " Kau tidak perlu pergi ke rumah keluarga Kim, jika kau membiarkan aku menjagamu. "

" Kau memintaku untuk menjadi pria simpananmu. Aku tidak mau. "

Sehun terus menatap Griffin. " Aku baru menyadari sesuatu Kapten Griffin. " Ucap Sehun, ia berkonsentrasi pada wajah Griffin yang berjenggot. " Bukan hanya matamu yang sama seperti mata Jongin, tapi alis kalian juga sama. Kau mengakui bahwa kau mengenal keluarga Kim, mungkin karena hubungan keluarga? Apa kau adalah... seorang Kim. "

" Kita pergi. " Griffin melangkah menjauh.

.

.

.

 _Aroma tanah di bawah kakinya, yang bercampur dengan aneka bunga liar membawa kembali kenangan masa lalu yang selama ini di pendamnya._

 _Suara anak-anak bergema di hutan._

" _Kai, sebentar! Tunggu aku!_ "

" _Ayo kita pergi ke sungai Jongin, dan melihat perompak._ _Jangan sampai Ayah mengetahui_ _kepergian kita. "_

Dengan cepat Griffin menoleh ke sekeliling, kemudian ia berubah tenang saat menyadari suara itu berasal dari kenangan yang lama terkubur. Griffin menggenggam tangan Sehun, membawanya ke bagian belakang perkebunan. Menuju sebuah bangunan besar di sana. Dengan hati-hati agar mereka tidak ketahuan, Griffin membawa Sehun ke arah dapur, yang dihubungkan dengan rumah utama melalui lorong panjang. Mereka melewati gudang pengasapan, yang mengirimkan aroma daging asap ke udara.

Sambil menjaga Sehun di sampingnya, Griffin mengintip melalui pintu kasa di dapur, matanya berkilat puas. " Seperti yang kuharapkan. " Ucap Griffin dan membuka pintu dengan ujung jarinya. Sehun tersandung di belakang Griffin saat Griffin menariknya masuk.

Saat mendengar ada yang masuk, ketiga wanita yang ada di sana berbalik secara bersamaan dan membeku saat melihat pria bertubuh tinggi masuk ketempat mereka. Di wajah mereka tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka mengenal Griffin.

Griffin tersenyum. " Santai saja Berte. " Ucap Griffin. " Hari ini aku tidak berniat mencuri. "

" Monsieur Kai. " Seru sang koki.

Wanita berambut merah menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya. " Kai. " Pekik wanita itu. " Benarkah itu kau, aku tidak bisa percaya. " Wanita itu menoleh pada wanita di sebelahnya. " Kyungsoo cepat cari Siwon, katakan padanya untuk cepat ke sini. " Kyungsoo pergi sambil bergumam.

Sehun mundur ke sudut dapur, mengamati dengan bingung saat Kyuhyun menghambur ke arah Griffin, menangis dan memeluknya. " Untuk waktu yang lama kami bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak pernah kembali. Kau terlihat seperti tidak dirimu. " Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap wajah kecoklatan Griffin. " Kau tahu tentang Jongin... "

" Iya, aku tahu. " Dengan lembut ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Dengan asal ia menunjuk Sehun. " Ibu, ini istri Jongin. "

Pernyataan Griffin di tanggapi oleh kebisuan. " Tidak mungkin, istri Jongin ada bersamanya di kapal yang... "

" Dia di bawa ke pulau Crow oleh orang-orang yang telah membajak kapal Jongin. Kebetulan saat itu aku sedang berada di sana. " Sela Griffin.

" Kai, apakah ada kemungkinan Jongin... "

" Tidak ada. " Sela Griffin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sedih dan berbalik untuk mengamati wajah Sehun yang tegang. " Pria malang. " Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

Sehun menatap ke arah Griffin dengan bingung. " Kenapa kau memanggilnya Ibu? "

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajam pada Griffin. " Kai, kau tidak mengatakan padanya siapa kau sebenarnya? "

Griffin mengangkat bahu.

" Tentu saja. " Kyuhyun cemberut. " Dia punya kebiasaan lama tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Alasan dia memanggilku Ibu adalah karena aku Ibu tirinya, Kai dan Jongin adalah saudara kandung. Bahkan mereka adalah saudara kembar. "

Sehun menggeleng bingung. " Tidak. Jongin tidak punya saudara kandung. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, tidak pernah. "

" Akan lebih aman, dan terlebih lagi akan lebih nyaman bagi mereka untuk mengabaikan keberadaanku. " Uca[ Griffin.

Sehun terus menatap Griffin. " Jika kau benar-benar saudara kandung Jongin, kau tidak mungkin jadi penjahat. Seorang perompak. Usia Jongin baru dua puluh lima tahun dan kau... "

" Aku lebih tua lima menit dari Jongin. " Sahut Griffin.

" Delapan menit. " Terdengar suara maskulin. " Aku ada di sana saat kalian dilahirkan. " Suara itu milik pria paling berwibawa yang pernah Sehun lihat. Tidak di ragukan lagi itu adalah Siwon Kim.

Kai melangkah maju dan bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya. " Ayah. Aku tahu betapa berartinya Jongin untukmu. Aku minta maaf. "

Ada kesunyian yang canggung, saat kedua pria itu saling tatap. Sehun sulit percaya mereka adalah Ayah dan anak. Selain dari tubuh tinggi besar mereka yang sama, tidak ada kemiripan yang lain. Ia teringat macan yang gagah berhadapan dengan kucing rawa yang berantakan. Siwon Kim adalah orang yang berpenampilan rapi dan gagah. Tapi Kai adalah pria yang berpenampilan berantakan dan terkesan liar.

" Aku tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Jongin, Wu Yifan. Dia dan anak buahnya yang membajak kapal yang di naiki Jongin, membunuh semua awak kapal dan menculik istri Jongin. Aku mengantarkan istri Jongin padamu. Hanya itu alasan aku datang kesini. Aku bersumpah aku akan membuat Yifan membayar apa yang telah dilakukannya. " Akhirnya Kai memecah kesunyian.

" Tidak. " Ucap Siwon. " Komandan Angkatan Laut sudah menyiapkan kapal perang untuk menghentikan penyerangan di teluk. Biar dia saja yang mengatasinya. "

" Tidak ada anggota militer yang bisa menyentuh Yifan. " Tegas Kai. " Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa melacaknya. "

" Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Putraku yang lain. " Ucap Siwon, suara pria itu terdengar serak. " Kita harus bicara Kai. Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan... "

" Tidak ada waktu untuk bicara. " Sela Kai, ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Sehun yang masih merapat di sudut. Kai cemberut dan berjalan ke kursi terdekat, mendorong kursi itu ke arah Sehun. " Duduklah, kau terlihat seperti ingin pingsan. "

Sehun menjauh dari Kai, saat pria itu mengulurkan tangan padanya. " Jangan sentuh aku. " Teriak Sehun, masih merasa syok dan malu setelah mengetahui bahwa Kai adalah saudara kembar Jongin, Kai telah menyetubuhinya.

" Aku berdoa pada Tuhan semoga aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. " Ucap Sehun dengan kaku.

" Kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi. " Jawab Kai. " Tapi kau tidak akan pernah melupakan aku. "

" Kemana kau akan pergi? " Tuntut Siwon. " Tetap disini, sialan. "

Kai menggeleng. " Ayah tahu aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah membunuh adik Yifan saat mencoba menyelamatkan Sehun dari mereka. Aku sudah membahayakan keluargaku hanya dengan berada disini. "

" Aku bisa melindungi keluargaku, termasuk kau. " Tegas Siwon.

" Bahkan sekalipun Ayah bisa mengatasi Yifan, Ayah tidak akan bisa mencegah pihak berwajib menangkapku. Jika mereka tahu aku disini, aku akan mendapati diriku tergantung di tiang sebelum akhir minggu ini. " Ucap Kai.

Siwon mengumpat dengan marah. " Sialan kau, karena memilih kehidupan semacam ini untuk dirimu sendiri. Seharusnya tidak perlu seperti ini. "

" Tidak ? Sejak hari aku dilahirkan sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa aku adalah benih busuk dalam keluarga. "

" Dasar anak keras kepala. Aku telah membuat kesalahan yang tak termaafkan padamu dan Jongin. Kesalahan yang harus kalian bayar. Dosa seorang Ayah. Tapi bahkan sekarang belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya. Biarkan aku membantumu. Kau meremehkan aku dalam banyak hal, Putraku. Aku mengerti dirimu lebih dari yang kau pikirkan "

Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, cara Kai bertahan hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan kemampuannya menekan segala bentuk kelembutan di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak menerima kelembutan dari Ayahnya atau dari siapapun. Ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun.

" Selamat tinggal, Ayah. "

" Kai, tunggu... "

" Tuhan selalu besertamu. " Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai pergi keluar tanpa menoleh sekalipun ke arah keluarganya dan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf updatenya lama.

Wajib Review yaaa... Ada target review nich.. Kalo memenuhi updatenya cepet hehehe


	5. Chapter 4

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

" Dasar anak keras kepala. Aku telah membuat kesalahan yang tak termaafkan padamu dan Jongin. Kesalahan yang harus kalian bayar. Dosa seorang Ayah. Tapi bahkan sekarang belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya. Biarkan aku membantumu. Kau meremehkan aku dalam banyak hal, Putraku. Aku mengerti dirimu lebih dari yang kau pikirkan "

Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, cara Kai bertahan hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan kemampuannya menekan segala bentuk kelembutan di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak menerima kelembutan dari Ayahnya atau dari siapapun. Ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun.

" Selamat tinggal, Ayah. "

" Kai, tunggu... "

" Tuhan selalu besertamu. " Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai pergi keluar tanpa menoleh sekalipun ke arah keluarganya dan Sehun.

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Lihat, berat badanku sudah bertambah. " Sehun menatap cermin di depannya. Selama empat bulan terakhir ini, ia tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Kim, lengannya sudah tidak lagi kurus kering dan wajahnya sudah tidak lagi cekung. Bahkan pantatnya, menjadi lebih penuh dan kencang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengamati penjahit menyesuaikan ukuran kemeja hitam untuk Sehun. " Kau sangat kurus saat pertama kali datang kesini. " Ucap Kyuhyun. " Aku senang melihat masakan Kyungsoo telah memberikan efek yang bagus untukmu. "

Sehun memasang ekspresi sedih. " Sebentar lagi aku tidak akan bisa memakai kemeja-kemejaku sendiri. "

" Itu masih lama. " Ucap Kyuhyun dan berjalan menghampiri untuk berdiri di depan cermin, menilai penampilannya sendiri. " Aku, sebaliknya, harus mulai mengembalikan bentuk tubuhku seperti sebelum melahirkan Baekhyun. " Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang bayi gemuk berambut merah di lantai, yang sedang bermain-main dengan helaian kain.

Si penjahit, seorang lelaki cantik dari Irlandia bernama Shixun berhenti dan berbicara dengan jarum terselip di mulutnya. " Monsieur Kim tidak akan mengubah apapun dari diri anda, bahkan sehelai rambut anda sekalipun. "

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng." Siwon tidak cocok untuk menilai penampilanku. Dia mencintaiku. Max tidak suka melihatku mengenakan pakaian hitam. Sepanjang tahun kemarin kami semua berkabung karena kematian ibu Siwon. Dan sekarang... " Ekspresi melankolis tampak di wajah Kyuhyun, dan Sehun tahu Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan Jongin.

.

.

Malam itu keluarga Kim menyelenggarakan pesta kecil untuk sebagian anggota keluarga mereka. Beberapa orang sepupu yang sudah tua datang berkunjung, begitu pula dengan adik Siwon, Minho dan istrinya Taemin. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu dan mengobrol tentang bermacam topik.

Para tamu baru pulang setelah lewat tengah malam. Setelah menyerahkan Baekhyun yang ada digendongannya pada Kyuhyun, Siwon mengantarkan Minho dan Taemin ke pintu. Kemudian Siwon berbalik untuk memastikan apakah masih ada tamu lain yang tersisa.

" Semua sudah pulang. " Ucap Kyuhyun.

" Syukurlah. " Siwon membuka ikatan dasi hitamnya dan membiarkan dasi itu tergantung di leher.

" Eh... selamat malam, aku akan pergi sekarang. " Ucap Sehun, berpura-pura menguap dan berjalan ke arah pintu. " Ini malam yang menyenangkan. "

" Tunggu. " Ucap Siwon. " Aku akan meminta Elias atau Arnold untuk mengawalmu. Sekarang sudah terlalu larut buatmu pergi sendirian. "

" Tidak perlu. " Tolak Sehun. " Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah utama. Aku sudah sering sekali berjalan sendirian ke sana pada malam hari. "

" Jika kau yakin... "

" Oh, iya, aku yakin. " Sela Sehun cepat. " Aku tidak membutuhkan pengawal. "

" Selamat malam. " Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sehun meninggalkan rumah dengan perasaan gelisah yang sama yang telah menghantuinya sepanjang hari. Sehun menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah ke kamarnya yang terpisah dari rumah utama.

Sambil mempercepat langkahnya, Sehun memfokuskan perhatian pada cahaya remang-remang di kamar, napasnya menjadi keras dan cepat.

Sesuatu menggapai Sehun. Tubuhnya tersentak dengan ngeri. Ia membuka mulut untuk berteriak, tapi sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya, dan meredam suara jeritannya. Sehun menggeliat dengan histeris, matanya membelalak, tubuhnya menegang di dalam kungkungan lengan yang memaksanya untuk tidak bergerak.

Suara yang tidak terlalu familier terdengar di telinganya. " Tenang. Sayang, tenang. Aku tidak berbahaya. Ini teman lamamu, Park Chanyeol. Ingat aku ?"

Chanyeol terus berbicara dengan lembut padanya. " Kau harus membantuku, Sayang. Itu sebabnya aku menunggumu keluar. Ayolah tegakkan kakimu. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu... "

Chanyeol membeku saat mendengar suara pelatuk ditarik dan merasakan besi dingin di pelipisnya. Suara yang tegas memecah kesunyian. " Lepaskan dia, dasar bajingan kecil. Sekarang. "

" Oh, Tuhan, " gumam Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol bergeser menjauh dari pinggang dan mulut Sehun. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai tanda menyerah.

Sehun terhuyung, terisak oleh perasaan takut dan lega. Ia berbalik untuk melihat Siwon mengacungkan pistol ke kepala Chanyeol.

Perompak muda itu terlihat masih sama seperti empat bulan yang lalu, dengan syal terikat di kepala dan sebuah tambalan hitam menutupi sebelah mata yang rusak. Celana selutut, sepatu bot, dan kemeja usang menutupi tubuh Chanyeol yang kurus. Mata Sehun membelalak saat melihat sebelah sisi tubuh Chanyeol bersimbah darah. Astaga, apa Chanyeol terluka ?

" Si tua Kim? " Tanya Chanyeol dengan gugup.

Siwon mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, tatapan Siwon beralih ke Sehun. " Apakah dia menyakitimu, putraku ?"

Sehun menggeleng, tak mampu bicara.

" Baiklah. " Ucap Siwon dengan tenang. " Masuklah ke rumah utama. " Saat Siwon melihat Sehun ragu-ragu, pria itu berbicara dengan lebih tegas. " Cepat. "

Selangkah demi selangkah Sehun bergeser ke arah rumah utama.

" Sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu, " kata Chanyeol pada Siwon. " Kau mungkin ingin mendengarkan aku dulu. "

" Jika aku tidak membunuhmu karena masuk ke rumahku tanpa izin, aku pasti akan membunuhmu karena menyerang menantuku. "

" Itu bukanlah penyerangan, aku hanya... "

" Siapa kau? " Sela Siwon.

" Bodoh sekali aku, " gumam Chanyeol, dan meringis saat moncong pistol ditekankan ke pelipisnya. " Namaku Park Chanyeol. "

" Aku datang karena Kapten Griffin. " Terdengar jawaban pelan.

Sehun bersandar di dinding luar rumah utama. Ia mengamati dengan seksama saat Siwon membiarkan Chanyeol berbalik dan menghadapnya.

" Sekarang aku berharap aku melemparkannya ke rawa yang bau dan segera pergi dari sini. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan jengkel, postur tubuh Chanyeol berubah santai dan nyaman. " Dia tertembak, kondisinya sangat parah. Aku rasa umurnya tidak akan panjang, tapi aku pikir kau bisa... "

" Di mana dia? " Tanya Siwon dengan tegas.

Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah rawa. " Di sana, di dalam perahu. "

" Ada orang lain di sana? " Tanya Siwon.

" Tidak, tidak ada satu orang pun. Aku bersumpah atas kuburan ibuku. "

Kedua pria itu menatap ke arah perahu ditambatkan, dan Sehun menatap mereka dengan mata membeliak. Kai terluka, mungkin sedang sekarat. Apakah karena bertarung dengan Yifan ? Sehun menyeka telapak tangannya yang basah ke kemeja dan mengikuti Siwon dan Chanyeol, terdorong oleh rasa penasaran dan emosi yang tidak berani ia beri nama. Ranting terbelah saat terinjak kakinya dan Siwon menoleh dari atas bahu. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Sehun terdiam dengan gugup. Yang membuatnya lega Siwon tidak memintanya kembali ke rumah, hanya berbalik dan terus berjalan ke arah tepi rawa. Kedua pria itu sampai di depan perahu dan berdiri di sana. Bahu Siwon langsung menegang.

Sehun bergeser ke samping Siwon dan seketika itu juga napasnya tertahan. Kai ada di sana, tubuh Kai tertutup pakaian dan perban yang bersimbah darah, Kai tidak sadarkan diri, tergeletak tidak berdaya di tengah perahu kecil. Wajah Kai miring, tapi Sehun bisa melihat jenggotnya. Satu lengan Kai yang panjang terjulur ke papan yang basah, jari-jarinya menggelung sedikit. Aneh sekali melihat Kai yang biasanya sangat kuat dan gagah kini terbaring tidak berdaya. Sehun menoleh ke Siwon, wajah Siwon kaku seolah dipahat dari marmer.

" Aku tidak bisa membawanya terlalu jauh. " Ucap Chanyeol. " Aku harus melewati banyak kesulitan untuk bisa membawanya dengan perahu kesini. "

Siwon meletakkan pistol di tangan Sehun, mengatur jarinya agar mengacungkan pistol itu dengan benar dan hati-hati. " Pelatuknya sangat sensitif. " Gumam Siwon. Sehun mengangguk, wajahnya memucat saat teringat terakhir kalinya ia memegang pistol.

Siwon melirik ke arah Chanyeol. " Kau harus ikut ke rumah bersama kami, Mr. Park. Aku ingin bicara denganmu secara pribadi. "

" Tidak, aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus ku lalukan. Ada kapal dan awak yang sedang menungguku. Bawalah Putramu dan rawat dia sebaik mungkin. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya lagi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga kepalaku sendiri di atas laut. Ada bahaya dimana-mana untukku... "

" Aku tidak menawarkan pilihan untukmu. " Tegas Siwon.

Chanyeol menatap pistol itu, jelas sekali pria itu merasa gugup oleh tangan Sehun yang gemetar memegangnya. " Sayang, tidak perlu mengacungkan pistol itu kepadaku. "

" Tutup mukutmu. " Tegas Siwon membungkam Chanyeol.

Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah Kai masih hidup. Sosok yang terbaring di perahu itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Siwon menerobos air sampai sebatas pergelangan kaki. Lalu, Siwon menunduk di atas perahu dan mengangkat tubuh Kai ke atas bahunya yang lebar, menghela napas untuk mengerahkan tenaga. Dengan susah payah Siwon berjalan ke arah rumah, sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol mengikuti.

" Apakah Yifan yang melakukannya? " Tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol langsung menjawab. " Iya, Yifan mengincar kami seperti anjing yang sedang mengincar tikus. Anak buahnya dimana-mana. Tidak ada tempat untuk kami bersembunyi. Yifan menyerang kapal kami di teluk, hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Griffin terkena ledakan meriam dan dia mengalami luka parah. Aku, Chen, dan beberapa awak lain menyembunyikan dia di dasar rawa yang ... " Chanyeol terdiam dan berdeham. " Well, Yifan masih terus mencari kami. Dia mengambil rute darat dan menyerang kami secara mendadak. Awak kami bertarung mati-matian. Yifan terpaksa mundur. Tentu saja, pada saat kami membawa Griffin dari sana, kondisinya sudah semakin parah. "

" Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri untuk membawanya kesini. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan. " Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan dia dan mencari cara untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri? "

" Meninggalkan dia? " Tanya Chanyeol, terdengar terhina. " Kau bisa bertanya seperti itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya untukmu! Aku rela pergi ke neraka untuk Griffin... Aku pernah memberikan sebelah mataku untuknya, dan dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku atau untuk awaknya yang mana pun. "

" Apa yang dilalukannya untukku. " ulang Sehun dengan getir. Kim Kai... Kapten Griffin... siapapun dirinya... pria itu adalah orang brutal yang egois dan kejam. Jika Kai tidak terluka parah, ia dengan senang hati akan memberikan luka yang lebih banyak pada Kai !

Mereka memasuki rumah melalui pintu ganda di salah satu ruangan belakang. Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung bergegas menemui mereka. Mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada beban yang dibawa oleh suaminya. " Siwon... "

" Ke atas. " Ucap Siwon, nyaris kehilangan napas. Siwon membawa Putranya ke kamar tidur yang digunakan Kai saat kecil. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka selimut tebal di atas tempat tidur dan Siwon membaringkan Putranya yang terluka di atas kasur.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan handuk dan obat-obatan di atas meja. Kyuhyun mengambil gunting dan mulai memotong pakaian kotor dan perban bersimbah darah yang membalut Kai. Diam-diam Sehun menyerahkan pistol yang dipegangnya pada Siwon. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan saat ia melihat betapa parahnya luka Kai.

Luka terjangan peluru sudah mengalami infeksi di bahu kanan dan paha Kai, luka sabetan pedang yang cukup dalam di bagian perut, sementara memar keunguan tampak di tulang rusuknya yang patah. Darah mengalir dari hidung dan telinganya. Kulit Kai menghitam oleh residu bubuk mesiu dan tertutup luka sobekan.

" Aku dan Chen sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya. " Gumam Chanyeol. " Aku rasa tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan sekarang untuk menyelamatkannya. "

Kyuhyun berseru pelan saat membuka perban yang melilit mata Kai yang terluka.

" Dibutakan oleh ledakan. " Ucap Chanyeol.

Secara otomatis Sehun melangkah maju. Kyuhyun mencegahnya dengan isyarat tegas. " Aku dan Kyungsoo yang akan mengurusnya. "

" Bukankah seharusnya kita memanggil dokter? " Tanya Sehun.

Siwon menggeleng, " Begitu keberadaan Putraku di sini diketahui, kami akan di datangi oleh pihak berwajib, belum lagi para pemburu buronan. Aku tidak bisa mencegah mereka membawa Kai pergi, tidak peduli seperti apa kondisinya. "

" Iya, " ucap Chanyeol. " Untuk orang seperti aku dan Griffin, tidak ada tempat yang aman. "

" Kita akan melakukan apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya. " Siwon memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar. " Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. "

Sehun tetap di sana, mengamati Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo membuka sisa pakaian Kai. Pemandangan tubuh telanjang Kai sangat mengejutkan. Meski dipenuhi bermacam luka, masih ada aura berbahaya yang terpancar dari tubuh Kai, seolah Kai adalah singa tidur yang bisa terbangun kapan saja dan mengamuk.

Seorang pelayan muncul di ambang pintu dengan membawa sebaskom air panas, Sehun mengambilnya dan meletakkan baskom itu di samping tempat tidur.

" Aku tidak pernah melihat luka seperti ini. " Gumam Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan perban yang membalut lengan atas Kai. Dengan kasihan Sehun melihat tangan Kyuhyun gemetar.

" Yang paling berbahaya adalah luka yang terinfeksi. Jika kita berhasil membuatnya melalui infeksi dan demam yang disebabkan luka infeksi itu... "

" Kita harus bisa. " Kyuhyun menyela Sehun. " Demi Siwon. "

Sehun merasa bingung oleh hubungan rumit antara Ayah dan anak itu. Jelas sekali mereka memiliki masa lalu yang aneh dan bermasalah. Tapi kekhawatiran Siwon terhadap Kai tidak bisa di sangkal. Sehun tahu Siwon akan mengalami rasa sakit yang teramat besar jika kehilangan Kai hanya beberapa bulan setelah kematian Jongin. Saat Sehun menatap pria yang terluka itu, ia dihinggapi pikiran baru. Jika dengan keajaiban Kai bisa bertahan hidup, mungkin Kai akan mengalami kebutaan permanen. Sehun tahu dengan cukup baik untuk bisa merasa yakin bahwa Kai akan lebih memilih mati daripada menghadapi hidup dengan ketergantungan pada orang lain.

" Perkebunan ini memiliki persediaan herbal untuk mengeluarkan racun. " Kyuhyun berjalan ke pintu. " Aku yakin saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan obat. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, tidak masalah kan? "

" Tentu saja. " Sahut Sehun.

Dengan menggunakan sudut kain yang basah, Sehun menyeka sekeliling mata bengkak Kai dengan lembut, membersihkan sisa darah dan kotoran.

" Kau akan baik-baik. " Ucap Sehun. " Kau tidak akan mati, kau harus segera sehat agar kau bisa membalas kematian Jongin. Kau bilang Yifan akan membayarnya dengan nyawanya, dan aku akan terus memegang janjimu. "

" Bagaimana keadaanya? " Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, pikirannya terus teralih ke Kai dan bagaimana keadaan pria itu.

" Siwon bersikeras menjaga Kai sepanjang malam. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa tidur jika Siwon tidak ada bersamaku. " Kyuhyun mengganti kompres di kening Kai.

" Jongin... " Kai bergerak hingga kepala pria itu terjatuh dari bantal. " Salahku... jangan hukum... Jongin tidak... "

Kyuhyun memindahkan bantal itu dan memeriksa perban di seputar mata Kai. " Sepertinya Kai mengingat insiden yang terjadi saat dia dan Jongin masih kecil. " Ucap Kyuhyun. " Terkadang mereka berdua akan dihukum karena masalah yang hanya disebabkan Kai. Jongin tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi aku yakin Kai merasa sangat bersalah. "

" Kalau begitu, ada persaingan di antara mereka? " Tanya Sehun sambil mendekat.

" Oh, iya, " dengan sedih Kyuhyun menatap wajah Kai. " Sayangnya semasa kecil mereka sering diabaikan oleh Ayah mereka. Siwon tidak memperdulikan apapun setelah istri pertamanya, Heechul meninggal. Selain mendisiplinkan kedua Putranya, Siwon tidak banyak berurusan dengan mereka. Semua orang di New Orleans menganggap Jongin adalah anak yang baik dan Kai anak yang nakal. "

" Aku rasa Kai iri pada Jongin. " Ucap Sehun.

" Oh, mereka iri pada satu sama lain. Tapi aku yakin mereka juga akan membela satu sama lain sampai mati. "

" Kyuhyun, kenapa Kai kabur dari rumah saat dia remaja? " Tanya Sehun.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh, membuka pintu, dan memikirkan pertanyaan itu untuk waktu yang lama. " Sebagian karena masalah keluarga, sebagian lagi karena sifatnya. Kai sangat membenci kekuasaan dan semacamnya. Terutama kekuasaan Ayahnya. " Kyuhyun pergi sambil menghela napas.

Sehun menatap Kai, teringat bagaimana tubuh yang kuat itu melingkupi tubuhnya, kekuatan besar Kai saat menghunjam ke dalam dirinya. Bagaimana seharusnya perasaannya terhadap Kai ? Kai telah menyakiti dan mempermalukan dirinya, tapi Kai telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

" Kau adalah pemandangan yang paling tidak menyenangkan. " Ucap Sehun pada Kai. " Monster yang menakutkan, Griffin... nama itu cocok untukmu. Aku mungkin bisa percaya bahwa kau adalah saudara Jongin, tapi bukan kembarannya. Hanya mata kalian yang terlihat sama. Dan mungkin kemiripan di mata itu pun sudah tidak ada lagi. "

Sehun ragu-ragu menyentuh rambut hitam Kai. " Kau menginginkan aku hanya karena aku istri Jongin kan ? Kau menganggapku sebagai benda yang bisa dicuri, kemudian dicampakkan sesuka hatimu. Tapi Jongin menginginkan aku karena diriku sendiri. "

Sehun mengambil botol berisi salep berbau menusuk yang disiapkan Kyungsoo, dan mulai mengoleskannya di wajah Kai yang bengkak. Tiba-tiba saja Kai bergerak. Sambil mengerang Kai mengangkat tangan kebahunya yang diperban. Sehun menangkap tangan Kai, takut pria itu akan melukai diri sendiri. Lengan Sehun yang kurus dicengkeram oleh tangan Kai, begitu kuat. Sehun menarik napas sambil kesakitan.

" Tidak, lepaskan aku. " Desis Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri. " Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap disini bersamamu. Aku tidak berutang apa-apa padamu, dan aku tidak mau. Kai bisakah kau mendengarku? " Sehun mengamati Kai dengan seksama, tapi pria itu tidak sadarkan diri karena demam yang tinggi.

Beberapa hari berlalu, demam Kai sudah turun. Luka Kai sudah bebas dari infeksi dan ia sudah mulai pulih kembali.

Ada kereta kuda yang datang ke perkebunan, bentuknya sederhana tapi cukup elegan. Penumpang kereta kuda itu keluar tanpa bantuan pengawal dan menaiki tangga depan rumah dengan langkah tegak seorang petugas militer. Sehun ingat, pria muda itu adalah Letnan Lee Donghae, asisten Komandan Matthews, Komandan yang bertugas di markas Angkatan Laut di New Orleans.

Sepertinya Donghae terkejut melihat kehadiran Sehun di teras depan. " Senang bertemu dengan Anda lagi. Anda mungkin tidak mengingat saya. " Sapanya pada Sehun.

" Aku mengingat Anda, Letnan Donghae. " Ucap Sehun menatap wajah kekanakan sang Letnan.

Pada saat itulah, Kyungsoo membuka pintu depan dan menatap tamu mereka dengan ekspresi datar. Tatapan pengurus rumah itu beralih dari wajah serius Donghae ke wajah gelisah Sehun.

" Saya datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Monsieur Kim. "

" Silahkan masuk Letnan. Aku akan mencari tahu apakah Monsieur Kim punya waktu bertemu dengan Anda. " Jawab Kyungsoo.

" Katakan padanya sebaiknya dia menemui saya. Saya datang kesini atas perintah Komandan Matthews. " Tegas Donghae.

Mereka berjalan ke aula depan, dan Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang Letnan dan pergi untuk memperingatkan suami istri Kim tentang bahaya yang datang.

Siwon keluar dari ruang tamu, lalu sebelah alisnya naik saat melihat wajah cemas Sehun.

Tanpa sadar Sehun memegangi lengan Siwon. " Monsieur. " Bisik Sehun dengan panik, tangannya meremas pergelangan tangan Siwon. " Putramu dalam bahaya. Tamu yang datang... dia dari Angkatan Laut. Dia pasti mendengar sesuatu. Apa yang harus kita katakan padanya? "

" Ssst. " Siwon menepuk tangan Sehun dengan lembut sebelum melepaskannya dari lengan pria itu. Dari atas kepala Sehun, Siwon melihat ke arah petugas Angkatan Laut yang sedang berusaha mendengar percakapan mereka. " Aku akan mengurusnya, temuilah Kyuhyun, hmm? "

" Baiklah. " Ucap Sehun pelan, sementara Siwon beranjak pergi untuk menyapa Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Siwon dan Donghae masuk ke ruang tamu. " Letnan, menyenangkan sekali Anda datang berkunjung. "

" Saya minta maaf, karena mengganggu malam Anda. Saya datang untuk menanyakan tentang keluarga Anda. " Ucap Donghae.

" Benarkah ? Baik sekali. " Sahut Siwon.

" Komandan Matthews memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama dengan saya. Selama beberapa terakhir kami mendengar rumor... Pagi ini Monsieur Kim, secara kebetulan saya bertemu dengan adik Anda Minho dan istrinya yang menawan, Taemin... "

 _Taemin_ , pikir Sehun dengan jengkel, wanita yang suka sekali bergosip.

" ... dan Taemin menyampaikan informasi yang sangat menarik. "

" Aku tidak terkejut. " Jawab Siwon dengan tenang. " Taemin dikenal sering melakukan itu. "

" Iya, well, dia mengatakan pada saya bahwa rumor itu benar. " Lanjut Donghae.

" Dan apa rumor yang Anda maksudkan? " Tanya Siwon tampak tenang.

" Bahwa Anda kedatangan tamu yang sakit parah. Bukan hanya sekedar tamu biasa. " Jawab Donghae.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya memucat. Setelah semua waktu dihabiskannya untuk merawat Kai, sekarang pria itu akan dibawa oleh pihak berwajib. Pihak berwajib pasti akan bersikap kejam pada Kai.

Suara Siwon mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. " Iya, itu benar, Letnan. "

" Siapa dia ? Keluarga ? atau teman dekat? " Tanya Donghae.

" Keluarga. Sebenarnya dia Putraku. " Sahut Siwon tenang.

Wajah Donghae tampak bersemangat. " Sungguh. "

Tidak! Sehun ingin meneriakkan itu, ia tidak bisa percaya Siwon mengkhianati Kai. Mengatakan pada Donghae bahwa Kai ada di sini sama saja seperti menanda tangani vonis mati Kai !

" Dia dibawa kesini pada tengah malam beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia mengalami luka parah yang terinfeksi saat dia melarikan diri dari Pulau perompak. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, bahwa Jongin-ku bisa kembali ke tengah-tengah kami. "

" Jongin. " Ulang Donghae terperangah. " Tapi Jongin sudah mati. "

" Kami menduga para perompak telah membunuhnya. Tapi ternyata Jongin berhasil selamat dari serangan itu dan berada dalam tawanan selama empat bulan. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui kabar gembira ini, Letnan. Jongin masih hidup. "

Donghae mengalihkan tatapan tidak percayanya pada Sehun. " Apakah itu benar? "

Sehun mengangguk, terlalu terperangah untuk bisa bicara. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Siwon pikir mereka bisa membohongi orang lain dengan kebohongan yang konyol itu?

Sehun merasakan lengan Kyuhyun melingkari bahunya. " Anda bisa bayangkan tekanan dan syok yang dialami istri Jongin. Seperti yang anda lihat dia sangat cemas dengan kondisi suaminya. Jongin hampir mati karena terluka parah. "

Donghae berdiri, terlihat pucat. " Saya ingin melihatnya sekarang. "

" Sayangnya itu tidak bisa dilakukan. " Siwon ikut berdiri. " Nanti. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Saat dia lebih kuat. "

" Tapi... "

" Jongin tidak bisa berbicara dengan siapapun. " Sela Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah. Saya harus pergi. " Pamit Donghae.

" Aku akan mengantarmu ke pintu. " Siwon beranjak.

Kedua pria itu meninggalkan ruang tamu. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. " Apakah Siwon benar-benar berkata... tidak, aku pasti sedang bermimpi. "

Siwon baru saja kembali. " Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. "

" Menyamar menjadi Jongin. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara sinis dan tajam. " Menyamar menjadi suamiku... seorang dokter... seorang pria terhormat? Kai bahkan sulit meyakinkan orang bahwa dia manusia. Ada kecacatan yang besar dalam rencana ini. Bahwa tidak peduli saudara kembar atau bukan, Kai tidak mirip dengan Jongin. "

" Saat ini memang tidak, dengan jenggot dan rambut berantakan itu. Tapi Kai dan Jongin adalah kembar identik. " Jelas Siwon.

" Identik! " seru Sehun terkejut. Ia menatap ke Kyuhyun yang ikut mengangguk.

" Sehun. " Ucap Siwon dengan suara pelan. " Rencana ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa kerja samamu. "

" Rencana itu tetap tidak akan berhasil, sekalipun dengan kerja sama dariku. " Tegas Sehun. " Aku tidak bisa bersikap seolah Kai adalah suamiku. Aku tidak bisa memperlakukan... iblis yang memuakkan itu dengan kasih sayang seorang istri. "

" Sehun, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka merasa berutang budi pada orang lain. Tapi tidak ada yang tidak akan kulakukan demi melindungi keluargaku. Kai adalah Putra kandungku sama seperti Jongin. Di masa lalu aku telah membuat kesalahan besar yang membuatnya menderita. Saat kecil, Kai tidak pernah mau menerima bantuan siapapun, bahkan meskipun ia sangat membutuhkannya. Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya sekarang. Bantulah Kai bukan demi dia tapi demi aku. " Pinta Siwon dengan lembut.

" Iya. Baiklah. " Ucap Sehun dengan enggan.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya. " Terima kasih Sehun. "

Seseorang berjalan masuk ke kamar. Kai langsung mengenalinya sebagai sebagai langkah berat Siwon.

" Letnan Donghae datang lagi. " Ucap Siwon tanpa basa-basi. " Aku bisa menahannya selama seminggu, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan tuntutannya untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku yakin dia akan memcoba memancingmu untuk mengakui kau bukanlah Jongin. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa luka yang kau alami menyebabkan kau kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu. Seharusnya itu bisa membantumu untuk menghindari pertanyaannya yang sulit dijawab. "

" Berapa lama Donghae dan Jongin saling mengenal? " Tanya Kai.

" Mungkin setahun. Istri sang Letnan, Hyukjae, mengalami keguguran karena kecelakaan saat berkuda dan Jongin menyelamatkan nyawanya. Donghae pernah mengatakan dia akan berutang budi pada Jongin seumur hidupnya. "

" Itu bagus. " Ucap Kai. " Itu akan membuat Donghae lebih memercayaiku. "

" Atau justru membuatnya semakin bertekad untuk membuktikan kau bukanlah Jongin. " Ucap Siwon tegang.

Mulut Kai melengkung sinis. " Pasti akan lebih mudah untuk menyamar menjadi Jongin, jika saja ia tidak sebaik orang suci. "

" Setidaknya wajah kalian sama. Kau harus mulai mencukur jenggotmu dan memotong rambutmu. "

" Iya. " Jawab Kai dengan murung. " Selama seminggu ini Kyungsoo mulai mengasah guntingnya. "

Siwon tergelak. " Minta Kyuhyun untuk mencukur jenggotmu. Dia cukup mahir melakukannya. "

Mereka mengobrol selama beberapa menit, kemudian Siwon pergi. Kai meraba wajahnya, terpikir olehnya bahwa mereka baru saja mengobrol dengan santai dan akrab, sesuatu yang selalu dilakukan oleh Siwon dan Jongin. Kedekatan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia miliki dengan ayahnya.

Kai terdiam saat Sehun memasuki ambang pintu. Sehun sudah setengah jalan memasuki kamar sebelum ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Jari-jarinya meremas baki makanan sampai ruasnya memutih.

Kai sudah melepaskan perban yang menutupi mata pria itu. Ada sisa-sisa salep herbal di bawah mata Kai. Wajah Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun, mata biru pria itu terbuka lebar.

" Kai? " Panggil Sehun, selangkah demi selangkah Sehun berjalan ke tepi tempat tidur dan duduk. " Kai, bisakah kau melihatku ? Bisakah kau melihat sebaik sebelumnya? "

" Iya, " Jawab Kai dengan suara serak. " Aku rasa begitu. "

Sehun menahan air mata kelegaannya. " Oh, aku sangat lega... aku pikir... aku sangat takut... "

Kai masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sehun. " Kau lebih cantik dari yang ku ingat. "

" Ayahmu mengatakan Letnan Donghae akan datang besok. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura kau adalah suamiku. " Bisik Sehun, ia mengabaikan perkataan Kai.

" Aku mengerti. " Ucap Kai dengan suara pelan. " Sangat menyedihkan, iya kan. Kita melecehkan kematian Jongin dengan cara ini. Kau salah jika berpikir aku menikmati sandiwara ini. Aku memang pembohong yang handal, tapi bagaimana aku harus berpura-pura baik dan bermoral... "

Sehun menatap wajah Kai. " Kenapa Jongin tidak pernah menyinggung tentang dirimu padaku? "

Kai tertawa sinis. " Aku bukanlah saudara yang bisa dibanggakan. "

" Kau harus tidur sekarang. Kau harus beristirahat dengan baik untuk besok. " Pinta Sehun.

" Aku tahu. " Gumam Kai. " Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. "

Sehun berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

" Di atas sangat sunyi. " Gumam Sehun.

" Iya. " Jawab Kyuhyun. " Sepertinya Kai tidak terlalu banyak protes pada Kyungsoo, tidak seperti padaku. Tentu saja Kyungsoo lebih mahir menggunakan gunting, dari pada aku memegang pisau cukur. "

Sehun tersenyum mengingat teriakan dan protes Kai saat Kyuhyun memcukur jenggot pria itu. " Apakah kau melukainya cukup parah? "

" Hanya dua luka goresan kecil. Sama sekali tidak parah. Dan setelah semua jenggot itu disingkirkan, penampilan Kai terlihat sangat berbeda. Ajaibnya, wajah Kai sama sekali tidak tersentuh luka mengingat semua pertempuran dan kekerasan yang dijalaninya selama ini. " Kyuhyun tersenyum. " Kai menatap cermin dan mengeluh bahwa sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan menganggapnya sebagai perompak yang menyeramkan. Kai akan merasa makin kehilangan setelah Kyungsoo selesai mencukur semua rambutnya yang berantakan itu. "

Sehun mengangguk. " Aku berharap pagi ini sudah berakhir. Dan aku juga berharap Letnan Donghae sudah datang dan pergi. "

Kyuhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menilai. " Kau mengkhawatirkan Kai, ya? "

" Memangnya kau tidak? " Tanya Sehun dengan wajah merona.

" Tentu saja, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Kai adalah Putra tiriku. " Sahut Kyuhyun.

" Tapi kenapa dia menjadi perompak? "

" Aku pikir jika saja Kai mendapatkan cinta dan perhatian Ayahnya... mungkin sudah terlambat. Bahkan setelah mereka mencoba untuk saling memahami, itu tidak cukup untuk Kai. " Lirih Kyuhyun.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh kedatangan Kyungsoo di ambang pintu. Wajah pelayan itu terlihat kesal. " Ah, aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya lagi. "

" Kyungsoo terima kasih, aku tahu Kai sudah sangat menguji kesabaranmu. Dimana dia sekarang? "

" Di ruang tamu. " Jawab Kyungsoo.

" Di lantai bawah ? Bagaimana dia bisa berjalan sejauh itu? " Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

" Dia berjalan menggunakan tongkat ."

" Kakinya. " Ucap Sehun cemas. " Kakinya mungkin akan berdarah lagi. Oh, aku tahu dia pasti memaksakan diri lagi... " Sehun bergegas keluar dari pintu yang membatasi dua ruangan itu.

Sehun melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela dengan menggunakan tongkat itu. Pria itu mengenakan mantel biru dan celana hitam selutut. Rambut hitam pria itu dipotong pendek, wajah yang berbalik kearahnya terlihat bersih dan sangat tampan. Sehun merasa kepalanya berputar, ia berjalan mendekat dengan kaki gemetar. Mata biru pria itu tersenyum padanya, dan sudut mulut pria itu terangkat untuk menyunggingkan senyum. Ia melihat lesung pipit di pipi tirus pria itu. Suara dalam pria itu terdengar menggoda.

" Kau tidak akan pingsan kan? "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Next Chapter bakalan ada sedikit kejutan jadi terus review yaaaaa biar Adekku yang Remake semangat...


	6. Chapter 5 Repost

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

 **NB : MAAF TADI ADA KESALAHAN POST CHAPTER. INI CHAPTER YANG BENAR.**

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

Sehun melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela dengan menggunakan tongkat itu. Pria itu mengenakan mantel biru dan celana hitam selutut. Rambut hitam pria itu dipotong pendek, wajah yang berbalik kearahnya terlihat bersih dan sangat tampan. Sehun merasa kepalanya berputar, ia berjalan mendekat dengan kaki gemetar. Mata biru pria itu tersenyum padanya, dan sudut mulut pria itu terangkat untuk menyunggingkan senyum. Ia melihat lesung pipit di pipi tirus pria itu. Suara dalam pria itu terdengar menggoda.

" Kau tidak akan pingsan kan? "

.

HAPPY READING

.

Itu bisa menjadi sosok Jongin. Kemiripan mereka sangat sempurna, sehingga tanpa sadar Sehun memekik. Apa yang paling ia inginkan sekarang ada di depannya dan itu adalah ilusi. Sehun berbalik untuk pergi, tapi Kai menarik pergelangan tangannya sebelum ia beranjak di luar jangkauan pria itu. " Sehun, tidak. Lihat aku! "

" Aku tidak bisa. " Ucap Sehun sambil menangis. " Aku tidak sanggup melihat ... wajah Jongin... "

" Sialan, ini wajahku juga! " Kai menarik Sehun lebih dekat, dan sehun menjatuhkan keningnya di bahu Kai. Kai berbicara lagi ditelinganya, terdengar terguncang. " Ini wajahku juga. "

Merasakan sehun menangis dibahunya membuat jantung Kai berdetak kencang. Kai ingin sekali mencium sehun, ingin membuat Sehun berhenti menangis terisak. Kai meraba-raba mencari sapu tangan dan menemukan benda itu terlipat rapi disaku mantelnya. Tidak terbiasa menyeka air mata siapapun, Kai menekankan sapu tangan itu ke wajah Sehun yang setengah tersembunyi. Sambil terkesiap, Sehun mengambil sapu tangan itu dan membersit hidungnya.

Kai tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menggosok punggung Sehun, saat pria itu berusaha mengendalikan emosi. " Bantu aku duduk di sofa. " Ucap Kai. " Aku hampir kehilangan keseimbanganku. "

Kyuhyun menarik Kyungsoo dari ambang pintu dan mereka bertukar tatapan khawatir sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedua anak muda itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka berdua.

Sambil terisak Sehun membantu Kai duduk di sofa. Kai menarik Sehun agar duduk disampingnya, lengan Kai melingkari lengan atas Sehun.

" Lepaskan aku. " Bisik Sehun.

" Tidak, sampai kau mau menatapku. " Ucap Kai dengan kasar. " kau seharusnya bisa melihat perbedaan antara aku dan Jongin. Lihat aku dan katakan padaku kau bisa melihatnya. Sehun, jangan takut. "

Dengan perlahan tatapan Sehun terangkat ke wajah Kai. Setelah menatap wajah Kai selama beberapa saat ternyata apa yang diucapkan Kai memang benar. Bagi orang asing, Kai dan Jongin sulit dibedakan, tapi bagi orang yang sudah mengenal mereka, sangat mungkin untuk membedakan mereka. Mata biru Kai yang tajam berbeda dengan mata biru Jongin yang lembut.

Tubuh Kai juga berbeda. Pakaian yang dikenakan Kai saat ini mungkin akan pas dengan sempurna di tubuh Jongin, tapi Kai lebih gagah, lebih berotot karena bertahun-tahun bertarung. Kai tidak kehilangan banyak bobot tubuh selama sakit, dan masih terlihat seperti orang yang sehat. Dengan sendirinya Sehun teringat bagaimana Kai sebelum mengalami cedera parah, bagaimana Kai menyelamatkannya, kepercayaan diri dan kekuatan yang tak terbatas memancar dari diri Kai.

Kai memiliki bulu mata yang panjang dan hitam sama dengan Jongin, rambut yang sama, dan ketampanan yang sama. " Aku bisa melihat perbedaannya dan juga kemiripannya. "

Tidak satupun otot wajah Kai yang bergerak , tapi ada kekhawatiran dan amarah yang tampak dimata Kai. " Aku bukan Jongin. "

" Aku tahu. " bisik Sehun sedih.

" Apakah kau akan selau memikirkan Jongin setiap kali kau menatapku? " Tanya Kai lirih.

" Aku... aku tidak tahu. " Sehun meringis saat cengkeraman tangan Kai dilengannya semakin kuat hingga mulai terasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja Kai melepaskannya. " Situasi ini sangat tidak masuk akal. " Bentak Kai. Ia tidak tahan saat membayangkan Sehun teringat pada Jongin, membandingkannya dengan Jongin, menatapnya tapi menginginkan Jongin. Rasanya konyol sekali jika ia merasa cemburu pada orang yang sudah mati. Pada saudara kembarnya sendiri. Mereka berdua bisa melepaskan diri dari ketegangan dengan membiarkan amarah mereka meluap.

" _Ce n'etait pas mon idee_ ( itu bukan ideku ), aku tidak memintamu untuk berpura pura menjadi Jongin. " tegas Sehun dengan marah, terlalu kesal untuk berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris.

" Itu juga bukan ideku! Itu adalah ide Ayahku, dan itu ide yang sangat bodoh. Cari ayahku! Katakan padanya kita tidak akan melakukannya! " Geram Kai.

" Kita tidak punya pilihan! " bentak Sehun. " Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk membatalkannya. "

Mereka saling memelototkan mata, dan Kai mengangkat tangan kerahangnya, terlambat mengingat bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi jenggot yang bisa dibelai. Kai mengumpat kesal. " Sialan, aku mau jenggotku kembali. "

" Jenggotmu itu sangat menjijikkan. Jongin tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya terlihat seperti kambing. " Kesal Sehun.

" Iya, ada banyak sekali hal yang tidak akan dilakukan oleh Jongin. Tapi aku bukanlah Jongin. " Kai coba mengingatkan Sehun.

" Kau tidak perlu terus mengatakan itu padaku. " Sehun benar benar kesal sekarang.

" Kalau begitu berhentilah menatapku seolah aku adalah... "

" Sepertinya, " ucap Siwon dari ambang pintu. " ada pertengkaran suami istri. "

Kai menatap Siwon dengan sorot mata dingin. " Rencana ini tidak akan berhasil. "

" Iya, harus berhasil. " Ucap Sehun dengan tekad kuat. " Aku tidak membuatmu kembali sehat hanya untuk melihatmu ditahan dan digantung. Aku tidak mau menjalani dua minggu yang sangat menyiksa tanpa ada hasil apa-apa. "

" Tidak ada yang memintamu melakukannya. " Kai mengucapkannya dengan nada sinis.

" Cukup. Mungkin kalian berdua sudah lupa bahwa sang Letnan akan tiba sebentar lagi. Kalian berdua tidak memperlihatkan penampilan suami istri yang saling mencintai. Biarkan aku mengingatkan kalian lagi bahwa hidup Kai tergantung pada betapa meyakinkannya akting kalian berdua. " Tegas Siwon. Menghentikan pertengakaran yang tidak bermanfaat.

" Monsieur. " Kyungsoo datang menyampaikan informasi pada Siwon. " Sang Letnan sudah memasuki halaman. "

Sehun mendadak merasa gugup untuk bicara. Tangan besar Kai melingkupi tangan Sehun yang gemetar. " Tenang. " Gumam Kai.

" Aku tidak berpura-pura kau adalah Jongin. " Bisik Sehun.

" Kalau begitu jangan lakukan. " Bisik Kai. " Jangan lakukan jika rencana ini membuatmu menderita. Semua ini tidak cukup berharga. Nyawaku tak ada harganya. "

" Kau sudah gila. " Ucap Sehun. " Tentu saja nyawamu sangat berharga. Aku akan membantumu. "

Letnan Donghae masuk kedalam ruang tamu, menatap pasangan muda itu dengan bingung. Kai mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum, matanya birunya berkilau. Kai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyapa. " Donghae, senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi. "

Ruang tamu dobel itu dipenuhi tamu, satu hari dalam seminggu adalah hari berkunjung, dimana para istri di New Orleans mengunjungi satu sama lain, menikmati hidangan kecil dan bertukar gosip terbaru.

Kai tidak berani berhadapan langsung dengan kerumunan tamu yang sangat bersemangat seperti yang telah dijelaskan Kyuhyun padanya, Jongin adalah dokter yang paling banyak dicari di New Orleans. Kombinasi antara kemampuan medis, ketampanan dan sikap pendiamnya membuat Jongin sangat populer dikalangan pasien, dan kembalinya Jongin dari kematian disambut dengan antusias.

" Populer, Jongin. " Gumam Kai dengan miris. " Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau sangat bersemangat memilih profesi sebagai dokter. "

Kai berjalan pincang dengan bantuan tongkatnya menyusuri lorong. Saat Kai melewati pintu kamar Jongin ia berhenti sesaat, tersenyum miris, sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Merasa bosan dan gelisah, Kai tidak bisa mencegah dirinya mencari Sehun. Ia berjalan ke arah bangunan di belakang, tempat Sehun menghilang selama satu atau dua jam setiap harinya. Kai merasa kesal oleh keterbatasan yang disebabkan lukanya, langkahnya menjadi pincang, bahu dan bagian samping tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dengan tidak sabar ia mengetuk pintu dan memelototkan mata saat seorang pelayan rumah yang membukanya. " Dimana Sehun? " Pelayan itu menatap Kai dengan gelisah sebelum berlari untuk mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ada tamu yang datang.

Sehun muncul, mengenakan kemeja biru sederhana dan rambut yang agak berantakan. " Ada apa? " tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi. " Kau baik-baik saja? "

" Iya, aku baik-baik saja. " Kai merasakan reaksi aneh yang selalu dialaminya setiap kali berada di dekat Sehun. " Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? "

Sehun ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab. " Aku sedang melukis. "

" Biarkan aku masuk. "

" Tidak. " Tolak Sehun. " Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh melihatnya. "

Rasa penasaran Kai terpancing. " Aku tetap akan masuk walaupun kau melarang? "

" Baiklah. " Ucap Sehun dengan enggan, berbalik untuk menyusuri lorong sempit yang mengarah ketempatnya bekerja. Kai langsung mengikuti di belakangnya, suara tongkat Kai teredam oleh karpet yang menutupi lantai. Saat melewati ambang pintu untuk masuk ke studio, Sehun merasa gugup.

Kai berjalan kesekeliling ruangan memperhatikan hasil lukisan Sehun. Kai tersenyum saat melihat lukisan Siwon di atas kuda, saat Siwon mengawasi perkebunan, Kai mengenali dagu ayahnya yang terangkat bangga dan punggungnya yang tegak. Kai menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum lagi, " Apakah kau juga membuat lukisan Jongin? "

Sehun terdiam, mata cokelatnya terangkat menatap mata Kai. Untuk sesaat ini Kai tidak bisa membaca pikiran Sehun. Setelah membuat keputusan, Sehun berbalik dan berjalan ke meja terdekat, mencari di antara tumpukan sketsa. Sehun membawakan satu sketsa pada Kai, menyerahkannya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Kai mengambil sketsa itu, bersiap untuk merasakan tikaman kerinduan saat ia melihat wajah saudara kembarnya. Tapi matanya membelalak terkejut. Sketsa itu tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Itu adalah potret seorang pria dengan senyum mengejek tersungging dibibirnya da ekspresi nakal terpancar dimatanya, dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih tirus untuk menjadi wajah Jongin.

" Ini aku. " Ucap Kai dengan takjub.

" Iya. " Ucap Sehun lembut. " Sepertinya itu selalu terjadi setiap kali aku mencoba untuk melukis Jongin. Rasanya tidak pernah tepat. Semakin aku memperbaikinya, lukisan itu menjadi semakin mirip denganmu. "

" Kenapa? "

" Aku... tidak tahu. " Lirih Sehun.

" Kapan lukisan ini selesai? "

" Beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sedang memikirkan Jongin. " Sahut Sehun.

" Dan memikirkan aku."

" Iya. " Bisik Sehun.

Kai terdiam, menatap Sehun, merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, merasakan dirinya terseret ke arah penemuan yang tidak ingin dibuatnya.

" Kai. " Ucap Sehun dengan lembut. " Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta? "

" Jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku menikmati waktuku bersama dengan pria... " Kai terdiam sejenak, dan dalam kesunyian yang terjadi selanjutnya mereka berdua teringat malam di pondok dekat danau tempat mereka bercinta " ... dan menyukai sebagian dari mereka. Tapi aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Cinta hanyalah gangguan. Syukurlah aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk jatuh cinta. "

" Mungkin suatu hari nanti... "

" Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta. " Sela Kai dengan kasar.

Sehun terdiam, ia tidak bisa membayangkan Kai jatuh cinta, dan ia juga tidak bisa memikirkan orang seperti apa yang mampu membuat Kai jatuh cinta. Tapi ia yakin, jika Kai sampai jatuh cinta, itu hanya akan terjadi sekali dan untuk Kai.

" Mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi. " Kata Sehun dengan tegas, mengambil sketsa dari tangan Kai. " Kyuhyun akan segera datang kesini. "

Sehun merasa lega sekaligus terhina saat Kai langsung bergegas pergi. Tak lama setelah Kai pergi, Kyuhyun datang dengan senyum ceria, di ikuti oleh si pria Irlandia, Shixun, dan pelayan.

" Aku sangat puas dengan baju-baju ini. " Ucap Kyuhyun. " Betapa menyenangkan bisa lepas dari masa berkabung. "

" Sungguh menyenangkan bisa kembali ke rumah. " Jawab Shixun dengan suara murung.

Sehun mengamati shixun yang sedang meyesuaikan salah satu lengan kemeja. Diam-diam , Sehun berpikir bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat Shixun segelisah ini. Biasanya Shixun selalu riang, tapi sekarang Shixun terlihat pucat, dan mata hijau pria itu tampak lebih terang di wajah yang pucat. Apakah Shixun dan Kyuhyun terlibat percekcokan? Jelas sekali ada ketegangan di antara mereka berdua, meskipun mereka berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

" Nah, itu yang terakhir. " Ucap Shixun. " aku akan membawanya kembali ke toko dan kami akan menyelesaikan semuanya pada hari kamis. "

" Terima kasih. " Ucap Kyuhyun. " Pergilah keruang utama dan minta mereka untuk membawakan kereta kuda ke depan. "

Sehun menatap Shixun yang berjalan pergi, kemudian menoleh pada Kyuhyun. " Sepertinya Shixun sedang gelisah karena sesuatu, benar kan? "

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dengan sedikit tidak acuh. " Sehun, bisakah kau mengatakan pada Kyungsoo untuk membawakan semua pakaian ini ke kereta kuda ? Aku yakin Kyungsoo sedang berada di dapur bersama dengan Berte. "

" Tentu saja. " Sehun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah utama. Hari sudah hampir senja, cakrawala terlihat memerah dengan jejak terakhir matahari tenggelam. Langkah Sehun terhenti saat ia melihat Shixun menghilang ke balik semak-semak taman. Dengan bingung, Sehun mengikuti Shixun, bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu tidak langsung kembali ke rumah utama.

Kai duduk di bangku taman di samping air mancur. Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan melintasi rerumputan mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu adalah seorang pria yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, seorang pria Irlandia yang manis dengan hidung berbintik dan rambut lurus berwarna cokelat. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan pria itu memakai kemeja sederhana dari bahan murahan, ada sedikit benang di lengan kemejanya. Pasti pria itu datang untuk membawakan pakaian Sehun dari penjahit.

Mata Kai menyipit bingung saat pria itu menghampirinya. Pria itu menatapnya aneh, mata pria itu besar dengan wajah putih dan bersih. Dengan waspada ia melihat air mata yang sudah siap mengalir ke pipi pria itu. Sialan, ia benci harus berhadapan dengan orang yang menangis! Kenapa pria itu menangis, dan kenapa pria itu menatapnya seolah...

" Jongin. " Bisik pria itu, sambil duduk di sebelah Kai. Tangan pria itu yang sedikit kapalan karena terlalu banyak bekerja, terangkat ke wajah Kai, menyentuhnya dengan lembut. " Oh, Jongin, cintaku, saat aku mendengar kau sudah mati... "

Sebelum Kai bisa mengatakan apa-apa, pria itu sudah menekankan mulut ke mulutnya, untuk memberikan ciuman yang manis dan bergairah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hohoho, chap depan baru ketahuan siapa Shixun.

Wajib review ne.

 **NB : MAAF TADI ADA KESALAHAN POST CHAPTER. INI CHAPTER YANG BENAR.**


	7. Chapter 6

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

Mata Kai menyipit bingung saat pria itu menghampirinya. Pria itu menatapnya aneh, mata pria itu besar dengan wajah putih dan bersih. Dengan waspada ia melihat air mata yang sudah siap mengalir ke pipi pria itu. Sialan, ia benci harus berhadapan dengan orang yang menangis! Kenapa pria itu menangis, dan kenapa pria itu menatapnya seolah...

" Jongin. " Bisik pria itu, sambil duduk di sebelah Kai. Tangan pria itu yang sedikit kapalan karena terlalu banyak bekerja, terangkat ke wajah Kai, menyentuhnya dengan lembut. " Oh, Jongin, cintaku, saat aku mendengar kau sudah mati... "

Sebelum Kai bisa mengatakan apa-apa, pria itu sudah menekankan mulut ke mulutnya, untuk memberikan ciuman yang manis dan bergairah.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Dengan terperangah, Kai mencoba untuk memikirkan situasi ini. Jelas sekali pria itu adalah mantan kekasih Jongin. Tapi Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang akan bermain-main dengan pelayan. Bahkan Jongin tidak memiliki pria simpanan saat memasuki usia dewasa. Jongin sangat tertarik pada pria terpelajar, bukan pria dari kalangan rendahan seperti ini.

Sementara satu bagian dari pikirannya masih berspekulasi tentang seberapa jauh hubungan antara Jongin dan pria ini, bagian yang lain menyadari betapa mengejutkannya bahwa pria itu tidak mampu membuatnya terangsang. Meskipun bibir pria ini lembut dan manis, ia tidak merasakan kepuasan dari ciuman itu, seolah ia adalah orang yang sedang kelaparan dan hanya ditawarkan secangkir teh encer. Dan itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan pria ini, tapi kesalahannya. Hanya ada satu pria yang di inginkannya.

" Sayangku yang malang. " Ucap pria itu dengan suara rendah dan bergairah, meraba perban melalui kemeja Kai. " Saat mereka mengatakan padaku kau sudah mati, sebagian dari diriku ikut mati juga. Aku tahu sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi memilikimu. Istrimu adalah pria yang sangat baik. Aku tidak akan mencoba merebutmu darinya. Tapi aku masih terus mencintaimu, Jongin, dan aku akan terus mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Aku hanya ingin satu moment untuk diriku sendiri, ciuman terakhir. " Pria itu mencium Kai sekali lagi, tapi kali ini ia merasakan ada yang salah, dan segera menarik diri untuk menatap Kai. " Jongin ? ada apa ? "

Wajah yang berlinangan air mata itu langsung memucat, dan tangan yang gemetar menyentuh bibir, dagu, dan pipi Kai, menjelajah dengan lembut. Kemudian tangan itu menjauh. " Kau bukan Jongin. " Pria itu terhuyung dan Kai memegangi bahu pria itu. " Kau adalah saudara kembarnya, Kai. "

Kai terdiam, tahu tidak ada penyangkalan, tidak ada kebohongan, yang bisa membuat pria itu percaya bahwa ia adalah Jongin.

Pria itu menatap mata biru Kai dan menemukan suaranya lagi. "J ongin sering membicarakan tentang dirimu. "

" Benarkah? " tanya Kai kaget. Ia pikir Jongin tidak pernah membicarakan dirinya pada siapapun, termasuk Sehun.

Bahu pria itu bergetar di tangan Kai. " Dimana Jongin ? dia ... sudah mati, iya kan? " Kai mengangguk singkat. Pria itu meratap sedih dan menggigit bibir.

" Siapa namamu? "

" Shixun. "

" Shixun. " Ulang Kai. " Apakah kau mau menjaga rahasiaku? "

" Ke... kenapa kau menyamar menjadi dia? "

" Ada orang yang mengincar nyawaku. Orang yang sama dengan yang telah membunuh Jongin. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk tutup mulut. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah percaya kau akan melakukannya karena menghargai Jongin. Aku yakin Jongin pasti akan memintamu untuk membantuku. " Jelas Kai.

Shixun mengangguk perlahan. " Aku akan membantumu. "

" Terima kasih. " Lirih Kai.

" Jongin mencintaimu. " Ucap Shixun dengan lembut. " Setiap hari dia selalu mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu. Aku akan menyimpan rahasiamu, ... jika kau mau menyimpan rahasiaku. " Pinta Shixun.

" Iya." Kai melepaskan Shixun, dan pria itu tetap duduk disana, dengan bahu terkulai lemas. Kai merasa kasihan pada Shixun, tanpa bertanyapun Kai tahu bahwa Shixun dan Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih, dan bahwa Jongin sudah menjadi pusat kehidupan pria manis itu.

" Aku sudah kehilangan Jongin saat dia pergi ke Prancis untuk menikah dengan Oh Sehun. " aku Shixun, suaranya terdengar sedih. " Aku tahu Jongin mencintaiku. Aku membuatnya bahagia, tapi aku tidak pernah pantas untuknya. Jongin bermimpi bisa menikahi seorang pria bangsawan dengan tangan yang halus, pria yang mengerti puisi dan berpendidikan. Aku tidak pernah meminta apa pun dari Jongin, karena aku tahu suatu saat Jongin akan meninggalkanku. Aku menyerahkan seluruh diriku padanya dan tidak mencoba menahan dirinya disisiku. Seorang pria Kim dan pelayan. Itu ide konyol. "

" Jongin sangat bodoh. " Ucap Kai dengan suara lembut. " Aku yakin kau adalah yang terbaik untuknya. "

Kai ingin sekali melihat saudaranya bersama dengan Shixun. Seseorang yang mencintai Jongin dengan cukup besar, hingga lebih memilih mengikuti kata hati dan bukannya aturan masyarakat. Sehun mungkin mencintai Jongin, tapi Sehun tidak akan pernah berani menantang Jongin.

" Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum ada yang melihatmu. " Kai terdiam. " Kau tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang identirasku yang sebenarnya kan? "

" Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati saudara Jongin. " Sambil menegakkan punggungnya, Shixun berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

Kai mengamati Shixun dengan seksama, memikirkan keterangan baru itu bahwa Jongin jatuh cinta pada dua pria, mengalami keraguan dan kebimbangan dan merenggut kesucian pria polos itu karena Jongin sangat menginginkan pria itu, hingga mengabaikan hati nuraninya. _Oh, Tuhan_ , pikir Kai, _kita mungkin lebih mirip dari pada yang aku pikirkan saudaraku_.

Kai merasakan sesuatu di belakang lehernya dan ia berbalik untuk mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Sehun memelototkan mata padanya. bahkan dalam kegelapan Kai bisa melihat wajah Sehun memerah.

" Menguping? " tanya Kai. " Berapa banyak yang kau dengar? "

" Tidak ada. Tapi aku melihat pria itu menciummu. " Ucap Sehun dengan amarah tertahan. " Aku melihat tangannya meraba tubuhmu, dan caramu hanya duduk disana, dasar kau kambing bandot. "

Kai menunjuk tongkatnya. " Aku tidak bisa melompat bangun dan kabur dari sini. "

" Jangan memberikan alasan konyol padaku ! apakah kau pikir orang akan percaya kau adalah Jongin jika bersikap seperti itu ? Jongin tidak akan pernah bercumbu dengan pelayan dan ... jangan menyeringai padaku ! " Teriak Sehun.

" Wah, wah, malam ini kau galak sekali. " Ucap Kai dengan suara menggoda. " Hampir seperti kau... eh. Cemburu? "

Sehun terlihat seperti orang yang menelan serangga. Perjuangan untuk mengendalikan diri terlihat jelas di wajah Sehun. " Aku tidak pernah menduga kepalamu ternyata sangat besar. "

Kai tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini karena mengetahui Sehun cemburu. " Kau tidak suka melihat dia menciumku. Akuilah. "

" Aku mengakui bahwa aku terkejut karena kau berani merayu pria itu, padahal kita sedang berusaha meyakinkan semua orang bahwa kau adalah Jongin. Dan Jongin tidak akan pernah mencoba merayu atau mencumbu seorang pelayan. Tidak, jongin memiliki lebih banyak kehormatan dan moral daripada yang kau miliki. " Ucap Sehun.

" Jongin memang memiliki kehormatan. " aku Kai. " Jongin memang memiiki moral. Tapi dia juga memiliki hubungan cinta dengan pria itu. "

Mulut Sehun melongo. " Apa? "

Meskipun situasi ini sangat serius, Kai merasakan kegembiraan besar bisa mengatakan semua itu pada Sehun. " Hubungan cinta. Aku tidak tahu kapan di mulainya, tapi hubungan itu berlangsung sampai Jongin pergi ke Prancis untuk menikahimu. Aku tidak mencoba merayunya. Pria itu yang melemparkan dirinya padaku, karena berpikir aku adalah Jongin. "

" Aku tidak mau mendengarkan kebohongan semacam itu. Oh, betapa rendah dan pendengkinya dirimu, kau... "

" Aku terlalu mengangungkan Jongin. " Renung Kai. " Sepertinya Jongin sama sekali bukan orang suci, tapi hanya seorang pria biasa yang memiliki cela seperti semua orang. "

Sehun ingin mengulurkan tangan dan mencekik Kai. " Kau salah, sangat salah ! memangnya kau pikir jika Jongin memang melakukan itu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak akan mengetahuinya? "

" Iya, itulah persis yang kupikirkan. " Ucap Kai menjadi lebih serius. " Itu sebabnya aku dan kau akan menemui Kyuhyun sekarang juga. "

" Aku tidak mau pergi kemana mana denganmu. " Tolak Sehun.

" Kalau begitu jangan ikut. " Kata Kai tidak peduli. " Jika kau takut pada kebenaran... " sambil mengangkat bahu, Kai mengambil tongkatnya dan berdiri sendiri. " Tapi aku berniat mendapatkan jawaban. "

Sambil bergumam dalam bahasa prancis, Sehun mengikuti langkah Kai ke rumah utama, tubuhnya kaku karena amarah. Tanpa di undang, kekhawatiran menggelayuti pikirannya bahwa ia sama marahnya melihat Kai dalam pelukan Shixun seperti ia marah pada kecurigaan bahwa Jongin pernah memiliki hubungan asmara dengan Shixun.

Sehun harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ia melihat kedua kepala berambut gelap merapat, dengan latar belakang langit berwarna violet, ia merasa dikhianati. Tidak, itu salah, ia tidak berhak atas Kai, dan ia tidak akan pernah memiliki hak itu.

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah utama, dengan kasar Kai meminta Kyungsoo untuk memanggil Kyuhyun ke ruang tamu. Kai duduk di sofa , sementara Sehun duduk sejauh mungkin dari Kai.

" Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang ? kau berharap suamiku tidak setia padaku. Kau ingin melihatku dipermalukan oleh ketidak setiaan Jongin, dan kau... "

" Hentikan. " Sela Kai. " Jika Jongin memang meniduri pria itu... dan aku berani mempertaruhkan kakiku yang sehat bahwa dia memang melakukannya... itu terjadi sebelum Jongin menikahimu. Saat itu Jongin belum menjadi suamimu, itu sebabnya dia tidak bisa dianggap tidak setia padamu. "

" Jongin sudah berjanji padaku. Selama tiga tahun aku menunggunya untuk datang dan menikahiku. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai tersenyum mengejek. " Dan selama itu kau berharap dia akan hidup selibat? "

" Tentu saja ! Jongin mencintaiku. Dia pasti bisa menunggu untukku! " Teriak Sehun.

" Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jongin. Jongin adalah seorang pria muda di usia prima, bukan pastur. Bahkan aku rasa seorang pastur pun pasti memiliki dorongan fisik yang alami. Seorang pria.. atau wanita... tidak bisa menyangkal kebutuhan dasar... " Bantah Kai.

" Kau memang menjijikkan. "

" Kebutuhan dasar. " Lanjut Kai. " yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cinta. " Kai menatap Sehun dengan mata biru yang tajam. " Seperti yang kau sendiri tahu. "

Sehun terpaku di kursinya oleh tatapan Kai. Rona merah merambat perlahan ke wajahnya. " Oh, tega sekali kau. " Desis Sehun.

" Kau ingin aku berpura-pura malam itu tidak pernah terjadi. " Kata Kai dengan suara pelan. " Ada satu hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan, dan itu adalah menjadi orang munafik. "

" Tidak, kau hanya seorang pencuri, penjahat, perusak pria... "

" Pardon... Maaf " suara lembut Kyuhyun terdengar dari ambang pintu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat melihat kemarahan di wajah Sehun. " Ada apa? "

" Kami punya misteri kecil yang harus dipecahkan. " Jawab Kai.

" Oh, " tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tampak salah tingkah. " Mungkin sebaiknya kita menunggu Siwon pulang, dan.. "

" Tidak, kau pun bisa membantu kami. Kau sudah tahu jawaban dari misteri kami, iya kan , ibu ? kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa beberapa menit yang lalu Shixun melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukanku? "

" Shixun ? Dia... Oh, Tuhan! " kecemasan tampak di wajah Kyuhyun. " Aku sudah meminta Shixun untuk menjaga jarak darimu. Kalau begitu... Shixun sudah tahu? "

" Dia tahu. " Jawab Kai dengan suara datar. " Ibu, katakan padaku... dan istriku yang menawan.. apa tepatnya hubungan antara Jongin dan Shixun. "

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan menilai. " Aku rasa tidak perlu menjelaskan sesuatu yang sebaiknya menjadi rahasia. "

" Tidak, kau perlu menjelaskannya. " Tegas Sehun. " Aku sudah lelah dengan semua rahasia yang disimpan keluarga ini ! aku ingin tahu hubungan Jongin dengan pria itu. Apa Jongin mencintainya ? Apakah Jongin menjadikan pria itu sebagai... "

" Jongin tidak mau kau mengetahuinya, Sehun. Dia tidak pernah berniat memberitahumu... hal itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. " Jelas Kyuhyun.

" Ceritakan saja padanya. " sela Kai.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Jongin dan Shixun adalah sepasang kekasih selama lebih dari setahun. Jongin sudah hampir menikahi Shixun. "

Sehun menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kosong.

" Jongin dan Shixun sudah mencoba untuk mengabaikan satu sama lain. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama mereka menyangkal apa yang mereka rasakan. Tapi kemudian... " Kyuhyun berdeham dengan canggung.

" Aku... aku pikir hanya aku yang ada di hati Jongin. " Gelombang rasa sakit menyapu Sehun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sehun dengan penuh kasih. " Kaulah yang dia nikahi, Sayang. Butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk memilih di antara kalian berdua. Setelah cukup lama merenung, Jongin memutuskan kaulah orang yang benar-benar dia inginkan. "

" Tapi jika Jongin mencintai Shixun, kenapa dia tidak menikahinya? " Tanya Sehun sedih.

" Karena Jongin juga mencintaimu, Sayang, dan Jongin menyadari kau jauh lebih cocok menjadi istrinya. Kau pria berpendidikan, dan berasal dari keluarga prancis yang terpandang, putra seorang dokter... "

" Aku adalah pilihan yang aman. " Sela Sehun, kebingungannya berubah menjadi amarah.

Kai menyambung. " Kenapa kau marah ? Jongin memilihmu kan ? kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Hanya itu yang penting. "

" Itu tidak benar ! jika Shixun dan aku setara dari segi nama dan posisi, aku akan menjadi pilihan kedua. " Marah Sehun.

Kai menoleh pada Kyuhyun. " Berapa banyak orang yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka? "

" Tidak ada seorangpun, kecuali keluarga. Jongin menceritakannya pada Siwon dan bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan, dan Siwon memintanya untuk... "

" Maksudmu, Jongin menikahiku karena saran dari ayahnya? " tuntut Sehun, suaranya meninggi karena sakit hati. " Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Jongin untuk membuat keputusan itu ? berapa banyak pertimbangan dan nasehat yang dibutuhkannya sebelum akhirnya dia datang ke prancis untuk menikahiku ? aku menunggunya selama tiga tahun ! dia tidak menunggu perang berakhir, dia hanya mengulur waktu untuk memutuskan pria mana yang akan dinikahinya. "

Kyuhyun meringis dan memberikan tatapan memohon pada Kai. Kai mengangguk singkat. " Terima kasih atas penjelasannya Ibu. "

" Apakah menurutmu Shixun akan membocorkan apa yang diketahuinya? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Tidak. "

" Aku berdoa dia tidak akan melakukannya. " Kyuhyun menghela napas dan pergi dengan lega.

Mereka hanya tinggal berdua. " Nah. Kenapa kau harus marah? " tanya Kai.

" Bukankah sudah jelas ? kau sudah tahu alasannya, kau hanya ingn mencemooh aku... "

" Aku tidak akan mencemoohmu. Kemarilah. " Pinta Kai.

" Aku tidak... "

" Kemarilah. " Ulang Kai dengan tegas.

Dengan enggan Sehun menggeser posisi duduknya. " Apa yang ingin kau katakan? " tanya Sehun dengan wajah murung.

" Bahwa Jongin peduli padamu. Hingga mau menikahimu. Fakta bahwa dia harus membuat keputusan yang sulit, seharusnya tidak menyinggung harga dirimu. Seharusnya kau merasa tersanjung karena kaulah yang akhirnya dia pilih. "

" Hubunganku dengan Jongin tidak seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya. Aku pikir Jongin mencintaiku sepenuhnya. Bahwa tidak ada ruang untuk orang lain. " Sehun menunduk, tangannya di remas-remas di atas pangkuan. " Setelah Ibuku meninggal, tidak ada satupun yang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Ayahku mengabdikan hidupnya untuk praktiknya, aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk mengurus rumah dan keluarga. Kemudian adik-adikku mulai menarik perhatian pria muda, mereka datang dan mendekati adik-adikku, sementara aku selalu di abaikan, dan suatu hari aku menyadari bahwa usiaku sudah tidak muda lagi... "

Kai tertawa, tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menegang karena marah. " Berani sekali kau tertawa. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan padamu tentang... "

Kai mengulurkan tangan dan menyusupkan jari ke rambut dibelakang kepala Sehun. memaksa Sehun untuk menatap pria itu. " Kau masih muda. " Tatapan Kai beralih ke wajah mungil Sehun, dan suara Kai melembut. " Dalam beberapa hal kau masih terlihat seperti pria kecil. "

" Jangan mengejekku. "

" Kau bisa saja didekati pria mana pun jika kau menunjukkan sedikit saja ketertarikan pada mereka. Tapi kau menginginkan sesuatu yang istimewa. Aku tahu pasti apa yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin memiliki pria itu seutuhnya dan tak ingin berbagi. " Jelas Kai.

" Aku tidak akan bersikap seposesif dan seegois itu... "

" Itu bukan sesuatu yang keji. Sebagian pria bermimpi bisa dicintai dengan cara seperti itu. " Sela Kai.

" Apa yang dikatakan Shixun padamu saat dia pikir kau adalah Jongin? "

Tangan Kai terlepas dari rambut Sehun. " Itu." ucap Kai. " _ hanya antara pria itu dan Jongin. "

Keesokan harinya, Sehun mengurung diri di ruang galerinya. Tapi melukis tidak bisa memberikan efek ketenangan untuknya. Di tengah udara sore yang dingin dan berangin, Sehun berjalan-jalan di taman dan bertemu Kai yang sedang berlatih berjalan.

" Aku sedang bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu. " Komentar Kai.

" Aku tidak bersembunyi. " Bantah Sehun.

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau sarapan dan makan siang di galeri? " Tanya Kai.

" Karena aku ingin sendirian. "

" Kau bersembunyi dariku. " Ucap Kai.

" Aku rasa kau pasti berpikir jika kau pergi, aku akan melemparkan diriku kepadamu dan memohon agar kau membawaku bersamamu. " Sinis Sehun.

" Aku pernah menawarkannya padamu. "

Kai pernah menawarkan agar ia menjadi pria simpanannya dan Kai akan membawanya keliling dunia. Kai berpikir ia akan tergiur oleh janji mendapatkan rumah, pakaian mewah, seolah ia adalah pelacur mahal. " Tawaranmu adalah penghinaan untukku. "

" Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah kuberikan penawaran semacam itu. " Ucap Kai jujur.

" Apakah kau coba menawarkan lagi? " ejek Sehun. " Kau pasti gila jika kau berpikir aku akan mempertimbangkan... "

" Kau akan mempertimbangkannya. " Sela Kai. " Aku akan memastikannya, sebelum aku pergi untuk selamanya. "

Sehun membeku saat Kai menghampirinya dengan langkah yang masih pincang. " Tidak. " bisik Sehun. Tangan Kai meremas pinggang Sehun.

" Pria kecil yang bodoh. Kau tahu ada sesuatu di antara kita, yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau miliki bersama dengan Jongin. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun menampar wajah Kai dan melepaskan diri dengan napas terengah. Telapak tangan Sehun masih terasa panas akibat kuatnya tamparannya di pipi Kai, dan ia melihat tamparannya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Ia merasa syok oleh tindakannya sendiri.

" Setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan untukmu, aku pantas mendapatkan ini. " Kai menggenggam jemari mungil Sehun sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. " Kau cantik jika tertawa, saat aku pergi nanti lebih banyaklah tertawa dengan keluarga Kim yang lain. "

.

.

Malam itu Kai berjalan ke tepi rawa. Sejak ia bisa berjalan sendiri, setiap malam ia selalu pergi kesana untuk menungggu selama beberapa menit, menduga akan segera datang kabar dari Chanyeol.

Waktunya sudah hampir habis. Ia bisa pulih dengan cepat, bahaya untuknya terus meningkat seiring dengan waktu yang dihabiskannya disini. Sebentar lagi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mempercayai cerita bahwa ia adalah Jongin, gosip dan kecurigaan menyebar dengan cepat di kota. Meskipun Siwon sangat percaya pada kekuatan yang dimilikinya untuk melindungi putranya, Kai tahu ia tidak aman dari pihak berwajib dan Yifan. Ia harus menghilang dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat sampai ia cukup sehat untuk menghadapi Yifan.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bertahan di sini. Kecuali Sehun. senyuman miris tersungging di bibir kai. Setelah ia menghilang dari hidup Sehun, maka Sehun akan aman dan bahagia. Itulah yang seharusnya didapatkan Sehun, dikelilingi keluarga, dihormati oleh teman-teman, dilindungi dengan kesadaran bahwa setiap hari akan sama teraturnya seperti sebelumnya. Sehun tidak akan mau meninggalkan semua yang familier baginya. Senyuman Kai memudar, seluruh dirinya memberontak terhadap perasaan yang baru ditemukannya itu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa ia singkirkan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup ia menyukai seseorang, dan seseorang itu tak akan pernah bisa dimilikinya.

Suara cipratan air dari rawa menarik perhatiannya. Kai menjauh dari batang pohon, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Suara siulan pelan terdengar oleh telinganya. Kai menyeringai. Ia menatap perahu yang mendekat dan dan dua penumpang yang ada di dalamnya. Dengan suara pelan, ia berbicara dalam kegelapan. " Enak saja kau melemparkan pria yang tidak berdaya ke atas pangkuan keluarga Kim. "

Chanyeol melangkah dari perahu ke tepi rawa yang berlumpur, lalu berjalan ke arah sumber suara. " Aku yakin aku mendengar suara hantu. "

Kai senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol dan Chen yang sedang mengikat perahu di tepi rawa. " Halo, Park. " Kai menghampiri Chanyeol, dan pria itu memeluknya dengan erat sambil menepuk bahunya.

" Oh Tuhan, sobat, lihatlah dirimu ! " seru Chanyeol, melangkah mundur untuk mengamati Kai. " Penampilanmu rapi dan baumu wangi. Padahal belum lama ini kau sudah nyaris mati! "

Kai tersenyum. " Kau bisa saja meninggalkan aku yang sudah hampir mati, Park. Sekali lagi aku berhutang nyawa padamu. "

" Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakannya. "

Chen datang untuk bergabung dengan mereka, dan Kai bertukar sapa dengan Chen sambil berjabat tangan. " Griffin. " Ucap Chen. " Sekali lagi kau berhasil memperdaya malaikat kematian. Bahkan malaikat kematian pun tidak mau membawamu, ya? "

Kai tersenyum sedih dan menggeleng, mengamati mereka berdua. Ada ketegangan yang tidak biasa pada mereka berdua.

" Jadi mereka sudah menyatukan potongan-potongan tubuhmu lagi. " Nilai Chanyeol. " Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan sesehat sebelumnya, aku yakin sekali. "

Kai menunjuk dengan tongkatnya. " Kakiku masih belum pulih. " Lalu Kai menyeringai singkat pada Chen. " Tapi kau mungkin bisa meramu obat untuk membuat kakiku pulih lebih cepat. " Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol. " Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. "

" Kau tidak akan menyukainya, dengan banyaknya kapal perang Angkatan Laut yang tersebar disegala penjuru, ada banyak waktu bagi Yifan dan semua anak buahnya. Yifan mengklaim pulau Crow sebagai miliknya. Aku berhasil membawa pergi semua barang-barang kita... "

" Bagaimana dengan awak kapal kita? " Tanya Kai.

" Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu apakah kau masih hidup atau sudah mati. Sekarang mereka berpencar, sebagian bersembunyi, sementara yang lain... " Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan murung. " Mereka memilih bergabung dengan Yifan. "

Kai memikirkan situasi itu. " Mungkin kita tidak perlu merebut kembali barang kita. "

" Lalu apa? " tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Kai menyeringai. " Kapal The Vagabond menjadi milikmu sekarang Chanyeol. Ambillah sebagai hadiah dariku untukmu. "

" Astaga sobat, apakah kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan? " Tanya Chanyeol takjub.

Kai mengangguk dengan mantap. " Aku sudah terlalu sering memperdaya malaikat kematian. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk berpikir keberuntunganku akan bertahan selamanya. Sudah waktunya aku berhenti. "

" Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Apakah itu yang kau rencanakan? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Aku tidak bodoh. Bahkan setelah aku menghabisi Yifan, aku akan menghilang. " Kai tertawa. " Hanya ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan membuat Wu Yifan membayar apa yang telah dilakukannya pada saudara kembarku. "

Chen menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu. " Aku akan membantumu. "

" Begitupun denganku. " Ucap Chanyeol. " Itu berarti kita bertiga melawan ratusan anak buah Yifan? "

" Kumpulkan awak lain yang mau membantu kita, kita akan memulai dengan ... " Kai terdiam, instingnya memperingatkan ada seseorang yang mendekat. Kai memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk menyelinap ke belakang tamu tak di undang itu, sementara Kai dan Chen menyelinap lagi ke balik bayangan. Langkah perlahan mendekat.

Cahaya bulan jatuh ke wajah putih Sehun. " Kai..." panggil Sehun dengan suara pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki di sekelilingnya. Sehun memekik ketakutan. " Kai... "

" Aku disini. " Sela sebuah suara, Sehun berbalik ke suara itu. Kai berada beberapa meter darinya, memasang ekspresi jengkel.

" Oh... " Sehun berlari ke arah Kai, mecari tempat aman dalam dekapan pria itu. lengan Kai melingkari tubuhnya terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " tanya Kai dengan tajam.

" A...aku melihatmu pergi dari rumah utama. " Sahut Sehun.

" Kenapa kau mengikutiku? " Tanya Kai.

" Aku... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu... "

" Jika aku sampai memergokimu lagi sedang berkeliaran sendirian, aku akan memukulmu, mengerti ? " Kai mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol dan Chen untuk menjauh. " Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? "

" Tidak ada. Bukan hal yang penting. Aku minta maaf telah mengganggumu. " Lirih Sehun.

Kai mengamati Sehun dengan seksama. " Sebenarnya kau datang di waktu yang tepat. Aku inging kau menyampaikan pesan pada Ayahku. "

" Pesan apa? " Tanya Sehun.

" Katakan pada Ayahku bahwa aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari ke depan. Aku akan kembali sebelum hari Jumat. " Ucap Kai.

" Kau tidak bisa pergi. " Ucap Sehun dengan panik. " Kau masih belum sehat. Baru emapt minggu sejak kau dibawa kesini dalam keadaan sekarat. Kau belum bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dalam keadaan sekarang. Yifan sedang mencarimu, dan... "

" Dia tidak akan menemukanku. "

" Sebelumnya dia bisa menemukanmu dan kau hampir mati karenanya. Apakah keserakahanmu memang sebesar itu, hingga kau harus membahayakan hidupmu demi uang dan properti? " Geram Sehun.

" Bukan hanya itu, jika aku ingin membalas dendam pada Yifan atas kematian Jongin, aku harus mencari tahu berapa banyak anak buahnya dan seperti apa persenjataan yang dia miliki. " Sahut Kai.

Sehun teringat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan saat Kai sakit, ia merawat Kai dengan tujuan membuat Kai kembali sehat agar bisa membunuh Wu Yifan dan membalaskan dendam Jongin. Tapi meskipun Kai berhasil, Kai mungkin akan kehilangan nyawanya sendiri saat melakukannya. Dan sekarang... sekarang keinginannya agar Kai hidup menjadi lebih besar dari pada keinginannya melihat Yifan mati.

" Kau tahu kau belum cukup sehat. " Teriak Sehun dengan marah. " Kau memang bodoh, kau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, dan kau akan pergi keluar sana, dimana kau akan diburu oleh semua orang. Aku harap mereka menemukanmu. "

Ekspresi wajah Kai berubah. " Sehun... "

" Jika kau memang sangat ingin mati, aku harap mereka berhasil menemukanmu dan memberikan apa yang pantas kau dapatkan. Aku harap kau tidak pernah kembali. Kau tidak peduli pada siapapun, kau hanyalah pria yang serakah dan egois, dan aku membencimu, aku menbencimu. " Teriak Sehun lagi.

Kai menunduk dan menciumnya. " Kau akan membuatku gila. " Gumam Kai.

Kai melumat mulut Sehun dengan ciuman yang rakus. Kegembiraan meluap dalam diri Sehun, dan ia gemetar hebat. Inilah yang ia inginkan, yang ia butuhkan, kekuatan Kai yang melingkupinya, mulut Kai yang melumat mulutnya. Bibir Sehun terbuka untuk membiarkan lidah Kai masuk, dan lengan Sehun bergelayut di bahu Kai yang lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja ciuman Kai berubah lembut, bibir Kai memagut bibirnya, lidah Kai menggodanya, kemudian menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun mengerang dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kai, saat tangan Kai merosot ke antara pahanya, menjelajah melalui celah celananya. Tonjolan di tubuh Kai menekan perutnya, dan ia bergetar nikmat. Kepala Kai tertunduk, saat pria itu menggigit dagunya, kemudian mulut Kai menjelajahi lehernya yang putih. Sehun mendongak, matanya terpejam, pikirannya berputar oleh kata-kata cinta yang digumamkan Kai.

" Aku tidak akan pernah puas merasakanmu. Tidak akan pernah. " Kai melumat mulut Sehun lagi, mereguk kemanisannya dan Sehun merespon sama bergairahnya. Butuh segenap tekad yang dimiliki Kai untuk tidak merobek kemeja dan celana Sehun dan menghujamkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Sehun yang lembut. Setelah melepaskan pagutan mulut mereka sambil mengumpat, Kai menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun.

Dengan bingung Sehun mengamati Kai mengambil tongkat dan berjalan ke arah rawa. Sehun tidak pernah merasa begitu kosong. Ia takut ia tidak akan sanggup bertahan jika kehilangan Kai.

" Berapa lama dia akan pergi? " tanya Siwon dengan suara tenang, tapi wajah pria itu sekeras batu granit.

" Dua atau tiga hari. " Ucap Sehun pelan. " Kai sedang dalam bahaya besar, iya kan? "

" Iya, dia sedang dalam bahaya. " Ucap Siwon singkat. " Semua orang di teluk sudah tahu bahwa Yifan menawarkan uang yang banyak untuk siapapun yang bisa membawa kepala Kai padanya. dan nasib putraku tidak akan jauh berbeda jika dia sampai tertangkap pihak berwajib. Saat ini aku sedang mendesak Gubernur Villere agar menggunakan pengaruh politiknya untuk meminta pengampunan bagi Kai... dan itu hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan. Dan situasi menjadi semakin sulit dengan Kai memutuskan kembali ke pulau perompak sebagai Kapten Griffin di tengah kekacauan besar ini. "

Siwon tertawa dingin. " Malam ini aku baru saja di beritahu oleh keluarga Kangin... sepupuku dari pihak ibuku... bahwa mereka mengubah jadwal pesta dansa menjadi akhir minggu ini untuk menyambut kepulangan Jongin. Jongin akan menjadi tamu kehormatan di pesta itu. seperti yang mereka katakan, seluruh penduduk New Orleans akan hadir. Dan mereka berharap bisa bertemu dengan Jongin di sana. "

Sehun mendengar pekikan ngeri Kyuhyun. " Tapi... tapi bagaimana jika Kai tidak kembali kesini tepat pada waktunya? "

" Kalau begitu. " Ucap Siwon dengan muram. " Kita semua akan tamat. "

Pada malam berikutnya, Kai berhasil mengumpulkan selusin orang yang menurut Chen bisa dipercaya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merupakan mantan awak kapal The Vagabond, tapi mereka orang-orang yang tangguh dan penuh dendam. Mereka setuju untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam diri Kai, bukan hanya karena tertarik dengan kesempatan untuk menguasai pulau, tapi juga karena mereka menyimpan dendam terhadap Yifan dan anak buahnya.

" Kita akan menghancurkan Yifan luar dalam. " Ucap Kai sambil menoleh ke Chen. " Jika kau bisa mendekati dan meyakinkan dia bahwa kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengannya, maka kau bisa bekerja dari belakang layar untuk membantu kami. "

Chen mengangguk. " Aku akan mendapatkan kepercayaaan dari Yifan. "

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dituntut oleh Yifan darimu untuk membuktikan kesetiaanmu. " Ucap Kai. " Jika kau memutuskan untuk mundur... "

" Tidak. " Sela Chen. " Apa rencana berikutnya? "

" Dengan bantuanmu, kita akan menyelundupkan orang ke dalam pulau dan melancarkan serangan dadakan. Satu-satunya bagian yang sulit adalah bersembunyi sampai waktu yang tepat. "

Sannez ikut angkat bicara, wajah pria itu terlihat semakin menyeramkan saat tersenyum. " Aku hapal jalur terowongan bawah tanah. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat aku berlayar dengan Yifan, dia pernah mengurungku di sana selama berminggu-minggu karean mengambil pria yang di inginkan Zitao. "

Kai mengangguk. " Pastikan kau masih mengingatnya dengan baik agar kau bisa membuat peta untuk kami. "

" Bagaimana dengan Yifan? " tanya Chanyeol. " Siapa yang akan menghabisinya? "

Sebelah alis Kai naik disertai dengan senyum mengejek. " Park, aku terkejut kau masih menanyakannya. Membunuh Wu Yifan akan menjadi kepuasan terbesar untukku. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Shixun ama Sehun itu beda yaaa... Maafkan kami yang terlalu posesif, gak bisa liat Jongin ama orang lain, makanya Adekku bikin yang jadi selingkuhan Jongin itu Shixun hehehe

Oh, ya, ada yang nanya umur Adekku berapa? Kok udah remake novel dewasa. Umur Adekku udah 23 taon dan ultahnya berdekatan ama ultah Daddy Yeol. Jadi udah cukup umur kok bwt remake novel dewasa hehehe.

Masih ada yang mau lanjut? Wajib review yaaaa.


	8. Chapter 7

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

.

Kai mengangguk. " Pastikan kau masih mengingatnya dengan baik agar kau bisa membuat peta untuk kami. "

" Bagaimana dengan Yifan? " tanya Chanyeol. " Siapa yang akan menghabisinya? "

Sebelah alis Kai naik disertai dengan senyum mengejek. " Park, aku terkejut kau masih menanyakannya. Membunuh Wu Yifan akan menjadi kepuasan terbesar untukku. "

.

HAPPY READING

.

Tiga hari pasca kepergian Kai terasa bagaikan tiga bulan. Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memikirkan Kai. Ia menyadari bahwa Kai menjadi sangat penting untuknya seperti pengakuan Kai bahwa ia sangat penting untuk pria itu. hubungan mereka sangat mustahil. Meskipun begitu, perpisahan mereka membuat Sehun merasakan sakit secara fisik. Itu bukanlah rasa sakit yang menusuk, tapi kekosongan di setiap bagian dirinya. Kesepiannya semakin terasa saat ia melihat bagaimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling mengandalkan di saat-saat sulit. Mereka meluapkan cinta mereka pada satu sama lain dan juga pada anak-anak mereka, menemukan momen untuk bisa tertawa dan saling mencurahkan kasih sayang di tengah-tengah kekhawatiran mereka.

Saat makan siang pada hari Jumat, nyaris tidak ada percakapan di meja makan. Kyuhyun menyibukkan diri dengan Rafe, menyuapi bayi itu makanannya. Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk mengunyah dan menelan makanan, tapi setiap gigitan daging seolah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Meskipun Siwon terlihat tenang dan tidak peduli, setiap lima belas menit Siwon memeriksa jam sakunya, sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukan pria itu.

" Suamiku, pukul berapa pesta dansa besok di mulai? " tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Pada saat itulah, Kai masuk ke ruang makan dan berhenti di ambang pintu. " Mmm... aku kelaparan. Aku harap kalian menyisakan makanan yang cukup banyak untukku. "

Siwon melompat dari kursinya. " Jika saja aku tidak sedang merasa lega melihatmu, aku akan membuatmu terluka lebih parah, Putraku yang keras kepala. "

Kai menyeringai dan meletakkan tangan di bagian samping tubuhnya. " Kau harus menunggu giliran, Ayah. "

Siwon memandang Kai dengan tajam. " Aku menduga ketertarikanmu sudah terpuaskan dan tidak ada lagi aksi menghilang secara tidak terduga. "

" Iya. " Sahut Kai.

" Bagaimana situasinya? "

" Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, Yifan telah mengklaim pulau Isle sebagai miliknya dan merebut semua barang yang ada di sana. Kapal, amunisi, properti... tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menentangnya. " Jelas Kai.

" Dan kau juga tidak. " Tegas Siwon. " Hari-harimu sebagai Kapten Griffin sudah berakhir. Aksi kaburmu kali ini mungkin telah menghancurkan sedikit kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pengampunan dari Gubernur. "

" Pengampunan? " Kai tertawa singkat. " Sekalipun kau teman dekat Presiden Monroe, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pengampunan untukku, Ayah. Lagi pula, aku tidak butuh pengampunan. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi untuk selamanya. "

Siwon cemberut dan mulai mendebatnya, tapi Kyuhyun segera menyela, berharap bisa mencegah terjadinya pertengkaran. " Syukurlah kau bisa datang tepat pada waktunya Kai. "

" Tepat pada waktunya untuk apa? " Tanya Kai bingung.

Siwon mulai menjelaskan tentang pesta dansa keluarga Kangin.

Sehun meletakkan garpunya, menyadari bahwa tangannya gemetar hebat. Ia membiarkan tatapannya beralih ke Kai dengan sorot lapar, Kai terlihat kotor dan belum bercukur. Tapi tidak sekalipun Kai melihat ke arahnya, seolah ia tidak ada di sana.

" Pasti ada cara untuk menghindarinya. " Ucap Kai.

Siwon menggeleng. " Rumor akan bermunculan dengan cepat jika kau tidak datang. "

Kai mengumpat dan menggeleng. " Ya, sudahlah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi Jongin... tidak ada kesempatan untuk mundur sekarang. " Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. " Ibu, bisakah kau meminta Kyungsoo mengantarkan makanan untukku? " Kai menunjuk kemejanya yang basah oleh keringat. " Aku rasa aku harus mandi terlebih dulu dan berganti pakaian. "

" Iya, tentu saja. " Kyuhyun menatap Kai dengan khawatir. " Bagaimana kakimu? Kau tidak terluka lagi kan? "

" Sama sekali tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Ibu. " Jawab Kai.

Kai pergi tanpa sekalipun menyapa Sehun, hanya meliriknya sekilas. Sehun merasa seolah seluruh napasnya tersedot dari dalam tubuhnya. Kenapa Kai mengabaikannya?

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama dengan suami istri Kim, Sehun pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya yang gelap, dan ia harus bersusah payah menyalakan lilin kecil yang di letakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur.

Sehun melihat bayangan pria di sudut kamar. Dengan napas tercekat, Sehun membeku ditempatnya. Pria itu melangkah maju, dan kilau mata pria itu terlihat jelas. Jantung Sehun berdetak keras. Ia menatap pria itu seolah terhipnotis. " Kai? "

Kai sudah bercukur dan memakai kemeja putih longgar dan celana hitam selutut. Rambut Kai basah dan berantakan. Kai tidak bergerak, tapi Sehun merasa dikelilingi tubuh Kai yang tinggi dan besar. " Aku tidak bisa menatapmu tadi. " Ucap Kai dengan suara serak. " Aku tahu jika aku melakukannya, aku pasti akan menarikmu bangun dari kursi dan menyeretmu ke tempat tidur terdekat. "

Sehun berbisik lirih. " Kai, ku mohon pergilah. Please. "

" Tidak. "

Kai meraih kedua tangan Sehun, merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan itu dan menyelipkannya kebalik kemeja untuk dihangatkan didadanya. Jantung Kai berdetak cepat di telapak tangan Sehun. Dengan sangat berhati-hati Kai melingkarkan tangan di seputar punggung Sehun dan menarik tubuh Sehun ke tubuhnya.

Sehun menaruh keningnya di bahu Kai. " Kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini salah, salah... "

" Tais- toi, mon coeur ( _jangan bicara, sayangku_ ) " bisik Kai. Kai menekankan mulut di leher Sehun, kemudian bergeser naik ke cekungan di bawah rahang Sehun.

Sensasi bibir Kai di kulitnya mengirimkan gelenyar nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya. Mulut Kai menyapu mulutnya dengan lembut dan ringan. Dengan perlahan tangan Sehun terangkat ke seputar leher Kai. Kai menggigit bibir bawah Sehun, membelainya dengan lidah, menggodanya tanpa belas kasihan, sampai napas Sehun memburu dan tangannya berkeringat.

Setelah melumat mulut Sehun, Kai menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam kehangatan mulut Sehun. Erangan puas terlontar dari mulut Kai, dan kepala Kai bergerak untuk mengubah posisi ciuman, membuat pagutan bibir mereka pas dengan sempurna. Kai menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk merobek kemeja yang dipakai Sehun dalam satu gerakan cepat, membuat kancing-kancingnya beterbangan ke lantai.

Sehun terkesiap dan mencoba untuk mundur, terkejut oleh kekasaran Kai, saat pria itu menarik kemejanya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Tapi saat tubuh Sehun tersingkap dihadapan Kai, pria itu menjadi lembut lagi. Dengan lembut Kai meremas dadanya dan bermain dengan puncaknya hingga bagian itu mengeras. Sehun melengkungkan punggungnya, menekankan dirinya ke tangan hangat Kai, ia terengah nikmat. Bagian ujung kejantanannya mulai mengeluarkan sedikit cairan, rasa basah yang sama seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bersama, dan ia mengerang tak sabar. Kai bergumam pelan, seolah pria itu tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam dirinya, dan bibir Kai memagut bibirnya lagi. Mulut Sehun terbuka, menerima Kai sepenuhnya, dan Sehun tidak berusaha menghentikan Kai saat merasa pria itu melepaskan celananya dan pakaian dalamnya lalu melemparnya ke lantai.

Setelah Sehun berdiri dalam keadaan telanjang di hadapan Kai, Kai mulai melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan tubuh kuat dan diselingi bekas luka yang sudah tidak asing untuk Sehun. Sehun menggapai Kai dan melingkarkan lengannya di seputar tubuh itu, dadanya menekan dada kai yang bidang dan berotot. Sambil mencium Sehun dengan penuh gairah, Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan membawanya turun menyusuri perut berototnya hingga terus ke bawah. Dengan jari yang sedikit bergetar Sehun membuka kancing celana selutut Kai, sementara napas panas Kai menyapa rambutnya dan tangan Kai mengepal di belakang lehernya. Bagian depan celana selutut Kai akhirnya terbuka lebar, dan membebaskan kejantanan Kai yang luar biasa panas dan tegang.

Dengan takut takut Sehun menyentuh kejantanan Kai, rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa malunya. Jari-jari ramping Sehun mengeksplorasi setiap bagian yang sensitif, dan Kai menyebut nama Sehun dengan erangan serak, tangan Kai melingkupi tangan Sehun dengan perlahan, Kai membimbing Sehun untuk menggerakkan tangan secara berirama pada kejantanannya yang mengeras. Sehun sejenak ragu-ragu saat tangan Kai melepaskannya, tapi kemudian Sehun terus menggerakkan tangannya di kejantanan Kai.

Kai meremas rambut Sehun dengan kuat dan menguburkan wajahnya di rambut keemasan itu gairah menguasai Kai, dan ia tidak berdaya di bawah belaian tangan Sehun, setiap syarafnya berdenyut nikmat. Setelah menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari tubuhnya, Kai melepaskan sisa pakaiannya dan menarik Sehun ke atas tempat tidur berseprai beledu.

Sehun berbaring di atas seprai yang lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Kai. Kai menurunkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun, menggunakan lutut untuk membuka paha Sehun, dan Sehun dengan mudah menyambutnya. Kai meremas dada Sehun, mulutnya menciumi dada putih itu dengan lembut. Sehun berteriak nikmat saat Kai mencium dan menjilat puncaknya yang sensitif, menggigitinya hingga membuat gairah Sehun terbakar.

Dengan penuh cinta Sehun menyiapkan dirinya untuk Kai, melingkupi Kai dengan kaki rampingnya, dan meremas punggung pria itu. realitas disingkirkan oleh sensualitas yang tidak pernah Sehun rasakan sejak malam di tepi danau, dan sekali lagi Sehun terperangkap dalam mantra percintaan yang diingatnya dengan penuh gairah dan ketakutan.

Tangan Kai bergeser dari perut Sehun menuju pangkal pahanya. Sambil mengerang puas, Kai membelai kejantanan Sehun dengan lembut.

" Please. " Bisik Sehun. " Please... Kai.. " Kepala Kai ikut bergerak turun, lidah Kai menyapu pusar Sehun. kemudian mulut Kai berkelana lebih turun melewati kejantanannya, dan jantungnya berpacu. Sehun mencoba untuk bangun, melontarkan desahan protes.

Tangan kuat Kai memegangi paha Sehun, membentangkannya lebih lebar, sementara mulut Kai menggoda, lidahnya menjilati kulit disekitar _hole_ Sehun. Sehun memasrahkan diri di bantal, penolakannya sudah padam. Gerakan mulut Kai memabukkan, mengguncang, dan menggetarkan. Pinggul Sehun ikut bergerak sebagai respons dari belaian lidah Kai di _hole_ nya, dan jari-jarinya meremas kepala Kai.

Merasakan klimaks Sehun tidak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi, Kai menurunkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Sehun, menarik kaki Sehun ke atas bahunya, menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan _hole_ Sehun dan bergerak masuk dalam satu gerakan yang kuat dan tepat. Sehun mengerang dan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk menyambut, dan Kai bergerak mantap.

" Kau adalah milikku. " Ucap Kai di bibir Sehun yang terbuka. " Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan diri dariku... tidak akan pernah... "

Dalam keadaan takjub, Sehun hanya bisa menatap Kai, sementara gelombang kenikmatan menyapunya secara bertubi-tubi. Dan Kai berbagi puncak kenikmatan yang sama dahsyatnya, membiarkan ledakan kenikmatan itu menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya.

Kai memeluk Sehun dengan erat, ketika ia menangis setelahnya, tubuh rampingnya meringkuk di dada Kai. Bibir Kai menghujani wajah Sehun yang berlinangan air mata dengan ciuman, sementara tangan kai membelai punggung Sehun dengan gerakan naik turun. " Jangan. " Ucap Kai. " Jangan, Cintaku, _mon coeur_... Sayangku. "

Sehun tersedu dan mencoba untuk berbalik dari Kai, tapi Kai tidak membiarkannya. " Ini terjadi lagi. " Ucap Sehun dengan sedih sambil menatap Kai. " Andai saja kau bisa menjauh dariku. Andai saja aku bisa membencimu. "

" Kau mencintaiku. " Kai menyeka air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

" Apa gunanya? " Isak Sehun. " Kau akan meninggalkan aku, dan aku akan kehilangan segalanya. Aku tidak mampu melewatinya lagi, aku tidak mau! "

" Aku akan kembali padamu setelah urusanku selesai dengan Yifan. " Kai tahu tidak seharusnya ia membuat janji semacam itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya.

" Kau tidak akan kembali. Dan sekalipun kau kembali, aku tidak akan pergi denganmu, dasar kau perompak egois dan tidak bermoral... " Ucap Sehun.

Kai menciumi leher, bahu, dan dada Sehun. " Aku bukan lagi perompak. Aku sudah memberikan kapalku pada Chanyeol. "

" Kau tidak bisa mengubah sifatmu semudah mengganti topi yang satu dengan topi lain ! Hal semacam itu tidak terjadi dalam waktu semalam. " Bantah Sehun.

" Kau akan membantuku untuk berubah. " Pinta Kai.

" Lalu... kau ingin mempertahankan aku disisimu. Untuk berapa lama? Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau sudah bosan padaku? "

" Aku menginginkanmu selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan padamu, sama seperti aku tidak pernah bosan hidup dan bernapas. " Kai meraih tangan mungil Sehun dan menekankannya ke dada pria itu, agar Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Tatapan Kai memaku tatapan Sehun. " Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jika kau menolak untuk pergi denganku, aku akan berada di dekatmu sampai aku tertangkap dan digantung. "

" Jangan bodoh. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

" Aku tidak bersikap bodoh. Aku tidak memilih untuk merasa seperti ini... aku tidak bisa menghentikannya... " Kai menekankan tangan Sehun lebih kuat di dadanya. " Aku akan kembali padamu. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, memberimu semua yang kupikir tidak akan pernah bisa kuberikan pada siapapun... "

" Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi pria simpanan seorang buronan? " tanya Sehun dengan murung.

" Iya, itu, dan juga teman, partner, istri... "

" Istri? " ulang Sehun dengan terperangah. " Ka... kau memintaku untuk menikah denganmu? "

Kai mendorong Sehun agar berbaring telentang dan menopangkan tangan di kedua sisi kepalanya, mulut Kai bergerak lembut di bibir Sehun yang bengkak. " Tidak. Aku tidak meminta. "

Sehun menatap Kai untuk waktu yang lama dan tersenyum gemetar. " Kalau begitu, aku tidak diberikan pilihan? "

" Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan penolakan. " Ucap Kai getir.

" Kau pernah mengatakan padaku kau kebal terhadap cinta. "

" Memang. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu. " Sahut Kai.

" Kau menginginkan aku hanya untuk kemudahan. Agar kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pria lain untuk memuaskan kebutuhanmu. " Bantah Sehun.

Kai menghujankan ciuman cepat ke seluruh wajah Sehun. " Aku akan menjadi kemudahanmu. Aku akan mengajarimu agar menginginkan aku, sampai kau menghantuiku dengan tuntutanmu agar aku memuaskanmu. "

" Aku hanyalah ketertarikan baru untukmu. Hanya karena dulu aku pernah menjadi milik Jongin, maka kau menganggapku menarik... "

Kai memegangi kedua sisi kepala Sehun, menatap mata Sehun dengan mata biru yang berkilat. " Aku mencintaimu, sialan ! Aku mencintaimu karena kau milikku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau telah merawatku. Karena kau bisa membuatku merasa masih ada kebaikan yang tersisa di dalam diriku. Jongin adalah pria yang lebih baik dariku. Tuhan tahu dia lebih berhak mendapatkanmu dari pada aku. Tapi sekarang Jongin sudah tiada... dan aku membutuhkanmu. "

Tatapan Sehun gelap dan lembut. " Kau membutuhkan aku untuk apa? "

Dengan blak-blakan Kai mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya pada Sehun. " Cintai aku. Bantu aku agar pantas mendapatkanmu. Bantu aku agar menemukan keberanian untuk mencobanya. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya. "

Sehun menatap wajah Kai, yang sekeras dan seindah patung marmer. Ia ingin menyingkirkan tatapan murung di mata Kai, menghujani Kai dengan semua yang diminta pria itu darinya. Sehun mengangkat tangannya ke kening Kai, menepiskan rambut hitam yang jatuh di sana. " Aku akan menjadi milikmu, aku akan mengikutimu ke mana pun, di mana pun, jika kau menjanjikan satu hal padaku. "

" Apa itu? " Tanya Kai.

" Lepaskan dendammu pada Wu Yifan. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai terdiam, menatap Sehun melalui kegelapan. " Aku tidak bisa. "

" Itu tidak akan membawa Jongin kembali. Kau tidak berutang itu padaku, atau pada keluargamu, atau pada siapapun. Apakah tidak cukup kau sudah membunuh adik Yifan? Yifan memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Zitao. Bukankan itu sudah cukup sebagai pembalasan? "

" Zitao adalah makhluk yang paling tidak berharga di muka bumi ini. Jika kau pikir menukar adikku dengan adik Yifan bisa membuat posisi menjadi seri... "

" Tapi bagaimana jika kau kehilangan nyawamu? " tanya Sehun dengan putus asa. " Apakah aku harus kehilanganmu seperti aku kehilangan Jongin? "

Bahkan sebelum Kai bicara, Sehun bisa melihat penolakan di wajah pria itu. " Aku sudah mulai menjalankan rencanaku. "

" Kau bisa menghentikannya jika kau mau! " Sehun berpaling dari Kai, nyaris tidak mampu membendung emosinya. Ia marah pada Kai, hampir sebesar ia takut akan keselamatan pria itu. " Jika kau tidak mau berjanji padaku, maka pergilah. " Punggung Sehun kaku saat ia merasakan sapuan bibir Kai di tulang bahunya. " Aku tidak mau kau ada di tempat tidurku. Kau bisa memilih antara aku atau balas dendammu, tapi kau tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya. "

" Kita tidak akan aman sampai Yifan mati, dimana pun kita berada. " Ucap Kai dengan suara datar. " Dia akan mengobrak-abrik dunia untuk menemukanku. Kau akan berada dalam bahaya yang sama jika aku membawamu bersamaku. "

" Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat, di mana Yifan tidak akan bisa menemukan kita. " Sehun menarik telapak tangan Kai ke kejantanannya dan membelai punggung tangan itu. " Kau akan melindungiku, Kai. "

Kai tidak bisa mengendalikan respons instan tubuhnya. Sehun bergerak perlahan di tangan Kai, dan Kai mendapati dirinya sulit untuk berpikir. " Sehun, kau tidak mengerti. Aku... "

" Kau bilang kau ingin berubah. " Ucap Sehun.

" Iya, tapi lebih dulu... "

" Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau mencintaiku. " Sela Sehun.

" Aku mencintaimu... "

" Kalau begitu, lupakan soal balas dendam. Demi aku. "

" Sialan kau. " Ucap Kai dengan suara serak, seluruh indranya tersiksa oleh kedekatan Sehun. ia membutuhkan Sehun lagi, butuh merasakan Sehun yang menyelubungi kejantanannya dengan ketat dan panas. Setelah membuka paha Sehun, Kai mengerangkan nama pria itu, dan menarik pinggul Sehun ke pinggulnya. Tangan Kai meraba-raba perut Sehun, lalu bergerak kembali ke kejantanan pria itu dan memijatnya dengan lembut.

" Berjanjilah padaku. " Bisik Sehun.

Kai tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaan Sehun saat ini, cinta Sehun terlalu berharga. " Sialan kau, baiklah. " Erang Kai. Sehun merasakan tubuh Kai mulai merespons. Kai menciumi tengkuk, leher dan bahu Sehun, jantungnya berdetak semakin menggila saat ia merasakan remasan dinding rektum Sehun dikejantanannya. Setelah mencari-cari, Kai mendorong dari belakang. Tangannya bergetar di perut Sehun, dan kepalanya bersandar di atas bahu pria itu.

Sehun berpegangan pada lengan Kai yang melingkari pinggangnya dan melengkungkan punggung ke dada Kai. Ada gelenyar yang menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya sebagai respons dari hunjaman Kai. " Bergeraklah bersamaku. " Pinta Kai dengan napas berat. " Doronglah ke belakang..., ya..., persis seperti itu... "

Sehun bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan dengan hunjaman Kai, kehilangan kesadaran terhadap semua hal kecuali Kai. Kai menciumi lehernya dan menggerakkan tangan ke dadanya, melindungi detak jantungnya yang liar dengan tangan pria itu. Tangan Sehun melingkupi tangan Kai, menangkupkannya lebih kuat, dan kemudian waktu berhenti saat ledakan kenikmatan mengguncangkannya. Kai bergerak, hunjaman yang panjang dan perlahan membawanya pada puncak kenikmatan yang memuaskan sampai ia merasa kelelahan. Sehun merasakan semburan panas pelepasan Kai di dalam dirinya, dan lengan Kai memeluknya dengan sangat kuat hingga membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

Mereka jatuh terkulai kesamping, tubuh Sehun yang lebih kecil melengkung ke tubuh Kai seperti sepasang sendok. Setelah beberapa saat napas Sehun melambat, dan begitu pula dengan napas kai yang berembus di rambutnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dengan lelah. Ia tahu Kai sudah tertidur. Seharusnya ia mengingatkan kai bahwa tempat pria itu bukan di sini, ia tidak mau Kai sampai ditemukan di tempat tidurnya.

" Kai, kau tidak boleh tidur di sini. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan.

Suara Kai bergemuruh di dekat telingan Sehun. " Aku akan pergi sebelum matahari terbit. "

" Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. "

" Aku akan memanfaatkan sedikit waktu yang kumiliki denganmu. " Kai memeluk Sehun lebih erat dan tidur dengan pulas.

Sehun tertidur dalam pelukan kai sampai malam mulai memudar, dan ia terbangun saat merasakan Kai menjauh darinya. Kai menunduk untuk memberikan satu ciuman terakhir, dan bibir Sehun yang hangat dan mengundang memancing Kai untuk merasakan lebih dalam. Dengan erangan teredam, Kai bercinta sekali lagi dengan Sehun, membuka lebar kaki Sehun dan menyelubungi diri dalam kelembutannya. Sehun bergetar dan menekankan kepalan tangannya di punggung Kai. Kai memegangi kepala Sehun ke dada pria itu, berkonsentrasi pada gerakannya.

Mereka mencoba untuk membuatnya bertahan selamanya, tapi dalam waktu singkat Kai merasakan Sehun bergetar dan ketegangan itu meledak menjadi semburan api kenikmatan. Kai menurunkan kepala Sehun dan mencium dada Sehun, mengulum puncaknya, menggigitnya. Sehun membelai rambut gelap Kai, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kemudian tubuh Kai yang hangat terangkat, dan tiba-tiba saja Kai sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak yakin apa yang diharapkannya dari Kai saat bertemu pria itu dan suami istri Kim di ruang tamu pada keesokan malamnya. Mungkin Kai akan memberinya senyuman mesum, komentar mengejek, sesuatu yang akan mengungkapkan kedekatan mereka yang baru. Tapi Kai justru menatapnya dengan keseriusan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, wajah Kai tegang, mata Kai panas dan tajam.

Sehun juga menangkap kekhawatiran di wajah Siwon. Sehun tahu Siwon sedang mengkhawatirkan acara malam ini. Di pesta yang di adakan di perkebunan Kangin akan ada banyak sekali teman lama dan kenalan mereka. Bahkan sekalipun penampilan kai tidak tercela, kecurigaan orang-orang mungkin tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

Kai tidak terlihat merasa nyaman dengan setelan resminya. Apalagi setelah bertahun-tahun terbiasa memakai pakaian biasa saat menjadi kapten Griffin. Kai benci tidak bisa membawa senjata. Di tengah kerumunan malam ini, ia akan merasa seperti seekor kucing yang kukunya dipotong dan ditempatkan di tengah gerombolan anjing pemburu.

Sehun menghampirinya, menautkan tangan dengan santai di lengannya. " Di mana tongkatmu? " tanya Sehun dengan suara lembut. " Apakah malam ini kau tidak akan membawanya? "

" Aku tidak lagi membutuhkannya. "

Bibir sehun menyunggingkan senyum manis. " Aku rasa malam ini kau pasti bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat. Dengan pakaian itu kau terlihat sama dengan Jongin. Untuk semua orang. Kecuali aku. "

Kai hendak menjawab, tapi perhatiannya teralih ke tatapan tajam dan penuh tanya dari Ayahnya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata keemasan Siwon. Jelas sekali Siwon tahu atau sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi di antara Kai dan Sehun. Jangan membuat kesalahan bodoh, begitu makna tatapan ayahnya. Kai tersenyum, mengirimkan peringatannya sendiri melalu tatapan, jangan ikut campur.

.

.

.

Perkebunan Kangin terang benderang dan ramai. Banyak sekali tamu yang hadir dan membuat keributan mereka sendiri. Namun suasana langsung berubah sunyi saat keluarga Kim memasuki aula dansa. Tuan rumah di pesta itu bergegas menyambut mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja terdengan pekikan penyambutan dari yang lain. Sehun menguatkan dirinya saat orang-orang mengerumuni mereka.

" Dr. Kim. " seru seorang wanita tua. " Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu dengan mataku sendiri, ini luar biasa... "

" Jongin, aku tidak memercayainya sampai sekarang... "

" Mereka bilang kau terluka... "

" Apakah kabar tentang penyerangan perompak itu benar... "

" Ini suatu keajaiban, sungguh... "

Kai menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan sopan, menerima banyak sekali pelukan dan ciuman dari orang-orang. Setelah beberapa saat, kerumunan orang mulai membubarkan diri, dan Paman Minho nya muncul dengan Bibi Taemin.

Kai menoleh pada Siwon yangterus berada disisinya. " Apakah paman Minho tahu siapa aku? " tanya Kai pelan.

" Dia tidak pernah bertanya. " Jawab Siwon dengan santai.

Tentu saja tidak. Minho adalah adik bungsu Siwon, kesetiaannya pada keluarga tidak diragukan lagi. Sayangnya istri Minho, seorang wanita yang cantik tapi tidak berotak, suka sekali bergosip. Akan lebih baik jika Taemin tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

" Jongin. " Minho mencengkeram bahu Kai dan memeluknya sebentar. Seperti halnya pria dari keluarga Kim, Minho bertubuh tinggi dan berambut gelap, dengan temperamen yang tenang dan mempesona. Minho bertemu pandang dengan Kai. Lalu Minho mengangguk singkat saat melihat apa yang sudah diperkirakan pria itu sebelumnya. " Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi... meskipun aku tidak pernah menduganya. "

Kai menyeringai pada Minho, tahu Minho tidak tertipu oleh sandiwara mereka. " Kau selalu menjadi favoritku Paman Minho. "

Ingin menarik perhatian. Taemin langsung bergeser ke antara mereka dan mengangkat wajahnya yang cantik. " Sayang sekali, Jongin, kau menolak menemui siapapun selama berminggu-minggu ini ! Aku tidak punya berita yang bisa kusampaikan pada teman-temanku pada acara minum kopi hari kamis lalu. "

" Maafkan aku. " Ucap Kai dan sambil tertawa memberikan ciuman ke kedua pipi Taemin. Sepertinya Taemin benar-benar percaya bahwa Kai adalah Jongin. " Sungguh tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa diceritakan. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memasrahkan diri pada perawatan istriku yang mengagumkan. " Kai menyeringai pada Sehun. Kai ingin sekali melingkarkan lengannya di seputar pinggang Sehun, tapi Jongin tidak akan mungkin melakukan tindakan semacam itu di depan publik.

" Jongin, saat masuk tadi sepertinya jalanmu sedikit pincang. Apakah itu permanen? " tanya Taemin.

Mereka semua terdiam selama sepersekian detik, dan Sehun menjawab sebelum Kai sempat melakukannya. " Mungkin. " Sehun menatap langsung pada Taemin. " Tapi itu justru memberinya kesan gagah, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu? "

Taemin merona. " Oh iya, tentu saja. "

Kai tersenyum pada Sehun, saat Minho menyeret istrinya pergi. " Sayangku, aku tidak perlu dilindungi. " Ucap Kai lembut.

" Dasar wanita tukang gosip, tidak punya otak. " Gerutu Sehun. " Dia hanya merusak nama baik keluarga Kim. "

" Begitu pula aku. " Ucap Kai pelan. Menarik Sehun ke samping ruangan di bawah salah satu dari sekian banyak lengkungan berpilar.

Sejumlah orang menghampiri Kai, para pria yang ingin mendengar cerita pelariannya dari tawanan para perompak, para wanita dan pria muda yang mencoba merayunya, dan para orang tua yang meminta nasehatnya untuk mengobati penyakit mereka. Sesekali Sehun membantu menjelaskan bahwa suaminya belum cukup sehat untuk membuka praktek.

Menyadari bahwa malam itu berlangsung dengan lancar, Sehun mulai merasa santai. Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang mencurigai Kai.

Sehun mendapati dirinya mengamati Kai dengan seksama, menyadari ia lebih suka Kai menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia merindukan tawa bebas dan komentar pedas Kai. Jongin akan sangat menyukai acara pesta, sementara ia tahu jika diberikan pilihan Kai lebih suka berduaan saja dengannya. Saat ia menoleh ke sekeliling ruanģan, Sehun mendàpati perhatiannya teralihkan ke sosok di kejauhan, seorang pria yang berdiri di samping jendela yang ada di dinding antara aula dansa dan ruang makan.

Wajah pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu sekurus pedang, dan mengenakan setelan resmi seperti pria terhormat lain yang berada di sini, tapi ia merasakan aura jahat dari pria itu. Apalagi dari senyuman dingin yang diberikan pria itu padanya.

Dengan perasaan kacau, Sehun membisikkan nama Kai, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Tiba-tiba Kai sudah ada di depannya, tangan besar Kai meremas lengannya. Kai menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. " Sehun. " Gumam Kai. " Sehun, ada apa? " Kai harus menunduk untuk bisa mendengar bisikan yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun yang gemetar.

" Yifan. "

Seketika itu juga Kai menolehkan kepala dan mengamati sekeliling, tapi tidak melihat apa pun. Sehun juga ikut menoleh. Pria yang mengerikan itu sudah pergi.

Siwon bergabung dengan mereka, mata keemasan pria itu terlihat waspada. " Ada apa? "

" Aku tidak tahu. " Ucap Kai sambil memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

" Bawa dia keluar dari sini sebelum dia menarik lebih banyak perhatian. Lewat pintu doubel yang mengarah ke sisi galeri. Aku akan menyusul kalian sebentar lagi. "

Kai menurut, melingkarkan lengan di seputar bahu Sehun sambil mengarahkannya keluar.

" Aku... me... melihat Wu Yifan. " Ucap Sehun. " Aku melihatnya di sana, be... berdiri, menatapku. Dia... dia tersenyum padaku. Kau harus percaya padaku, dia... dia ada di sini. " Ucap Sehun terbata bata.

" Belakangan ini kau terlalu sering memikirkannya. " Ucap Kai dengan tenang.

" Tidak, itu dia ! Aku tahu itu adalah dia ! Kai percayalah, kau harus... "

" Baiklah. " Kai menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. Sehun menguburkan wajahnya di dada Kai dan merasakan kepanikannya memudar saat tubuh Kai menghangatkan tubuhnya. " Aku ada di sini. " Gumam Kai. " Dia tidak akan menyakitimu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menyakitimu. "

Suara Siwon menyela mereka. " Jelaskan, Kai. "

" Wu Yifan ada di sini. " Ucap Kai. " Sehun melihatnya di aula dansa. " Jika Kai tidak dalam keadaan cemas, ia pasti akan tertawa melihat wajah Ayahnya yang tercengang, ekspresi yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan Siwon.

" Jabarkan dia. " Ucap Siwon tegang.

" Bertubuh kurus, dan tinggi rata-rata dan rambut cokelat kemerahan. "

Sehun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai, menambahkan dengan suara gemetar. " Da... dan senyuman seperti ikan paus. "

Kai tertawa singkat, teringat gigi taring Yifan. " Itu penjabaran yang sangat tepat. "

Siwon mengerutkan kening. " Kedengarannya itu seperti Kris. Teman Kangin, seorang pemilik perkebunan di Prancis. "

" Aku tidak mengenal nama itu. " Ucap Kai.

" Kris pertama kali muncul di New Orleans sekitar lima tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu ia menjalin pertemanan dengan keluarga Kangin. " Jelas Siwon.

Kai menatap Siwon dengan serius. " Apakah malam ini Ayah sudah bertemu dengannya? "

" Belum, tapi aku bisa bertanya pada Kangin... " Siwon terdiam sejenak dan mengajukan pertanyaan dengan suara pelan. " Maksudmu mungkin pria yang telah menyebabkan kematian Putraku mungkin berada di dekatku saat ini? "

Sebelum Kai bisa menjawab, suara seorang wanita muda memanggil dari balik pintu doubel. " Dr. Kim? Apakah kau ada diluar? "

Kai menoleh ke Siwon dan Sehun, kemudian melangkah keluar dari balik pilar. " Apa yang kau inginkan? " Tanya Kai menghadap wanita itu.

" Dr. Kim, Dr. Yixing bilang ia ingin bertemu anda. "

Sehun keluar dari kegelapan dan berdiri di samping Kai. Keduanya saling tatap. Wajah Sehun masih terlihat pucat, namun ia terlihat lebih tenang. " Baiklah, bawa kami menemuinya. " Ucap Kai.

Gadis muda itu mengetuk salah satu kamar dan berseru. " Dr. Yixing? Dr. Kim sudah datang. "

Pintu segera terbuka dan Kai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti Sehun.

Dokter Yixing bertubuh kecil dan kurus, tapi memiliki aura yang berwibawa. Mata tajam dokter itu menatap Sehun lalu beralih ke Kai. Kai membalas tatapan itu tanpa berkedip, tahu bahwa Jongin dan Yixing merupakan teman dekat.

Ada kilat harapan dan penantian yang lenyap dari mata Yixing, dan dokter itu menghela napas getir. " Bisakah istrimu menunggu di luar. Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Jongin? "

Sehun menatap dokter berusia lanjut itu dengan gelisah. Dengan enggan ia mematuhi ucapan Yixing, mengikuti gadis muda yang tadi memanggil mereka keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

" Aku sangat bodoh karena berharap aku akan bertemu dengan Kim Jongin malam ini. " Ucap Yixing dengan suara parau. " Tapi aku tidak seperti kerumunan bodoh di bawah sana yang tidak bisa melihat sandiwaramu. Kau dan Jongin lahir dengan tanganku. Tidak pernah sulit bagiku untuk membedakan kalian berdua. "

" Selamat. " Ucap Kai dengan sinis.

" Saudaramu adalah dokter yang hebat. Itu adalah cinta dan panggilan hidupnya. Sementara kau... " Yixing terdiam dan tertawa miris. " Aku sudah menduga kau akan hidup lebih lama dari pada dia. Darah yang buruk. Dalam kasusmu, itu justru menjadi keuntungan, iya kan? "

" Sepertinya begitu. "

" Setelah kematian Ibumu. Aku tertarik untuk mengamati bagaimana tahun-tahun penuh pengabaian telah membuat Jongin tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik. Sementara kau menjadi anak perusak. "

" Apakah kau akan tutup mulut tentang identitas asliku? "

" Ya. Tapi hanya demi Jongin. Aku yakin dia lebih suka aku membantumu. "

Kai beranjak ke pintu. " Beruntunglah aku karena Jongin dicintai oleh begitu banyak orang. " Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai pergi untuk mencari Sehun.

Sehun sedang menunggu Kai di puncak anak tangga. " Apakah dia tahu? "

" Aku mulai bertanya-tanya siapa yang tidak tahu. " Sahut Kai sinis.

" Apakah Yixing akan menyimpan rahasia kita? "

" Dia bilang dia akan tutup mulut, demi Jongin. " Kai cemberut dan menyisiri poninya dengan tangan.

" Ada apa? Apa yang dikatakannya padamu? " Tanya Sehun khawatir.

" Bukan hal yang penting. "

Sehun mengamati Kai sejenak. Meskipun Kai menampakkan ekspresi datar, Sehun bisa merasakan kesedihan Kai. " Yixing mengingatkanmu tentang masa lalu, iya kan ? Tapi masa lalu tidak lagi penting. "

Sehun menggandeng tangan Kai dan membawa pria itu ke sudut tersembunyi. Sambil berjinjit, Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kai dan menyapukan ciuman lembut di pipi pria itu. " Sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Tidak ada yang kau lakukan yang bisa membuatku berhenti mencintaimu atau berhenti memercayaimu, tidak ada... "

Kai menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. " Aku mencintaimu. " Kai menekankan keningnya ke kening Sehun. " Tuhan, aku benci memikirkan bahwa aku akan kehilangan begitu banyak yang aku pedulikan. Tapi jika aku bisa memilikku sepanjang sisa hidupku, aku tidak akan pernah meminta yang lain. "

Kai menghela napas. " Kita harus kembali ke bawah. Saat ini Ayah mungkin sudah mengancam Kris dengan pedangnya. Tuhan tahu, aku tidak akan terkejut dengan apapun yang akan terjadi pada kita malam ini. "

Dengan enggan Sehun mengangguk dan meraih lengan yang disodorkan Kai, membiarkan pria itu membimbingnya menuruni tangga. Saat mereka sampai di pertengahan rumah, Sehun merasakan tikaman peringatan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan di aula dansa. Ia tahu Yifan ada di dekatnya, bahkan sebelum ia melihat Yifan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

" Dr. Kim. " Gigi taring Yifan tampak saat pria itu tersenyum. " Aku memang sedang mencarimu. "

Kai menatap Yifan tanpa ekspresi. " Kris Wu, benar kan? "

Sehun menatap Yifan saat bayangan berkelebat di depan matanya... geladak kapal yang penuh dengan mayat... punggung Jongin yang bersimbah darah... wajah pucat Zitao...

" Pergilah Sehun. " Ucap Kai dengan suara pelan, melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya. " Semua akan baik-baik saja. Cari Siwon. "

Tangan Sehun justru mencengkeram lengan Kai dengan lebih kuat. Sehun bergelayut pada Kai seolah itu adalah tali kehidupannya. Sehun tidak bisa bergerak sekalipun menginginkannya. Kai menyerah membujuk Sehun untuk pergi dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yifan. " Kau mengambil resiko besar. Aku bisa membuatmu ditangkap saat ini juga. "

" Kau juga akan ikut di tangkap. Kau akan dihukum gantung sama sepertiku. " Balas Yifan.

" Aku tidak keberatan selama kau digantung lebih dulu. "

" Sebelum kau membuat keputusan apapun, sebaiknya kau mendengarkan apa yang harus ku katakan. Aku punya kisah yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu Dr. Kim. Kisah ini dimulai di geladak kapal yang dibajak perompak. Tokoh utama dalam kisah ini adalah seorang pria cantik berambut pirang. " Yifan tersenyum pada Sehun. " Yang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya dan nyawa suaminya. Dia mengatakan pada kami bahwa ada seorang Kim dalam kapal itu. Tentu saja, nama itu terdengar tidak asing karena merupakan nama keluarga yang sangat kaya dan berkuasa. Suaminya adalah seorang dokter, pengakuan yang membuatku dan anak buahku tertarik. Saat suaminya tidak bisa ditemukan di antara tawanan kami, rasa penasaran mendorong kami untuk mencari di antara mayat yang dilemparkan ke laut. Sang dokter yang merupakan anggota keluarga Kim ditemukan. Dan ternyata dia masih hidup. "

Sehun menatap Yifan seperti kelinci yang ketakutan. " Lanjutkan. " Ucap Kai dengan suara datar.

Yifan melanjutkan ceritanya. " Setelah memutuskan bahwa sang dokter mungkin akan berguna di masa depan, aku membawanya ke pulau Crow dan dipenjarakan. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, sang dokter berhasil menyembuhkan sendiri luka-lukanya. Harus ku akui bahwa kesibukanku mencari pembunuh adikku, membuatku melupakan sang dokter selama beberapa waktu. Sampai ada laporan mengejutkan yang disampaikan padaku. Aku menemani salah satu orang kepercayaanku ke penjara di bagian bawah benteng. Yang membuatku sangat terkejut, di sana aku berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutanku, Kapten Griffin yang berjenggot ! Setelah dibujuk, dengan enggan sang dokter mengakui bahwa dia punya saudara kembar. Pada saat itu aku juga mendengar rumor dari New Orleans bahwa Kim Jongin sudah kembali pada keluarganya dari tawanan perompak. Karena aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa Kim Jongin masih berada dalam tawananku, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu. "

Kai menatap Yifan, wajahnya berubah pucat dan mata birunya berkilat dengan api amarah.

Dua butir air mata mengalir ke pipi Sehun. " Jongin masih hidup? "

Yifan memberikan senyuman dingin pada Sehun. " Kenapa kau sangat gelisah ? Sepertinya kau sangat cocok dengan saudara Kim yang mana pun. "

" Dia berbohong. " Ucap Kai. " Jongin sudah mati. "

Yifan tersenyum. " Apa kau yakin? "

" Apa yang kau inginkan? " Bentak Kai.

" Sebagian besar anak buahmu sudah bergabung denganku Griffin. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari kelompok kecilmu. Sebagai orang yang cerdas, kau pasti menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya kau mencoba melarikan diri dariku. Aku bersedia untuk melakukan pertukaran. Kau untuk saudara kembarmu. "

" Bahkan sekalipun aku percaya kau menawan saudaraku, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku bersedia menukar nyawaku dengan nyawa saudaraku? "

" Di pulau kau bersedia bertarung sampai mati demi istrinya. "

Kai mencegah semua emosi tampak di wajahnya. " Aku menginginkan bukti bahwa kau memang benar menawan Jongin. " Ucap Kai. " Setelah itu, kita baru membicarakan pengaturannya. "

" Kau membutuhkan bukti? Kirimkan anak buahmu, Park... atau siapapun yang kau pilih... untuk datang ke pulau. Kami akan membiarkan dia melihat sendiri saudaramu dan membiarkan dia pergi tanpa dilukai. " Yifan menoleh dari Kai ke Sehun, lalu membungkuk sopan. " Aku akan pergi sekarang. Senang bertemu denganmu Kim Sehun. Selamat malam. "

Kai mengamati Yifan berjalan keluar dari pintu depan dengan santai. Kemudian Kai menoleh pada Sehun yang sudah berhenti menangis. " Dia hanya mencoba menipumu. " Bisik Sehun. " Jangan biarkan dia... "

" Sst... " Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya, lalu menengadahkan wajah Sehun agar menatapnya. Saat ini ia rela memberikan apapun dalam hidupnya, jika itu bisa menyingkirkan ketakutan di mata Sehun. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama mereka saling tatap di sana sampai ia di tarik ke alam nyata oleh suara Siwon.

" Kau menemukan Yifan, ya ? Apa yang dia katakan padamu ? Di mana dia sekarang ? " Tanya Siwon.

" Ayah." Kai melepaskan Sehun dan menghadap Siwon. " Yifan sudah pergi. " Ucap Kai dengan suara pelan. " Yifan mengatakan Jongin masih hidup. Dan saat ini Jongin berada dalam tawanannya. "

" Apa ?" Mata keemasan Siwon membelalak.

" Jangan melakukan apa pun dulu. Jika angkatan laut atau pemerintahan sipil terlibat, Jongin akan membayar dengan nyawanya. Aku harus menemukan Chanyeol. Sehun akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tolong jaga dia. "

Siwon mengumpat pelan dan mencoba untuk menghentikan putranya, tapi Kai pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Mohon reviewnya.. Seperti biasa review lebih dua puluh bakalan dilanjut.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR


	9. Chapter 8

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

.

" Kau menemukan Yifan, ya ? Apa yang dia katakan padamu ? Di mana dia sekarang ? " Tanya Siwon.

" Ayah." Kai melepaskan Sehun dan menghadap Siwon. " Yifan sudah pergi. " Ucap Kai dengan suara pelan. " Yifan mengatakan Jongin masih hidup. Dan saat ini Jongin berada dalam tawanannya. "

" Apa ?" Mata keemasan Siwon membelalak.

" Jangan melakukan apa pun dulu. Jika angkatan laut atau pemerintahan sipil terlibat, Jongin akan membayar dengan nyawanya. Aku harus menemukan Chanyeol. Sehun akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tolong jaga dia. "

Siwon mengumpat pelan dan mencoba untuk menghentikan putranya, tapi Kai pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Kai pergi menunggangi kuda menuju ke kabin di tepi danau, di mana saat ini Chanyeol tinggal. Selama perjalanan, kabut membasahi rambut dan pakaiannya, tapi ia tidak menyadari kelembapan ataupun udara dingin. Kabin itu gelap. Setelah membuka pintu depan, Kai berjalan masuk. Suara pelatuk yang ditarik menyapanya.

" Ini aku. " Ucap Kai.

Chanyeol menyalakan lampu kecil dan menatap Kai melalui cahaya kekuningan. " Apa yang terjadi? "

" Ada kabar dari Chen? " Tanya Kai.

" Tidak ada. " Jawab Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Yifan sudah membawanya ke markas? "

" Sepertinya begitu. " Sambil mengerutkan kening, Chanyeol menunggu Kai untuk menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya di sana.

" Aku bertemu Yifan malam ini. " Ucap Kai, dan tersenyum saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan terperangah. Kai menjelaskan detail pertemuan itu. Saat sampai pada bagian tentang tawaran Yifan untuk menukar Jongin dengan dirinya, Chanyeol langsung meledak.

" Iya, dia pasti sangat menyukai ide itu! Dia ingin menawanmu tanpa memberimu hak untuk mati dengan pedang ditanganmu. Dan begitu Yifan membuatmu berada di bawah belas kasihannya, kau akan disiksa dengan kejam, sampai kau memohon, agar dia membunuhmu saja. " Geram Chanyeol

" Jika Jongin masih hidup, aku tidak punya pilihan. "

Chanyeol menggeleng. " Kau sudah gila Griffin. Jika orang yang dimaksud Yifan memang benar Jongin, maka tidak akan banyak yang tersisa darinya! Lagi pula, aku berani mempertaruhkan semua hartaku bahwa saudaramu ada di dasar laut, bukannya di benteng Yifan. Dan bagaimana dengan pria manis yang sedang menunggumu diperkebunan ? Selama bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu menginginkan sesuatu sebesar kau menginginkan pria itu. "

Kai memelototkan mata pada Chanyeol. " Apakah kau menyarankan agar aku membiarkan saudaraku membusuk di pulau itu agar aku bisa terus bersama dengan istrinya? "

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dengan tidak acuh.

Dorongan pertama Kai adalah membuat telinga Chanyeol panas dengan beberapa pilihan kata-kata, tapi ia menghentikan dirinya, menyadari bahwa cara pandang Chanyeol sama dengan orang lain yang bekerja bersamanya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Ambil apa pun yang kau inginkan, jangan pedulikan orang lain. Ia sendiri memercayai cara pandang itu untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi ia tidak bisa lagi hidup dengan cara seperti itu. Dan ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia mengabaikan adiknya, saudara kembarnya, meskipun itu berarti ia harus mengembalikan Sehun pada Jongin.

" Aku harus tahu apakah saudaraku masih hidup. " Ucap Kai. " Maukah kau pergi ke pulau Crow? "

" Iya. Aku akan langsung ke pulau itu. Dan aku akan memastikan apakah pengakuan Yifan benar atau tidak. Aku akan membantumu melawan Yifan, Griffin. "

" Bagus. " Ucap Kai.

" Tapi hanya jika kau berjanji bahwa setelahnya kau akan mengambil alih lagi posisimu sebagai kapten kapal The Vagabond, dan... "

" Tidak. " Ucap Kai dengan suara pelan. " Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya. Aku sudah selesai dengan semua petualangan ini. Aku sudah memberikan kapal itu padamu... "

" Aku tidak menginginkan kapal sialan itu! " Teriak Chanyeol. " Tidakkah kau mengerti, yang lain tidak akan mau mengikutiku! Aku tidak cocok memimpin mereka, dan aku tidak berniat menjadi pemimpin! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku harus menjadi pengikut seseorang atau berhenti menjadi perompak untuk selamanya! "

Kai menatap Chanyeol melalui mata yang disipitkan. " Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, Park. Apakah menurutmu petualangan ini akan bisa berlanjut selamanya. "

" Iya. " Tegas Chanyeol dengan marah.

Kai menggeleng. " Jangan terlihat seperti orang yang dikhianati. Kau sudah mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dari aksi kita selama ini. Kenapa kau tidak bersantai dan menikmati kekayaan yang sudah kau dapatkan? Sekarang kau bisa hidup dengan nyaman... "

" Yang aku inginkan bukanlah kehidupan yang berbeda. Aku ingin seperti dulu. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupan yang sama seperti sebelumnya! " Jelas Chanyeol.

" Itu tidak mungkin. " Ucap Kai dengan tegas. " Kita berdua telah berubah. "

" Tidak, aku masih sama. " Gumam Chanyeol. " Hanya kau yang telah berubah. "

.

.

.

Begitu kengerian Sehun sudah berkurang, ia tertidur karena kelelahan, dan mimpi tentang Jongin kembali menghantuinya. Jongin sedang tenggelam, dan ia mencoba menggapai Jongin, tapi Yifan menariknya dari belakang, suara dingin Yifan terdengar di telinganya. Ia terbangun dengan kaget.

Bagaimana jika Jongin masih hidup? Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan penderitaan yang di alami oleh Jongin selama ini. Jongin yang malang, bagaimana jika mereka menyiksa Jongin, membuat Jongin kelaparan ? Jongin akan membutuhkan seseorang untuk merawatnya dan membuatnya pulih seperti semula.

Sehun ketakutan, bukan hanya untuk Jongin, tapi juga untuk dirinya sendiri dan Kai. Sepertinya malam ini Yifan terlihat sangat percaya diri, sangat yakin bahwa pria itu akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Membayangkan Kai berada di bawah belas kasihan Yifan rasanya terlalu mengerikan untuk dipikirkan. Ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Kekhawatiran menguasainya. Jika nantinya Jongin kembali, ia masih berstatus istri Jongin. Ia berutang kesetiaan dan dukungan pada Jongin seumur hidupnya. Ia akan kehilangan Kai. Sehun segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Ia sangat peduli pada Jongin, tapi tidak ada keliaran dan keajaiban, tidak ada kelembutan dan kebutuhan yang besar seperti yang telah dibangkitkan Kai dari dalam dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup hidup jika terus mencintai Kai tapi tidak pernah bisa memiliki Kai, dijauhkan dari Kai untuk selamanya ?

Sehun gelisah di atas seprainya yang kusut, jari jari tangannya meremas kain yang lembut itu. Sebentar lagi fajar akan menyingsing. Kapan Kai akan pulang ? Dan jika Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa kabar bahwa pengakuan Yifan benar, apa yang akan dilakukan Kai ?

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sehun langsung bangun. Suara itu semakin dekat, menaiki tangga, menuju ke pintu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kai telah kembali untuknya. Setelah melompat dari tempat tidur, Sehun pergi ke pintu dan melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Kai, tepat pada saat pria itu melewati ambang pintu. Kai menangkapnya dengan suara erangan pelan, mengangkatnya sampai kakinya meninggalkan lantai. Jari jarinya menyisiri rambut Kai, sementara bibirnya menghujani leher pria itu dengan ciuman. Dikuasai oleh gairah dan keputusasaan, mereka menyerahkan diri pada panasnya gairah yang tidak menyisakan napas untuk berkata-kata.

Kai merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sehun melalui piyama tidurnya yang tipis. Kai menarik celana piyama itu ke arah bawah sampai pinggul dan bokong Sehun telanjang. Tangan Kai menangkup bokong Sehun, menariknya ke arah pria itu. Sehun menggeliat di tubuh Kai, mencari cari keseimbangan yang tidak bisa ditemukan, dan ia mencium dagu Kai, rahang Kai yang kasar, mulut Kai yang hangat. Merespons dengan sama bergairahnya, Kai membuka bibir Sehun dengan lidahnya, menarik lidah Sehun dan menghisapnya. Melalui lapisan celana selutut Kai, Sehun bisa merasakan kebutuhannya yang berdenyut.

Pinggul Kai mendorong pinggul Sehun dalam gerakan berirama yang sesuai dengan gerakan lidah pria itu. Sehun merintih nikmat, merasa tidak berdaya, kenikmatan menguasainya seperti gelombang yang sangat besar. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sehun mencoba melepaskan pagutan mulut Kai di mulutnya, tapi sudah terlambat, tubuhnya sudah mengejang menuju ke puncak pemuasan. Sambil terkesiap dan bergetar, Sehun bergelayut pada Kai, sementara irama gerakan pinggul Kai yang memabukkan terus berlanjut dan bibir Kai menciumi lehernya dengan panas. Saat guncangan kenikmatan terakhir sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya, Kai membiarkan Sehun turun dan menarik piyamanya dari atas kepala, sebelum melemparkan piyama itu ke lantai.

Sehun membantu Kai melepaskan pakaian dan menggandeng tangan Kai, membawa pria itu ke tempat tidur. Sosok gelap Kai menjulang di depan Sehun, dan Kai mendorongnya ke atas kasur, lalu segera mengikutinya. Sehun menarik napas tercekat saat merasakan penjelajahan mulut Kai yang memabukkan. Tangan Kai bergerak ke pangkal pahanya, dan ia membuka diri dengan bersemangat, menyambut jari jari Kai yang membelai kejantanannya. Sambil menunduk di atasnya, Kai melumat mulutnya, menyerap erangan nikmatnya.

Sehun meremas bahu Kai, ujung jarinya menyapu tonjolan bekas luka dan otot di punggung pria itu. Dengan desahan lembut, Sehun membelai pinggul ramping dan bokong Kai, membiarkan kukunya mencakar bagian itu sampai Kai mengerang nikmat. Setelah Sehun menarik pinggulnya ke bawah pinggul pria itu, Kai menindihnya, menahannya di antara paha yang kuat. Dengan tubuh gemetar oleh kebutuhan yang tak tertahankan, Sehun meraih Kai dan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk menerima pria itu. " Kai. " Desah Sehun. " Miliki aku sekarang... sekarang... "

Kai menangkap pergelangan tangan Sehun ke atas kepala. Saat Sehun menatap Kai, ia berpikir bahwa Kai masih sama mengerikannya seperti saat berada di pulau Crow. Kepala Kai tertunduk, Kai mencium dan mengisap puncak dadanya yang sensitif sampai ia berteriak. Baru pada saat itu Kai memasukinya.

Dengan napas memburu, Kai menarik diri beberapa senti, kemudian memasukinya lagi, wajah Kai tegang, jari-jari Kai meremas rambut Sehun. Sehun menyambut setiap gerakan Kai, mencengkeram punggung Kai dan menekankan tumit kakinya ke kasur. Lengan rampingnya melingkari tubuh Kai, kemudian kakinya mengikuti, dan Kai sepenuhnya terperangkap, dikuasai oleh kelembutannya, sehingga Kai tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Kai memeluk Sehun dengan erat saat mencapai kepuasan, napas Kai terengah dan memburu.

Setelah mendapatkan lagi kekuatan untuk bergerak, Kai berguling telentang, dan Sehun merebahkan diri di atas dada Kai. Kai menepiskan rambut Sehun yang menutupi keningnya dan menatap ke dalam mata gelap Sehun, ingin mengatakan ratusan hal, tapi mendapati dirinya tidak bisa bicara. Sehun tersenyum manis dan menyapukan ciuman ke bibirnya. Tangan Kai merosot dari bahu ke puncak dada Sehun yang kemerahan, membelainya dengan sentuhan lembut. Sehun menunggangi pahanya dan menunduk dengan undangan yang menggoda. Kai merasakan tubuhnya bergairah lagi dan ia memegangi pinggul Sehun, memposisikan Sehun di atas kejantanannya yang telah siap. Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk menuntun Kai ke dalam dirinya, dan mereka berdua menahan napas saat Sehun meluncur turun untuk menyelubungi Kai.

Kai menggumamkan nama Sehun. Mata Sehun setengah terpejam saat meluncur turun dengan ritme yang menggetarkan. Mabuk oleh kenikmatan sensual, Kai mengikuti Sehun, menikmati gerakan tubuh yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Tangannya menyusuri tubuh Sehun, dari bahu ke pangkal paha pria itu, menggoda dan menyiksa kejantanan mungil Sehun, sampai Sehun melengkungkan tubuh di atasnya sambil mengerang. Klimaksnya sendiri tidak setajam dan sedalam sebelumnya, tapi lebih lama, lebih lambat, seolah menyebar dari ujung kaki sampai ke puncak kepalanya dengan ledakan yang bertubi tubi.

Sehun terkulai di atas Kai dan merebahkan kepala di dadanya. " Kai. " Bisik Sehun dengan suara serak. " Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita? "

" Sstt, sayangku... kita tidak akan membicarakannya sampai kita tahu dengan pasti apakah Jongin masih hidup. " Sahut Kai lembut.

" Tapi bagaimana jika Jongin masih hidup ? Apa yang akan kau... "

Tangan Kai terangkat ke bibir Sehun, membungkamnya. Sehun hendak bertanya lagi, tapi Kai menghentikannya dan mulai membelai leher dan punggungnya. Air mata mengalir dari mata Sehun dan jatuh ke dada Kai. Rasanya sangat alami berada dalam pelukan Kai, tapi ia tahu itu salah. Saat sebelumnya mereka bersama, ia percaya bahwa dirinya seorang janda. Sekarang dengan menyerahkan diri pada Kai, padahal ia tahu mungkin suaminya masih hidup, ia merasa telah mengkhianati Jongin.

" Seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu. " Ucap Sehun, menghujani leher dan bahu Kai dengan air mata dan ciumannya. " Aku tidak pernah ingin mencintaimu. "

" Aku tahu. " Kai memeluk Sehun dengan erat. " Aku tahu. "

" Perasaanku terhadap Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini, meskipun aku... "

" Tidak. " Gumam Kai. " Jangan membandingkan. Itu tidak adil untuk kita semua. "

" Tapi aku ingin kau mengerti. Aku... tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai Jongin seperti ini, tidak akan pernah... "

" Aku mengerti. " Kai mencium Sehun sàmpai ia terdiam.

Tiba tiba saja Sehuh merasa kelelahan, dan ia memejamkan matanya. " Jangan tinggalkan aku. " Gumam Sehun.

" _Non, petite coeur_... tidak akan pernah.. " Kai mencium kening Sehun dan memeluknya sampai ia tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Suara dentang lonceng menembus udara pagi. Perkebunan baru saja terbangun, pekerjaan sehari hari dimulai, makanan di masak, suara suara memanggil mereka yang masih tidur. Kai dan Siwon berjalan menjauh dari rumah utama untuk menyusuri jalan setapak perkebunan, tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitar mereka saat mereka berbicara. Langkah panjang mereka persis sama, dan kepala mereka menunduk dengan kemiringan yang sama pula. Mereka berjalan melewati taman, sementara angin menerbangkan daun di kaki mereka.

Kai menoleh ke arah kamar tidur Sehun yang terpisah dengan bangunan utama. Sehun masih tertidur. Ia ingin membangunkan Sehun sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat tidur pria itu pagi ini, tapi ia melihat garis kelelahan di wajah Sehun, bahkan saat pria itu tertidur. Sehun membutuhkan banyak istirahat untuk menghadapi beberapa hari ke depan yang pasti akan sangat berat.

Siwon mengikuti arah pandangan Kai. " Kau peduli padanya, iya kan? "

" Dan ayah tidak setuju. " Sahut Kai.

" Tidak. Aku bukan tidak setuju. " Jawab Siwon. " Aku pasti akan menghentikan kedekatan kalian jika aku pikir kau mengambil keuntungan darinya. Tapi sepertinya bukan seperti itu kejadiannya. Dari pertama kau datang kesini ada... semacam ikatan di antara kalian berdua, yang kurasa aku tidak punya hak untuk memutuskannya. " Siwon terdiam dan menambahkan dengan suara heran. " Aku terkejut dengan ketertarikanmu terhadap Sehun. "

" Sehun adalah pria yang cantik. " Tegas Kai.

" Iya, tapi kecantikannya tidak seperti pria atau wanita pada umumnya. Dan dia memiliki kualitas lain di dalam dirinya... kecerdasan, kebaikan, harga diri... tidak, dia bukan tipe orang yang kupikir akan membuatmu tertarik. " Ucap Siwon.

" Ini lebih dari sekedar ketertarikan. " Gumam Kai.

" Jadi kau mungkin memiliki niat yang mulia terhadapnya. Tapi bagaimana jika Jongin masih hidup? " Tanya Siwon.

Kai memasukkan tangan ke saku celana dan menatap tanah dengan frustasi. " Aku tidak akan merebut Sehun dari Jongin. Dan aku rasa pada akhirnya Sehun terlalu terhormat untuk meninggalkan Jongin. "

" Apakah mungkin pengakuan Yifan hanyalah tipuan... "

" Mungkin saja, tapi aku rasa bukan. Aku rasa Jongin memang benar-benar masih hidup. " Suara Kai tegas dan penuh tekad. " Park Chanyeol sudah pergi ke pulau untuk mencari tahu dengan pasti. Dia akan kembali besok malam dengan membawa kabar. Jika mereka memang menawan Jongin, aku bersumpah dia akan dibawa pulang dengan selamat. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melakukannya. "

" Aku tidak mau kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk apapun. " Tegas Siwon, dan menghentikan langkah Kai. Mereka saling berhadapan. " Kita akan mencari cara lain, putraku. " Mata keemasan Siwon dipenuhi kegelisahan dan cinta. " Bagiku, hidupmu sama berharganya dengan hidup Jongin. "

Selama sejenak Kai tersentak. Biasanya Ayahnya selalu tertutup dan bisa mengendalikan diri. Pengungkapan emosi seperti ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, membangkitkan rasa mendamba yang tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi sejak kecil. " Tidak ada cara lain... " mulai Kai, dan Siwon menyela, lebih tegang dari pada yang pernah dilihat Kai seumur hidupnya.

" Apakah menurutmu aku tidak mengerti? Kau sepertiku, Kai, kau lebih mirip denganku dibandingkan dengan Jongin. Selama bertahun-tahun kau dikuasai oleh amarah dan rasa bersalah, sama sepertiku. Kau membuat kesalahan yang sama denganku. Bukan salahmu jika sebagian hal terasa lebih mudah untuk Jongin dari pada untukmu. Bukan salahmu jika aku tidak memberimu bimbingan yang kau butuhkan. Aku terlalu terserap oleh kedukaan dan kegetiranku sendiri, sehingga aku mengabaikan putra putraku. Aku akan menyesali itu sepanjang sisa hidupku. "

" Bukan salah Ayah jika aku berubah menjadi penjahat. " Gumam Kai. " Aku tidak seperti Ayah, aku seperti... Dia. "

" Ibumu? " Tanya Siwon, pikiran Siwon berkelana ke masa lalu, saat ia masih menikah dengan Heechul. " Ibumu adalah wanita yang egois dan licik, Kai. Tapi dia bukan iblis. Apakah itu yang kau pikirkan, bahwa kau ditakdirkan menjadi penjahat karena kau adalah putranya ? Darahnya di tubuhmu tidak setetespun lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan di tubuh Jongin. "

" Iya, aku mendapatkan sisi buruknya, tapi Jongin... " Kai memindahkan bobot tubuhnya ke kakinya yang sehat, dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Siwon. " Jongin mendapatkan sisi yang baik. "

" Itu omong kosong. " Bantah Siwon singkat.

" Benarkah ? Yang ku tahu Jongin menjadi sosok yang aku inginkan, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mewujudkannya. " Kai merasa panas menjalar dari lehernya, saat ia berusaha untuk mengekspresikan apa yang tidak pernah ia katakan sebelumnya. Sungguh aneh, bahwa dorongan untuk membuat Ayahnya mengerti akan satu hal ini hampir sama kuatnya seperti kebutuhan yang dirasakannya untuk mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia mencintai pria itu. Biasanya ia selalu tertutup terhadap perasaannya, takut perasaannya itu akan dimanfaatkan untuk menjatuhkannya. Sekarang seolah isi hatinya mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya, dan ia tidak berdaya untuk menghentikannya. " Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ibuku pergi. " Ucap Kai. " Dan kenapa Ayah bersikap sangat dingin dan getir pada kami. Aku pikir semua itu karena kesalahanku, bahwa jika aku bersikap baik, jika aku bisa lebih seperti Jongin, dia tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Dia akan peduli pada keluarganya. Dia akan tetap hidup dan ayah... "

" Tidak. " Tegas Siwon dengan keras. " Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Lihat aku! " Ada kesan memerintah dalam suara Siwon, yang mustahil untuk tidak dipatuhi. " Tidak peduli apa pun yang kau lakukan, tidak peduli bagaimana kau bersikap, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Semua itu bukan kesalahanmu. Aku akan membuatmu memercayainya, sekalipun aku harus mengatakannya ribuan kali. "

Embusan angin musim dingin menyapu mereka dengan lembut, mengisi udara dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan. Kai menatap Ayahnya tanpa berkedip. Ia merasakan sensasi lega yang aneh, dan hidung serta matanya mulai terasa pedih. Oh, Tuhan. " Itu tidak perlu. " Ucap Kai. " Aku percaya padamu Ayah. "

" Kalau begitu, kau tahu kau tidak perlu menebus nyawa Jongin dengan mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri. " Pinta Siwon.

" Motifku tidak mulia. Ini hanyalah masalah kepraktisan. Aku satu satunya orang yang bisa mengeluarkan Jongin dengan selamat. Ayah bisa saja menyusuri setiap anggota angkatan laut dan pemerintah sipil, tapi Ayah tidak akan menemukan orang yang tahu sepersepuluh dari apa yang ku ketahui tentang Wu Yifan dan pulaunya. "

" Dan jika aku mendapatkan Jongin tapi kehilanganmu? " Tanys Siwon.

Tiba-tiba Kai menyeringai. " Apakah Ayah peduli? "

Siwon melotot dan menarik bagian belakang kerah leher Kai, seperti seekor serigala yang kesal dengan anaknya. " Iya, aku peduli! Itulah yang sejak tadi ingin ku katakan padamu. "

Kai terus tersenyum. " Aku juga peduli padamu Ayah. "

" Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. " Lirih Siwon.

" Tidak akan, jika Ayah berhenti ikut campur. "

Siwon melepaskan Kai dengan enggan, teringat ketidak sukaan Kai disentuh. Mereka mulai berjalan lagi dan Siwon berkata dengan tiba-tiba. " Ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau tahu sampai masalah ini diselesaikan. Tapi sekarang aku rasa kau harus mengetahuinya. "

" Apa itu? " Tanya Kai dengan cemas.

" Komandan Junmyeon dan Letnan Donghae sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan pelaut dan marinir untuk menyerang pulau. Mereka sudah merencanakan selama beberapa waktu. " Ucap Siwon.

Langkah Kai terhenti. " Apa ? Sudah berapa lama Ayah mengetahuinya? "

" Sebenarnya sudah beberapa minggu. "

" Kenapa Ayah tidak pernah mengatakan padaku? " Tuntut Kai dengan marah.

" Aku rasa kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. " Sahut Siwon.

" Sialan, kapan penyerangan itu akan dilakukan? "

" Besok lusa. "

" Besok lu... " Kai terdiam setelah mengumpat kasar. " Dasar orang orang bodoh! Akan ada banyak nyawa yang melayang. Di sana ada kapal kapal yang berlabuh dengan persenjataan dan meriam yang lengkap. Mereka akan mengerahkan setengah kekuatan mereka sebelum Junmyeon berada cukup dekat untuk menyerang pulau. "

"Mungkin. Tapi keberadaan Yifan sudah menjadi ancaman yang sangat serius. Mereka tidak bisa lebih lama lagi membiarkan sepak terjang Yifan. Mereka berpikir bantuan militer akan memberi mereka kekuatan yang dibutuhkan. "

" Apakah Ayah sudah mengatakan pada Junmyeon tentang Jongin ? Bahwa Jongin mungkin di tawan di pulau itu? " Tanya Kai panik.

" Tentu saja tidak. Jika aku sudah mengatakannya, pihak berwajib pasti akan langsung datang untuk menangkapmu. " Jawab Siwon.

" Kau harus menemui Junmyeon dan Letnan Donghae untuk menceritakan semuanya, Ayah. Tentang aku, Jongin dan semua sandiwara kita. "

" Tidak. " Tolak Siwon dengan tegas. " Jika kau berharap bisa mendapatkan belas kasihan mereka, putraku, kau akan segera mendapati bahwa mereka tidak punya belas kasihan untukmu. Besok pagi, kau pasti sudah tergantung di tiang. "

" Tidak, jika mereka tahu aku bisa berguna untuk mereka. Ayah harus mencari tahu dengan pasti kapan mereka berencana untuk menyerang, sampai kehitungan menitnya. Yakinkan mereka untuk menunggu sampai setelah aku menukar diriku dengan Jongin. Dengan begitu, Jongin akan selamat. "

Siwon terlihat tidak terkesan. " Dan pada saat itu, bagaimana kau akan bisa berguna untuk angkatan laut? "

" Aku akan memasukkan beberapa orang anak buahku ke pulau crow untuk melindungiku. Chen yang akan menyelundupkan mereka kesana. Kemudian aku akan memimpin serangan dari dalam benteng. Katakan pada Junmyeon bahwa kami akan membakar gudang amunisi dan menggunakan meriam benteng untuk melumpuhkan pertahanan Yifan di pelabuhan. Kami akan melemahkan mereka dari dalam. Setelah itu, pasukan angkatan laut bisa mengambil alih pulau tanpa perlawanan. Junmyeon pasti akan menyetujui rencana itu. "

Siwon menggeleng. " Ada terlalu banyak kemungkinan terjadi kesalahan dalam rencana itu. "

" Akan selalu ada kemungkinan terjadi kesalahan. " Kai menoleh pada Siwon, terkejut oleh keakraban yang tidak pernah dialaminya dengan Siwon sebelumnya. " Kita harus melakukannya sesuai dengan rencanaku. Demi Jongin. Buat Junmyeon mengerti bahwa aku bisa membantunya. "

Siwon cemberut tapi tidak mendebatnya.

Kai merasa lega saat ia menyadari bahwa Ayahnya akan melakukan apa yang dimintanya. " Ayah... kau menyadari bahwa setelah ini aku harus menghilang untuk selamanya. "

" Aku masih berusaha mendapatkan pengampunan untukmu. "

" Tidak akan bisa, bahkan sekalipun Ayah memiliki uang yang sangat banyak dan pengaruh yang sangat besar. Jika aku tidak tertangkap, maka aku akan pergi dan semoga saja mereka akan menganggap aku sudah mati. " Ucap Kai.

" Dan kami tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. " Ucap Siwon dengan suara pelan.

Kai ragu ragu, sebelum menjawab. " Tidak. "

" Dan bagaimana dengan Sehun? "

Saat Kai tidak segera menjawab, Siwon menatap putranya itu. Wajah Kai kaku dan rahangnya menegang. " Sehun akan lebih baik bersama dengan Jongin. " Ucap Kai kemudian. " Hanya ada satu jenis kehidupan yang bisa kutawarkan padanya, dan sekarang aku menyadari aku... tidak mau dia menjalani kehidupan seperti itu. "

Setelah berjalan kembali ke rumah utama bersama Siwon, sepanjang hari Kai menyibukkan diri dengan tugas tugas kecil di perkebunan. Kai merasa lega bisa menjauh dari Sehun. Ia masih belum bisa menghadapi Sehun, apalagi setelah mengetahui ia akan kehilangan pria cantik itu.

Semakin ia mencintai Sehun, keselamatan pria itu menjadi semakin penting untuknya, bahkan lebih penting dari nyawanya sendiri. Sehun akan aman bersama dengan Jongin, dan Sehun akan menemukan kebahagiaan hidup bersama dengan Jongin. Hanya itu yang terpenting untuknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dari pantai pulau crow ke benteng, diterangi oleh cahaya kemerahan matahari terbenam. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, ia sudah dihadang oleh tiga orang pria yang menuntutnya untuk melucutkan semua senjatanya. Chanyeol menahan mereka dengan acungan pedangnya. " Sialan, singkirkan senjata kalian. " Ucap Chanyeol. " Aku kesini atas undangan dari Wu Yifan, dasar kalian bajingan bodoh. "

Dengan geraman penghinaan dan peringatan, mereka mengawalnya ke arah benteng. Chanyeol memasang seringaian angkuh dan berteriak dengan ceria saat ia melihat beberapa orang pria yang dulunya merupakan awak kapal Kapten Griffin. " Halo, kalian para pengkhianat busuk! "

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol di dorong masuk ke dalam benteng menuju ke ruang pribadi Yifan. Ia menduga orang dengan kekayaan yang tak terbayangkan seperti Yifan akan hidup dalam gelimang harta dan kemewahan, tapi ruangan itu justru nyaris kosong. Tidak ada barang mewah yang menghiasi ruangan itu. Yifan sedang duduk di kursi rendah, lengan pria itu diletakkan di meja persegi.

" Mr. Park. " Ucap Yifan dengan santai. " Aku sudah menunggumu. "

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman mengejek pada Yifan. " Iya, Griffin menyampaikan undanganmu, Kapten Yifan. Nah, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin melihat korban tawananmu yang lain, dengan nama Dr. Kim. "

" Silahkan saja, ayo kita kunjungi dia. " Yifan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. " Dalam perjalanan ke sana, Mr. Park, mungkin kita bisa membahas beberapa hal... "

" Iya tentang peraturan pertukaran. "

" Mungkin terlebih dulu kita bisa membicarakan tentang masa depanmu. "

" Bicaralah sesukamu. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan tidak acuh. " Pendengaranku sendiri kurang baik. "

Yifan membuka pintu, tatapan tajam pria itu di arahkan ke wajah Chanyeol. " Mungkin tidak separah yang kau pikirkan. Menurut pandanganku, Griffin tidak bisa menghargaimu, Mr. Park. Kau selalu melakukan sesuatu untuknya, tapi dia tidak pernah membayarmu dengan pantas. "

" Itu disebut kesetiaan. " Gumam Chanyeol.

" Kesetiaan adalah sesuatu yang sangat mahal. Mahal untukmu. "

" Kau membuang buang napasmu. " Tegas Chanyeol.

" Aku masih belum selesai. " Gumam Yifan, membawa Chanyeol turun ke penjara bawah tanah.

Selangkah demi selangkah Chanyeol mengikuti Yifan.

.

.

Keesokan malamnya, Kai pergi ke tepi rawa untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak bertemu dengan Sehun seharian ini. Kai merasa sangat yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan membawa kabar yang diinginkannya, dan rencana mereka bisa mulai dijalankan. Sungguh melegakan jika ia bisa mendapatkan penegasan bahwa saudaranya masih hidup. Ia mencintai Jongin, dan akan tetap mencintai Jongin sekalipun saudara kembarnya itu bukan orang yang paling terhormat dan memiliki jiwa yang paling lembut seperti yang pernah dikenalnya. Sebelumnya Jongin tidak pernah mengalami kekerasan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang telah dialami Jongin selama lima bulan ditawan. Oh, ia akan sangat menikmati membunuh Yifan!

Pikiran Kai terusik oleh kesadaran bahwa Sehun datang untuk mencarinya.

" Kai... kau menghindariku. "

" Apa yang kau inginkan? " Tanya Kai mencoba untuk bersikap kasar.

" Menunggu bersamamu. "

Kai menoleh pada Sehun. Meskipun malam terasa dingin, Sehun tidak memakai mantel atau syal. " Kau akan kedinginan. " Ucap Kai.

" Tidak, di kamar udaranya sangat pengap. Aku ingin merasakan udara segar. " Tapi Sehun sudah mulai menggigil saat embusan angin menyapu kemejanya yang tipis. Sehun terdiam saat Kai melepaskan mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di seputar bahu pria itu.

" Kai. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan. " Jika Chanyeol membawa kabar bahwa Jongin masih hidup, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

" Kita akan membahas itu setelah kita mengetahuinya dengan pasti. "

" Kedengarannya tidak bagus. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai mengamati Sehun dengan mata biru gelapnya. " Tidak peduli bagaimana hasil dari semua ini, yang pasti tidak akan mudah untuk siapapun. Kau mengerti itu, iya kan? "

Sehun memberikan senyuman lemah. " Aku akan merasa bahagia selama kita bersama. " Saat terlihat jelas Kai tidak akan menjawab, senyuman Sehun lenyap. " Kai. " Bisik Sehun. " Ku mohon peluklah aku. "

Kai tidak akan bisa menolaknya sekalipun hidup mereka berdua tergantung pada pelukan itu. Lengannya sudah melingkari tubuh Sehun, bahkan sebelum ia bisa berpikir. Sehun bersandar padanya sementara ia menatap rawa.

" Aku terus bermimpi tentang Jongin. Di dalam mimpi itu, Jongin tenggelam dan aku terus menggapainya. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menyelamatkannya. " Lirih Sehun.

" Kau akan segera mendapatkannya lagi. " Ucap Kai.

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Sst. " Dengan lembut Kai menjauhkan Sehun darinya saat ada perahu yang mendekat. Itu adalah Chanyeol yang mendayung dengan santai. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah mereka dan menyeringai. Kai berjalan ke tepi rawa untuk mengikat perahu, sementara Chanyeol melompat keluar. Tatapan Chanyeol langsung terfokus ke Sehun.

" Apakah Jongin masih hidup? " Tanya Sehun.

" Iya. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa. " Masih hidup, dan sudah begitu gatal denganmu sayang. "

Kai cemberut. Sehun terlalu polos untuk tahu bahwa dikalangan pelaut kata gatal memiliki konotasi seksual.

" Apakah mereka memperlakukannya dengan buruk? " Tanya Sehun.

" Dia ditahan di salah satu sel yang ada di bawah benteng. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai. " Kau tahu yang mana tempatnya. Demi Tuhan, dia seperti belahan dirimu, Griffin. "

" Apakah kau melihat Chen selama kau disana? " Tanya Kai.

" Tidak, aku tidak bisa... "

Sehun menyela dengan kaget. " Chen berada di pulau? "

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah sunyi. Kai memegangi bahu Sehun dan menatap pria itu. " Kembalilah ke rumah. "

" Tapi... "

" Kembalilah ke rumah. " Ulang Kai dengan lembut, tapi sorot matanya tajam. Dengan terpaksa Sehun pergi, meninggalkan keduanya ditepi rawa.

.

.

.

Kai pergi ke perpustakaan dan menemukan Ayahnya sedang duduk di depan perapian.

" Jongin masih hidup. " Ucap Kai. " Chanyeol sudah memastikannya. "

Siwon menarik napas tajam. " Apakah dia baik-baik saja? "

Tatapan Kai kosong. " Mengingat selama ini dia berada dalam tawanan Yifan, mungkin tidak. "

" Aku akan pergi menemui Komandan Junmyeon sekarang. Jika Tuhan menghendaki, dia akan menyetujui rencanamu. "

" Cobalah untuk membujuknya, Ayah. " Lirih Kai.

" Tentu saja. " Ucap Siwon terang terangan, dan pergi dari perpustakaan.

Kai pergi ke ruang tamu di mana Sehun sedang duduk bersama dengan Rafe, adik bungsunya. Sehun mengangkat kepala untuk mendapati mata biru Kai terfokus padanya.

Sehun menatap wajah Kai yang tak terbaca. Ia berharap Kai akan duduk disampingnya, tapi Kai tetap berdiri, menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. " Aku tahu kau dan Siwon merencanakan sesuatu. " Ucap Sehun. " Aku melihat kalian berdua berjalan bersama kemarin pagi. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? "

" Kau tidak perlu tahu. " Ucap Kai tegas.

" Tentu saja aku perlu tahu, aku... " Sehun terdiam saat melihat betapa kosongnya tatapan Kai. " Kai, kenapa kau menatapku dengan cara seperti itu ? Apa yang akan terjadi? "

" Jongin akan kembali. Kau adalah istrinya. Setelah dia kembali ke sini dengan selamat, aku akan pergi. "

Kening Sehun berkerut dengan gelisah. " Iya, dan aku akan ikut denganmu. "

" Tidak. " Tolak Kai.

" Tidak ? Kai, kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau akan meninggalkan aku di sini? "

" Itulah persisnya yang aku maksudkan. Saat Jongin kembali, dia akan membutuhkanmu sebagai istrinya dan merawatnya... "

" Iya, aku ingin membantunya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi istrinya. Aku akan membebaskannya dari pernikahan kami. Dia dan Shixun saling mencintai, dan tempatku bersamamu. " Sela Sehun.

" Kau menikah dengannya, Sehun... "

Sehun ingin menghampiri Kai, tapi lututnya terlalu lemah untuk berjalan. " Setelah semua hal yang kau katakan padaku, dan janji yang kau buat, kau tidak bisa mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak... "

" Seorang pria akan mengatakan apa pun saat dia ingin membawa pasangannya ke tempat tidur. "

Sehun merasa seolah perutnya baru saja dipukul hingga kehabisan napas. " Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan.

" Aku pikir aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau benar saat kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau takut kau hanyalah... ketertarikan di waktu senggang. " Kata kata itu diucapkan dengan sangat lancar, hingga siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti akan memercayainya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan otot rahang Kai yang bergerak dan ekspresi wajah Kai yang berubah.

Sehun bingung dan ketakutan, sampai pemahaman merayap ke dalam pikirannya dengan perlahan. Kai berusaha keras untuk bersikap acuh dan dingin, padahal baru semalam Kai memeluknya dan mencintainya selembut yang mampu dilakukan seorang pria yang mencintai. Sekarang ia menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kai, dan alasan dibalik tindakan Kai itu. Tiba-tiba napas Sehun kembali, dan seiring dengan itu kepercayaan dirinya bangkit lagi.

" Kau bohong padaku. " Ucap Sehun.

" Itu bukan kebohongan. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan darimu. Sekarang aku sudah selesai denganmu. "

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kai. Sepertinya Kai berusaha menguatkan diri saat melihatnya mendekat, terlihat seperti anjing besar yang takut pada kucing kecil. " Aku tidak percaya padamu. "

" Kalau begitu, kau bodoh. Sebentar lagi suamimu akan kembali padamu, dan aku dengan senang hati mengantarkannya ke hadapanmu. Aku sudah lelah denganmu. Aku sudah lelah dengan permainan yang kita mainkan. " Ucap Kai.

" Kau melakukan semua ini untukku. Kau pikir aku akan lebih aman jika kau meninggalkan aku di sini. Well, aku akan lebih aman... aku akan lebih dilindungi, aman dan merana. Apakah itu yang terbaik untukku? Apakah itu yang kau inginkan? " Sehun mulai melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kai, tapi Kai meringis dan mundur. " Coba pikirkan bagaimana situasimu, setiap malam kau akan bertanya tanya apakah aku sendirian, apakah aku tidur dalam dekapan pria lain... "

Kecemburuan berkilat di mata Kai. " Aku akan lega sekali jika bisa menyingkirkanmu. "

Sehun meletakkan tangan di dada Kai. " Malam sebelumnya kau memohon padaku agar ikut denganmu. Kau bilang kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku. "

" Itu sebelum aku tahu Jongin masih hidup. " Dengan putus asa Kai mencoba mengabaikan aroma tubuh Sehun. Tapi tubuhnya mengkhianatinya, jantungnya berpacu, tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh panas dan rasa mendamba yang terlalu familier.

Sehun menekankan mulutnya yang hangat di mulut Kai, dan Kai menarik napas tajam. Ujung lidah Sehun menyusuri tepi bibir Kai yang tertutup, dan lengan Sehun melingkari lehernya. Tubuhnya menegang. Butuh segenap konsentrasi untuk mencegahnya melumat mulut Sehun. Sialan, ini tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang diniatkannya! " Aku tidak mencintaimu. " Ucap Kai, mulai mendorong Sehun menjauh. " Aku tidak... " Sehun mengambil kesempatan dari bibir Kai yang terbuka untuk memperdalam ciuman, dan memulai pencarian lidahnya. Seluruh emosi liar Kai melepaskan diri dari kekangan. Dengan lapar Kai menekan Sehun ke dadanya, dan mulutnya melumat dengan rakus. Dan Sehun mengatakan pada Kai tanpa kata kata bahwa apapun yang Kai inginkan, Sehun akan memberikannya.

Merasa frustasi dan tersiksa, Kai mendorong Sehun menjauh sambil mengumpat pelan.

Tatapan gelap Sehun mengejek dan penuh kemenangan. " Aku rasa selanjutnya kau akan mengatakan bahwa semua yang kau rasakan terhadapku hanyalah nafsu bukan cinta. "

Kai hanya diam.

" Aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa membuat keputusan sendiri. " Ucap Sehun. " Aku seorang pria, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan denganmu. Jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk mencarimu. " Sehun memiringkan kepala saat menatap wajah Kai yang terperangah. " Jadi sebaiknya kau mengatakan padaku apa yang kau rencanakan, atau aku akan mencari tahu sendiri dan... "

Kai mencengkeram bahu Sehun dan mengguncangkannya dengan kasar, sebelum menariknya agar berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

" Tetaplah di rumah. " Ucap Kai dengan suara tegas. " Jangan pergi kemanapun. Menjauhlah dari masalah ini. "

Wajah Sehun memucat. " Kau menyakitiku! "

Cengkeraman tangan Kai tidak mengendur. " Bukan hanya pilihan dan hidupmu yang ingin kulindungi, tapi juga pilihan dan hidup Jongin. Begitu pula pilihan dan hidupku. Apakah kau mau menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematianku? "

" Tidak. " Bisik Sehun, matanya berkaca kaca.

Kai mengerang. " Sialan kau, jangan mulai! "

" Aku takut. "

Kai melepaskan Sehun dan menjauh.

" Kau akan menukar dirimu dengan Jongin, iya kan? " Sehun terisak. " Persis seperti yang direncanakan oleh Yifan. Kapan waktu penukarannya? Sebentar lagi? Besok malam? "

" Iya. "

" Di mana lokasi penukaran itu? " Saat Kai tetap terdiam, Sehun tersenyum getir. " Di mana? Tidak akan ada bedanya jika kau mengatakan padaku. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk berpikir aku bisa menghentikanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu. "

" Devil' s Pass. " Gumam Kai.

Sehun tahu di mana lokasi yang disebut oleh Kai, itu adalah wilayah rawa yang sempit di antara sungai dan danau, di mana ia untuk pertama kalinya menghabiskan malam dengan Kai beberapa bulan lalu.

" Apakah itu tempat yang diinginkan Yifan sebagai lokasi pertukaran? " Tanya Sehun.

" Iya. "

Sehun menyeka air mata ketakutannya. " Semua akan berjalan sesuai keinginan Yifan, iya kan? "

" Aku akan berhasil melaluinya, Sehun. "

" Bagaimana aku bisa tahu ? Meskipun kau hidup, kau tidak akan kembali padaku, benar kan? " Tanya Sehun.

Kai tidak menjawab.

Sehun menggigit bibir untuk menahan isakannya. " Kenapa kau mengatakannya sekarang dan bukannya besok? " Bisik Sehun. " Kenapa kita tidak bisa menikmati satu malam lagi bersama? "

" Karena... " Kai terdiam dan berpikir untuk berbohong lagi, tapi Kai mendapati ia tidak bisa lagi berbohong. " Karena pada saat itu aku tidak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu. " Ucap Kai dengan suara serak.

Sehun tahu ia tidak bisa menghentikan Kai melakukan apa yang diinginkan pria itu. Ia harus bisa menerima keputusan Kai dengan lapang dada, tapi ia justru merendahkan diri dengan memohon. " Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kai, kau tidak harus melakukan pertukaran itu. "

" Kau akan mendapatkan Jongin kembali. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun dikuasai keputus asaan. Kai akan meninggalkannya, dan Kai berpikir itu adalah yang terbaik untuknya. " Tidak, aku tidak akan mendapatkan Jongin kembali. " Isak Sehun. " Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? " Sehun merasa malu dengan tangis ketidak berdayaannya, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Melewati Kai, Sehun kelorong untuk keluar dari rumah utama dan menuju kamar tidur untuk mendapatkan privasi.

.

.

.

Dengan sabar Siwon menunggu di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Junmyeon sampai sang komandan menemuinya. Sebagian pria akan mengenakan jubah saat menemui tamu di malam selarut ini. Tapi Junmyeon menemuinya dengan memakai mantel militer. Tubuh Junmyeon yang pendek tapi gagah terlihat mencolok. Junmyeon menghampiri Siwon sambil mengerutkan kening.

" Monsieur Kim. " Sapa Junmyeon. " Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan kuat untuk datang di malam selarut ini. "

" Itu benar. " Ucap Siwon, sambil menjabat tangan sang komandan. " Maafkan aku karena menganggu istirahat malammu, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. "

Junmyeon memberi isyarat agar Siwon duduk, dan Siwon menurutinya.

" Monsieur Kim. " Ucap Junmyeon. " Aku sama sekali tidak ragu bahwa apa yang hendak kukatakan akan terdengar kasar. Aku sangat lelah Monsieur, dan aku sangat sibuk selama beberapa hari ke depan. Itu sebabnya aku harap kau bisa mengatakan tujuan kedatanganmu ke sini dengan sesingkat mungkin. "

" Tentu saja. " Jawab Siwon dengan sopan. " Aku datang untuk membahas tentang penyerangan ke pulau crow. "

"Wajah Junmyeon memucat. " Penyerangan itu... itu... seharusnya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya! Siapa... Bagaimana... "

" Aku punya sumber sendiri. " Ucap Siwon dengan sopan.

Mata sang komandan membeliak dan dagunya bergetar. " Kau penuh intrik dan memiliki mata mata. Aku menuntut untuk tahu orang yang memberimu informasi yang bisa membahayakan keamanan negara, angkatan laut, dan... "

" Komandan Junmyeon. " Ucap Siwon. " Aku tinggal di New Orleans seumur hidupku. Selama itu aku selalu mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Dan jelas sekali cepat atau lambat kau akan mengambil tindakan terhadap ancaman perompak. "

" Apa tujuanmu kesini? "

" Untuk bertanya apakah kau mau mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk menunda penyerangan itu. " Ucap Siwon.

" Menunda penyerangan itu? Kenapa aku mau mempertimbangkannya? Astaga, mendengar hal semacam itu darimu, setelah putramu sendiri pernah menjadi korban para bajingan sadis itu... "

" Dia masih menjadi korban mereka. " Ucap Siwon dengan suara pelan.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Junmyeon bingung.

" Mereka masih menawannya. Putraku Jongin masih berada di pulau itu. "

" Lelucon apa ini? Jika putramu masih berada di pulau crow, lalu siapa yang tinggal di rumahmu selama beberapa... " Tiba-tiba saja mulut Junmyeon melongo.

" Putraku yang lain. Kai. Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kapten Griffin. "

Sang komandan menatap Siwon dengan marah. " Ya Tuhan, dia akan digantung! Dan mungkin kau juga! "

" Sebelum kau membuat keputusan apa pun. " Kata Siwon dengan tenang. " Kau mungkin ingin mendengarkan aku. Aku punya penawaran untukmu... "

" Aku tidak bisa disogok! "

" Putraku menawarkan bantuan untuk menyerang Yifan. Dia mengatakan sebelum pasukanmu tiba di pulau, dia bisa melumpuhkan sebagian besar pertahanan pulau dari dalam. " Jelas Siwon.

" Aku tidak memercayainya. Bahkan sekalipun putramu bisa melakukannya, kenapa dia mau membantuku? Kenapa aku harus memercayainya? Atau memercayaimu? "

" Karena aku dan putraku menginginkan hal yang sama. " Tegas Siwon.

" Dan apa itu? Untuk membodohi angkatan laut? " Tanya Junmyeon sinis.

" Menyelamatkan Jongin. Saat ini kau pasti sudah mengerti tentang harga diri dan kesetiaan keluarga kami. Aku akan memberikan nyawaku demi melindungi anggota keluargaku yang mana pun. Dan dalam hal itu, Kai tidak berbeda dariku atau anggota keluarga Kim lainnya. " Sahut Siwon tegas.

Tatapan Junmyeon melembut. " Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu, Kim. Aku tidak berjanji akan menyetujui apa pun. Tapi aku akan mendengarkanmu. "

" Hanya itu yang kuminta. " Jawab Siwon dengan lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review diatas 25 baru lanjut yaaaa.


	10. Chapter 9

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 9

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

.

" Karena aku dan putraku menginginkan hal yang sama. " Tegas Siwon.

" Dan apa itu? Untuk membodohi angkatan laut? " Tanya Junmyeon sinis.

" Menyelamatkan Jongin. Saat ini kau pasti sudah mengerti tentang harga diri dan kesetiaan keluarga kami. Aku akan memberikan nyawaku demi melindungi anggota keluargaku yang mana pun. Dan dalam hal itu, Kai tidak berbeda dariku atau anggota keluarga Kim lainnya. " Sahut Siwon tegas.

Tatapan Junmyeon melembut. " Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu, Kim. Aku tidak berjanji akan menyetujui apa pun. Tapi aku akan mendengarkanmu. "

" Hanya itu yang kuminta. " Jawab Siwon dengan lega.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Dikuasai oleh ketidaksabaran, Kai berdiri di samping ruang tamu dan menyaksikan Siwon mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kyuhyun. Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak pesta dansa keluarga Kangin. Proses pertukaran akan berlangsung malam ini. Jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana, saat ini Chen sudah berhasil menyelundupkan lusinan orang ke pulau crow. Dalam hitungan jam, Kai akan menyelamatkan Jongin dan ia sendiri akan dibawa kepulau , dimana ia akan mengirimkan Wu Yifan ke neraka.

" Sebaiknya kau kembali dalam keadaan utuh, Suamiku. " Ucap Kyuhyun memperingatkan, sambil merapikan kerah mantel Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak meragukan kekuatan dan kemampuan suaminya, tapi tetap saja itu tidak bisa mencegahnya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Siwon. " Sungguh cobaan berat memilikimu sebagai suami, tapi aku sudah terbiasa denganmu. Dan aku masih ingin bersamamu selama beberapa pulih tahun lagi. "

Siwon menyeringai dan menyapukan ciuman ke bibir Kyuhyun. " Hangatkan tempat tidur untukku mungil. "

" Setidaknya kau membawa serta Minho untuk mengawasimu. " Gerutu Kyuhyun dan menarik diri. Kyuhyun beralih ke Kai dan memeluknya dengan erat. " Berhati-hatilah, Kai. Satu satunya hal yang membuatku sedikit lebih tenang adalah sepertinya kau memiliki nyawa sebanyak kucing. "

" Jonginlah yang harus kau khawatirkan. " Ucap Kai. " Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sudah dialaminya. "

" Kami akan merawatnya, aku dan Sehun... " Kyuhyun menoleh kesekeliling seolah baru saja menyadari ketidakhadiran Sehun. " Di mana Sehun? "

" Di kamar. " Jawab Kai. Baik Kai maupun Sehun tidak ingin ada adegan perpisahan atau semacamnya.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Kai dengan sorot mata kasihan dan bingung. " Kai, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua, tapi... "

" Tidak ada apa-apa. " Tegas Kai singkat.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertanya lebih jauh karena kedatangan Minho. Kyuhyun beranjak ke suaminya saat Siwon sedang bersiap pergi. " Siwon, kapan kau akan kembali? "

" Pertama-tama, Minho akan membawa Jongin pulang. " Ucap Siwon, kemudian mencium Kyuhyun dengan lembut. " Aku akan kembali setelahnya. "

" Berapa lama setelahnya? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan curiga. Mata hazel Kyuhyun menyipit. " Kau tidak berencana berada di kapal Komandan Junmyeon selama penyerangan dilakukan kan ? Aku tidak mengizinkannya! Kau tidak perlu terlibat sejauh itu, tempatmu adalah di sini... "

Siwon memberi isyarat agar Minho dan Kai pergi, kemudian Siwon mulai melangkah mundur keluar ruang tamu. " Aku akan aman berada di kapal perang, sayang. "

" Kau tidak dibutuhkan dalam penyerangan itu sebesar kau dibutuhkan disini. Kau punya tiga orang anak yang masih kecil yang harus kau pikirkan, belum lagi seorang istri... "

" Dan seorang putra yang dalam bahaya. " Ucap Siwon keluar ke aula depan. " Kau tak lupa bukan kalau Kai juga putraku. "

Kyuhyun berteriak pada Siwon dengan jengkel. " Kim Siwon... jika kau terluka sedikit saja, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! " Kyuhyun mendengar tawa Siwon, dan ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan frustasi saat Siwon meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

Sehun berlutut di samping tempat tidur dan mencoba untuk berdoa, tapi konsentrasinya selalu terpecah oleh pikiran lain. Ia mengingat lagi setiap kejadian kemarin, semua yang dikatakan Kai padanya.

 _Kau akan mendapatkan lagi suamimu... Jongin akan segera pulang... Aku sudah selesai denganmu... Setelah Jongin kembali dengan selamat, aku akan pergi..._

Sehun teringat pada Chanyeol dan betapa santainya sikap pria itu, mengingat fakta bahwa sebentar lagi Kai akan berada ditangan Yifan. Tapi ia punya firasat Chanyeol tidak menghargai nyawa manusia seperti halnya yang lain.

 _Kai... Jongin..._

" Oh, Tuhan. " Bisik Sehun melalui bibir yang kering. " Tolong jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kai dan Jongin... lindungi mereka berdua... ku mohon... "

Sehun menguburkan kepalanya di tangan. Ia teringat wajah Kai tepat sebelum ia meninggalkan pria itu, tatapan lapar di mata Kai, garis mulut Kai yang keras. Tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan oleh Kai, ia tahu Kai menginginkannya. Kai ingin menghabiskan hidup bersamanya, Kai ingin bebas mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Kai lagi.

Suara lembut menembus pikirannya yang kalut. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke sekeliling. Yang ada hanya embusan angin di jendela. Kai berada di luar sana, berkuda menembus malam. Menit demi menit berlalu dan ia akan segera kehilangan Kai.

" Kembalilah padaku. " Sehun tidak yakin apakah ia mengatakannya dengan lantang atau hanya mendengar gema dari pikirannya sendiri. " Kembalilah, kembalilah... "

Sehun teringat mata biru Kai, dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ia merasa seolah sedang tenggelam di dalam kolam es yang membekukan seluruh syarafnya dan memaksa udara keluar dari paru-parunya. Kemudian... kemudian... ia berada di tengah tengah mimpi buruknya lagi, kapal dan air, serta Jongin yang tenggelam di depan matanya. Hanya saja kali ini yang tenggelam bukanlah Jongin, melainkan Kai. Yifan sedang memeganginya, tertawa penuh kemenangan saat ia menggapai gapai Kai. Kai sekarat, tenggelam dengan perlahan, hilang di balik air...

" Tidak! " Sehun terbangun dan berdiri, napasnya terengah. Air mata mengalir deras, dan ia menyekanya dari pipi.

Sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Kai.

Ia bisa merasakan bahaya mengelilingi Kai. Kai sedang digiring ke dalam perangkap. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan rencana Kai. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memercayai apa yang dirasakannya. Ia harus memperingatkan Kai. Ada kemungkinan ia tidak bisa bertemu Kai, tapi ia harus mencobanya. Setelah bergegas keluar dari kamar, Sehun berlari ke istal.

.

.

Tempat pertemuan, Devil' s Pass, adalah bagian rawa antara sungai dan danau Borgne yang jaraknya sekitar enam belas kilometer dari perkebunan Kim. Jika terjadi masalah selama proses pertukaran, akan mudah untuk menghilang ke balik semak semak, apalagi dengan banyaknya rawa, anak sungai, dan teluk di sana. Dari sana akan mudah pergi ke gugusan pulau yang terbentang di laut, termasuk pulau crow. Pulau perompak letaknya hanya sehari perjalanan.

Selama perjalanan berkuda, dengan angin yang mengembus telinganya dan derap kaki kuda menciptakan suara bergemuruh, sesuatu dari masa lalu berkelebat dalam diri Kai. Sebagai orang yang nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk, ia merasakan kebebasan yang aneh, sekarang semua yang ia katakan atau lakukan tidak lagi penting, nasibnya berada di tangan takdir. Di tengah udara malam yang dingin, kejadian selama beberapa minggu terakhir terasa bagaikan mimpi, kenangan yang buram. Ia hampir kembali ke titik awal. Tapi sekarang ia adalah pria yang berbeda. Keberuntungannya, aura perlindungan tak kasat mata yang selama ini menyelubunginya, kini sudah lenyap. Ia bisa merasakan hilangnya aura tersebut.

Anehnya Kai sama sekali tidak merasa takut, ia dipenuhi oleh ketegangan yang terasa seperti amarah. Amarah itu diarahkan pada semua orang, bahkan pada Sehun. ia tidak mensyukuri sedikit kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan Sehun padanya. Dengan apa yang akan terjadi, akan lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah mengenal Sehun.

Chanyeol bergabung dengan mereka di tengah hutan, menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling saat mengamati tiga orang itu turun dari kuda. " Serombongan Kim. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara pelan, mata hijau Chanyeol terlihat hidup oleh ketertarikan dan ketidak sopanan. Kai tahu, bagi Chanyeol situasi ini dengan semua bahaya dan kerumitannya, adalah hiburan yang sangat menarik.

Kai menoleh ke seberang anak sungai, yang lebarnya hanya sekitar sembilan puluh meter. " Apakah kau sudah melihat mereka? " tanya Kai.

" Iya, tapi mereka sekarang sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Yifan meminta mereka untuk memeriksa keadaan di sekitar sini. " Jawab Chanyeol.

" Bagaimana dengan Jongin? " Kai bertanya lagi.

" Saudaramu ada bersama mereka. Kelihatannya dia baik baik saja, bisa berdiri sendiri. "

Menyadari tatapan penasaran Chanyeol ke Minho, Kai mengangguk singkat ke arah Minho. " Dia pamanku, Minho. " Ucap Kai.

Chanyeol tertawa. " Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya paman. " Chanyeol membalas tatapan dingin Minho dengan senyuman riang.

Minho melirik Kai. " Jadi seperti ini jenis orang yang berteman denganmu selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Kai? "

" Chanyeol adalah temanku yang paling setia dan bisa dipercaya. " Jawab Kai dengan ketus.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tali panjang dan menghampiri Kai, sikap ceria Chanyeol sudah menguap. " Mereka ingin tanganmu terikat. Itu salah satu persyaratannya. " Gumam Chanyeol. " Aku akan membawamu menyeberang di saat yang bersamaan dengan mereka membawa Jongin. "

Semua orang terdiam. Dengan perlahan Kai meletakkan tangannya ke belakang. Chanyeol mengikat pergelangan tangan Kai dengan kuat. Siwon mengamati proses itu dengan seksama, mata Siwon terfokus pada wajah tenang Chanyeol. Kemudian Siwon berbicara, dengan suara pelan dan lembut. " Kenapa aku tidak bisa memercayaimu Park Chanyeol? "

Kepala Kai tersentak, dan ia melotot pada Ayahnya.

Tatapan Siwon tidak bergeming. " Aku tahu kau menganggapnya sebagai teman, Kai... "

" Aku lebih meragukan kesetiaanmu dari pada kesetiaannya, Ayah." Geram Kai. Kai tidak pernah melupakan bahwa Chanyeol mengorbankan sebelah matanya demi menyelamatkannya. " Apa alasanmu meragukannya? " tanya Kai. " Instingmu yang tidak salah? Astaga, itu alasan yang cukup kuat bagiku untuk meragukan pria yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku lusinan kali, iya kan? "

Siwon mengerutkan kening dan berbalik, menatap permukaan air yang tenang.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari kudanya dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia memaksakan dirinya dan kudanya sekeras mungkin. Semakin mendekati devil' s Pass, ia semakin merasakan aura bahaya. Setiap syaraf di dalam dirinya tergelitik oleh rasa takut. Ia mengikuti jejak kaki yang tampak di tanah, sampai ia mendengar gumaman suara. Dengan hati hati ia menjatuhkan tali kekang kudanya dan mendekat ke air, takut jika sampai terpeleset di tengah tengah situasi yang berbahaya.

Sehun bersandar di batang pohon yang kokoh dan dari balik semak ia menatap ke arah tempat pertemuan. Cahaya keperakan yang dipancarkan oleh bulan membuat tempat itu seolah diselubungi kabut yang menggantung di atas rawa. Suasana sunyi, hanya terdengar riak air di rawa dan suara dayung yang membelah air. Dari sudut pandangnya, Sehun bisa melihat segalanya, kedua sisi anak sungai, anak buah Yifan yang berdiri di satu sisi, keluarga Kim di sisi yang lain. Yifan tidak tampak dimanapun, tapi Siwon terlihat dengan jelas. Siwon berdiri dengan kaki sedikit terbuka dan tangan dikepalkan. Pertukaran sudah dimulai. Kedua perahu sudah bergerak dari tepi sungai, ada dua orang di masing masing perahu.

Dengan cemas Sehun mengamati dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kai duduk dengan tangan terikat ke belakang, sementara Chanyeol mendayung perahu. Kepala Kai menoleh ke arah perahu yang lain. Sehun tahu Kai sedang menatap gelisah ke Jongin, untuk menilai kondisi saudara kembarnya itu. kedua perahu itu berpapasan di jarak sembilan meter. Aneh sekali dan terasa seperti mimpi, ada dua perahu yang menyeberangi sungai, satu perahu membawa pergi pria yang ia cintai, sementara perahu yang lain membawa kembali suami yang ia pikir sudah mati.

Kuku Sehun menancap di kulit batang pohon. Sosok berjenggot lebat, terikat, dan mulut dibekap... apakah mungkin itu Jongin? Jongin terlihat persis seperti Kai lima bulan yang lalu, hanya saja kulit Jongin jauh lebih pucat dari Kai. Melihat Jongin membuat sekujur tubuh Sehun merinding. Bagian dari masa lalu yang ia pikir sudah hilang untuk selamanya kini kembali lagi.

Sehun teringat bagaimana ia menganggap Jongin sebagai pangeran yang membawanya pergi ke pulau yang mempesona. Rasanya dongeng itu menjadi kenyataan. Jongin adalah pria yang baik dan penyayang. Bukan salah Jongin jika Sehun menemukan kebutuhan di dalam dirinya yang hanya bisa dipenuhi oleh Kai. Betapa tidak adilnya, betapa salahnya bahwa semua ini harus terjadi pada Jongin. Dengan perasaan bersalah, Sehun merasa sekarang mereka seperti dua orang asing. Tapi Jongin adalah suaminya. Di mata gereja dan orang bermoral lainnya, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk bersama dengan Jongin, jika memang itu yang Jongin inginkan.

Kai mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari tepi Sungai yang sedang mereka tuju, matanya tidak fokus. Cuping hidungnya kembang kempis saat ia menghirup napas dengan tajam.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kai, sambil terus mendayung dengan kecepatan sedang. " Ada apa? " tanya Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Kai ingin menoleh ke belakang mereka, tapi ia tidak berani. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, ia kesulitan untuk berbicara. Ia merasakan Sehun ada di suatu tempat di sekitar sini dan ia tidak berdaya untuk melakukan sesuatu. " Sehun ada di sini. " Ucap Kai.

" Sehun? " Chanyeol terlihat kaget. " Apakah kau melihatnya? Di mana? "

" Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ia bersembunyi di balik pepohonan... " Kai merasa darah berdesir di sekujur tubuhnya. " Setelah kau menyerahkan aku pada Yifan, kembalilah dan temukan Sehun. pastikan tidak ada yang terjadi padanya. "

" Ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi wajahmu... " gumam chanyeol, menatap Kai dengan tajam. " Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu takut seperti ini, Griffin. " Kemudian Chanyeol menggeleng dan meludah dengan muak.

Ujung perahu Jongin sampai ke daratan, dan Siwon menerobos air sebatas lutut. Mengabaikan peringatan dari anak buah Yifan yang mendayung perahu, Siwon mengulurkan tangan ke dalam perahu dan mengangkat putranya dari sana. Perahu itu bergoyang goyang, dan kaki Jongin terciprat air yang sedingin es. Setelah membawa Jongin ke tepi sungai, Siwon menarik penyumbat mulut Jongin, sementara Minho memotong tali yang mengikat kaki Jongin. Dengan napas terengah, Jongin menatap Siwon dengan mata biru yang kebingungan.

Hanya mata itu yang masih dikenali Siwon. Setiap ciri putranya yang elegan dan rapi tertutup oleh rambut panjang dan jenggot, serta pakaian koyak dan kotor yang bahkan Siwon tidak akan membiarkan budak budaknya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. tulang pipi Jongin menonjol seperti pisau dan kulit Jongin sepucat mayat.

Siwon mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. " Ya Tuhan, Jongin. " Ucap Siwon dengan suara serak, lengannya melingkari tubuh putranya dengan kuat. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, kemudian Jongin menarik diri, dan berbalik untuk melihat Kai diseret keluar dari perahu di sisi lain sungai.

Jongin berbalik lagi ke Siwon. " Kenapa? " tanya Jongin dengan putus asa. " Kenapa kau membiarkan Kai melakukannya? "

" Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Siwon. " Kami punya rencana... "

" Tidak, tidak, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan Yifan. Dia akan membunuh Kai... dia akan... " tubuh Jongin yang kurus dan pucat terhuyung, dan Siwon memegangi putranya agar tidak jatuh.

" Aku akan memastikan saudaramu baik-baik saja, putraku. " Kata Siwon menenangkan. " Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang Minho akan membawamu pulang, mengerti? Pergilah dengannya. Kyuhyun sedang menunggumu, begitu pula dengan Sehun. "

" Sehun? " ulang Jongin dengan kaget.

" Apakah Chanyeol tidak mengatakan padamu saat dia mengunjungi pulau bahwa Sehun masih hidup? " Tanya Siwon.

" Aku tidak mempercayainya... " Ucap Jongin.

" Itu benar. " Ucap Siwon meyakinkan Jongin. " Sehun masih hidup dan baik baik saja , Jongin. "

Jongin terkulai kelelahan dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Siwon menoleh ke Minho. " Berikan padanya apapun yang dia inginkan, Minho. Dan panggil Dr. Dassin. "

" Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apakah dia akan kembali ke sini? "

Tatapan Siwon beralih ke seberang sungai. " Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan bajingan bermata satu itu. " gumam Siwon.

Kai jatuh berlutut saat didorong ke tanah. Seseorang telah memukul bagian samping kepalanya, membuat pandangannya kabur dan telinganya berdengung. Saat efek pemukulan itu hilang, ia melihat Yifan berdiri di depannya, bibir Yifan menyunggingkan senyuman puas. " Astaga, aku selalu memimpikan situasi seperti ini. " Ucap Yifan, dan memukul Kai lagi.

Kai merasakan darah di bibirnya. Kepalanya terus tertunduk, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghibur Yifan lebih dari yang diperlukan. Saat ini Jongin sudah baik baik saja. Yang harus Kai lakukan hanyalah tetap hidup sampai Chen menolongnya dan penyerangan dimulai.

Kai mendengar suara Chanyeol di dekatnya. " ...aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu. " Ucap Chanyeol.

" Ada apa? " tuntut Yifan.

" Dia mengaku pria itu mungkin sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di dekat sini. Jika kau mau, tidak akan sulit untuk menemukannya. " Ucap Chanyeol.

Waktu seolah berhenti. Dengan perlahan Kai mengangkat kepala dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kabut kebencian, menyadari semuanya sekaligus. Chanyeol telah mengkhianatinya. Jika Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi berlayar bersama Kai, maka Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Yifan dari pada harus berdiri sendiri. Chanyeol sudah pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya, tapi Kai tidak mendengarkan. " Tidak. " Gumam Kai. Seberapa banyak Chanyeol telah menceritakan rencana mereka pada Yifan? Chen... bagaimana dengan Chen...

Chanyeol bertemu pandang dengan Kai tanpa merasa malu. " Aku akan mengikutimu seumur hidupku, Girffin. Aku akan bertarung untukmu, mati untukmu. Kau sendiri yang telah mengakhiri kesetiaanku itu. "

Yifan tersenyum puas. " Kalau begitu cari istri Dr. Kim, dan bawa dia kesini. " Tegas Yifan. " Sepertinya Kapten Griffin ingin ditemani oleh pria itu. "

Sehun tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sisi lain sungai. Ia tetap bersembunyi dan mengamati saat Minho mengangkat Jongin ke atas kuda, lalu melompat naik ke belakang Jongin, dan melaju pergi dari Devil' s Pass. Siwon tetap di tepi sungai, menatap ke sisi seberang. Chanyeol tidak kembali. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Siwon berbalik sambil mengumpat dan berjalan ke kudanya.

Sehun terpikir untuk menghampiri Siwon. Saat ini Siwon pasti akan kembali ke perkebunan. Akan lebih aman jika ia berkuda pulang bersama dengan Siwon. Memang Siwon akan sangat marah jika mendapati ia berada di sana, dan mungkin akan menceramahinya habis habisan, tapi ia tahu bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya Siwon akan bersimpati padanya. setelah berjalan melewati tanah berlumpur, Sehun mengambil tali kekang kuda dan mulai mengarahkannya keluar hutan. Siwon berada sekitar empat puluh lima meter di depannya. Ia membuka mulut untuk memanggil Siwon.

Tiba tiba saja ada tangan yang membekap mulutnya dan menutup hidungnya. Ia mencoba untuk berteriak. Ia meronta dengan sekuat tenaga. Paru parunya berusaha menarik udara, tapi tidakada udara yang masuk.

Suara Park Chanyeol seolah membakar telinga Sehun. " Kau adalah penyebab kejatuhan Griffin. "

Selama sejenak Sehun merasa pusing, kemudian ia pingsan, jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung.

Kyuhyun menyambut Minho dan Jongin ke dalam rumah dengan pekikan lega. Kyuhyun seperti pusaran angin kecil, memeluk Jongin dengan kuat, mengajukan banyak sekali pertanyaan tanpa menunggu jawaban, memeriksa luka luka yang dialami Jongin, memberikan perintah pada pelayan agar mulai menghangatkan air untuk mandi. Jongin menolak tawaran Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke atas dan beristirahat.

" Aku ingin makanan yang layak untuk manusia. " ucap Jongin dengan lelah. " Dan aku ingin tetap terjaga selama mungkin, agar aku bisa membuat diriku sendiri percaya bahwa aku benar benar berada di sini. "

Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa mangkuk yang masih beruap dan sepotong roti hangat dari dapur. Kyuhyun menyeret Jongin ke sofa empuk di ruang tamu dan berdiri di depan Jongin dengan cemas. Jongin terlihat kosong, tidak sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun merasa lega melihat tidak ada luka serius yang dialami Jongin. Tapi Kyuhyun khawatir dengan tubuh Jongin yang kurus kering dan kekosongan di mata Jongin yang biasanya hangat dan ramah.

Dengan menggenggam tangan Jongin di kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun mengamati tangan tersebut dan bersyukur karena tangan Jongin tidak terluka. Yang menjadi kekhawatiran terbesarnya adalah para perompak melukai Jongin hingga membuat anak tirinya itu tidak bisa lagi meneruskan praktik dokter yang sangat dicintai Jongin. Jari jari Jongin yang panjang dan kurus balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua memang mirip dalam banyak hal, ramah dan ceria, menjadi pembawa kedamaian ditengah tengah keluarga yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang keras.

" Di mana Sehun? " tanya Jongin.

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling ditakutkan oleh Kyuhyun. " Sehun tidak ada di sini. " Ucap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri baru saja mengetahui kepergian Sehun, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

" Apa? " Minho menopangkan tangan di sandaran sofa dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Kyuhyun. " Di mana Sehun? "

" Aku tidak tahu. " Ucap Kyuhyun, memberikan tatapan khawatir pada Minho. " Sehun tidak ada di kamar dan salah satu kuda di istal hilang. Tampaknya Sehun pergi tanpa mengatakan pada siapapun kemana dia pergi. "

" Kau tidak berpikir dia mencoba untuk... " mulai Minho, dan berhenti saat mata Kyuhyun berkilat memperingatkan. Akan sangat tidak bijaksana jika mereka membuat Jongin marah dengan spekulasi yang belum tentu benar.

" Aku yakin Sehun akan segera pulang. " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara tenang.

Minho mengerutkan kening. " Aku akan memanggil Dr. Dassin. " Kata Minho. Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan Minho pergi dengan langkah mantap.

Wajah Jongin tampak tegang. " Apakah Sehun sedang dalam masalah? " tanya Jongin.

" Tentu saja tidak... kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, mengerti? Nah, Kyungsoo sudah membawakan sup, dan setelah makan kau akan diperiksa Dr. Dassin, kemudian kau harus beristirahat yang lama. "

Jongin menatap Kyunhyun dan tersenyum. " Kau hampir membuatku percaya bahwa semua akan baik baik saja, Ibu. "

" Tapi semuanya memang akan baik baik saja. " Ucap Kyuhyun.

" Tidak. Kau melupakan Kai, ibu. Kai berada di tangan Yifan. " Kata Jongin dengan suara serak. " Kai menukar hidupnya untuk hidupku. "

" Kai punya banyak akal. Dan Kai hidup di antara orang orang seperti Yifan selama bertahun tahun. Dia tahu bagaimana menjaga diri... dan bagaimana mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia bahkan berhasil menyelamatkan Sehun dan membawa Sehun kesini dengan selamat. " Jelas Kyuhyun.

" Minho bilang selama ini Kai menyamar sebagai aku. " Ucap Jongin setelah menyantap beberapa sendok sup.

" Iya. Kami pikir kau sudah mati. Saat Kai dibawa kesini dalam keadaan terluka parah, kami pikir itu cara terbaik untuk melindunginya. "

" Terluka parah? " Tanya Jongin bingung.

" Ya. Pada awalnya kami pikir Kai mungkin akan mati. Tapi Sehun... " Kyuhyun ragu ragu, bertanya tanya dalam hati seberapa banyak yang harus ia ceritakan pada Jongin. " Sehun yang merawat Kai hingga sehat kembali. "

Jongin meletakkan sendoknya. " Dan sementara Kai menyamar menjadi diriku, Sehun juga berperan sebagai istrinya. " Ucap Jongin dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Kai tidak mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari Sehun kan? Sehun adalah pria yang polos. Dia tidak akan mengerti pria seperti Kai, sisi gelap Kai... "

" Tidak, aku yakin Sehun... mengerti Kai dengan sangat baik. " Jawab Kyuhyun tidak nyaman.

" Sungguh. " Jongin mengusap kening dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. " Aku pikir seseorang seperti Sehun akan membenci Kai, akan merasa takut pada Kai. "

" Tidak, bukan seperti itu kejadiannya. Kai... bergantung pada Sehun. " Ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

" Bergantung pada Sehun dalam hal apa? Kai selalu membenci makhluk yang lembut dan halus seperti Sehun. " Ucap Jongin.

" Kai telah berubah, Jongin. Dia sudah berdamai dengan Ayahmu. Aku yakin sekarang Kai sudah bisa menghargai banyak hal yang dulu dianggapnya sepele. Sikap pemberontak dan keliarannya sudah digantikan kepedulian... dan Sehun sudah... " kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap Jongin dengan sorot tidak berdaya.

Seketika itu juga Jongin mengerti. Mata biru Jongin terlihat terguncang, saat membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. " Oh, Tuhan. Kau hendak mengatakan padaku bahwa ada sesuatu antara Kai dan istriku. Itu sebabnya Sehun tidak ada di sini, iya kan? " Jongin memejamkan mata. " Tidak, jangan dijawab. Jangan katakan apa apa lagi, tidak sekarang. "

Sepertinya Jongin sangat sedih dan kecewa. Kyuhyun ingin menenangkan Jongin, tapi ia tahu ia tidak mampu melakukannya. " Jongin. " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ragu ragu, menyentuh lengan kemeja Jongin. " Haruskah aku memanggil Shixun kesini? "

Nama itu sepertinya bisa menembus pikiran Jongin yang mati rasa. " Shixun. " Ulang Jongin dengan murung. " Dia tidak akan datang sekalipun kau memanggilnya. Selain dirimu, hanya dia satu satunya orang di dunia ini yang aku yakin tidak akan pernah menyakitiku. Seharusnya aku memuja tanah yang diinjaknya. Tapi aku justru menyakitinya. "

" Jongin, Shixun bisa mengerti kenapa kau harus memilih untuk menikahi pria lain... "

" Iya, Shixun bisa mengerti. " Kata Jongin dengan getir. " Di dalam keangkuhan dan keegoisanku, aku merasa Shixun tidak cukup baik untukku. Shixun bukan pria berpendidikan atau berbudaya, dia bukan terlahir sebagai seorang bangsawan. " Jongin teringat kenangan di masa lalu, tiba tiba bibir Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman lemah.

" Shixun tidak akan pernah bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun dalam bahasa prancis. Aku sudah pernah mencoba mengajarinya, tapi tidak ada harapan. Jika aku menikahi Shixun, semua orang di New Orleans akan menertawaiku dan menggunjingkannya. " Lirih Jongin.

" Mungkin untuk beberapa saat. " Aku Kyuhyun. " Tapi apakah itu penting? "

" Aku kira awalnya itu penting. " Jongin menggelengkan kepala. " Apa yang kulakukan pada Shixun tidak bisa dimaafkan. Sekarang sudah terlambat. "

" Benarkah? "

" Tidak ada yang bisa kutawarkan padanya untuk menebus kesalahanku, tidak ada selain permintaan maaf yang dangkal dan tidak berguna, yang aku yakin hanya akan dilemparkannya lagi kepadaku... "

" Apakah aku harus memanggil Shixun? " sela Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Jongin meremas tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap ke dalam mata hazelnya. Jongin menarik napas panjang. " Iya. "

.

.

.

Kai terbangun dengan kaget saat air dingin dituangkan ke wajahnya. Sambil mengerang pelan, Kai mengangkat dagunya dari dada. Lengan Kai diikat di atas kepalanya, dan tidak ada gunanya mencoba menarik lepas ikatan tersebut. Akhirnya Kai sadar sepenuhnya. Ia dipukuli hingga babak belur dalam perjalanan ke pulau crow. Ia sangat yakin salah satu rusuknya yang baru sembuh sudah patah lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

" Buka matamu, Kapten Griffin. " Wu Yifan berdiri di depan Kai sambil tersenyum dingin. Yifan mengisap cerutu tipis, dan mengembuskan asapnya ke udara.

Kai mendapati pergelangan tangannya diikat dengan borgol besi dan dikaitkan ke langit langit. Rantai menarik kakinya dengan sangat ketat hingga tumit kakinya nyaris tidak menyentuh lantai. Kemejanya sudah terkoyak di sana sini. Ia berada di sebuah sel besar yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah benteng, yang terkadang digunakan untuk memenjarakan budak yang membangkang. Ruangan terletak di depan koridor lebar, yang memberi akses ke gang lain yang lebih kecil dan ruangan ruangan yang merupakan bagian dari labirin kayu, batu, dan karang.

Ada sejumlah anak buah Yifan di dalam penjara. Mereka duduk di atas peti sambil merokok dan minum, ekspresi wajah mereka dipenuhi kegembiraan. Chanyeol juga berada di sana, menatap Kai tanpa emosi. Kai dipenuhi oleh kebencian dan muak pada diri sendiri. Ia sangat naif dan bodoh. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Chanyeol akan menyaksikan dirinya disiksa. Ia bertanya tanya kapan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengkhianatinya. Pasti kemarin, saat Chanyeol datang ke pulau untuk mencari tahu apakah Jongin masih hidup. Yifan pasti menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membujuk Chanyeol, menjanjikan keamanan dan kekayaan, atau apapun yang diperlukan untuk membuat Chanyeol mengkhianatinya.

Saat menyadari arah pandangan Kai, Yifan sepertinya bisa membaca pikirannya. " Cukup mudah untuk meyakinkannya agar bergabung denganku, Griffin. Kau membuatku kecewa... aku pikir kau lebih cerdas untuk tidak mempercayai seorang parasit. Dunia dipenuhi parasit penghisap darah seperti dia. Aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa nantinya dia juga akan mengkhianatiku, setelah aku tidak lagi berguna untuknya. Tapi tidak sepertimu, aku akan memotong kakinya sebelum dia punya kesempatan untuk mengkhianatiku. " Yifan tersenyum pada Chanyeol, seolah Chanyeol hanya tinggal menunggu datangnya hari itu.

Chanyeol balas menatap Yifan dan bergerak dengan tidak nyaman, untuk sekali ini tidak ada jawaban sok tahu yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu.

Yifan berjalan memutari Kai. " Disamping kenaifanmu yang mengejutkan, Griffin, harus ku akui bahwa aku mengagumimu. Kau menjadi tantangan untukku. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang bisa melakukan itu. di sisi lain, kau telah membunuh Zitao, satu satunya orang yang aku sayangi di muka bumi ini. Aku akan membuatmu menderita tanpa ampun atas perbuatanmu pada Zitao. "

" Adikmu itu. " ucap Kai. " Bahkan tidak pantas membusuk bersama dengan ikan. Dan kau... "

Yifan melayangkan pukulan keras ke bekas luka yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh di bagian samping tubuh Kai, kemudian memukul mulut Kai, membuatnya mengerang dan terbatuk. " Cukup tentang Zitao. " Ucap Yifan dengan dingin. " Ayo kita bahas tentang informasi yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Tampaknya kau cukup bijaksana untuk tidak mempercayakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. "

Kai selalu menganggap Chanyeol lebih bisa bekerja secara efektif jika diberikan tugas ynag sederhana dan langsung, dari pada diceritakan keseluruhan rencana mereka. Konsentrasi Chanyeol akan mudah terpecah jika ada banyak hal yang dikhawatirkan pria itu dalam sekali waktu. Sekarang Kai merasa bersyukur karena tidak mengatakan pada Chanyeol tentang pasukan angkatan laut yang akan menyerang pulau. Tapi masih ada kapal kapal di pelabuhan yang siap untuk melakukan pertahanan terhadap kapal mana pun yang mendekat. Jika kapal kapal itu tidak dilumpuhkan sebelum penyerangan di mulai...

" Aku tahu tentang Chen dan sejumlah orang yang diselundupkan ke pulau. " Lanjut Yifan. " Katakan padaku kapan dan dan bagaimana dia menyelundupkan mereka kesini? "

Implikasi dari pertanyaan itu menyentak Kai seperti sambaran petir. Mereka masih belum menangkap Chen dan yang lainnya. Chen masih berkeliaran dengan bebas di suatu tempat. Kai memberikan senyuman mengejek pada Yifan. " Kau masih berusaha mencari mereka? " tanya Kai. " Sudah berapa lama mereka menyerangmu dari dalam? Satu hari... dua hari...? mereka tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya sendirian. Pasti ada orang dalam yang membantu mereka. Mungkin salah satu anak buahmu sendiri. "

Tiba-tiba saja suara ribut yang sejak tadi terdengar dari anak buah Yifan terdiam secara serentak.

Yifan menatap Kai dengan seksama. Yifan mengulurkan tangan dan mematikan cerutunya yang menyala di dada Kai. Tubuh Kai melengkung, dan desisan terlontar dari giginya yang dikatupkan saat rasa sakit meledak di kulitnya dan menyebar ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Keringat bercucuran di wajah kai, dan bau kulit yang terbakar memenuhi hidungnya.

" Selanjutnya adalah matamu. " Ucap Yifan dengan tenang.

" Pergilah ke neraka. " Maki Kai.

" Tapi mungkin aku akan membiarkan matamu terbuka beberapa menit lagi. Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin agar kau lihat baik baik. " Yifan memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol. " Mr. Park, pergilah dan bawa ke sini tamu kita yang cantik. "

Kai membeku. Yang dimaksudkan Yifan tidak mungkin Sehun. Sehun berada di rumah, sedang merawat Jongin. Mereka hanya menggertaknya. Kai mengamati Chanyeol meninggalkan sel. Kemudian Kai tidak lagi menyadari yang lain, bahkan Yifan sekalipun. Seluruh dirinya tertahan oleh penantian, seolah ia terjatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi dan menunggu momen tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

Gemuruh sorak sorai terdengar dari dalam sel saat Chanyeol membawa masuk Sehun yang meronta ronta. Sehun berusaha berontak dari cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol dan berteriak kesakitan saat Chanyeol mencengkeram rambutnya, menjambaknya dengan kuat. Para perompak bergeser maju, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh tubuh Sehun, tapi Yifan memerintahkan mereka untuk mundur. Mereka langsung mematuhi Yifan sambil menggerutu dan cemberut. Mata gelap Sehun yang berkaca kaca bertemu dengan mata Kai dan Sehun terdiam, meskipun tubuh ramping Sehun gemetar hebat.

" Sekarang katakan padaku tentang Chen. " Ucap Yifan dengan suara pelan.

Kai memaksakan matanya untuk beralih ke wajah Yifan. " Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Dia adalah istri saudaraku... "

" Ah, tapi Chanyeol mengatakan kau sangat menyukai pria mungil ini. "

" Iya. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan muak. " Pria ini telah membuatnya menjadi orang bodoh yang lemah. "

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot membunuh. " Aku akan membunuhmu. " Bentak Kai, tangannya bergerak gerak dengan marah di dalam ikatan borgolnya, hingga membuat rantainya berbunyi. Rasa sakit di rusuknya sudah terlupakan. Orang orang terdiam ketakutan, karena dalam keadaan marah Kai terlihat seperti serigala yang mengamuk.

Yifan mengangkat dagu Sehun dengan satu tangan dan memukul pipi lembut Sehun dengan tangan yang lain. Sehun terhuyung ke arah Chanyeol, dan menatap Yifan dengan penuh kebencian.

Kai meledak, menarik rantainya dengan menggila. " Sialan kau! Aku akan membunuhmu... aku bersumpah! "

" Dia hanya seorang pria biasa. " tegasChanyeol dengan dingin. " Tidak berbeda dengan ribuan pria lain, Griffin. "

" Katakan padaku tentang Chen. " Ucap Yifan dan mengeluarkan pisau bermata tajam. " Apakah aku harus terlebih dulu mengukir namamu di wajahnya yang cantik? "

" Tidak! " desah Kai dengan napas terengah. " Jangan kau berani menyentuhnya! "

Yifan menyeringai, dan dengan sisi pisau yang rata Yifan menggores huruf K dari pelipis ke dagu Sehun. goresan itu tidak meninggalkan bekas, tapi menegaskan dengan jelas apa yang hendak dilakukan Yifan terhadap Sehun. " Bagaimana cara Chen membawa orang-orangnya ke sini? "

" Jangan katakan padanya Kai. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara lemah. " Tidak akan ada bedanya, dia tetap akan melukaiku. "

" Aku tidak perlu melukaimu. " Jelas Yifan pada Sehun. " Jika Griffin mau bekerja sama, aku mungkin akan membiarkanmu tetap hidup. Aku memiliki hubungan kerja sama dengan beberapa pedagang di Afrika yang bisa menjualmu dengan harga tinggi di pasar budak. Pria dengan kulit semulus dirimu akan dihargai dengan tinggi di sana. " Yifan menoleh ke Kai. " Bagaimana, Griffin? "

Tatapan Kai tidak meninggalkan pisau Yifan, yang masih bergerak naik turun di wajah pucat Sehun. " Chen menyelundupkan mereka di dalam tong. Anak buahmu membawa masuk persediaan wine yang diambil dari kapal yang kalian bajak. "

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alis cokelat kemerahannya dengan terkejut. " Di mana mereka bersembunyi? Di desa? Tidak mungkin di benteng. Kami sudah mencari di setiap jengkal benteng. "

" Aku tidak tahu. "

Pisau Yifan menggantung di bawah rahang Sehun. " Ayolah, Kapten Griffin. "

" Sialan kau, aku tidak tahu! " Teriak Kai.

Yifan memunggungi Kai dan membelai leher Sehun. " Kita harus meyakinkan dia agar lebih banyak bicara, benar begitu kan? Aku rasa aku akan membiarkan anak buahku untuk bersenang senang denganmu. Tentu saja, tidak sekaligus... kau mungkin akan menyebabkan mereka berkelahi satu sama lain. " Suara pelan Yifan menembus kabut amarah Kai, saat pria itu berbicara pada dua orang anak buahnya yang ada di dalam sel. " Boles, Luc, bawa pria ini ke sel sebelah. Hadiah dariku untuk kalian berdua. Dan pastikan ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk di dengar oleh Griffin. "

Dengan bersemangat kedua pria itu mengambil Sehun dari tangan Chanyeol dan menyeret Sehun keluar dari sel. Sehun berteriak ketakutan, mencakar dan menggigit seperti orang yang kerasukan.

Kai mengangkat kakinya dan menendang ke arah kepala Yifan. Meskipun anak buah Yifan takut terhadap bos mereka, tapi mereka semua tertawa terbahak bahak saat melihat Yifan diserang secara mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai. Dengan terperanjat, Yifan bangun dan menatap Kai dengan amarah yang siap meledak. Tapi di sebagian pikirannya, Kai menyadari hal lain, bahwa ia tidak lagi mendengar suara teriakan Sehun. Ia bertanya tanya apa maksudnya saat Yifan mengangkat pisau dan berjalan dengan langkah mantap menghampirinya.

Saat Sehun diseret ke koridor oleh anak buah Yifan, entah dari mana datangnya ada sosok gelap melompat ke depan mereka. Pisau yang berkilau ditebaskan ke udara. Tangan brutal yang memegangi Sehun mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas. Seketika itu juga Sehun berhenti berteriak. Ia merasa lumpuh. Tiba tiba saja wajah sangar dan mata gelap Chen tampak di depannya, dan Chen langsung meraih lengannya. Sehun menatap Chen dengan bingung dan membiarkan pria itu menariknya menjauh dari dua mayat yang tergeletak di lantai.

" Chen? " Bisik Sehun dengan suara bergetar, setelah bisa mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya. " Chen, Kai ada di ruangan sebelah, Kai... " Sehun mencoba menghentikan Chen yang menyeretnya pergi, tapi pria itu terus menariknya dengan kuat.

" Cepat, cepat, mereka akan segera berdatangan. " Ucap Chen.

" Iya, tapi Kai... "

" Jangan khawatirkan dia. " Sela Chen.

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar suara ledakan dari arah sel, membuat Sehun terkesiap dan tersandung. Lantai dan dinding di sekitar mereka bergetar. " Apa itu? "

Begitu Yifan sampai di depan Kai, dinding kayu di sebelah kiri Kai meledak, mengirimkan pecahan kayu dan asap yang beterbangan ke mana mana. Kekuatan ledakan itu menyebabkan orang orang yang berada paling dekat dengan dinding itu terlempar ke belakang. Dengan bingung, Kai tergantung tidak berdaya di samping kursi. Ada suara berdengung di telinganya, yang meredam suara suara lain. Waktu berlalu dengan sangat lambat.

Selama beberapa detik Kai pingsan, kemudian secara samar samar ia menyadari orang orang merangkak, berlarian, dan berjatuhan ke lantai. " Sehun. " Gumamnya. Kai mulai bergerak, mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. Beberapa wajah yang familier tampak di depannya... Kai dilepaskan dari gantungan, dan lengan yang kekar menopangnya saat ia terhuyung beberapa langkah, rantainya terseret di lantai.

Sekeliling Kai akhirnya berhenti berputar, dan kelompok kecil awaknya mulai bermunculan dari balik dinding yang hancur. Di antara mereka ada wajah Sans- Nez dan Duffy yang melangkah maju untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

" Pria itu... " ucap Kai.

" Dia baik-baik saja, Chen sudah membawanya pergi. " Jawab salah satu anak buahnya.

Tatapan Kai mengarah ke sekeliling sel. Yifan sudah menghilang. Begitu dilepaskan, Kai berjalan pincang ke mayat yang bergeletakan di lantai dan berjongkok di samping salah satunya, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya yang terluka. " Park... " itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkena ledakan tadi. Mata hijau Chanyeol terbuka dan membelalak, penutup mata sudah terlepas dari matanya yang rusak. Kai mencoba mencari denyut nadi Chanyeol, dan menyadari Chanyeol sudah mati.

Kai terkejut saat menyadari bahwa setelah pengkhianatan yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol, ia masih bisa merasakan kedukaan. Dengan perlahan, ia mengembalikan penutup mata di atas mata Chanyeol yang rusak dan memejamkan mata Chanyeol yang membelalak. Ia berdiri dan menatap mayat Chanyeol dengan sedih.

Kai ingin tinggal di sana lebih lama lagi, tapi ia menyadari yang lain sedang mengamatinya. Ia berbalik ke arah mereka dan mengulurkan tangan. " Lepaskan borgol ini dariku. " Ucap Kai. " Yifan pasti akan segera mengumpulkan anak buahnya... kita tidak punya banyak waktu. " Dengan sibuk mereka berusaha melepaskan borgol yang masih membelenggu tangan Kai. " Kalian meledakkan dinding dan membuat lubang besar di sana... " Kai menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan otaknya. " Sialan, bagaimana kalian tahu aku tidak diikat di dinding? "

Mereka menyeringai. " Kami hanya berharap kau tidak diikat di dinding. " Ucap Sans- Nez.

Borgol besi terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Kai yang memar. " Kau yakin Chen bersama dengan pria itu? " Tanya Kai.

" Iya. "

Mereka semua menatap Kai dengan penuh harap. Kai langsung mengambil alih komando, memberikan instruksi pada yang lain. Saat bicara, pikiran Kai berpacu dengan bermacam pilihan. Chanyeol sudah mati, Sehun dalam bahaya, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Chen. Rencana awal Kai harus tetap dilaksanakan, tapi dengan sedikit perubahan. Sebelum ia melakukan apapun, ia harus mencari Sehun dan memastikan Sehun dalam keadaan aman.

" Pasukan angkatan laut yang terdiri atas sedikitnya delapan kapal perang akan datang kesini. " Jelas Kai dengan cepat. " Pergilah ke tempat meriam utama yang ada di benteng dan tembakkan ke kapal perompak yang ditambatkan di pelabuhan. Anak buah Yifan pasti akan mencoba balas menyerang. Jangan tembakkan meriam ke kapal mana pun yang memasang bendera Amerika. Siapkan api untuk membakar semua kedai dan gudang amunisi. " Kai terdiam sebelum menambahkan dengan tegas. " Aku akan mencari Yifan. "

" Perhatikan langkahmu dengan hati-hati Griffin. " Saran Duffy. " Kami sudah memasang perangkap di tempat tempat yang kau perintahkan, dan meletakkan senapan di sana. Jika kau masuk ke dalam perangkap itu, perutmu akan tertembak. "

Kai menunduk ke tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan luka pukulan dan sundutan cerutu. " Aku tidak yakin aku akan menyadari jika ada satu luka tambahan lagi. " Gumam Kai dan memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk berpencar. Duffy memberikan pisau dan pedang padanya. Kai memasukkan pisau itu ke dalam sepatu bot dan mengamati pedangnya. Itu adalah pedang yang sederhana dan ringan, gagangnya pendek dan mata pedangnya sangat tajam.

Kai beranjak ke arah koridor, dan mereka semua berpencar untuk menjalankan tugas masing masing. Kai menyadari Duffy masih berada di belakangnya, mengamatinya. Kai berbalik untuk menghadapi Duffy. Kaki Kai yang pincang, yang sebelumnya tidak terlihat jelas, kini bergerak dengan susah payah. Sepertinya luka di kakinya cukup parah. " Ada apa? " Geram Kai.

" Aku akan mengejar Yifan bersamamu, Griffin. "

Kai menatap Duffy dengan mata biru yang tajam, setengah wajahnya diterangi cahaya obor, sementara setengahnya lagi tertutup bayangan. " Tidak, aku akan melakukannya sendirian. Malaikat kematian sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghentikanku. "

Duffy berbalik, tampaknya pria itu cukup puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya di wajah Kai.

.

.

.

Tanpa harus disuruh untuk mengikuti langkah Chen, Sehun berlari lari kecil di belakang pria itu saat mereka menyusuri gang yang gelap dan sempit. Chen berhenti, membuat Sehun menabrak pria itu dengan suara teredam. Dengan sangat berhati hati Chen menunjuk tali aneh yang tampak di bagian tengah lantai. Kelihatannya itu bagian dari senapan. Ada kawat yang membentang di sepanjang gang sempit itu, memblokir jalan. Chen melangkahi kawat itu dan memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan berhati hati, Sehun mengikuti Chen.

Gang itu ternyata mengarah lebih jauh ke bawah tanah dan berakhir di gua yang menyerupai sarang lebah. Gua itu dipenuhi peti kosong dan tumpukan tong. Ada lubang di lantai, lebarnya sekitar enam puluh sentimeter. Chen mendorong Sehun ke arah lubang itu. " Turunlah ke sana. " Ucap Chen. " Lubang itu berujung di luar benteng. Pergilah dan lakukan dengan cepat. "

Sehun menatap Chen dengan bingung. Apakah Chen ingin ia merangkak di lubang yang gelap di bawah tanah itu? " Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. " Ucap Sehun.

" Lubang itu aman. Cepat, pergilah. "

Perut Sehun terasa diremas remas. " Pasti ada cara lain, tempat yang bisa kugunakan untuk bersembunyi sampai... " Sehun terdiam saat Chen mengulurkan tangan padanya.

" Berpeganglah padaku. "

Dengan putus asa Sehun memegang tangan Chen yang terulur, menggantungkan kakinya di mulut lubang dan membiarkan Chen menurunkannya. Kaki Sehun menyentuh permukaan batu yang halus dan licin seperti terowongan luncur. Sehun mendongak ke wajah Chen yang sudah tertutup bayangan. " Jagalah Kai. " Ucap Sehun dengan penuh harap.

" Iya. "

Kemudian Chen menghilang. Dikelilingi oleh kegelapan, Sehun duduk di dalam lubang dan terisak. Sempat terpikir olehnya jika Chanyeol telah mengkhianati Kai, mungkin Chen juga. Mungkin Chen tidak berada di pihak mereka. Sehun mengulurkan tangan ke mulut lubang, tapi tubuhnya justru merosot lebih dalam, meluncur bersama batu dan pasir.

Sambil menjerit Sehun mencoba untuk menghentikan tubuhnya yang terus meluncur turun, dan akhirnya ia sampai ke dasar. Sehun bangun dengan canggung dan melihat keadaan sekeliling. Ia berada di gua yang dingin dan lembap, yang lebarnya hanya cukup sebagai tempatnya berdiri. Air laut menggenangi lantainya setinggi dua sentimeter. Sambil berjalan ke depan dengan tangan direntangkan, Sehun meraba raba dinding dengan ujung jarinya.

Terdengar suara ledakan lain yang membuat dinding bergetar dan ia meringis. Debu beterbangan di sekitarnya. Ia tidak bisa menunggu sendirian dalam gelap atau ia akan menjadi gila. Sehun meneruskan langkahnya, berjalan di sepanjang dinding. Ia merasa takut, tapi ia bahkan lebih takut lagi terhadap keselamatan Kai.

Saat teringat pemandangan Kai yang digantung dengan rantai, Sehun mulai menangis. Seberapa parah mereka menyakiti Kai? Dan ledakan itu, apakah Kai terkena ledakan itu? Sehun bergantung pada harapan yang sangat tipis. Kai kuat dan gigih, Kai sering selamat dari bermacam bahaya. Tapi ia khawatir jika Kai sudah dikeluarkan dari sel, kekhawatiran Kai terhadapnya akan mengalihkan perhatian Kai dari menjaga keselamatan diri sendiri.

Kai tahu Yifan akan bergegas mengumpulkan semua anak buahnya dan menyusun strategi untuk menghadapi penyerangan di dalam benteng. Tapi Kai juga sudah mengantisipasi bahwa sebagian anak buah Yifan akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri dari gudang dan tempat persediaan, dengan memanfaatkan kekacauan yang sedang terjadi di benteng. Jika beruntung, pasukan Komandan Junmyeon akan segera menyerang, yang akan memaksa Yifan harus melawan serangan dari pelabuhan dan dalam benteng.

Kai mulai mendengar ledakan dan tembakan meriam dari arah pelabuhan, bersahut sahutan. Teriakan dan pekikan bergema dari segala penjuru, dan seluruh orang di pulau panik dan ketakutan. Setelah mempertimbangkan tempat yang mungkin dipilih Chen untuk membawa Sehun, Kai menyusuri tangga batu yang mengarah ke bawah benteng. Sebelum ia sampai di anak tangga pertama, seseorang melompat ke depannya dengan teriakan keras, menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Kai langsung memegang gagang pedangnya dan berguling, lalu berdiri dengan cepat.

" Ned! " Teriak salah satu penyerangnya, meminta bantuan, dan Kai mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan dua perompak, keduanya lebih kecil darinya tapi sangat bersemangat untuk bertarung. Mereka membawa pedang pendek dan berat, senjata yang biasa dibawa oleh mereka yang tidak pernah menguasai teknik anggar. Mereka menyerang Kai secara bersamaan.

Setelah melompat ke samping, Kai mengelak dan menyerang salah satu dari mereka, pedangnya bisa menemukan sasaran dengan mudah. Lawannya langsung jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dari bagian perut. Perompak yang lain menghambur ke arah Kai dengan sapuan pedang melengkung. Saat bertarung Kai dihambat oleh kakinya yang sakit. Ia melangkah mundur dan menerjang, kemudian menunduk untuk menghindari sapuan pedang yang tak mungkin bisa ditangkisnya tanpa membuat pedangnya patah.

Sambil mengerang kesakitan, Kai memaksa dirinya untuk berguling lagi dan berdiri. Sebelum pria itu bisa bertahan, Kai menyerang dan menancapkan pedangnya di bahu lawannya. Setelah menjatuhkan pedangnya, pria perompak itu memegangi lukanya dan terhuyung ke arah dinding, sebelum merosot ke tanah. Pria itu menatap Kai dengan sorot mata ketakutan. Meskipun lukanya tidak fatal, pria itu berpikir Kai akan menghabisinya.

Dengan napas terengah Kai berbalik dari perompak itu. Ia menyeka keningnya yang berkeringat dengan sisa lengan kemejanya. Saat melihat bayangan di tanah, Kai berbalik dan mengangkat pedangnya.

Ternyata itu adalah Chen, yang membawa pisau di satu tangan dan pedang di tangan yang lain. Chen menatap Kai dengan kecewa dan menggelengkan kepala dengan perlahan. " Seharusnya kau menghabisinya. Kau sudah kehilangan mental bertarungmu. "

Kai memberikan tatapan tajam pada Chen. Iya, dulu ia memang orang yang kejam dan tidak berperasaan, ia tidak pernah peduli apakah ia menyakiti orang lain atau orang lain menyakitinya. Sepertinya hidup jauh lebih aman dengan cara seperti itu. " Di mana Sehun? " Tuntut Kai.

" Di terowongan yang mengarah dari gudang bawah tanah menuju ke tepi benteng. "

" Itu tidak ada di peta Sans- Nez. "

" Pelacur pulau yang memberitahuku lokasi terowongan itu. Mereka menemukannya tersembunyi di bawah rumah pelacuran. Bahkan Yifan tidak mengetahui keberadaan terowongan itu. " Jelas Chen.

" Jangan katakan padaku kau dan yang lain... " Perkataan Kai terpotong oleh suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga. Dinding bergetar dan balok di atas kepalanya berderak. Kai menoleh ke Chen. " Salah satu gudang amunisi? " Tanya Kai, dan Chen mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar teriakan yang membahana. Orang orang berlarian kesana kemari dengan terburu buru. Kai merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding di sisi koridor dan memberi isyarat pada Chen untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Saat kerumunan orang yang panik sudah melewati mereka, Kai dan Chen berdiri dari gang sempit itu. " Jangan katakan padaku bahwa sejak mengetahui pengkhianatan Chanyeol, kau dan yang lain disembunyikan oleh para pelacur. Di tempat pelacuran? "

" Pada sebagian besar waktu." Ucap Chen. " Para pelacur itu ingin membalas Yifan. Yifan meminta bagian keuntungan yang terlalu besar dari penghasilan mereka dan tidak memberikan perlindungan bagi mereka dari anak buahnya yang ganas. Terkadang anak buah Yifan tidak mau membayar dan menyakiti mereka. "

" Tidak mengherankan. " Kai berbalik untuk kembali ke tempatnya datang. " Aku akan pergi mencari Sehun. "

" Tapi Yifan... "

" Iya, aku akan mengejarnya nanti. Setelah aku menemukan Sehun. " Saat melihat keberatan di mata Chen, sebelah alis Kai naik dengan kesan menantang. " Jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa mengejar Yifan sendirian. " Tantang Kai. Mereka berdua tahu kemampuan berpedang Chen tidak memadai untuk melawan Yifan.

Chen mengumpat pada Kai dengan frustasi dan menunjuk ke arah tangga. " Akan lebih mudah jika kita mengambil jalan atas dan menemukan dia di ujung lain terowongan. "

Dengan berhati hati mereka menaiki tangga, menyusuri lorong yang kosong dan ambang pintu yang terbuka untuk keluar dari benteng. Api menyala di sekeliling benteng.

" Lewat sini. " Ucap Chen. Kai hendak mengikuti Chen saat terdengar suara ledakan dari arah pelabuhan dan diikuti oleh suara peluit yang sangat kencang. Mereka tiarap di pasir dan melindungi kepala mereka. Meriam beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Salah satu meriam jatuh tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tiarap, meledak dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Mereka diguyuri pasir dan potongan besi. Sambil terbatuk Kai mengangkat kepala dan menatap Chen. " Aku rasa, pasukan angkatan laut sudah tiba. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

NOTE : Tolong berpikirlah sebelum review yaaa plus dipahami dulu ceritanya jangan asal review. Karena kemarin ada yang review bilang Sehun di FF ini ja**ng. Karena selingkuh dengan Kai, adiknya Jongin padahal tau Jongin ditahan.

Disini ada beberapa hal yang harus dijelasin :

1\. Kai bukan Adik Jongin tapi Kakaknya.

2\. Sepertinya kamu ga baca teliti, Sehun berhubungan dengan Kai karena semua orang mengira Jongin sudah meninggal dibunuh Yifan, chapter chapter sebelumnya sudah menjelaskan itu.

3\. Kamu mungkin ga baca disini bukan cuma Sehun, bahkan Jongin juga berselingkuh dengan Shixun. Tapi Sehun gak bisa dibilang selingkuh sih soalnya dia mengira Jongin meninggal.

Tapi emang itu pendapat kamu. Kita terbuka aza ama pendapat lain tapi dimohon sebelum kasih pendapat ataupun review dipikir dan dipahami dulu jangan asal aza yaaa. Tolong berkomentarlah yang sopan dan lebih teliti dalam membaca, hargai karya orang, bukan dengan menghina para tokohnya.

Maaf kasih Note panjang kyk gini. Karena kemarin ada yang review gak mengenakkan.

Karena ada masalah kyk gini, maaf aku ama Adekku naikkan target review yaa...

Di atas 30 review baru dilanjutin.


	11. Chapter 10

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 10

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

Di saranin baca sambil dengerin nih lagu. ( Celine Dion : My Heart Will Go On )

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

.

Chen mengumpat pada Kai dengan frustasi dan menunjuk ke arah tangga. " Akan lebih mudah jika kita mengambil jalan atas dan menemukan dia di ujung lain terowongan. "

Dengan berhati hati mereka menaiki tangga, menyusuri lorong yang kosong dan ambang pintu yang terbuka untuk keluar dari benteng. Api menyala di sekeliling benteng.

" Lewat sini. " Ucap Chen. Kai hendak mengikuti Chen saat terdengar suara ledakan dari arah pelabuhan dan diikuti oleh suara peluit yang sangat kencang. Mereka tiarap di pasir dan melindungi kepala mereka. Meriam beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Salah satu meriam jatuh tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tiarap, meledak dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Mereka diguyuri pasir dan potongan besi. Sambil terbatuk Kai mengangkat kepala dan menatap Chen. " Aku rasa, pasukan angkatan laut sudah tiba. "

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Langkah Sehun lambat dan tidak yakin, karena ia tidak bisa melihat apa apa di dalam terowongan dan tanah yang dipijaknya tidak rata. Akhirnya suara bergemuruh di atasnya terdengar semakin jelas, membuatnya percaya bahwa terowongan itu sudah hampir sampai ke permukaan. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri terowongan dengan mengandalkan instingnya, tapi saat waktu terus berlalu tanpa ada tanda tanda terowongan itu berujung, frustasi dan ketakutan mulai menguasainya. Ia mulai merasa lelah, tapi ia takut untuk berhenti dan beristirahat.

Jari jarinya yang dipenuhi luka goresan karena meraba raba permukaan batu yang kasar, tiba tiba menyentuh udara kosong. Dindingnya sudah berakhir. Dengan bingung, Sehun meraba bagian ujung dinding dan merasakan tikungan. Dengan napas terengah, ia mengamati sekelilingnya dan mendapati jalur itu terbagi dua. Chen tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan menemukan persimpangan, ia tidak tahu arah mana yang harus diambil. Tangannya yang perih mengepal.

" Lewat mana? " ucapnya dengan suara lantang. Suaranya bergema di dalam gua. Sambil bersandar di dinding, Sehun menangis dan melontarkan semua umpatan kasar yang pernah didengarnya dari Kai. Ia terkejut oleh suara ledakan yang kedengarannya berasal tepat dari atasnya. Beberapa potongan kayu terlepas dari langit langit.

Terpacu untuk mengambil tindakan, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil jalur sebelah kiri. Terowongan itu memutar dengan tajam. Ia merasakan perbedaan udaranya, ada campuran asap di sana. Ia mendengar jeritan yang terlalu melengking untuk menjadi jeritan seorang pria. Saat mendekati suara itu, Sehun mendapati tanjakan yang cukup tinggi dan lubang di bagian atas yang berkilau dengan warna merah oranye. Ia mendengar suara kobaran api. Dengan ragu ragu, ia mulai memanjat lubang itu. Terdengar lagi suara jeritan lain.

Dengan satu dorongan kuat, Sehun berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya dan naik ke lubang yang terbuka ke sebuah ruangan yang terbakar. Ada papan yang terlepas di bawah kakinya, papan itu pasti menyembunyikan lubang mulut terowongan bawah tanah, sampai ada seseorang yang membukanya untuk melarikan diri. Dua dinding di ruangan itu terbakar, dan lidah api sudah menjilat bagian langit langit. Beberapa meter di depannya, ada dua orang wanita berjongkok. Dengan panik berusaha mengangkat balok kayu yang jatuh menimpa kaki seorang wanita berkulit kecoklatan. Saat menoleh ke sekeliling, Sehun menyadari bahwa ia berada di rumah pelacuran.

Kedua pelacur itu memekik, mengumpat, dan terbatuk. Mereka bisa saja melarikan diri dari sana, tapi mereka memilih tetap tinggal untuk menolong teman mereka yang terluka. Mengikuti dorongan hati, Sehun bergegas menghampiri mereka dan menarik bagian bahu dan lengan wanita yang terperangkap. Mereka menatapnya dengan terkejut. " Angkat balok kayunya. " Teriak Sehun, air mata mengalir dari matanya saat asap menyapu wajahnya. Dengan napas terengah dan tercekat, mereka berusaha mengangkat balok kayu itu beberapa kali, dan Sehun menarik bahu si wanita berkulit kecoklatan dengan sekuat tenaga. Wanita itu menatap Sehun dengan ngeri dan berusaha menarik kakinya dari bawah balok kayu. Satu dinding yang sudah terbakar bergoyang, nyaris rubuh dan menimpa mereka. Dengan panik Sehun menarik wanita itu hingga terbebas dari balok kayu.

Bersama sama mereka membawa wanita itu ke pintu. Sehun yang mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka, kemudian mengulurkan tangan saat mereka mendorong si wanita berkulit coklat ke arahnya. Mereka berempat berjalan bersama di lorong yang sempit. Salah satu pelacur, seorang wanita montok berambut cokelat dengan wajah ternoda jelaga meremas lengan Sehun. " Terima kasih. " Ucapnya dengan suara serak. " Terima Kasih. "

" Apakah kau tahu jalan keluar dari sini? " tanya Sehun, dan terbatuk dengan keras. Bahkan membuka mulut sebentar saja sudah membuat paru parunya terasa seperti dipenuhi asap.

Pelacur itu tertawa. " Jika kau berniat untuk naik ke permukaan, sayang, kau mengambil jalan yang salah. Iya, aku tahu jalan keluar dari sini. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari... "

Ledakan keras terdengar dari atas mereka dan terowongan itu runtuh dengan suara berdebum yang memekakkan telinga. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Sehun tahu ia akan mati. Pikirannya kosong. Telinganya berdengung, kemudian ia tidak bisa mendengar apa apa lagi. Semua yang ada di sekelilingnya diam, dingin, dan tampak abu abu.

Selama sejenak Sehun bergerak sedikit, setengah sadar dan setengah bermimpi. Udara terasa hangat dan pengap. Sambil terbatuk, Sehun berhasil duduk dan menyeka matanya. Wanita berambut cokelat menyentuh memar di kepala dan mengumpat, sementara yang lain menangis. " Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Sehun dengan suara serak.

" Guanya runtuh. " Ucap wanita berambut cokelat, menunjuk ke terowongan, yang sudah tertutup sepenuhnya oleh reruntuhan gua. " Sekarang kita tidak bisa... keluar lewat jalan itu. " Wanita itu terbatuk keras. " Dan karena orang orang di atas sudah membakar pulau ini, kita terperangkap di sini. Di oven kecil yang panas... tidak akan lama lagi kita akan berakhir menjadi burung dara panggang. "

" Tidak. " Tegas Sehun, merangkak perlahan ke mulut gua yang tertutup. Ia menarik bongkahan batu dari bagian atas. " Panas dan asapnya akan naik ke atas, tidak akan sampai ke bawah sini. Kita akan aman untuk sementara waktu... tapi tetap saja, kita harus... " Sehun terdiam saat batuk mengguncangkan tubuhnya. ". .. menggali untuk bisa keluar dari sini. " Lanjutnya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak untuk membantunya. Ia mengeluarkan satu persatu batu dengan tangan kosong.

Kemudian wanita berambut cokelat beranjak ke samping. " Kau memang orang yang tidak mengenal kata menyerah, ya? " Wanita itu memegangi sisi batu dan membantu Sehun menggulirkannya ke tanah.

Kedai itu menjadi pemandangan yang menakjubkan dalam keadaan terbakar, memancarkan panas dan cahaya yang menyamai matahari terbit. Sambil merangkak di tengah tengah tembakan meriam pasukan angkatan laut, Kai dan Chen berhasil menemukan tempat perlindungan di salah satu dari dua pembatas benteng. Sosok bersimbah darah terhuyung keluar dari ambang pintu. Kai menegang, mengenali sosok itu. " Duffy! " Kai berdiri dan menangkap pria yang terluka itu saat terhuyung, dan membaringkannya dengan lembut di tanah.

Duffy mengangkat tangan ke arah luka yang menganga di bagian tengah perutnya, darah mengalir deras di sana. Lalu Duffy menatap Kai melalui mata yang berkaca-kaca. " Yifan. " Gumam Duffy dengan suara lemah. "A ku melawannya, tapi aku tidak bisa... aku sudah mencoba... "

" Tidak apa-apa, jangan bicara dulu. " Gumam Kai, menoleh ke Chen dengan tatapan kosong. Duffy memang pemberani dan nekat, tapi kemampuan berpedang Duffy tidak sebanding dengan Yifan. Setelah mengoyak sisa sisa kemejanya, Kai melipat kain itu dan menekankannya ke luka menganga di perut Duffy. Itu usaha yang sia sia, tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Duffy bergetar dan terengah, kepala pria itu terkulai ke samping.

" Griffin. "

Dengan mengangkat kepala dari wajah Duffy yang sudah tidak bernyawa, Kai melihat sosok kurus Wu Yifan di ambang pintu. Yifan memegang sebilah pedang yang berlumuran darah. Tidak ada senyuman mengejek di wajah tajam Yifan, yang ada hanyalah tujuan mematikan di mata pria itu. Yifan terlihat bersih, tak terluka, dan tak tersentuh. Dua pria lain muncul dari belakang Yifan. Kai bertanya tanya apakah mereka bertiga melawan Duffy, jika dua yang lain menyudutkan dan memegangi Duffy, maka Yifan bisa dengan mudah melayangkan serangan yang mematikan.

Chen melompat berdiri, dan Kai mengikuti dengan lebih lambat. Jantungnya berdetak dengan keras di telinganya dan ia dikuasai oleh amarah yang paling menggelegak yang pernah dirasakannya. Ia ingin membunuh, ia ingin menumpahkan darah Yifan dan berdansa di atasnya. Gaung kebencian telah meredam suara api dan ledakan meriam. Ia merasa mampu melakukan apapun, sekejam apapun... Ia hampir merasa seperti bukan manusia.

Ia melihat semua itu memantul balik dari mata Yifan. Oh, Tuhan, pikir Kai, tiba tiba merasa dingin oleh kepanikan, _apa bedanya kami berdua?_ Kabut merah sudah lenyap. Kai ingat Sehun pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa pria itu memercayainya, memeluknya dengan erat dan membuatnya percaya pada bagian dari dirinya yang ia pikir sudah hilang bertahun tahun yang lalu. Karena Sehun- lah, ia tidak menjadi seperti Yifan, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti Yifan. Pikiran itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

Saat energi kebencian mulai memudar, Kai menyadari semua hal yang ia lupakan untuk sementara waktu, kakinya yang sakit, rasa sakit yang menusuk di rusuknya, dan di semua tempat yang terluka di tubuhnya. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa mengingat semua itu. ia harus bertarung dalam batas kemampuannya dan bukannya berusaha memaksakan diri. Ketidakpeduliannya terhadap hidupnya sendiri sekarang lenyap dan ia tidak akan mempertaruhkan lebih dari yang ia mampu.

" Chen. " Ucap Kai, menunjuk ke dua orang anak buah Yifan. " Ajak kedua orang itu keluar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh ikut campur. Jika mereka mencoba melakukan sesuatu... "

" Iya. " Sahut Chen.

Yifan mengangguk pada kedua anak buahnya, yang bergerak ke samping. Kai menebak mereka akan langsung mencoba menyerang Chen begitu mereka mempunyai kesempatan. Ia yakin Chen tidak akan kesulitan menghadapi mereka berdua.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan utama benteng, Yifan menunggu Kai mengikuti. Ruangan itu kecil dan tertutup, diterangi oleh cahaya obor dan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui ambang pintu. Dari luar terdengar suara teriakan pertempuran dan pedang yang beradu. Yifan memfokuskan matanya pada Kai. " Sepertinya anak buahku ingin menguji kemampuan bertarung Chen. " Ucap Yifan.

Kai mengangkat bahu dengan santai. " Mereka akan menghibur Chen untuk sementara waktu. " Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai menyerang Yifan tanpa peringatan. Yifan bisa mengelak dengan mudah dan membalas dengan serangan cepat. Kai bertarung dengan konsentrasi penuh, mendapati ia hnaya bisa mengelak dengan lompatan canggung akibat kakinya yang terluka. Gerakannya tidak selincah biasanya.

Yifan tertawa senang. " Kau orang bodoh yang menyedihkan. Kau sudah kehilangan kemampuan yang dulu kau miliki. " Yifan bertarung sambil mencibir, seolah menganggap remeh pertarungan itu.

Kai justru bertarung dengan serius, menyerang dan membuat gerakan tipuan, memaksa Yifan untuk bertahan. Kai mengecoh Yifan dan menikamkan ujung pedangnya ke bahu Yifan. Yifan melompat mundur, tapi ada noda darah di kemeja pria itu. dengan marah, Yifan mendorong ke depan dengan sapuan pedang yang ganas. Kai bertahan di tempat, tahu kakinya tidak cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya jika ia terdorong ke belakang.

Pedang mereka beradu dan saling bertahan sampai gagangnya nyaris bersentuhan. Keduanya menggeretakkan gigi dan mendorong dengan mengerahkan segenap tenaga. Kai menyentak Yifan ke belakang dengan dorongan kuat. Yifan langsung membalasnya dengan cepat. Tiba tiba saja mereka sudah berada di tengah tengah pertempuran sengit, saling menyerang dan bertahan, masing masing berusaha untuk mencari kelemahan lawan. Pertarungan itu berlangsung terlalu cepat hingga mereka tidak bisa berpikir, hanya insting yang menuntut gerakan pedang mereka. Entah bagaimana Kai berhasil menembus pertahanan Yifan. Kali ini luka yang dihasilkan berupa tikaman di bagian samping tubuh Yifan.

Ekspresi wajah Yifan menjadi serius. Yifan melompat ke depan dengan tikaman terarah, memaksa Kai untuk mundur. Napas kai terengah saat ia bertahan terhadap serangan itu, kemudian dengan syok ia melihat bahwa wajah Yifan menyiratkan kemenangan. Di saat yang sama, Kai merasakan udara kosong di bawah kakinya. Ia berada di tepi tangga. Sambil berusaha mendapatkan keseimbangan, Kai turun dua atau tiga langkah dan mengangkat pedangnya tepat pada waktunya untuk menangkis serangan.

Mereka dikejutkan oleh ledakan yang memekakkan saat meriam menghantam dinding benteng dan mengguncangkan seluruh bangunan itu. karena kehilangan keseimbangan, Kai jatuh ditangga, berguling guling sampai ia menghantam dasar. Pedangnya ikut jatuh di tangga dan berhenti di pertengahan anak tangga, jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Selama beberapa detik Kai terbaring dalam ruangan yang agak gelap, menoleh dengan bingung ke sekeliling. Lalu ia melihat Yifan yang menuruni tangga, menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Kai memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak, menyeret tubuhnya agar bangun, merangkak dan terhuyung di gang yang gelap. Ia jatuh lagi. Sekitar lima sentimeter dari hidungnya, ia melihat kawat perangkap yang dipasangkan ke senapan. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menatap objek tersebut. Sambil terengah, Kai meludahkan darah dari mulutnya, lalu ia bangun dan dengan perlahan menghindari kawat itu, berjalan dengan terhuyung untuk masuk lebih dalam ke gang yang gelap. Ia merosot ke lantai dan bersandar di dinding, menunggu, berusaha mengatur napas, dan mendekap luka menusuk yang ada di bagian samping tubuhnya.

Yifan berhenti di mulut gang, menatap ke dalam lorong panjang yang gelap itu. Tidak ada suara selain tarikan napas Kai. " Kapten Griffin. " Ucap Yifan dengan suara mengejek. " Konyol sekali. Sebelumnya aku menganggapmu sebagai ancaman. Ternyata membunuhmu hanya menjadi olahraga ringan untukku. "

Yifan mengangkat pedangnya dan berjalan ke dalam gang. Sepatu bot Yifan menyentuh kawat, dan membuat pelatuk senapannya tertarik.

Terdengar suara letusan senapan di lorong yang sempit itu, membuat telinga Kai berdengung.

Yifan ragu ragu, kemudian terus bergerak. Pikiran panik bahwa Yifan tidak terkena tembakan itu terlintas dalam otak Kai. Kemudian Yifan mulai terjatuh ke depan, mengayunkan pedang dengan sembarangan. Kai menyentakkan tubuh ke samping, dan pedang itu membelah udara kosong, tepat di sampingnya.

Yifan berteriak marah yang membuat darahnya mengalir semakin deras dari luka tembakan di tubuhnya. " Sialan kau, Griffin! "

Kemudian suasana berubah sunyi. Saat mata Kai beradaptasi dengan kegelapan dan cahaya matahari yang perlahan masuk melalui dinding benteng yang hancur, ia melihat wajah Yifan yang membeku, mata Yifan menatap kosong, bibir Yifan meringis. Yifan mengalami luka fatal di bagian perut. Senapan jebakan itu ternyata sangat berguna.

Kai bangun dan menopangkan tubuhnya ke dinding, menunduk ke sosok Yifan yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dengan bingung ia bertanya tanya kenapa segalanya terasa sunyi dan tenang, kenapa suara bising dan ledakan berhenti. Penyerangan pasukan angkatan laut sudah berhenti. Sebentar lagi pasukan akan menyerbu ke seluruh pulau.

" Griffin. " Kai mendengar suara Chen dari atas.

Dengan susah payah Kai pergi dari gang itu dan menaiki tangga. Ia mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak di anak tangga. Chen berada di puncak anak tangga, menatapnya tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa terkejut. Kai mengerutkan kening saat menatap Chen. " Bagaimana kau tahu bukan Yifan yang bertahan hidup? "

" Aku sudah terlalu lama mengenalmu untuk meragukanmu. " Ucap Chen dengan santai.

Ada mayat lain yang tergeletak di luar pintu benteng, salah satu dari dua anak buah Yifan yang menantang Chen. Kai menoleh ke arah Chen untuk bertanya. " Di mana yang satu lagi? "

Chen mengangkat bahu. " Dia melarikan diri. "

Kai tersenyum sedikit dan teringat pada Sehun. " Bawa aku ke pintu terowongan. "

Mereka beranjak ke pinggir benteng. Chen mengambil obor yang menyala dan tergeletak di pasir. Api dan asap hitam terus membumbung ke langit, dari desa, kedai dan rumah pelacuran yang terbakar. Pulau yang dilalap api itu terlihat seperti neraka.

Pohon ek yang melengkung tumbuh di depan mulut terowongan. Bagian depannya tertutup oleh semak, pohon pakis dan lumut. " Seharusnya saat ini dia sudah keluar. " Ucap Chen, sambil mencari cari di tepi semak.

" Sehun! " teriak Kai dengan suara serak, kemudian mengambil obor dari tangan Chen. " Ada sesuatu yang salah. " Ucap Kai, secara insting ia tahu bahwa pencarian di atas hanya akan membuang buang waktu. Ia merangkak saat memasuki terowongan. Akhirnya ruangan di dalam terowongan melebar, tapi tidak cukup untuknya berdiri. Ia menyadari Chen mengikutinya masuk. " Sehun! " teriak Kai. Yang bisa didengarnya hanyalah gema suaranya sendiri. Mereka berjalan masuk sekitar tiga puluh meter dan bertemu persimpangan jalan. Kai terdiam. " Dari arah mana dia datang? " tanya Kai.

Chen menunjuk ke depan. " Dari sana. "

Kai menoleh ke tikungan tajam di sebelah kanannya. " Jalan yang ini mengarah kemana? "

" Rumah pelacuran. " Jawab Chen.

" Kita akan mencoba jalan yang ini lebih dulu. " Ucap Kai.

" Rasanya tidak mungkin dia akan... "

" Sangat mungkin. " Ucap Kai dengan mantap mengambil jalan yang kesebelah kanan. " Aku kenal Sehun. Dia punya bakat, berkah, untuk berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah. "

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang terowongan yang meliuk itu. Kai mencium bau asap, dan ia mengerutkan kening saat terus melangkah. Ia langsung berhenti saat berhadapan dengan terowongan yang tertutup oleh bebatuan besar yang runtuh dan memblokir jalan. Di bagian atas tumpukan batu ada tangan kecil yang mencoba menggapai gapai. Teriakan yang tertahan sampai di telingan Kai.

Kai menjatuhkan obor dan pedangnya, pikirannya kosong. Dengan panik ia berlari ke depan bebatuan, dan berusaha menjatuhkan satu persatu batu besar yang memblokir terowongan. Sambil mengumpat ia menarik dan menjatuhkan batu yang cukup besar. Chen beranjak kesampingnya untuk membantunya, mereka berdua berusaha keras menyingkirkan bebatuan itu.

Kai memaksakan kepalanya, bahunya dan lengannya agar bisa masuk melalui celah yang sudah terbuka cukup lebar. Dengan kalap ia menggapai gapai, menangkap sebuah lengan dan mulai menariknya. Chen membantunya menarik keluar seorang wanita montok berambut cokelat melalui lubang tersebut, dan wanita itu terjungkal jatuh sambil terbatuk batuk.

Dengan putus asa Kai menggapai ke dalam lagi. Pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram oleh sepasang tangan wanita lain. Wanita yang kedua berhasil ditarik keluar dari celah terowongan, begitu pula dengan wanita yang ketiga, dan Kai melihat Sehun tidak ada di antara mereka. Merasa terguncang, Kai melemparkan dirinya ke celah terowongan itu. " Sehun! " pandangan mata Kai dikaburkan oleh keringat dan air mata. " Sehun... "

Kai merasakan ada tangan yang mencengkeram tangannya, dan ia memeganginya dengan kuat, cukup untuk membuat tulang tangan itu remuk oleh cengkeramannya. Ia menarik lengan itu melalui celah terowongan, menggapai ke dalam dan menarik bagian belakang kemeja orang yang ada di dalam, lalu menyentaknya keluar. Sehun menabrak Kai dengan tubuh gemetar. Kai menimang Sehun di atas pangkuannya, takut jika seluruh kejadian ini terlalu berat untuk ditanggung Sehun, hingga nyawa pria itu tak tertolong. " Tuhanku... Sehun... "

Lengan Sehun terangkat untuk dikalungkan ke leher Kai. " Aku baik baik saja. " Bisik Sehun di telinga Kai. " Aku baik baik saja. "

Setelah beberapa menit, kelopak mata Sehun yang bengkak akhirnya terbuka. Sehun mendengar suara napas Kai yang tercekat di rambutnya dan dengan penuh ketakjuban ia menyadari Kai sedang menangis. Sehun berbalik untuk bisa duduk di atas pangkuan Kai, sambil menatap pria itu. " Kai... " suara Sehun serak. Sehun menyeka air mata Kai dengan jarinya, meninggalkan jejak hitam di wajah pria itu. saat Kai menatap Sehun dan merasakan sentuhannya yang menenangkan, sebagian sorot sedih hilang dari mata Kai. " Tidak seburuk kelihatannya... Aku tidak terluka. Sekarang... bawa aku keluar dari sini. "

Sehun mulai mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk bangun dari atas pangkuan Kai, tapi lengan Kai justru memeluknya semakin erat. Kai tidak mau melepaskannya.

" Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. " Ucap Sehun bersikeras, dan menoleh ke arah Chen yang sedang menggendong si wanita berkulit cokelat. Wanita yang berambut pirang memegang obor, memimpin mereka jalan keluar.

Setelah berdiri, Kai membantu Sehun bangun dan tetap berada di dekatnya sampai mereka tiba di mulut terowongan. Sehun mendapati ia masih belum bisa bernapas dengan normal. Paru paru dan tenggorokannya terasa seperti dibakar. Tapi ia tidak mengalami luka bakar yang serius, dan hanya sedikit asap yang masuk ke dalam terowongan tempat mereka terjebak tadi.

Mereka tiba di luar yang sudah diterangi cahaya matahari, dan Sehun merangkak keluar dengan teriakan penuh kelegaan. Para pelacur tadi duduk di tanah di bawah pohon rindang. Dengan lelah, Sehun ikut duduk, meresapi perasaan bisa berada di bawah langit yang cerah lagi. Ia menarik napas dalam, terbatuk, dan memaksakan dirinya untuk bernapas dengan lebih perlahan. Embusan angin dingin menyapu sekelilingnya, dan ia mengangkat wajah untuk merasakannya. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak akan mau lagi berada di bawah tanah, tidak peduli untuk alasan apa.

Kai menunduk di depan Sehun, mata Kai tampak merah, wajah Kai tegang dan tersiksa. Tanpa mengatakan apa apa, Sehun mengalungkan lengan di leher Kai dan mencium pria itu, menekankan bibirnya yang berbau asap ke bibir Kai. " Sayang... semua baik baik saja. " Ucap Sehun, dan membelai bagian belakang leher Kai. " Apakah kau baik baik saja? " tanya Sehun.

" Apakah aku...? " Kai tertawa serak di rambut Sehun. " Aku tidak tahu dimana kau berada. Aku pikir kau mungkin mati. Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa baik baik saja lagi. " Kai menangkupkan kepala Sehun dan menengadahkan wajahnya. " Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu padaku? " bisik Kai dengan marah, dan mencium Sehun. Tekanan bibir Kai keras dan menyakitkan. Kai mengangkat kepala dan memelototkan mata pada Sehun. " Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tetap berada di perkebunan yang aman! Seharusnya aku memukulmu karena mengikutiku! " Sebelum Sehun bisa menjawab, Kai melumat mulutnya dengan ciuman hukuman yang lain.

" Kim. " Suara Chen menyela mereka.

Kai menoleh ke Chen. Pria itu sedang memegangi si wanita berkulit coklat, menopang tubuh wanita itu. Kaki wanita itu terbakar, tapi wanita itu sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan bergelayut pada Chen seolah Chen adalah tali penopang hidupnya. Dua wanita lain juga bersama Chen.

" Kita harus meninggalkan pulau ini. " Ucap Chen. " Ada kapal yang ditambatkan disisi lain pulau. Masih ada waktu untuk mencapainya. "

" Kau akan membawa mereka? " tanya Kai, menunjuk ke para wanita.

Chen mengangguk. " Mereka ingin pergi. Dan teman teman yang lain pasti akan menerima mereka. "

" Tidak diragukan lagi. " Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

" Ayo kita harus bergegas. "

Kai terdiam.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana, takut Kai akan berpikir untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di sini. " Kai... bawa aku bersamamu. " Pinta Sehun. " Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, biarkan aku ikut denganmu... "

" Sst, jangan bicara lagi. " Ucap kai, sambil membelai rambut Sehun. " Aku tidak akan pergi kemana mana." Kai menoleh ke Chen dan tersenyum. " Selamat tinggal _mon ami_ ( temanku ). Dan semoga beruntung. "

" Mereka akan menggantungmu. " Ucap Chen dengan suara pelan.

" Kami akan tetap di sini. " Jawab Kai tanpa bisa dibantah. Mata biru Kai terkunci dengan mata hitam Chen. Tiba tiba saja Kai menyeringai. " Kau memanggilku Kim. "

" Iya. " Chen menyentuh kening untuk memberikan hormat pada Kai, lalu tersenyum dan pergi bersama dengan para wanita itu.

Saat merasakan tubuh Sehun yang gemetar, Kai menenangkan Sehun dengan lembut. " Semua akan baik baik saja, sayang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau aman dalam pelukanku, dan semua sudah berakhir sekarang. "

" Yifan sudah mati? " tanya Sehun dengan suara lemah.

" Iya. " Lirih Kai.

" Dan Chanyeol... "

" Dia juga sudah mati. " Kai menarik kepala Sehun ke belakang dan mencium keningnya. Mata merah Kai menatap ke dalam mata Sehun. "Sehun... apakah Chanyeol atau yang lain... menyakitimu? "

" Tidak, tidak. "

Sepertinya Kai terlihat lebih tenang, lalu Kai membelai rambut Sehun lagi.

" Kau bisa melarikan diri bersama dengan Chen dan anak buahmu. " Kata Sehun. " Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Aku akan ikut pergi denganmu. Kau tahu aku pasti akan... "

" Tidak. Jika aku pergi, maka aku akan selalu menjadi buronan. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan kemungkinan kau akan berada dalam bahaya lagi. " Kai meraih tangan Sehun yang penuh luka goresan, menatapnya dengan sedih. Kepala Kai tertunduk, dan Kai mencium telapak tangan Sehun yang kasar karena lukanya.

" Itu tidak penting... "

" Oh iya, itu sangat penting. " Sela Kai. " Dan aku sudah lelah selalu menjadi buronan. Aku lebih memilih menghadapi tiang gantungan daripada melarikan diri lagi. "

" Tidak. " Teriak Sehun, dan melingkarkan lengan diseputar tubuh Kai.

Kai meringis. " Hati hati dengan rusukku yang remuk. " Desis Kai, dan ia menghembuskan napas lega saat pelukan Sehun mengendur.

" Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? " tanya Sehun dengan sedih.

Kai menatap ke kejauhan, mengamati cakrawala yang tertutup asap. " Letnan Donghae pasti membawa anak buahnya ke pulau ini untuk mencariku. Tidak diragukan lagi Ayahku akan berada tepat dibelakangnya. "

" Da... dan kau... kau berniat agar kita duduk dan menunggu mereka? Kai... bagaimana aku bisa duduk dan menunggu, padahal... padahal ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kau bisa memelukku, dan... kenapa kau tersenyum? " Ucap Sehun terbata.

Kai menunduk di atas kepala Sehun, gigi Kai terlihat sangat putih begitu kontras dengan wajahnya yang hitam tertutup jelaga. " Kita punya waktu sebentar untuk bersama. Aku lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit itu denganmu dan mati besok, daripada menjalani seumur hidupku tanpamu. "

" Bagimu mungkin itu cukup. " Ucap Sehun sambil terisak. " Tapi aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan waktu beberapa menit. "

Kai tertawa. " Well, masih ada alasan untuk terus berharap. Ayahku masih belum selesai berurusan dengan Gubernur Villere. Dan sebelumnya Ayahku sudah pernah melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil. " Bibir Kai menempel di bibir Sehun. " Cium aku. " Gumam Kai, tapi bibir Sehun tertutup rapat saat ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. " Katakan padaku kau mencintaiku. " Ucap Kai di pipi, di dagu Sehun. Napas hangat Kai menyapu kulit Sehun. " Hanya itu yang aku pedulikan. Katakan padaku kau mencintaiku. "

" Aku mencintaimu. " Bisik Sehun dan dengan perlahan bibir Sehun terbuka di bawah bibir Kai. Di dalam pikirannya, Sehun bertanya tanya bagaimana Kai bisa menciumnya seperti ini, padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan kehilangan segalanya. Kai membelai leher Sehun dengan tangannya yang kasar, dan napas Sehun tercekat. Tiba tiba saja Sehun harus menjauh dengan batuk tertahan. " Aku minta maaf. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara serak. " Aku minta maaf... "

Kai membuat Sehun diam dengan gumaman pelan dan menciumi lehernya, kemudian bibir Kai kembali ke bibirnya. Dengan pikiran khawatir, Sehun merasa ia harus meyakinkan Kai untuk mengejar Chen. Mereka bisa melarikan diri ke suatu tempat, hanya itu satu satunya cara mereka bisa terus bersama. Tapi lengan Kai memeluknya dengan erat, mulut Kai melumat mulutnya dengan lembut, dan ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia membiarkan lengan Kai menopangnya, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai ke belakang, dan mulutnya terbuka untuk menyambut setiap eksplorasi mulut Kai. Tidak ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu... Kai membuatnya melupakan segalanya, kecuali bibir hangat Kai dibibirnya dan belaian tangan Kai yang membakar api gairahnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan protes teredam saat Kai menarik diri darinya. Tangan Kai masih berada di bagian belakang lehernya dan mata Kai terfokus pada enam orang pria berseragam militer yang menghampiri mereka. Kai berhadapan dengan moncong senapan. Sambil memegangi rusuknya yang patah, Kai bangun dengan perlahan dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sehun bangun.

Letnan Donghae tiba, terlihat bersemangat dan penuh tekad. Tidak sulit untuk melihat bahwa harga diri sang letnan terluka karena tertipu oleh sandiwara Kai. " Kapten Griffin. " Ucap Letnan Donghae. " Akan lebih bijaksana jika kau tidak melawan. "

" Aku tidak berniat untuk melawan. " Tegas Kai.

Donghae menoleh pada Sehun. " Menjauhlah dari tahanan itu, Madam Kim. "

Sehun tidak bergerak. Kai menunduk dan menyentuhkan bibir ke telinga Sehun. " Aku mencintaimu, sayangku... Pergilah. " Bisik Kai, dan mendorong Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun berjalan menjauh dari Kai sambil terisak. Saat anak buah Donghae melangkah maju untuk memborgol pergelangan tangan Kai, Sehun melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi dan bermantel hitam berdiri di depannya. Matahari berada persis di belakang pria itu, setengah membutakan mata Sehun.

Tapi Sehun langsung mengenali suara dalam dan berwibawa milik Siwon Kim. " Sehun, dasar kau pria bodoh yang keras kepala... " Sehun menghambur ke Siwon dengan penuh kelegaan, dan Siwon menyelubungi tubuh Sehun dengan mantel yang hangat, melingkarkan lengan di bahu Sehun dengan gerakan kebapakan. Siwon bertanya apakah Sehun terluka dan Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu sebagai jawaban, tapi seluruh perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada Kai. Sehun meringis saat anak buah Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Kai yang terluka dengan kasar.

" Letnan Donghae. " Ucap Siwon dengan dingin. " Sepertinya kau perlu diingatkan bahwa Putrakulah yang membantumu menaklukkan pulau sialan ini. "

Setelah penegasan Siwon itu, mereka memperlakukan Kai dengan lebih baik saat membawa Kai pergi dari sana. Kai akan dibawa ke New Orleans dan dipenjara di Cabildo, bangunan pemerintah dengan gerbang yang kokoh dan sel penjara yang dijaga dengan ketat. Sehun mengamati mereka pergi dengan air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya, kemudian ia berbalik ke Ayah mertuanya. " Siwon, kau harus membantu Kai... "

" Aku tidak bisa percaya kau ada di sini. " Sela Siwon, memarahi Sehun. Suara Siwon pelan dan dingin. " Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya. Kau sudah menempatkan dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya, menyebabkan masalah untuk Kai, dan meninggalkan Jongin saat dia membutuhkanmu. Aku menduga terjadi kegemparan di rumahku dan Kyuhyun pasti sudah setengah gila. " Jelas sekali di antara semua kekhawatiran itu, yang terakhirlah yang paling membuat Siwon khawatir. Bagi Siwon tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari pada membuat Kyuhyun cemas.

" Aku memang salah karena pergi dari perkebunan. " Aku Sehun, suaranya serak dan lemah. Aku mengikutimu. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, tapi... aku tahu di antara semua kekhawatiranmu pada apa yang telah terjadi, kau lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Jongin dari pada keselamatan Kai. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi Kai lebih membutuhkanku sekarang. Seumur hidupnya kau dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah memperhatikan dan menyayanginya seperti kau dan Kyuhyun menyayangi Jongin. Karena itu dia membutuhkanku, dan... oh, apakah semua itu penting sekarang? Ribuan maaf dariku tidak akan membantu siapapun, terutama Kai. "

Siwon menatap wajah Sehun yang berlinangan air mata, tikaman rasa bersalah menusuk jantungnya. Karena dirinyalah Kai berakhir menjadi seorang pemberontak. Ia berhasil mendidik Jongin hingga ia menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat, tapi Kai... selama ini ia tumbuh tanpa perhatian darinya, menjadi seorang pemberontak, Siwon menghela napas. " Anakku, aku pasti akan mengeluarkan Putraku dari kekacauan besar ini dengan cara apa pun. " Ucap Siwon. " Kau boleh percaya itu. "

" Apa yang akan kau... "

" Kekhawatiranmu Sehun, sebaiknya diarahkan ke masalah lain. " Sela Siwon.

" Masalah lain? " Ulang Sehun. Semua masalah lain terasa tidak berarti sekarang.

" Sepertinya kau telah melupakan sesuatu. Jongin sedang menunggumu dirumah, dan ada banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan padanya. Kau adalah istri Jongin, bukan istri Kai. Kau harus menanyakan pada dirimu sendiri apakah perasaan yang kau miliki terhadap Kai layak untuk kau tebus dengan mengorbankan kehidupanmu seperti sekarang. Sebesar apa pun Kai peduli padamu, Kai tidak akan bisa menawarkan kehidupan yang nyaman untukmu. " Jelas Siwon.

" Aku mencintai Kai. "

" Mungkin kau mencintainya. Tapu tidak selalu mudah untuk membedakan antara cinta dan... sensualitas. Untuk pria yang seumur hidupnya menjalani kehidupan yang tenang sepertimu. " Ucap Siwon. " Seorang pria seperti Kai... kambing hitam, seseorang yang terlarang dan menantang... pasti terlihat sangat menarik. Tapi ketertarikan itu mungkin tidak akan bertahan selamanya. "

Sehun dipenuhi kebulatan tekad, mata cokelatnya tidak bergeming. " Tentu saja aku menganggap Kai menarik. Tapi aku mencintainya karena alasan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada itu. Aku punya banyak hal yang bisa kuberikan padanya, hal hal yang sangat dia butuhkan, yang tidak bisa kau ataupun keluargamu berikan padanya, sementara Jongin tidak membutuhkan itu. "

Wajah Siwon melembut dan senyuman penasaran tersungging di bibir pria itu. " Oh? Dan apa yang bisa ditawarkan Kai padamu? "

" Semuanya. " Jawab Sehun tanpa ragu ragu. " Aku selalu menganggap diriku sebagai pria yang sangat biasa, tapi saat aku bersama Kai... " Sehun terdiam, menatap titik jauh di cakrawala. Kai membuatnya merasa dipuja, Kai membuatnya merasa tak terkekang sehingga ia merasa bebas berbagi segalanya dengan Kai, hatinya, pikirannya, dan tubuhnya. Dan Kai juga memberikan seluruh dirinya dengan sama bebasnya. Selama ia memiliki semua itu, ia tidak peduli dengan kehidupan yang nyaman ala bangsawan.

" Baiklah anakku. " Ucap Siwon. Sejak tadi Siwon mengamati Sehun dengan lekat, dan sepertinya sudah mengambil keputusan. " Aku tidak bisa berpihak pada satu Putraku dan mengabaikan Putraku yang lain, itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa menjadi sekutumu dalam hal ini. Tapi aku juga tidak akan menghalangi keputusanmu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus memperingatkanmu, aku tidak berpikir Jongin akan mudah dibujuk. "

.

.

.

Sehun tidak menyangka ia akan segugup ini pada kemungkinan akan bertemu dengan Jongin lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia rasakan saat ia menatap ke dalam mata Jongin atau saat ia memeluk Jongin. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, ia telah berubah, saat ia mengira Jongin sudah mati tapi ternyata Jongin masih hidup dan ditawan Yifan. Saat Sehun dan Siwon tiba diperkebunan, Jongin sedang tertidur di kamar, sesuatu yang sangat disyukuri oleh Sehun.

Kyuhyun terlihat syok melihat penampilan Sehun. Pada awalnya Kyuhyun bersikeras agar Dr. Dassin dipanggil lagi untuk merawat Sehun, tapi Sehun menolaknya. " Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah mandi dan beberapa perban. Kyungsoo bisa merawatku. "

" Tapi tanganmu. " Kyuhyun mengamati tangan Sehun yang tergores di sana sini.

" Semua ini akan sembuh. Kyungsoo pasti bisa merawatku sama baiknya dengan Dr. Dassin. "

" Dokter akan kembali kesini besok untuk memeriksa Jongin. Kau juga harus diperiksa. " Ucap Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah. " Sehun mencoba mengajukan banyak pertanyaan tentang kondisi fisik dan emosional Jongin. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa memberikan banyak informasi.

" Jongin lelah dan sangat kurus. Tapi dia sudah beristirahat. Sepertinya Jongin sedikit murung, tapi Dr. Dassin bilang itu normal dan akan memudar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mengelilingi Jongin dengan orang orang yang peduli padanya. " Jelas Kyuhyun.

" Seharusnya aku ada disini untuk menyambutnya pulang ke rumah. " Ucap Sehun.

Kyuhyun menatap kearah Sehun dengan tatapan bersalah. " Ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu Sehun. Segera setelah Jongin di bawa ke sini, aku... memanggil Shixun. Aku... "

Sehun tersenyum lemah. Ia teringat saat melihat Shixun mendekati Kai di taman. Jadi Shixun yang menyambut Jongin pulang, yang telah mencium dan menenangkannya. Shixun telah memberikan cinta dan kesuciannya pada Jongin. Dan Sehun... ia adalah pria yang menjadi pilihan kedua untuk Jongin. Pria yang tidak akan Jongin pilih seandainya Shixun adalah seorang bangsawan. " Aku mengerti. " Gumam Sehun. " Aku hanyalah pria kedua untuknya dan juga untuk kalian. " Dan hanya Kai lah yang menjadikannya menjadi yang utama, tidak yang lain.

" Sehun, aku... "

" Apakah Shixun... bisa membantu Jongin? " Sela Sehun.

" Iya, Shixun bisa melakukannya. " Ucap Kyuhyun. " Shixun bisa membuat Jongin merasa lebih tenang. "

" Kalau kau tahu Jongin lebih membutuhkan Shixun dibandingkan aku, kenapa kau dan Siwon dulu memintanya untuk menikahiku? " Tanya Sehun.

" Pergilah istirahat Sehun, kau membutuhkannya sekarang, pikiranmu kacau karena kau kurang istirahat. " Lirih Kyuhyun.

Meskipun merasa sangat lelah, Sehun menggelengkan kepala. " Tidak, aku akan mandi dan berganti pakaian di kamar dan kembali setelahnya. Aku ingin bertemu Jongin. "

Setelah mandi dengan santai, Sehun meminta Kyungsoo untuk datang. Kyungsoo berseru sedih melihat kondisinya dan langsung mengoleskan salep herbal untuk luka goresannya.

Segera setelah lukanya diobati, Sehun berjalan ke rumah utama dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang tamu sambil menjahit. " Apakah Jongin sudah bangun? "

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. " Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ke atas dan menemuinya. "

Dengan langkah pelan Sehun menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Jongin, lalu duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur dan mengamati Jongin yang masih tertidur.

Jongin adalah cinta pertamanya... tapi sekarang ia mengerti bahwa perasaannya pada Jongin adalah perasaan seorang teman. Hal itulah yang membuatnya ragu untuk menyerahkan kesuciannya pada Jongin. Ada sesuatu yang selalu membatasi mereka, dan selama apapun waktu yang akan mereka habiskan bersama atau sebesar apapun kasih sayang di antara mereka, tetap tidak akan bisa menghapus batas itu. Ia akan selalu menyayangi Jongin, tapi ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai Jongin seperti ia mencintai Kai.

Wajah Jongin jauh lebih lembut dan tidak sekaku Kai. " Jongin. " Bisik Sehun, dan mata Jongin terbuka. Mata biru itu terlihat lembut dan hangat, tidak memiliki pancaran mengejutkan yang sudah mulai terbiasa dilihatnya.

Jongin menarik napas mengantuk, mengerjapkan mata saat melihat Sehun. Saat menyadari Sehun bukan bagian dari mimpi, Jongin langsung bangun dan menatapnya. " Sehun. "

Dengan canggung Sehun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan memeluk Jongin, tidak lama kemudian lengan Jongin terangkat untuk membalas pelukannya. " Selama berbulan bulan ini aku pikir kau sudah mati. " Ucap Jongin dengan suara lemah dan Sehun merebahkan kepala di bahu Jongin, lalu menangis terisak. Sehun dapat merasakan cintanya dan juga cinta Jongin yang perlahan memudar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf lama update karena kesibukan di dunia nyata. Bakalan aku usahain update lebih cepat.

Seperti biasa review lebih 30 baru lanjut yaaaa. Makasih buat yang selalu setia review dari chapter awal.


	12. Chapter 11 END

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 11

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

.

Wajah Jongin jauh lebih lembut dan tidak sekaku Kai. " Jongin. " Bisik Sehun, dan mata Jongin terbuka. Mata biru itu terlihat lembut dan hangat, tidak memiliki pancaran mengejutkan yang sudah mulai terbiasa dilihatnya.

Jongin menarik napas mengantuk, mengerjapkan mata saat melihat Sehun. Saat menyadari Sehun bukan bagian dari mimpi, Jongin langsung bangun dan menatapnya. " Sehun. "

Dengan canggung Sehun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan memeluk Jongin, tidak lama kemudian lengan Jongin terangkat untuk membalas pelukannya. " Selama berbulan bulan ini aku pikir kau sudah mati. " Ucap Jongin dengan suara lemah dan Sehun merebahkan kepala di bahu Jongin, lalu menangis terisak. Sehun dapat merasakan cintanya dan juga cinta Jongin yang perlahan memudar.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Setelah air matanya kering, Sehun merasa lebih tenang bersama Jongin, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Emosi yang terluap tidak mampu menghapuskan ketegangan di udara, percakapan mereka masih kaku dan canggung. Sehun merasa suaminya lega bisa melihatnya, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ada banyak sekali halangan di antara mereka.

Sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur bertiang empat, Sehun mencoba untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak ada di rumah untuk menyambut kepulangan Jongin dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi di pulau. " Bagaimana dengan Kai? " tanya Jongin.

" Dia membunuh Wu Yifan... "

" Bagus. " Ucap Jongin dengan suara pelan dan dingin.

" Dan aku pikir sekarang Kai baik baik saja, kecuali beberapa luka kecil. Tapi mereka membawanya ke penjara. Aku... aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kai kemudian. Mereka pasti akan menghukumnya. Dia mungkin akan dihukum mati... "

" Tidak. Ayah tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. " Sela Jongin.

Sehun menatap mata Jongin yang berwarna biru jernih, dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memercayai perkataan pria itu. Dulu sekali, ia pernah mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa pria itu memiliki mata bak malaikat. Tapi, setelah semua yang dialami Jongin, apakah mungkin Jongin masih memiliki tatapan lembut seperti dulu?

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah mencukur jenggot Jongin dan memotong rambutnya, hingga wajah Jongin terlihat bersih. Sungguh menggelisahkan saat menatap Jongin dan melihat bayangan Kai di sana. Sebagian besar orang akan menganggap Jongin lebih tampan dibandingkan Kai. Wajah Jongin seperti karya seni yang sempurna, elegan, baik, dan terbuka. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bibir Jongin terangkat untuk menyeringai, mata Jongin panas oleh kemarahan, gairah atau kegembiraan yang liar. Kai, justru sebaliknya, akan selalu memiliki aura penyendiri, dan Kai memiliki sifat liar yang sudah menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari kepribadian pria itu.

" Jongin. " Ucap Sehun dengan lembut. " Bisakah kau mencoba menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini? "

Sehun merasa terdorong untuk menanyakan itu. mungkin jika Jongin menunjukkan tanda tanda membutuhkannya, jika Jongin mau berbagi rasa sakit yang dialami pria itu dengannya dan membiarkannya membantu, perasaan lamanya terhadap Jongin bisa muncul lagi.

Tapi Jongin menggelengkan kepala. " Aku tidak bisa. " Ucap Jongin dengan suara serak. " Aku tidak mau membicarakannya. " Jongin mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan bertanya seperti apa kehidupan Sehun di New Orleans sejak mereka terpaksa berpisah. Sehun mulai menjabarkan emosi yang dirasakannya pada bulan bulan awal sejak mereka berpikir Jongin sudah mati, tapi kemudian ia melihat wajah Jongin berubah murung. Sehun berusaha mencari topik lain yang lebih riang dan ia berhasil menghibur Jongin dengan cerita tentang pertemuannya dengan keluarga dan teman teman Jongin.

Tiba tiba saja terjadi kesunyian yang canggung. Sehun menyadari dengan sedih bahwa ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain untuk dikatakan.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tidak nyaman dan bertanya tanya kemana semua keakraban yang sudah terbina selama mereka berada di Prancis. Sehun menyadari bahwa ia sudah duduk lagi di kursi... kapan ia bergeser dari pinggir tempat tidur? Setelah meraih tangan Jongin, Sehun menggenggamnya dengan lembut, dan Jongin meringis saat merasakan salep yang dioleskan Kyungsoo di telapak tangannya.

" Iih. " Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa dan menarik tangan dari genggaman Sehun. " Kenapa tanganmu terasa licin? "

Sehun merona. " Aku minta maaf. " Ucap Sehun dengan salah tingkah. " Tanganku terluka saat aku... ini hanya salep yang dioleskan oleh Kyungsoo. "

" Jangan sampai terkena seprai. " Ucap Jongin.

Kai tidak akan mengkhawatirkan sedikit salep ataupun seprai, Kai akan lebih mengkhawatirkan lukanya. Kai akan membuatnya tertawa dengan bereaksi seolah ia terluka parah, kemudian Kai akan menghujaninya dengan ciuman... Sehun segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari dalam kepalanya.

Jongin bersandar lagi di bantal, senyuman pria itu lenyap. " Aku lelah. " Gumam Jongin.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat. Mungkin besok kau akan lebih kuat untuk berbicara. " Sahut Sehun lembut.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan murung. " Iya. Ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan. "

" Besok. " Sehun berdiri dan menunduk untuk mencium pipi Jongin. " _Bonne nuit_ ( selamat malam ) , Jongin. "

Dengan gelisah Sehun menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan rumah utama tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam pada satu pun keluarga Kim. Ia harus menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia tidak percaya Jongin dengan sengaja bersikap dingin padanya. Jongin tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus berbicara dengannya, sama seperti ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus berbicara dengan Jongin. Ia sangat berharap bisa merasakan tanda tanda tentang perasaan Jongin terhadapnya. Akan lebih mudah untuk menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka jika ia tahu apa yang Jongin inginkan dan harapkan!

Sehun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju bangunan kecil tempat ia tidur dengan langkah pelan, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan sekalipun ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Kai, ia tetap ingin mengajukan pembatalan pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Ia tidak yakin Jongin mau tetap menikah dengannya, apalagi dengan adanya Shixun. Rasanya sangat salah jika ia tetap menikah dengan Jongin, yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada Kai. Tapi ia tidak mau membuat Jongin merasa seolah ia meninggalkan pria itu. ia harus membuat Jongin menyadari bahwa putusnya ikatan pernikahan mereka akan membuat mereka berdua lebih bahagia.

Malam datang dengan cepat, dan Sehun memilih berjalan jalan sebentar di taman. Setiap bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit karena kelelahan, tapi ia terlalu gelisah untuk bisa tidur malam ini. Sambil duduk di bangku batu yang dingin, Sehun mengamati taman yang hijau disekitarnya. Ia menggigil kedinginan saat embusan angin malam menyapunya. Ia tidak lagi merasa takut pada kegelapan... Satu satunya hal yang membuatnya benar benar takut hanyalah kehilangan Kai.

Sehun duduk untuk waktu yang sangat lama, memandang langit gelap yang dihiasi bintang. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, dan ia berdiri untuk kembali ke kamar. Suara lembut terdengar dari suatu tempat di dekatnya. Dengan penasaran ia mengendap endap di belakang semak untuk mencari tahu. Ia langsung berhenti dan tersentak saat melihat itu adalah Jongin. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Jongin di luar sini? Alis Sehun bertautan, dan ia mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. Jongin mengenakan pakaian lengkap dan sedang memeluk sosok mungil bermantel... Wah, Jongin pergi keluar di tengah udara malam yang dingin untuk bertemu dengan Shixun secara diam diam! Dan tadi Jongin bilang pria itu terlalu lelah untuk bicara dengannya!

Dengan mengintip melalui celah semak semak, Sehun mengamati saat Jongin menarik tudung jubah Shixun dan menunduk untuk mencium pria itu, ciuman yang panjang dan dengan mulut terbuka, tidak seperti ciuman yang pernah diberikan Jongin padanya. Jongin memperlakukan Shixun dengan cara yang berbeda dengannya. Shixun mengatakan sesuatu pada Jongin, dan Jongin tertawa sambil memeluk pria itu. sehun terkejut melihat bagaimana Jongin berbicara dengan Shixun, begitu wajar dan antusias, seolah ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin dikatakan Jongin pada Shixun tapi tidak ada cukup waktu. Sehun sempat tergoda untuk melompat keluar dari semak semak dan mengumumkan bahwa ia memergoki mereka, bahwa rahasia mereka sudah terbongkar. Di sisi lain...

Wajah Jongin terlihat jelas di tengah cahaya bintang. Sehun merasa takjub oleh perubahan yang dilihatnya di wajah Jongin. Ekspresi murung dan sedih sudah lenyap, dan mata Jongin berbinar binar saat memandang Shixun. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajah Jongin, dan Jongin menoleh untuk mencium telapak tangannya. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukan Jongin kepadanya bahkan dari awal mereka memutuskan untuk berhubungan dan menikah. Kelembutan di antara Jongin dan Shixun menyentuh hati Sehun.

Tiba tiba saja Sehun tersenyum. Oh, ini membuat segalanya menjadi sederhana! Jongin berbeda saat bersama dengan Shixun karena Jongin jatuh cinta pada pria itu. tidak diragukan lagi Jongin pasti menginginkan pembatalan pernikahan dengannya. Mungkin itulah yang hendak dibicarakan Jongin dengannya besok, dan ia akan meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia pikir itu adalah keputusan yang paling bijaksana untuk mereka berdua. Sehun menghela napas lega, dan pergi sebelum pasangan itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Siwon pergi untuk mengunjungi Kai di penjara dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun dan anak anaknya di ruang tamu. Kegelisahan Sehun semakin meningkat saat ia membayangkan apa yang mungkin dialami oleh Kai. Ia pernah melewati Cabildo, saat ada seorang tahanan yang dibenci dipenjara di sana. Ada banyak sekali penduduk kota yang berkumpul di halaman di samping penjara, meneriakkan umpatan kasar dan melemparkan kotoran pada tahanan itu. kabar tentang penangkapan Griffin sang perompak terkenal akan menyebar dengan cepat. Bagaimana jika mereka akan memberikan perlakuan yang sama kejamnya terhadap Kai ?

Evelina dan Angeline sedang bermain boneka di jarak yang aman di depan perapian, sementara Kyuhyun duduk dengan memangku keranjang peralatan menjahit. Karena tidak banyak yang bisa Sehun lakukan dengan kondisi tangan yang terluka, ia duduk di sofa dengan Rafe meringkuk di atas dadanya, dan membaca surat kabar berbahasa inggris. Jarum jam yang berada di atas perapian terasa bergerak dengan sangat lambat.

Akhirnya Siwon pulang, membawa serta udara dingin dari luar saat pria itu berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu yang nyaman. " Suamiku. " Seru Kyuhyun, melompat dari kursi. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan menciumnya singkat.

Sehun tidak bisa bergerak karena beban bayi yang tertidur di bahunya, tapi matanya terfokus pada Siwon.

" Siwon, cepat katakan pada kami kabar yang kau bawa. " Ucap Kyuhyun, sambil melepaskan mantel Siwon dan menarik pria itu ke kursi.

Siwon menjulurkan kakinya yang panjang dengan nyaman, terlihat sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri. " Aku akan bertemu dengan Gubernur Villere malam ini. Kabar yang aku terima adalah bantuan Kai dalam penyerangan ke pulau perompak membuat Villere mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan pengampunan terhadap Kai. "

Sehun terlonjak, memeluk Rafe dengan sangat erat hingga bayi itu terbangun dan mulai merengek. " Oh Tuhan. Aku takut membiarkan diriku berharap. " Ucap Sehun dengan napas tertahan.

Kyuhyun menghujani Siwon dengan ciuman dan pujian. Eveline dan Angeline menghambur ke arah Siwon, terkikik, dan berbagi kegembiraan itu, meskipun mereka tidak mengerti karena alasan apa. Selama sejenak Siwon hampir tidak terlihat di tengah kerumunan kepala berambut merah di sekelilingnya.

Karena dibangunkan secara kasar dari tidurnya, Rafe menolak untuk diam sampai Kyuhyun mengambil bayi itu dari Sehun. setelah merengek kesal, Rafe meletakkan kepala di bahu ibunya dan mengisap kepalan tangan mungilnya. Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk lagi. " Bagaimana kondisi Kai? " tanya Sehun, sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

" Kai dalam kondisi sehat. Dokter sudah merawatnya dan sepertinya tidak ada rusuknya yang patah. Atas desakanku, Kai diberi air panas, sabun, dan pakaian bersih. " Siwon tersenyum kecut. " Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengira Kai akan terlalu diistimewakan. "

" Diistimewakan? " ulang Sehun dengan bingung.

Siwon menggeleng sedih. " _Bien sur._.. tentu saja, aku juga terkejut oleh reaksi publik terhadap penangkapan Kai. "

" Apa sebenarnya maksudmu? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Tampaknya, diseluruh penjuru New Orleans Kai dianggap sebagai perompak yang mempesona. Sosok romantis. Kisah tentang petualangan Kai, baik yang nyata maupun yang hanya khayalan, dibicarakan di kedai kopi dan di alun alun kota. Memang kedengarannya konyol, tapi seluruh penduduk kota mengidolakan Kai. " Jelas Siwon.

" Apa artinya _mengidolakan_? " tanya Sehun dengan nada curiga.

" Itu berarti ada kerumunan pengagum Kai yang berkumpul di luar Cabildo. Kai tidak diizinkan bertemu siapapun, tentu saja... kecuali aku... tapi ada banyak wanita dan pria yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran terhadap nasib Kai di dalam penjara. Mereka membawakan makanan dan berbotol botol wine, yang sebagian besarnya dibagikan oleh Kai pada para penjaga dan rekan rekannya sesama tahanan. " Sahut Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tapi itu sangat tidak masuk akal! " seru Sehun.

" Dan semakin lama semakin tidak masuk akal. Aku baru saja diberitahu pagi ini tentang tiga orang wanita berbeda yang mengaku telah dinodai oleh Kai di pesta keluarga Kangin. "

Eveline menatap Siwon dengan penasaran. " Papa, apa artinya dinodai? "

Kyuhyun memelototkan mata untuk menegur Siwon. " Sst, Evie, itu bukan kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan oleh gadis kecil. "

" Konyol. " Ucap Sehun, wajahnya merona karena cemburu. Kai adalah miliknya, bukan objek kekaguman untuk para wanita bodoh yang membayangkan diri mereka jatuh cinta pada seorang perompak tampan ! Sehun membayangkan Kai pasti merasa senang dengan semua perhatian yang diterimanya dari banyak sekali wanita dan pria cantik. Kai sedang bersenang senang, sementara di sini Sehun mengkhawatirkan pria itu ! " Apakah Kai menanyakanku? " cetus Sehun.

Senyuman ironis Siwon memudar menjadi ekspresi yang lebih serius. " Sejujurnya_ " Ucap Siwon dengan suara pelan. " _ yang dilakukan Kai hanyalah membicarakan dirimu. "

Amarah Sehun langsung lenyap, dan ia menunduk ke pangkuannya, dikuasai oleh perasaan rindu. " Apa yang dikatakannya? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku yakin Kai akan mengulangi sebagian besar perkataan itu padamu secara pribadi. Sepertinya Kai berharap selama dia ditahan, kau akan menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri di sini. " Sahut Siwon.

" Oh, benarkah itu? " Sehun memelototkan mata, tapi tidak ditujukan pada siapapun secara khusus. " Aku rasa dia menganggap itu hal yang mudah. Aku rasa dia berharap setelah lima bulan berpisah aku bisa langsung mendatangi Jongin dan mengatakan padanya... "

Sehun terdiam sambil terkesiap saat ia melihat Jongin di ambang pintu. Jongin mengenakan jubah panjang, rambut gelap Jongin sudah tersisir rapi dan mata biru Jongin terfokus padanya.

" Mengatakan padaku apa? " tanya Jongin dengan tegas.

Sehun merasa lidahnya membeku. Wajahnya memucat, dan ia menyadari suasana berubah sangat sunyi. Semua orang menatapnya.

Kyuhyunlah yang akhirnya memecah kebisuan yang mengerikan itu. " Jongin. " Saran Kyuhyun dengan lembut. " Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sehun ke ruang sarapan ? kalian berdua belum makan. Aku akan meminta Kyungsoo datang kesana dengan membawakan kopi dan makanan kecil. Kalian berdua bisa berbicara di sana tanpa diganggu. "

Sehun menyesap kopi dari cangkir porselen yang indah, sementara Jongin membelah roti gulung dan mengolesinya dengan mentega. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan gelisah, menunggu Jongin mengatakan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya ia tidak bisa lagi menanggung kebisuan itu.

Cangkir Sehun berdenting ditatakannya, saat ia menurunkannya. " Jongin, kita harus mulai memikirkan tentang... pernikahan kita, dan situasi kita saat ini. "

Serangkaian emosi berkelebat di wajah sensitif Jongin, terkejut atas keterus terangan Sehun, kebingungan, dan kebulatan tekad. " Aku juga sudah memikirkannya. " Ucap Jongin. " Dan itu bukan hal yang mudah. "

" Tidak, tentu saja tidak. " Kata Sehun. " Itu sama sekali bukan masalah yang sederhana. "

" Dalam beberapa hal, iya. " Jongin menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan kening dengan tidak yakin. " Jongin, aku tahu kau tidak mau membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi, aku tahu hal itu terlalu menyakitkan untukmu... tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus ku katakan padamu. "

" Tentang Kai? " tanya Jongin dengan getir.

" Tentang aku. Jongin, ku mohon... " Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Jongin. " Selama berbulan bulan itu aku pikir kau sudah mati, jika tidak aku mungkin akan terkurung di penjara itu bersamamu. Aku tidak menderita luka fisik, tapi aku mengalami kedukaan yang sangat besar hingga aku berharap aku bisa ikut mati bersamamu. "

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan penuh kasih. Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat. " Sehun... "

" Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasa bahagia lagi. " Lanjut Sehun. " Aku tidak akan pernah tertawa atau merasakan kegembiraan lagi. Aku yakin aku akan selalu sendirian dan aku tidak akan pernah mencintai lagi. Kemudian... aku sampai pada tahap di mana aku bisa menerima kematianmu, Jongin. "

Ekspresi wajah Jongin berubah dingin. " Aku tidak mati. " Tegas Jongin. Sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, Jongin mencengkeram lengan atas Sehun.

" Tapi aku tidak tahu ! kemudian Kai dibawa kesini dalam keadaan terluka sangat parah, sehingga kami semua berpikir dia tidak akan bisa melewati malam pertama disini. Kai berbeda denganmu... sangat sinis dan kasar, sangat pemarah. Pada awalnya aku membencinya. Tapi saat aku merawatnya, semakin lama menjadi semakin penting bagiku bahwa dia hidup, dan tiba-tiba saja... " Sehun terdiam dan menatap Jongin dengan sorot tidak berdaya. Tangan Jongin mencengkeram lengan Sehun dengan sangat kuat hingga terasa menyakitkan. " Tiba tiba saja aku ingin bersama dengannya setiap menit, setiap hari. Saat kami bersama, aku merasa lebih hidup dari pada sebelumnya. Aku rasa aku tahu Kai telah jatuh cinta padaku. Aku bisa mengetahuinya dari cara Kai menatapku dan berbicara padaku... da... dan aku tahu dia berusaha melawan perasaan itu, sama sepertiku, tapi... " Sehun menarik napas dengan bergetar. " ...tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bisa mencegahnya terjadi. "

Jongin melepaskan Sehun dan berdiri dengan mendadak, membentur meja hingga membuat kopi terciprat keluar dari tepi cangkir. " Apakah kau membiarkan dia... "

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, bertanya tanya apakah Jongin berhak mengetahuinya, apakah Jongin berhak untuk menanyakannya. Secara hukum Jongin memang masih suaminya. Ia telah mengkhianati Jongin. Tapi pada saat itu ia tidak tahu bahwa Jongin masih hidup.

Membaca jawaban dalam kebisuan Sehun, Jongin berusaha mengendalikan amarah dan rasa dikhianati.

Sehun duduk dengan kaku di kursi, tidak berani menatap Jongin.

" Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya. " Ucap Jongin kemudian. " Pada saat Kai berusia enam belas tahun, dia sudah menjadi perayu ulung. Dia pasti menganggap pria polos sepertimu sebagai mangsa yang mudah. "

Merasa tersinggung oleh sikap merendahkan Jongin, Sehun berdiri dan menghadap pria itu. " Aku melakukannya dengan kesediaan penuh. Aku ingin bersama Kai karena aku mencintainya. "

" Tidak. " Tegas Jongin dengan mantap. " Kau terlalu polos untuk tahu perbedaan antara cinta dan nafsu. "

" Dan begitu juga dengan Shixun? "

Jongin terlihat seperti Sehun baru saja memukulnya. " Apa? "

Merasa menyesal dengan komentarnya yang keterlaluan, Sehun berbicara dengan suara yang lebih lembut. " Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Shixun. Aku tahu hubungan itu dimulai sebelum kau datang ke Prancis untuk menikahiku, dan bahwa kau memilihku dari pada dia karena kau menganggap aku lebih layak. "

" Itu bukan... "

" Semalam aku melihatmu bersamanya di taman. " Sela Sehun.

Sehun mengamati rona merah mulai merayap ke pipi dan pangkal hidung Jongin. " Kau mencintai Shixun, Jongin. Kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan sejati bersamanya, kebahagiaan yang melebihi apa yang bisa kita dapatkan bersama. "

Jongin berjalan ke depan jendela dan menatap ke arah langit yang berawa. Jongin meremas tepi jendela. " Aku sudah pernah memilih di antara kalian berdua. " Ucap Jongin. " Aku menginginkanmu, Sehun. karena banyak alasan. Salah satu alasan yang paling penting adalah karena aku mencintaimu. Aku masih mencintaimu. "

" Tapi kau juga mencintai Shixun. " Ucap Sehun lembut.

" Dengan cara yang berbeda. "

Meskipun suasana tegang, Sehun tetap tersenyum kecut. " Mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan padaku dengan cara apa kau mencintaiku dan dengan cara apa kau mencintainya. " Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat terdengar sinis, tapi seperti itulah Jongin mendengarnya.

" Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu. " ucap Jongin dengan datar. " Aku rasa itu karena pengaruh Kai. " Jongin berbalik dan bersandar dirangka jendela, menautkan ibu jari di dalam saku dan menopangkan bobot tubuh di satu kaki. " Kemarilah. " Ucap Jongin dengan suara pelan.

Sehun mematuhi, berdiri sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter dari pria itu. Jongin tidak meraihnya, hanya menatapnya dengan tajam.

" Satu dari sekian banyak perbedaan antara aku dan saudara kembarku. " Ucap Jongin. " Adalah cara kami memandang kewajiban dan tanggung jawab. "

" Apakah kau menganggapku sebagai kewajiban? Sebagai tang... "

" Biarkan aku bicara. " Tegas Jongin. " Kita sudah menikah, Sehun. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu. secara hukum kau masih istriku. Apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa kita punya kewajiban untuk menghormati janji pernikahan yang sudah kta ucapkan? Bersama di masa senang dan susah? Keadaan telah mengubah kehidupan kita, tapi alasan utama kita menikah masih tetap ada. Kita mirip dalam banyak hal, kita akan bisa menemukan ketenangan hidup dengan satu sama lain. " Jongin terdiam dan menambahkan tanpa emosi. " Selain itu... aku bersedia memaafkanmu atas... perselingkuhanmu. Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi istriku. "

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan terperanjat. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. " Tapi apakah kau tidak menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ketenangan hidup? " tuntut Sehun. " Aku ingin! "

" Kau berpikir cinta yang liar dan penuh nafsu itu akan bertahan selamanya. Tapi cinta itu akan padam dengan cepat, Sehun. apa yang kau rasakan terhadap saudaraku tidak akan bertahan... rasanya memang ajaib, luar biasa, tapi hanya untuk sementara waktu, kemudian rasa itu akan padam tak bersisa. " Ucap Jongin.

" Dari mana kau tahu? "

Wajah Jongin mengeras, selama sejenak mengingatkan Sehun pada Kai. "A yahku menikahi ibuku karena ibuku adalah wanita yang menarik dan membuat ayahku sangat bergairah. Tapi saat api gairah itu padam, tidak ada fondasi yang sesungguhnya untuk pernikahan mereka... dan situasi itu berakhir dengan perselingkuhan dan tragedi. Selama bertahun tahun aku dan Kai harus menderita akibat dari pernikahan itu. " Jelas Jongin dengan datar.

" Aku mengerti, walau aku tahu Kai lah yang paling menderita, kau hidup dengan kasih sayang dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun dan ia tidak. Tapi... itu sama sekali tidak sama dengan situasiku! " Bantah Sehun.

" Bagiku sama persis. Aku mencintai saudaraku, tapi aku tahu dengan pasti seperti apa dia, Sehun. seumur hidupnya, Kai tidak pernah memiliki hubungan jangka panjang. " Lirih Jongin.

Sehun tidak mencoba mendebat Jongin untuk masalah itu, Jongin sangat yakin pendapatnya benar. Meskipun selama bertahun tahun, ia tidak pernah melihat saudaranya itu. Tapi Sehun yakin pada Kai dan tahu betapa besar Kai mencintainya. Pria itu bahkan akan dengan suka rela menyerahkan nyawanya demi dirinya. Sehun mencoba berbalik dari Jongin. Tapi Jongin menangkap tangannya dan memaksanya tetap disana, ingin Sehun tetap menghadap pria itu. " Jongin. " Ucap Sehun dengan gelisah. " Kalian bersaudara. Wajar saja jika kau merasakan persaingan dengan Kai... "

" Ini bukan karena masalah persaingan. " Bentak Jongin. " Ini tentang fakta bahwa aku peduli padamu. "

" Dan aku juga peduli padamu, Jongin. " Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tajam. " Tapi itu bukan alasan yang cukup untuk mempertahankan aku sebagai istrimu! Kenyataannya adalah kau jatuh cinta setengah mati pada shixun, dan kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. "

" Aku mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita semua... "

" Jangan! " Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sorot memohon. "Jongin, aku tahu betapa pentingnya kewajiban dan tanggung jawab bagimu. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak ada kewajiban dan tanggung jawab yang harus kau pertimbangkan? Siapa yang akan kau pilih jika kau bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang kau inginkan? "

" Aku sudah mengatakan padamu apa yang kuinginkan. " Sahut Jongin tegas.

" Pilihlah hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, Jongin. Untuk sekali saja dalam hidupmu, bersikaplah egois. Berpura puralah tidak ada peraturan, tidak ada tanggung jawab. Kau bebas untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh hatimu. Apa yang kau pilih ? Siapa yang akan kau pilih? "

Jongin terdiam, wajah pria itu kosong.

" Kenapa semalam kau mengatur pertemuan dengan Shixun di taman? " tanya Sehun. " Karena kau tidak bisa menghentikan dirimu sendiri. Kau mendambakannya, kau mencintainya... dan di dalam hatimu, kau ingin percaya hubungan kalian akan bertahan selamanya. "

Saat semakin jelas Jongin tidak akan menjawab, Sehun menjauh dari Jongin. Ia harus bisa bersabar. " Aku rasa kau tidak jujur dengan dirimu sendiri. " Ucap Sehun dengan lembut. " Aku yakin sebenarnya kita berdua menginginkan hal yang sama, Jongin. Ada banyak sekali yang sudah terjadi... kita berdua tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu. "

" Tidak. " Jawab Jongin. " Tapi kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi. "

Dihadapkan pada kekeras kepalaan Jongin, Sehun menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak berdaya dan bertanya apakah mereka bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti. Mereka berdua membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

Sehun tidak bertemu lagi dengan Jongin sepanjang sisa hari itu, meskipun ia tetap berada di rumah utama, untuk berjaga jaga jika Jongin ingin berbicara lagi dengannya. Ia yakin kekeras kepalaannya bisa meluluhkan Jongin. Tapi Jongin makan siang di kamar, dan tidak turun lagi. Entah Jongin sedang beristirahat atau sedang berpikir, ia harap yang terakhir.

.

.

.

Malam datang dan masih belum ada kabar dari Siwon, yang sekarang pasti pertemuannya dengan Gubernur sudah selesai. Dengan cemas, Sehun bergelung di kursi depan jendela perpustakaan bersama dengan Vesta. Kucing orange itu berbaring diatas pangkuan Sehun sambil mendengkur keras, dan mencakari kemeja yang dipakai Sehun. Sehun menyukai atmosfer perpustakaan yang maskulin, perabot dari kayu mahogani, kertas pelapis dinding warna kuning, merah, dan biru serta sulaman di kursinya.

Vesta menjilati cakarnya dan mulai menutup mata. " Katakan padaku sesuatu, _ma belle_ ( sayang ). " Gumam Sehun, sambil membelai bulu Vesta berulang ulang. " Aku sudah mengamati kebiasaanmu yang suka berganti pasangan dan bagaimana kau meninggalkan setiap pengagummu setelah kau bosan pada mereka. Bagaimana hati nuranimu bisa menanggung semua itu? "

" Dari semua binatang. " Ucap Jongin dari ambang pintu. " Kucing adalah binatang yang paling tidak mungkin punya hati nurani. "

Sehun terlonjak mendengar suara Jongin. " Jongin. " Ucap Sehun, dengan tawa tercekat. " Aku tidak ingat kau punya kebiasaan mengendap endap. "

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi serius, kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun. " Boleh aku masuk? " tanya Jongin, dan Sehun mengangguk, tatapan Sehun terfokus pada Jongin. Rambut gelap Jongin disisr dengan rapi dan pria itu mengenakan mantel berwarna biru navy. Beban berat seolah telah terangkat dari bahu pria itu, wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah.

" Duduklah. " Sehun menunjuk ke ruang kosong di kursinya yang berada di depan jendela. Merasa kesal dengan kehadiran pengganggu, Vesta melompat dari atas pangkuan Sehun dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

" Aku minta maaf atas sikapku yang sok mengatur pagi ini. " Ucap Jongin. " Kau hanya bersikap jujur padaku. Aku menyadari tidak mudah bagimu untuk melakukannya. "

" Tidak, sangat tidak mudah. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan.

Jongin menatap Sehun lekat lekat, dan ada keterbukaan di mata Jongin, yang sebelumnya tidak ada. " Aku merasa... masih merasa... ada sesuatu yang berharga yang telah dirampas dariku. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, atau Kai. Yang aku tahu hanyalah sebelum aku ditangkap oleh Yifan dan anak buahnya, kau adalah milikku dan kita punya masa depan berdua. Dan aku percaya kita akan bisa hidup dengan tenang, Sehun. "

" Aku juga. " Ucap Sehun dengan tulus. " Tapi Jongin... "

" Tidak. " Gumam Jongin. " Biarkan aku bicara dulu. Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa bukan hanya kau yang sudah berubah, tapi aku juga. Masa depan yang pernah kubayangkan sudah tidak mungkin lagi terwujud. " Jongin meraih tangan Sehun, dan jari jari mereka bertautan dengan erat. Sehun mulai terisak, dan Jongin mencari cari sapu tangan di saku, lalu memberikannya pada Sehun sambil tersenyum. " Sejak hari kita berpisah. " Kata Jongin. " Aku sering terperangkap di dalam mimpi buruk. Selama berbulan bulan aku menjalani hidup tanpa harapan, tanpa perasaan... tidak ada lagi yang terasa nyata bagiku. Tapi saat aku bersama dengan Shixun, mimpi buruk itu lenyap dan aku mulai bisa merasakan hal hal dengan nyata. Dan aku menganggapnya sangat menggelisahkan. Aku masih belum yakin aku ingin merasakan sesuatu... aku hanya ingin aman dan damai. "

" Aku mengerti itu, setelah apa yang sudah kau alami. " Ucap Sehun. " Tapi kau akan merasa aman bersama Shixun. Aku melihat sendiri betapa bahagianya kau saat bersamanya. "

Jongin menunduk ke tangan mereka yang bergandengan. " Aku memang mencintai Shixun. " Ucap Jongin.

" Aku tahu itu. dan Shixun juga mencintaimu. Kenapa suami istri harus sama persis untuk bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dengan satu sama lain? Justru, aku menganggap perbedaanlah yang membuat hidup lebih menarik. " Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin lebih erat. " Temuilah Shixun. "

Jongin menoleh ke Sehun sambil tersenyum menawan. " Jadi sekarang kau memberikan perintah. "

" Iya. " Sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Dan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, sayang? " Goda Jongin.

" Katakan padanya bahwa kau memujanya, dan bahkan kau akan menikahinya segera setelah kau mendapatkan surat pembatalan pernikahan. " Ucap Sehun.

Ekspresi wajah Jongin berubah serius. " Sehun, apakah ini yang kau inginkan? "

" Oh, iya. " Tegas Sehun.

" Tapi jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, jika kau membutuhkan aku untuk menjagamu, aku akan selalu... "

" Tidak, _mon cher_... Sayangku. " Sehun tertawa pelan. " Kau masih mengkhawatirkan masa depanku, iya kan? Jangan cemaskan aku, Jongin... aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku diabaikan atau dilecehkan. Saudaramu tidak akan merasa bosan terhadapku setidaknya selama lima puluh tahun ke depan. "

" Kau sangat yakin akan hal itu. " ucap Jongin, lebih sebagai pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan.

" Seyakin takdir. " Bisik Sehun, memberikan senyuman ceria pada Jongin, yang dibalas Jongin dengan sama cerianya.

Kelopak mata Jongin tertutup. Secara spontan Jongin memberikan ciuman di bibir Sehun. itu adalah ciuman datar dan hangat, yang biasa diberikan seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Tiba tiba saja Sehun merasa panas dingin dibelakang lehernya, dan ia tahu itu bukan disebabkan oleh Jongin, tapi oleh kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu. Sehun mendongak, dan jantungnya langsung berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat Kai berdiri di sana. Kai mengenakan kemeja putih longgar yang terbuka beberapa kancing, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hitam. Kai menatap Sehun dengan sangat dingin dan sinis, hingga Sehun tidak mampu bernapas.

Sehun tidak pernah melihat saudara kembar itu berada di ruangan yang sama. Rasanya sangat mengejutkan. Sehun mendapati dirinya sulit untuk percaya bahwa satu orang bisa salah dikenali sebagai yang lain. Meskipun wajah mereka identik, tapi mudah sekali untuk membedakan mana yang dokter dan mana yang mantan perompak. Yang satu adalah jenis pria yang diharapkan semua ibu untuk menjadi suami anak mereka. Sementara yang lain adalah jenis pria yang diharapkan semua ibu agar dijauhi oleh anak mereka.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun dan berdiri. " Jadi kau sudah diampuni, saudaraku. " Ucap Jongin.

Kai mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Sehun dan menatap saudaranya dengan senyuman hangat. " Iya. Setelah ini, aku takut pengaruh politik Ayah sudah kandas tak tersisa. Ayah tidak akan punya satu pun utang budi yang tersisa yang bisa ditagihnya. "

" Kai, apa yang kau lakukan untukku... " mulai Jongin, dan terdiam seolah Jongin lupa akan mengatakan apa. Jongin melangkah maju dan memeluk Kai dengan erat. Mereka berpelukan dengan cepat, kemudian Kai melepaskan Jongin sambil tertawa miris.

" Bagian yang terburuk adalah berpura pura menjadi dirimu. " Ucap Kai. " Bukan hal mudah mengeluarkan kebaikan dan kelembutan seperti itu. dan harus mendengarkan dengan sopan semua keluhan penyakit yang menghinggapi ibu ibu tua di New Orleans. "

Jongin tertawa. " Harus ku akui, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau mendengarkan siapa pun dengan sopan. "

Kai mengamati saudaranya dengan penuh kasih. " kau kelihatan sehat, Jongin. Tidak ada orang yang lebih melegakanku dari pada melihatmu hidup, dan kembali kesini dengan selamat. "

" Terima kasih. " Ucap Jongin. " Semua ini karena dirimu. " Mata biru bertemu dengan mata biru, saat saudara kembar itu memberikan tatapan saling mengerti. Mereka sudah berpisah untuk waktu yang lama, tapi tidak ada yang akan bisa memutuskan ikatan di antara mereka.

" Saat aku mendengarmu sudah mati. " Gumam Kai. " Aku merasa sebagian dari diriku hilang. "

" Aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri saat aku menyadari kau menukar dirimu untukku. " Lirih Jongin.

" Aku tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. " Tegas Kai. " Aku hanya berharap aku bisa membuat Yifan membayar sepuluh kali lipat atas apa yang dilakukannya padamu. "

" Ada hal hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, Kai. " Ucap Jongin.

" Aku tahu. " Ucap Kai dengan suara pelan. " Kapan pun kau mau, saudaraku. "

Sehun berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri mereka. " Kai, aku... "

" Aku lihat kau sudah bersatu lagi dengan istrimu. " Ucap Kai pada Jongin, mengabaikan Sehun. suara Kai berubah dingin dan kaku, seolah Kai sedang memuji saudaranya atas kemenangan dalam permainan kartu. " Ku ucapkan selamat. "

" Sebenarnya... "

" Jelas sekali aku telah menyela momen pribadi. " Kata Kai. " Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk... merayakannya. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti, Jongin. " Sebelum ada yang bisa menjawab, Kai sudah berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

" Kai! " Sehun berteriak memanggil , tapi tidak ada respon. Dengan cepat Sehun berbalik ke Jongin. " Di... dia salah paham dengan ciuman itu. " ucap Sehun dengan panik. " Dia tidak mengerti... "

" Jika aku tidak salah menebak. " Ucap Jongin dengan serius. " Kai mengharapkanmu untuk mengejarnya. Mungkin akan lebih bijaksana jika kau segera melakukannya. Dan sementara itu... " Jongin tersenyum, tiba tiba terlihat sangat bersemangat seperti anak kecil. " Aku berencana untuk mengunjungi Shixun. "

" Semoga beruntung. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan.

" Semoga kau beruntung. " Balas Jongin lembut.

Sambil berlari ke lorong, Sehun berhasil mengejar Kai saat pria itu sampai di ruang depan yang berbentuk segi delapan. " Kai, tunggu. " Sehun menyentuh lengan Kai. Kai berbalik untuk menghadapnya, berdiri menjulang didepannya. Bertolak belakang dengan sikap dingin Kai beberapa saat sebelumnya, sekarang Kai bernapas cepat dan mata biru Kai penuh dengan amarah. " Kai, aku dan Jongin sudah bicara, dan... "

" Yifan memang benar tentang satu hal. " Ucap Kai dengan sinis. " Sepertinya kau cocok dengan Kim bersaudara yang manapun. "

" Apa? " Sehun menatap Kai dengan terperangah. " Biar ku jelaskan... "

" Tidak perlu repot repot. Aku tidak tertarik mendengarkan penjelasan. " Bantah Kai.

" Kau memang orang yang paling tidak masuk akal, paling keras kepala... "

" Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau ingin mempertahankan Jongin. " ejek Kai. " Dia jenis pria yang aman dan terhormat... dan aku hanya pria bajingan... sampah masyarakat... Jongin seorang suami teladan, berbeda denganku. Dan jika kau mendapati dia tidak bisa memuaskanmu di tempat tidur, aku selalu bisa mendatangiku untuk mendapatkan... "

Sehun menampar wajah Kai. Suara tamparannya bergema di seluruh aula depan. " Setelah semua yang sudah ku alami, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghinaku! "

" Oh, aku tidak menghinamu... "

" Kau cemburu... " Sela Sehun.

" Aku sangat mengagumi kemampuan dalam mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. " Sinis Jongin.

" Aku hendak mengatakan padamu bahwa aku dan Jongin sudah memutuskan untuk mengajukan pembatalan pernikahan! " Teriak Sehun.

Suara jengkel Siwon bergema di belakang mereka. " Kenapa kalian ribut ribut disini? " Siwon berdiri di anak tangga terbawah bersama dengan Kyuhyun. " Apakah kehebohan ini memang perlu? Aku berharap kalian berdua bisa mengatasi perbedaan dengan sikap yang lebih pantas. "

Setelah memelototkan mata pada mereka berdua, Kai menyeret Sehun ke ruang tamu terdekat dan membanting pintu.

Siwon mulai tertawa. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan bingung. " Suamiku, kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? "

Siwon mengangkat Kyuhyun menaiki dua anak tangga pertama, sehingga mereka bisa berdiri sejajar. " Aku sedang memikirkan sofa sulamanmu dengan kain sutra biru. " Ucap Siwon, menarik lengak Kyuhyun ke seputar lehernya. " Dan bertanya tanya apakah mereka bisa lebih berhasil dengan sofa itu dibandingkan kita. "

Kyuhyun langsung merona, kemudian mata hazel Kyuhyun membelalak. " Siwon, kau tidak berpikir mereka akan... "

Siwon menoleh dari atas bahunya ke pintu yang tertutup dan tatapan riangnya kembali ke Kyuhyun. " Tiba tiba suasana berubah sunyi, iya kan? "

Kyuhyun memelototkan mata pada Siwon. " Siwon Kim. " Ucap Kyuhyun. " Putramu sudah menjadi hampir sama keterlaluannya seperti dirimu! "

Siwon menyeringai dengan arogan. " Mungil, kau tidak akan mau aku bersikap sebaliknya. "

.

.

.

Segera setelah pintu tertutup, Kai membalik Sehun dalam dekapan pria itu dan melumat mulutnya. Sehun meronta dengan setengah hati, masih kesal dengan betapa cepatnya Kai menarik kesimpulan yang salah. Kai memeluk Sehun dengan lebih erat, mulut Kai memuja mulutnya sampai ia bergetar dan menyerah. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kai, menarik kemeja putih Kai sampai terlepas dari celana pria itu. tangan Sehun menyusup masuk ke balik kemeja Kai, membelai punggung Kai yang lebar dan keras.

" Jangan sampai aku melihatmu mencium pria lain lagi. " Gumam Kai di leher Sehun. " Bahkan kakek tua yang sudah pikun sekalipun. Aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya. "

" Dasar kau orang tolol... pencemburu... tidak rasional. " Tuduh Sehun dengan suara terengah.

" Iya. " Kai menarik Sehun ke dalam rengkuhan tubuhnya, merapatkan tubuh Sehun ke bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras. " Aku mencintaimu. " Ucap Kai dengan suara serak. Sambil menguburkan wajahnya di leher Sehun, Kai menarik kancing kemeja Sehun. " Kau cantik... sangat cantik... "

Sehun membelai bagian belakang kepala Kai dan menciumi telinganya. " Tidak di sini. " Bisik Sehun. " Seseorang mungkin masuk... "

" Aku tidak peduli. Aku membutuhkanmu. " Setelah menemukan mulut Sehun lagi, Kai mengeksplorasi tepi bagian dalam mulut Sehun dengan ujung lidahnya. Erangan pelan terlontar dari mulut Sehun, dan Kai melumat mulut Sehun lagi, lidahnya mencari cari di dalam kehangatan Sehun yang manis.

Dengan tidak berdaya Sehun menarik kemeja Kai sampai ia melepaskan ciumannya dan melepaskan kemeja tersebut. Jari jari Sehun membelai dada Kai dengan gerakan lembut. " Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan aku. " Ucap Sehun. " Dengan semua wanita dan pria yang membawakan barang barang untukmu... berbotol-botol wine... "

" Aku meminta semua orang di Cabildo bersulang untuk kecantikanmu. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun mengeluarkan tawa teredam di bahu Kai. " Apakah kau benar benar bebas sekarang? Tidak ada tuduhan, tidak lagi menjadi buronan... "

" Aku sepenuhnya milikmu. " Kai mencium alis Sehun dan kelopak matanya. " Ini bukan penawaran. Sebagian besar orang akan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku adalah penjudi yang berbahaya. "

" Dan bagaimana aku harus menjawab mereka? "

Kai melingkarkan lengan di seputar tubuh Sehun, memeluk Sehun dengan erat. " Katakan pada mereka aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. "

Kai membaringkan Sehun di atas sofa dan melepaskan sandal Sehun, kemudian Kai melepaskan sepatunya sendiri. Jantung Kai mulai berdetak dengan cepat dan ia meremas kaki dan paha Sehun. Sehun melengkungkan punggung ke tubuh Kai dengan lentur, menciumi kulit leher dan bahu Kai yang hangat, meresapi rasa dan aroma tubuh Kai. Kai mendorong Sehun agar berbaring telentang dan membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Sehun.

Sambil berjongkok di atas Sehun, Kai menyibakkan kemeja Sehun ke samping. Dengan lumatan mulutnya, Kai membuat puncak dada Sehun mengeras, sampai Sehun terengah dan berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari kemeja. Kepala Kai tertunduk di atas dada Sehun, dan Kai bergumam meminta Sehun agar tidak bergerak. Dengan perlahan ketidak sabaran Sehun meleleh menjadi kenikmatan yang memabukkan, dan Sehun berubah santai di bawah tubuh Kai.

Kai menanggalkan kemeja Sehun, menarik celananya hingga lepas dan merobek celana dalam yang di pakai Sehun dengan tidak sabaran. Sehun membuka kancing celana Kai, membelainya dengan gerakan yang membuat dunia Kai berputar. Kai harus menjauhkan tangan mungil Sehun, merasakan kendali dirinya runtuh seketika. " Hentikan. " Gumam Kai. " Terlalu cepat... Tunggu... "

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya ke tubuh Kai, jari jarinya membelai punggung Kai dengan sentuhan yang lembut. Sambil mengerang, Kai balas membelai paha Sehun. Kai lebih dari siap untuk memasuki Sehun. Kai tahu Sehun bisa dengan mudah menariknya ke dalam tubuh pria itu, tapi ia ingin memperlama momen ini. Bibir Sehun yang membengkak karena ciuman, dan lengan Sehun yang melingkari leher Kai, menarik Kai untuk menunduk dan melumat bibir Sehun lagi.

Bibir mereka menyatu, dan tiba tiba saja Kai tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, ia mendorong paha Sehun agar terbuka lebar dan memasuki Sehun. Sambil memegangi pinggul Sehun, Kai bergerak lagi, dan lututnya terpeleset, dan mereka berdua nyaris jatuh berguling ke lantai. Kai mencoba mencari pegangan di sofa yang licin itu, tapi tidak bisa menemukan apa pun, dan ia mengumpat dengan suara parau. Bantal kecil merosot dan jatuh di atas wajah Sehun. Sehun mulai tertawa terbahak bahak.

" Aku sangat lega. " Ucap Kai, mengambil bantal itu dan melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan. " Karena kau menganggap ini menghibur. "

" Oui, sangat menghibur. " Sehun melingkarkan lengan di seputar pinggang Kai. " Apa yang harus ku lakukan? " Bisik Sehun.

Meskipun dalam keadaan frustasi, Kai tetap menyeringai pada Sehun. " Berpeganglah padaku, sayang. Kita akan menemukan cara. " Kai menarik tubuh Sehun ke bawah tubuhnya, menopangkan satu kaki di lantai dan mengulurkan tangan ke atas kepala Sehun untuk berpegangan di lengan sofa. Posisi itu memberinya pegangan yang dibutuhkannya, dan gerakannya yang berirama di mulai lagi, dengan perlahan dan dalam. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Sehun memeluk Kai dengan lebih erat.

Mulut Kai turun ke dada, bahu dan lehernya. Sehun terkesiap saat Kai bergerak di antara pahanya, saat ia merasakan dirinya mengetat disekeliling Kai, dan kenikmatan meledak di sekujur tubuhnya sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas. Sambil mengejang di dalam dekapan Kai, Sehun memasrahkan diri dalam pelepasannya yang mengguncangkan. Kai menghunjam lebih dalam dan menahan diri di sana, mata Kai terpejam dan ia menguburkan teriakan nikmatnya di dalam mulut Sehun.

Setelahnya, dalam keadaan berpelukan, mereka berbaring dengan nyaman di sofa. Kepala Sehun bersandar dengan nyaman di dada bidang Kai. Dengan santai ujung jari Sehun melingkari puncak dada Kai. " Pembatalan pernikahan akan membutuhkan waktu. " Ucap Sehun dengan mengantuk. " Dokumen pernikahan harus diambil dari Prancis, dan gereja harus diberikan penjelasan... "

" Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, asalkan pembatalan pernikahan itu dilakukan dengan semestinya. " Sahut Kai.

" Sementara itu situasi pasti akan sulit, dengan kita semua tinggal disini. " Lirih Sehun.

Kai menggeleng sambil mengerutkan kening. " Tidak, cintaku. Aku akan tinggal di salah satu hotel di kota. "

" Oh, tapi... "

" Aku tidak bisa tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan Jongin. " Tegas Kai. " Atau dengan keluarga Kim yang lain. Mereka semua akan mengamati kita. Dan pengamatan konstan seperti itu akan membuatku gila. "

" Tapi kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu. " Tanya Sehun dengan sedih.

Kai tersenyum dan membelai punggung Sehun. " Jangan khawatir. Aku akan datang untuk melakukan pendekatan secara resmi padamu. Aku akan menemuimu setiap hari. Kita akan mengatur pertemuan rahasia. Mungkin kau akan menganggapnya romantis... "

" Tidak, aku akan menganggapnya sangat melelahkan, membuat frustasi, harus mengatur pertemuan rahasia... " Sehun merajuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kai. " Aku ingin bersamamu sepanjang waktu. "

" Sebentar lagi. " Tawa lembut Kai bergema di telinga Sehun. " Sayang, kau tidak akan bisa menghentikannya. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Yeaayyyy akhirnya end juga pyeuhhh berkurang satu utang FF hehehe.

Makasih bagi yang selama ini udah Follow, Favorite plus Review... Big Thanks pake banget.

Untuk silent readers ayolahh kasih review di chapter terakhir ini pweaseeeee..

Ada yang pengen epilognya... ? Kalau yang review banyak bakalan dikasih epilog.


	13. EPILOG

ONLY WITH YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

EPILOG

.

.

.

PAIRING KIM KAI x OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ) KIM JONGIN x OH SEHUN ( JONGHUN )

.

.

REMAKE NOVEL LISA KLEYPAS DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

 **MARSEILLES**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan di hamparan pasir sendirian, menikmati embusan angin yang hangat dan sinar matahari yang lembut. Jauh di depannya terbentang laut Mediterania yang berwarna kebiruan. Di belakang Sehun berdiri sebuah Vila dengan halaman yang dinaungi pohon palem, yang disewa Kai sejak dua bulan lalu. Karena tidak mungkin ada orang yang melihatnya di pantai pribadi ini, Sehun melepaskan celana selututnya dan berjalan di air hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran milik suaminya, ia menikmati pergerakan air disekeliling pergelangan kakinya. Burung camar beterbangan di atas untuk memperebutkan ikan.

Marseilles adalah tempat yang paling memukau di Perancis, nilai Sehun, jauh lebih baik dari pada Paris atau bahkan daerah pedesaan di Tourine. Pelabuhan Marseilles yang sibuk dan makmur menjadi daya tarik terbaik kota tersebut, dan juga menawarkan pesona keindahan desa nelayan dan pantai disekelilingnya.

Sambil duduk di atas pasir yang hangat dan bertopang dengan siku, Sehun menatap air yang seolah tak berujung. Ia merasa tidak akan pernah bisa bosan dengan kota Marseilles. Sehun berharap Kai tidak ingin pergi dari sini selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Tapi tidak masalah, ia akan merasa sangat bahagia dimanapun mereka tinggal.

Mereka menikah segera setelah surat pembatalan pernikahan dikeluarkan oleh gereja, dan atas desakan Kai, mereka pergi dari New Orleans dengan sama bergegasnya. Kai mengeluh dan jengkel, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan ketidak sabarannya untuk bisa segera pergi dari sana. Meskipun sekarang Kai sudah berdamai dengan keluarganya, perkebunan itu akan selalu mengingatkan Kai pada kenangan yang buruk. Kai ingin membuat awal yang baru. Pernikahan Jongin dan Shixun berlangsung hanya beberapa hari setelah kepergian mereka, dan Sehun merasa kecewa harus melewatkannya, tapi ia sependapat dengan Kai bahwa ada sesuatu yang canggung dengan kehadiran Jongin di pernikahan mereka. Akan lebih baik jika Shixun tidak menghadapi sisa sisa kecanggungan itu dalam pernikahannya sendiri dengan Jongin.

Berpisah dengan keluarga Kim sangatlah sulit. Mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal di perkebunan. Sehun dan Kyuhyun berlinangan air mata, sementara Siwon terang terangan terlihat enggan melepaskan mereka. Ada moment yang canggung saat Kai dan Jongin tidak berpelukan seperti tradisi mereka, tapi justru berjabat tangan seperti gaya orang Amerika. Fakta bahwa sekarang Sehun menjadi milik Kai akan selalu menjadi sumber ketegangan di antara dua bersaudara itu, tapi Sehun berharap waktu akan melembutkan ketegangan itu.

Jongin menarik Sehun ke dalam dekapan dan memeluknya, saat Jongin menarik diri untuk memberikan senyuman manis dan getir, Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama. Masing masing dari mereka merasa bahagia dengan jalan yang telah mereka pilih, tapi mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan momen pribadi yang mereka jalani berdua di masa lalu, atau bahwa mereka pernah memiliki arti lebih untuk satu sama lain. Sehun menyadari bahwa meskipun Kai sudah berusaha keras menahan kecemburuan selama pelukan itu, tapi setelahnya Kai tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melingkarkan lengan di seputar tubuh Sehun dengan posesif.

Dalam bulan bulan pertama setelah pernikahan mereka, Kai telah berubah dengan perlahan, sikap sinis dan waspada yang dulu menjadi bagian dari diri Kai telah banyak berkurang. Kai sudah lebih bebas untuk tertawa dan menggoda. Pada awalnya, Kai selalu berada di samping Sehun karena cemburu, seolah Sehun adalah harta paling berharga yang bisa direnggut orang lain kapan saja. Sekarang Kai sudah lebih santai dan merasa yakin dengan cinta Sehun, dan ada kepercayaan baru yang terbentuk di antara mereka. Walau itu hanya berlaku untuk orang lain, tapi tidak dengan saudaranya sendiri, setiap kali Jongin dan keluarganya mengirim surat untuk mereka, Sehun tahu Kai selalu berusaha menahan kecemburuannya pada Jongin.

Ujian pertama dalam pernikahan mereka datang cukup awal, dalam perjalanan mereka ke Perancis. Pada malam pertama melintasi samudra, Kai kembali ke kabin mereka setelah berjalan jalan di geladak bersama dengan kapten kapal, dan mendapati Sehun yang pucat pasi meringkuk disudut ranjang. Kai langsung memeluk Sehun, dan Sehun menguburkan wajahnya di dada Kai seperti binatang ketakutan yang mencari tempat persembunyian dari predator yang tidak terlihat.

" Sayang, ada apa? " tanya Kai dengan cemas dirambut Sehun. " Apakah kau sakit? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? " setelah beberapa menit, Sehun baru bisa menjelaskan bahwa suara suara dari geladak membawa kengerian pada saat penyerangan Yifan. Sehun tahu hal yang serupa nyaris tidak mungkin terulang lagi, tapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

Sambil mengayunkan Sehun dengan lembut, Kai menjelaskan kenapa Sehun tidak perlu merasa takut. " Sayang, kapal ini sama sekali tidak akan memancing para perompak. Aku tahu itu. Kapal ini tidak mengangkut barang barang penting atau kargo mahal, seperti halnya kapal The Golden Star. Selain itu, kapal ini juga lebih ringan sehingga bisa melaju dengan lebih cepat dan tidak menarik perhatian bandit bandit laut. Dan bagian yang di atas air dibuat menyempit, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa naik ke atas kapal ini dengan mudah. Kapal ini juga dilengkapi dengan persenjataan lengkap, meriam dan dua puluh delapan senapan... "

Saat Kai terus menjelaskan, Sehun berhenti mendengarkan kata kata Kai dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada suara Kai yang menenangkan. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua alasan bahwa tidak akan ada bahaya yang datang. Ia hanya tidak bisa berhenti mengingat terakhir terakhir kalinya ia berlayar melintasi samudra dengan suami yang baru dinikahinya! Saat itu pun, Jongin meyakinkannya bahwa perjalanan mereka akan aman. Kegelisahan Sehun berkurang tapi tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Ada kalanya gerakan kapal atau suara yang tak terduga membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat karena ketakutan.

Sehun tidak suka berada diatas laut, tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dari Kai, karena ia tahu betapa Kai sangat mencintai laut. Kai menyukai ombak dan angin, bahkan badai yang terjadi di laut. Ketegangan yang disebabkan oleh ketakutan yang dipendam membuat Sehun mudah marah dan ketus.

Dengan sabar Kai membujuk Sehun untuk naik ke geladak dan berdiri bersama pria itu di depan pagar kapal, lengan Kai melingkari tubuh Sehun sampai ia berhenti meringis setiap kali ada ombak yang menghantam badan kapal. Kai membawanya berkeliling kapal dan menjelaskan bagaimana segalanya bekerja, dari pompa rantai sampai kemudi. Setelah itu, Sehun masih belum bisa mengatakan ia menikmati perjalanan, tapi setidaknya ia sudah tidak lagi setakut sebelumnya.

Begitu mereka tiba di Le Havre dan meneruskan perjalanan darat ke Paris, segalanya berubah menyenangkan. Saat itu musim panas dan Perancis sangat indah, langitnya cerah dan berkilauan. Sehun sangat bersemangat bertemu dengan Ayah dan saudara saudaranya. Ia sudah menulis surat untuk menyiapkan mereka menghadapi fakta bahwa meskipun Jongin masih hidup, sekarang ia menikah dengan saudara kembar Jongin. Dan ia menerima jawaban yang menyatakan syok, ketidaksetujuan, dan ketidak percayaan mereka.

Sekarang setelah ia memperkenalkan Kai pada seluruh anggota keluarga Oh, ia merasa geli dengan reaksi mereka. Sepertinya keluarganya yang riuh menganggap Kai sangat mengintimidasi. Sehun harus mengakui, meskipun mengenakan pakaian yang paling elegan dan konservatif, Kai masih terlihat... well, seperti perompak. Keluarga Oh adalah keluarga pragmatis yang tidak menyukai misteri dan pertanyaan tak terjawab. Biasanya mereka bisa mengorek semua informasi tentang orang asing hanya dalam waktu setengah jam. Tapi mata Kai, yang lebih biru dari pada laut atau langit, sepertinya menciutkan nyali mereka untuk mengorek lebih jauh.

Pada saat mereka meninggalkan Paris, saudara saudara perempuan Sehun sudah terpesona pada Kai, sementara saudara saudara lelakinya menceritakan petualangan Kai pada teman teman mereka. Tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan Ayah Sehun tentang kebaikan suami barunya, tapi setelah melakukan percakapan panjang secara pribadi dengan Kai, Ayahnya memperlakukan Kai dengan sikap dingin dan bukannya ketidak setujuan secara terbuka seperti sebelumnya. Dengan sedih Sehun menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bisa memuaskan Ayahnya selain memiliki menantu seorang dokter, apalagi jika Ayahnya sendiri yang memperkenalkan sang dokter pada putranya.

Saat Kai menyampaikan keinginan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan Paris. Dan begitulah Sehun menjadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Kai di atas kapal mengelilingi benua Eropa. Dan pada akhirnya ketika Kai menyampaikan keinginan untuk mengunjungi galangan kapal dan pelabuhan di Marseilles, Sehun pun menyetujuinya. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di kota pelabuhan itu selama delapan minggu, setiap minggu selalu terasa lebih menyenangkan dari pada minggu sebelumnya. Selama beberapa hari terakhir, Kai menghabiskan pagi di kota, dan hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun secara sepintas. Sehun tahu Kai sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan ia terus berspekulasi apa sebenarnya rencana itu.

Bayangan memblokir matahari dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup, dan Sehun mendongak sambil tersenyum. Kai berdiri di sana dengan memakai kemeja yang setengah terbuka, celana pendek dan bertelanjang kaki sama seperti dirinya. Embusan angin menggoyangkan rambut gelap Kai. Setelah duduk di samping Sehun, mata Kai menyusuri tubuhnya dengan sorot menilai.

" Kau terlihat seperti _Brioche_ ( Kue khas Perancis ) " gumam Kai. " Hangat, keemasan dan sangat lezat. Aku ingin menggigit dan menikmatimu. "

Kai menunduk dan menggigit lembut leher Sehun yang hangat oleh sinar matahari, membuatnya jatuh bersandar di dada bidang Kai. Mengabaikan nilai kepantasan, Sehun sering sekali pergi ke pantai hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja tanpa lengan milik Kai dan tanpa bawahan, sehingga kulitnya yang seputih susu kini berubah menjadi krem keemasan. Rambutnya yang sudah pucat menjadi lebih terang dengan semburat keemasan seperti sinar matahari. Masyarakat kelas atas melarang setiap wanita dan pria cantik mengekspos kulit mereka pada sinar matahari, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Hanya Kai yang ingin dibuatnya senang.

Efek rambut Sehun yang berkilauan dan kulit keemasan sangatlah memukau. Saat Kai mengajak Sehun ke kafe di luar ruangan, para pria yang melintas di jalan sering menghampiri meja mereka, meskipun mendapatkan pelototan dari Kai. Pria Perancis menghargai wanita dan pria cantik sebesar mereka menghargai wine, dan menganggap diri mereka ahli dalam menilai keduanya.

" Lepas... lepaskan Kai... " Sehun memprotes dengan napas terengah saat tangan Kai menyelinap ke balik kemejanya, membelai perutnya yang membuncit karena hamil anak keduanya.

Kai terus membelai perut Sehun dengan lembut kemudian satu tangannya naik keatas dan mulai menyentuh nipple Sehun. Kai menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun, bibirnya mengecup leher Sehun dengan lembut.

" Kai... lepaskan. Kau ingin melakukannya disini? Bagaimana kalau Taeoh atau seseorang datang? " Sehun mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan erat Kai.

Kai menggigit daun telinga Sehun, sebelum berbisik. " Ehmm... aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu saja, sayang. Dan pantai ini kosong, apa kau lupa kalau aku menyewanya untuk kita pribadi. " Ucapnya. Kai kembali menyusurkan bibirnya dikulit leher Sehun dan tangannya terus membelai perut besar Sehun.

" Jadi, kau masih mencintai Jongin, huh. " Bisik Kai disela sela jilatannya.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kai, terkejut dengan perkataan Suaminya itu. " Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, Kim Kai? Kau menuduhku? "

" Aku tidak menuduh sembarangan. " Elak Kai. Kedua tangannya berhenti membelai, dan tiba tiba memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. " Saat kau mendapatkan surat darinya minggu lalu, aku melihatmu terlihat banyak melamun. Apa kau menyesal telah memilihku? "

Sehun menghela napas lelah, ia bangkit berdiri sebelum berkata. " Huh, kenapa aku mempunyai Suami yang super idiot. " Sehun menunduk, mendorong tubuh Kai merebah dipasir pantai, kemudian ia menduduki perut Kai. " Kau benar benar idiot, Kim Kai. Aku memang mencintai Jongin, tapi hanya sebatas keluarga. Tidak lebih. " Ucapnya sambil membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Kai. Menurunkan celana selutut Kai. " Aku tidak pernah menyesal memilihmu, yang kusesali hanyalah kenapa aku tidak lebih dulu bertemu denganmu. Hanya itu yang kusesali. Well, karena kau sudah meragukan cintaku, aku akan menghukummu, Suami tercintaku. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku sekarang, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu. "

" Ba.. baiklah.. Hun. " Kai memandang Sehun dengan takjub.

Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya, untuk mencium Kai. Awalnya hanya kecupan kecupan ringan, Sehun menyusurkan lidahnya di belahan bibir Kai, tanpa pikir panjang Kai membuka mulutnya memberikan akses untuk lidah Sehun memasuki mulutnya.

Kai membiarkan Sehun mendominasi ciuman mereka, membiarkan Sehun memporak porandakan mulutnya dengan lidah Sehun yang panas. Membiarkan Sehun mengatur ritme ciuman panas mereka.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan menghirup napas dengan cepat sebelum kembali menyusurkan bibirnya ke leher Kai, menggoda jakun Kai lalu turun ke nipple Kai yang sudah menegang. Sehun menyusurkan lidahnya di sekitar nipple Kai. Matanya memandang mata Kai.

Sehun terus menggoda, menjilat, menghisap nipple Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata sayu Kai. Kai yang tidak tahan, mengangkat tangannya dan menyingkirkan poni Sehun.

" Aduhh... " Erang Kai. " Sayang, kenapa kau menggigit nipple ku? " Tanyanya sambil mengusap nipplenya yang tadi digigit oleh Sehun.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau tidak boleh menyentuhku? " Protes Sehun. " Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan pergi. "

Kai mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan kaku merebahkan lengannya disamping tubuhnya. _Jangan sentuh Sehun, jangan sentuh._ Batin Kai sambil memejamkan mata.

Sehun tertawa kecil saat melihat tubuh tegang Kai. Ia bangkit dan kembali duduk diperut Kai. Kai membuka matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut, saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh nipplenya.

Betapa terkejutnya Kai saat ia melihat Sehun menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya pada nipplenya yang tegang. Sehun menekan kejantanannya didada Kai, bergerak maju mundur. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya kebelakang, merasakan gesekan nikmat kejantanannya dengan nipple Kai.

" Nnnhh.. Kaiihh… " Desah Sehun sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

Kai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia benar benar ingin menyentuh tubuh Sehun. Kuku kukunya melukai telapak tangannya karena terlalu erat menggenggam.

Tubuh Sehun tiba tiba membeku, matanya menatap tajam Kai.

" Ka.. Kaiiihh… Aaahhh… lepaskan.. eeunghh… sudah kubilang jangan… ahhh.. menyentuhku… Aahh.. " Desah Sehun merasakan tiga jari Kai memasuki holenya tanpa peringatan.

" Euugghh.. mana mungkin aku tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu, Sayang. " Kai terus menggerakkan ketiga jarinya keluar masuk, berusaha mencari prostat Sehun. " Lagipula aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk mencapai klimaks. "

" Nyaahh… ahhhh… "

Kai menyeringai saat mendengar desahan Sehun. " Ternyata disana. " Ucapnya saat menemukan prostat Sehun. Ia menggaruk benda kenyal itu, satu tangannya membuka belahan pantat Sehun agar lebih memudahkannya memasukkan lebih dalam tiga jarinya.

Gerakan pinggul Sehun tak terkendali di dada Kai, " Aaaaaaahhhhh… Kaiiiihhhh… " Erang Sehun saat mencapai klimaks.. satu tangannya mencengkeram lengan Kai, dan spermanya mengenai wajah Kai.

" Idiot.. kau benar benar idiot, Kai. " Geram Sehun. " Aku sudah melarangmu untuk menyentuhku tapi kau mengabaikannya. " Cengkraman tangan Sehun bergetar dilengan Kai.

" Nnngghhhh… Kaaii… aahhhh… " Desah Sehun lagi, Kai kembali menggerakkan jarinya di hole Sehun. " Kenapa… kenapa kau tetap menyentuhku, Kai? Bukankah kubilang kau diam saja? "

Jongin memundurkan tubuh Sehun lebih ke bawah, saat pantat Sehun mengenai kejantanannya, ia melepaskan jarinya dari hole Sehun. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggul Sehun, mengangkatnya sedikit, mengarahkan kejantanannya agar memasuki hole Sehun.

" Kau terlalu imut, Sehun. Walaupun perutmu membesar karena mengandung anak kita dan tubuhmu sedikit lebih gemuk, kau tidak bertambah jelek. Yang kulihat kau bertambah bersinar, sangat cantik dan sangat seksi. Jadi katakan padaku, bagaimana aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu, eumm? "

" Kai.. Kai.. " Desah Sehun.

" Angkat pinggulmu dengan perlahan, Hun. " Kai mengarahkan. " Ya, begitu, sayang. Turunkan perlahan. Ya teruskan… "

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas perut berotot Kai dan mulai menaikturunkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. " Aahh.. nyaahhh.. "

Kai memerhatikan kejantanannya keluar masuk hole Sehun dengan mata sayu. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta Sehun agar bergerak lebih cepat tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti istri tercintanya yang sedang hamil besar.

" Eeuumm.. Kaaaiii… " Sehun menyusurkan tangannya dan membelai dadanya. Memainkan nipplenya dengan jari telunjuk sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan perlahan.

Kai yang tidak tahan melihat Sehun memainkan nipplenya sendiri, mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengarahkan mulutnya untuk mengecup nipple Sehun dengan susah payah karena terhalang perut besar Sehun. Sehun meremas rambut Kai disela sela jemarinya.

" Kai… ahhh… aku… "

" Bersama sama Hun. " Pinta Kai. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggul Sehun dan mengarahkan pinggul Sehun agar bergerak lebih cepat.

" Kai… aaaahhhhhh… " Sehun klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Kai. Kai masih bergerak keluar masuk diholenya.

Kejantanan Kai berkedut merasakan jepitan dinding rectum Sehun pada kejantanannya. Selang beberapa detik dari Sehun, ia menyemburkan spermanya, memenuhi hole Sehun.

Kai mengangkat wajah Sehun, dan menghujani wajah Sehun dengan kecupan kecupan ringan. " Aku mencintaimu, Sayang. "

Sehun membuka mulutnya, sebelum ia sempat membalas ucapan Kai terdengar suara anak kecil memanggil mereka.

" Mommy…. Ayah… kalian dimana? "

Jongin segera berdiri memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan terburu buru, setelah itu ia membantu istrinya mengenakan kemejanya lagi.

" Mommy... "

" Ya, sayang, mommy di sini. " Seru Sehun dengan suara serak.

Kai duduk, menarik Sehun ke antara paha pria itu, sehingga mereka berdua duduk menghadap ke laut lepas.

Sehun bersandar di dada Kai sambil menggeliat puas. "Jangan biarkan tanganmu menjelajah, aku tak ingin Taeoh melihatnya. " Tegas Sehun memperingatkan.

" Aku akan mencobanya, istriku... sayangku yang malang, istriku yang sabar menikah dengan serigala bejat... "

" Belakangan ini istri yang di abaikan. " Keluh Sehun.

" Ah. Aku bertanya tanya berapa hari akan berlalu sebelum kau mengomentari kepergianku. Hampir seminggu. Kau sangat toleran terhadapku. " Ucap Kai.

" Well? "

Kai tersenyum dan mengamati pergerakan ombak, air laut menyapu pantai hingga nyaris mengenai kaki mereka. Kai mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dengan berteriak pada Taeoh yang berlari tak jauh dari mereka. " Kau akan terjatuh jika berlari seperti itu, anakku... "

Taeoh hanya tertawa dan terus berlari hingga menubruk tubuh kekar Kai. " Mommy... kenapa meninggalkan Taeoh sendirian di kamar? " Tanya bocah berusia empat tahun itu pada Sehun yang masih bersandar dengan nyaman di dada Kai.

" Taeoh kan sedang tidur dan Mommy tidak ingin tidur Taeoh terganggu. " Jelas Sehun dengan suara lembut.

" Apa adik bayi yang ingin jalan jalan? " Taeoh menatap ke arah perut Sehun yang membuncit dan bocah tampan itu tersenyum saat melihat ibunya mengangguk. Taeoh menurunkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan perut buncit Sehun, dan ia mulai memeluk perut buncit Sehun dengan sayang.

Kai menatap anaknya dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Untuk anak umur empat tahun, Taeoh termasuk anak yang pintar dan bisa bersikap dewasa. Anak itu bahkan jarang menangis. Kai sangat bersyukur putra pertamanya itu tumbuh dengan sehat dan kuat. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana paniknya ia saat Sehun akan melahirkan dan itu di tengah lautan. Beruntung saat itu ada seorang dokter yang ikut dalam kapal mereka sehingga Sehun dan juga bayi yang ia beri nama Kim Taeoh itu berhasil diselamatkan.

" Ayah, Taeoh ingin ikut ayah naik kapal lagi." Pinta Taeoh, ia menatap ayahnya dengan raut wajah memelas. Pipinya ia gesek gesekan ke perut Sehun merasakan tendangan tendangan kecil dari dalam perut Ibunya.

" Baiklah, nanti sore Ayah akan membawamu. Asal Taeoh janji pada Ayah untuk menjaga Mommy saat Ayah pergi, bagaimana? " Tanya Kai.

Taeoh mengangguk dengan semangat, mengabaikan Ibunya yang melirik ke arah Ayahnya dengan wajah cemberut.

" Anak dan Ayah sama saja, kenapa suka sekali meninggalkan Mommy sendirian. " Gerutunya.

Taeoh terkikik dan bocah itu menjatuhkan pantatnya di paha kanan Ayahnya.

" Taeoh dan Ayah sayang Mommy. Nanti kalau Adik bayi sudah keluar, Taeoh akan ajak Mommy dan Adik bayi keliling menggunakan kapal Ayah."

Sehun tersenyum, lahir dan tumbuh dengan banyak menghabiskan waktu di atas kapal membuat Taeoh kini sama seperti Kai sangat menyukai kapal dan laut.

" Mommy tak sabar menantikannya. " Sehun mengelus pipi Taeoh dan mencium pipinya yang selembut kapas.

" Kau menyukai Marseilles? " Tanya Kai setelah ia memperbaiki posisi duduk Taeoh di pangkuannya dan Sehun yang kini pindah duduk di sampingnya.

" Tentu saja. Ini tempat yang indah dan orang orangnya sangat menawan. " Sahut Sehun.

" Aku sedang mempertimbangkan ..." Kai terdiam dan menunduk ke puncak kepala Sehun yang bersandar dengan nyaman di pundaknya. " Apakah kau cukup menyukainya untuk tinggal di sini sementara waktu? "

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun terkejut. Iya, ia ingin sekali tinggal di sini. Tapi, ia sudah membuat keputusan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi beban untuk Kai, menahan Kai di satu tempat padahal Kai lebih suka bergerak dengan bebas. Mungkin itu alasan kepergian Kai setiap pagi selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Iya, Kai pasti merasa bosan, Kai pasti ingin pergi. Tapi sekarang Kai menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya, karena Kai akan memaksakan diri tinggal di sini jika memang itu yang ia inginkan.

" Well, akan... eh, menarik dan menyenangkan bisa pergi ke tempat yang baru. " Ucap Sehun.

" Oh. " Kai terdengar kaget. " Aku pikir kau lebih suka menetap di sini untuk sementara waktu. "

" Menetap? " Sehun menegakkan posisi duduknya, menatap serius wajah pria itu. " Suamiku... cintaku, seumur hidupmu kau tidak pernah mau menetap di suatu tempat. Aku tahu kenapa kau menyarankan itu... kau pikir itu yang aku inginkan. Tapi sungguh, rumahku adalah dimanapun kau berada, jadi kau tidak perlu... "

Ekspresi keterkejutan Kai berubah menjadi seringaian. " Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mau menetap di mana pun karena aku tidak pernah memiliki seseorang untuk ku ajak menetap. Tapi sekarang aku memilikimu, Taeoh dan juga calon Adik bayi. " Kai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus perut Sehun yang membuncit. " Kalau kau tidak suka menetap di sini, kita akan mencari tempat yang lain. "

" Tapi... apakah kau tidak akan merasa bosan tinggal di satu tempat? " Tanya Sehun.

" Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan kegiatan di galangan kapal." Kai terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan Taeoh yang beranjak dari pangkuannya dan mulai bermain pasir. " Di sanalah aku menghabiskan pagiku selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Aku sudah punya desain khusus di dalam pikiranku, kapal yang bagus dengan ujung tajam yang bisa membuat kapal itu menembus gelombang dan membuatnya seperti terbang. " Mata biru Kai berkilau oleh semangat. " Tentu saja itu tugas yang berat. Tapi ada orang orang yang sanggup dan siap bekerja di Marseilles. Dan aku akan menggunakan sebagian kekayaanku yang ku dapat selama menjadi perompak. "

" Ayah akan membuat kapal yang besar? " Tanya Taeoh antusias.

Kai mengangguk. " Taeoh suka? "

" Suka sekali Ayah. " Ucap Taeoh bersemangat.

" Kalau kita menetap di sini Taeoh suka tidak? " Tanya Kai lagi.

" Benarkah ? Taeoh mau... " Taeoh yang kegirangan langsung meloncat loncat di atas pasir.

" Hati hati, sayang. " Ucap Sehun cemas. Ia beralih pada suaminya yang tampak begitu bahagia. " Kau ingin membuat kapal. Tapi bagaimana dengan tempat tempat eksotis yang ingin kau kunjungi? "

Kai meletakkan tangan di pinggul Sehun dan memeganginya di sana, sambil menatap Sehun dengan serius. " Tempat tempat itu bisa menunggu sampai kapanpun kita mau pergi ke sana. Tapi untuk sekarang aku sudah siap untuk tinggal, Sehun. Aku ingin menetap di suatu tempat bersamamu dan... " Kai menunduk ke perut buncit Sehun dan beranjak naik lagi ke wajahnya. " Aku ingin tinggal bersama keluarga kita sendiri. Taeoh juga semakin besar dan ia harus mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak, bukan hanya pendidikan tentang perkapalan saja. "

Sehun tertawa, tiba tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak oleh cinta yang membuncah. " Tapi aku takut kehidupan berumah tangga akan membuatmu merasa tercekik, Monsieur Kim. "

" Aku tahu apa yang ku inginkan. " Sebelah alis gelap Kai naik, menampakkan lesung pipitnya. " Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku, sayang? "

" Oh, aku percaya. " Ucap Sehun dengan gembira dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kai.

" Mommy... Ayah... Taeoh juga mau di peluk. " Rajuk Taeoh.

Kai tertawa senang dan segera meraih tubuh kecil anaknya kedalam dekapan hangatnya dan Sehun. " Kalau begitu kalian setuju untuk menetap di sini? "

" Aku setuju dengan apa pun. " Ucap Sehun.

" Taeoh juga... " Teriak Taeoh sambil melompat lompat mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara.

Kai memberikan ciuman mesra ke bibir Sehun dan kecupan hangat di kening anaknya, sementara tangannya mengelus lembut perut membuncit Sehun.

" Istriku yang pemberani... aku akan membuatmu mensyukuri keputusanmu untuk hidup bersamaku dan anak anak kita. " Ucap Kai bahagia.

" Kau sudah membuatku merasa seperti itu. " Bisik Sehun sambil membelai rambut Kai dari kening. " Kau sudah membuatku dan anak kita bahagia. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Kekeke ada yang bisa nebak epilog ini bikinan siapa?

Makasih sebanyak banyaknya buat yang udah review FF ini mpe akhir. Buat para siders pweasee di chapter ini tolonglah di review, gak cape apa jadi siders mulu.

Oh ya, eemm kami mau ada project remake lagi nich, jadi review disini yaaa kalo review nya lebih 30 dan banyak yang berminat.

Next project FF :

GIVE ME TONIGHT

Pairing : KaiHun

Oh Sehun merasa dunianya berhenti berputar saat bibi Yixing, satu satunya keluarga dan orang yang paling dekat dengannya meninggal. Terguncang oleh kedukaan, Sehun pingsan dan terbangun di zaman yang berbeda. Ia terlempar ke lima puluh tahun sebelumnya dan ia bukanlah Oh Sehun, melainkan Park Sehun, bibi buyutnya, yang menurut Yixing memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengannya.

Kim Jongin, mandor ranch, adalah seorang pria yang sangat kompeten dalam pekerjaannya. Jongin tidak menyukai Sehun yang sombong dan manja, meskipun Jongin menyadari bahwa setelah menghilang dan muncul lagi secara tiba tiba, Sehun berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang berbeda. Menurut cerita Yixing, Jonginlah yang akan membunuh Chanyeol, Ayah Park Sehun. Sehun selalu bersikap kasar dan dingin pada Jongin yang dianggapnya sebagai pembunuh Chanyeol. Dan ia bertekad akan mencegah Jongin membunuh Chanyeol yang sudah mulai dianggapnya sebagai Ayahnya sendiri.

Ada yang minat gak ? Maaf GS lagi setelah dipikir2 lebih enak dibikin GS. Kalo banyak yang minat bakalan cepet kok postnya


End file.
